Spaces VS Avengers
by Agent Talium
Summary: histoire très longue sur les Avengers durent leur adolescence qui, ayant fait explosé l'Hélipoteur du SHIELD doivent surveiller Loki dans un lycée... Désolé mais Captain America s'appel Karl, je n'avais pas vue le film en commençant à écrire!:


S.P.A.C.E

VS

A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S

Chapitre un

La classe de terminal était en cours de mathématique lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il fait beau dehors, mais personne ne pouvait le remarquer à cause des grilles qu'on avait vissées aux fenêtres. Par peur que les élèves ne s'échappent ? Qu'ils ne sèment la panique ?

Dans cette salle aussi petite que froide qu'était la salle C01 au lycée Montaigne, Jade se refaisait les ongles, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de suivre un cours de maths, Blue tentait d'écouter, Bloody essayait à demi de comprendre et Ava griffonnait sur un morceau de papier arraché à son classeur, rêvant au prince charmant. Une équation si compliquée s'étalait de tout son longs sur le tableau, narguant les pires élèves, bien que même David, le premier de la classe, s'y perdait.

Le professeur Madame Rosenberg, une vieille femme au nez en forme de bec et au teint gris se tourna vers ses élèves, tout sourire :

-Vous voyez ? S'exclama elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda, C'est très simple ! Vous avez des questions ?

Jade pleine de bonne volonté comme elle l'était toujours, leva bravement la main :

-Oui mademoiselle ?

- Madame, vous pouvez réexpliqué à partir du moment où je me suis perdu?

-Mais bien entendus ! Où était-ce ?

-Et bien… Au début je dirais !

La classe soupira, les longues explications plus compliquées les une que les autres de leur professeur reprenant. Des coups bref furent frapper à la porte et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont les rides creusées lui faisant paraître deux cent de plus, la proviseure, pénétra dans la pièce. On vit à l'expression du visage de Bloody ce qu'elle pensait. Un cri entre l'espagnol et le mongol tiré tout droit d'une série « Aïe ! Caramba ! » . La vieille chouette s'exclama, s'approchant du tableau:

-Bonjour ! Je suis ici pour vous annoncer la venue de quatre nouveaux élèves, vous allez les adorer !

La classe laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. En effet, la dernière fois qu'un nouveau était arrivé dans la terminal, ce n'était pas un nouveau mais une nouvelle étant donné l'attitude aussi peu masculine que possible de Felix Pariente. Au dehors, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement, plongeant la ville dans une casie obscurité. Le proviseure fronça les sourcils et appela :

-Messieurs Loki, Thor, Karl et Stark ! Vous pouvez venir !

Quelques secondes d'absolu silence se déroulèrent avant que la femme ne hurle une seconde fois. Alors, sans crier garde, deux personnes aussi différentes que le pluie et le beau temps crevèrent la vitre, laissant à la classe échapper un cri de surprise à par Bloody qui s'exclama :

-Chouette ! On va s'amuser !

Le premier homme était plus grand que la moitié des garçons de la classe et portait une armure en fer rouge et argenté. Ses longs cheveux blonds balaillés sont visage doux. Il n'aurait pas fait peur si il n'avait porté une énorme massue à la main. L'autre était plus petit, mais ce n'était pas un homme. Il portait une armure rouge et or ainsi qu'un masque et une sphère bleue luisait comme une ampoule dans sa poitrine. Celui ci s'exclama avec une voix d'androïde :

-Tout va bien, tout le monde se calme ! La situation est sous contrôle !

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace dont un justaucorps bleu ceignait les abdominaux passa à travers la porte, suivit par un homme au visage pâle entouré par de soyeux cheveux noir de corbeau. Celui ci portait un long manteau noir et or et un spectre en or surmonté d'une sphère bleue turquoise, ce qui n'empêcha pas la classe de hurler deux fois plus à par Bloody et Blue qui se demandèrent brièvement si c'était carnaval avant l'heure. L'homme en rouge se reprit, enthousiaste :

-Peut être pas en fait !

L'armoire à glace qui était au sol, un pied du brun sur sa large poitrine, gémit:

-Ne dit pas cela aux civiles. Tu leur dois la vérité et la sécurité…

Cette tirade sembla beaucoup amuser l'homme en rouge :

-Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, traduisit il, « On va tous crever » !

La classe hurla alors que l'homme en noir et or s'emparait de Bloody et la menaçait de la pointe de sa lance. Il s'écria :

-Si vous venez pas dehors régler ça, babine de chnek, je la converti !

- J'tai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ces insultes… Soupira le blond à la massue….Mais vas y, converti la pour voir !

La classe fut saisit d'une effroyable terreur avant d'entendre l'armoire à glace gémir, depuis le sol :

- Non….Et le devoir… Et l'honneur….

- La ferme! L'arrêta l'homme en rouge.

Un profond silence tomba sur la salle alors que l'homme au sceptre collait celui ci contre a poitrine de Bloody, essayant de la convertir, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce en quoi cela consistait. L'homme essaya plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun résulta notable ne survienne chez Bloody. Il s'écria, sourcils froncés :

- Anus de chèvres ! Ça ne marche pas !

- Tiens, ça a bugé ! Ironisa l'homme en rouge.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir :

-Oh non, pas anus de chèvre… mais où tu vas trouver des insultes pareils ?

L'homme au spectre réessaya, sans succès. Il réessaya une centaine de fois avant de mettre toute son énergie dans le sceptre, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule devant Thor et Stark et se moqueraient de lui pendant un mois si il échouait. Une fois que toute son énergie fut dans le spectre, la boule devint rouge sang et un « pof » retentit dans toute la salle. Il regarda la boule d'où des éclairs rouges s'approchaient de son bras ainsi que de celui de sa victime. Mais rien ne se passa après que les éclairs soient retournés dans le sceptre et il regarda attentivement Bloody :

- Fesses de hyènes, pesta il, pourquoi ça ne te converti pas ?

Bloody haussa les épaules :

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !

- Elle doit avoir une âme aussi noire que la tienne ! Déclara Thor avec une pointe d'humour.

Blue, depuis sa place, s'adressa à ce dernier :

-Ça ce serait pas étonnant !

-Tiens petit frère, tu t 'es trouvé une âme sœur ! Fit le blond.

La proviseure, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle l'arrivée de ces étranges personnages avait plongé la classe entière, s'exclama:

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

- A non ! S'écria l 'homme qui retenait Bloody prisonnière, Toi la vieille tu t'en mêle pas, c'est un truc d'homme !

Le professeur de math, revenant brusquement à elle, s'exclama:

- C'est vrai que c'est ridicule ! Enlevez immédiatement cette tenue de fanfare Loki, Monsieur Stark et vous aussi Karl !

Toujours au sol, l'homme en bleu gémit :

-Et l'honneur…?

-Mais il va la fermer celui là avec son honneur ! On s'emballe les ….

-Oh ! Monsieur Stark ! Pas ici ! Glapît la prof de maths.

- Les doigts de pieds… se rattrapa l'homme en rouge.

Le blond prit l'initiative de prendre tout ces étranges personnages par le bras a par Bloody qu'il remit à sa place et, après un regard à la salle, ils repartirent par la porte.

- C'est eux les quatre nouveaux ? S'étonna Jade.

La proviseure poussa un profond soupir, montrant par la que l'arrivée de ces quatre là n'avait rien de bon pour la tranquillité de l'établissement et qu'elle aurait préféré quatre nouveau Pariente :

-Hélas… Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Elle quitta la pièce alors que le professeur de math reprenait son cours des plus barbant. Dix minutes plus tard, une centaine d'éclat de verre s'éparpilla dans la classe et le blond et celui qui avait menacé Bloody passèrent par la fenêtre. Personne ne hurla, à par Pariente qui laissa échapper un long cri de terreur. La porte vola en éclat une seconde fois et l'armoire à glace en bleue et un garçon brun aux yeux marron apparurent, s'empoignant comme deux pieuvres pendant un match de catch. Plus aucun ne portait sa tenue excentriques et tous étaient vêtue très simplement d'un jean et un t-shirt. Si ils n'avaient pas été taillés comme des rugbymen, ils seraient presque passés inaperçus.

L'ex armoire à glace bleue s'écria :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit sur l'honneur ? Répète un peu !

- Je le répète, affirma l 'autre, on défend pas l'honneur comme ça !

-La ferme !

Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire alors que la cloche retentissait, d'ordinaire tintement libérateur pour les élèves, mais ils n'en firent rien, bien trop curieux de savoir qui allait remporter ce duel. Après quelques coups de l'un et l'autre, le blond envoya voler sa massue qui les sépara instantanément de crainte de la recevoir dans la tête surement.

Alors que la classe rangeait silencieusement ses affaires, Ava s'exclama :

-Je me serais jamais autant amusé pendant un cour de math !

Alors que chaque élève sortait de la classe pour courir à la cantine, Blue fut saisie d'un soudaine envie de mieux connaître ces nouveaux qui avaient animés leur cours de math. Une fois que toute la classe fut au dehors, elles s'approchèrent de la bande où l'homme qui l'avait menacé vint serrer chaleureusement la main à Bloody :

- Je suis Loki, se présenta il, dieu de la mort et de a désolation !

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Bloody Killer!

Ava lança une œillade au blond qui la lui rendit bien avant que les deux combattants ne se relèvent et que l'ex armoire à glace bleue ne s'approche du groupe, soudain rouge comme une tomate .

- B….Bon….. Bredouilla il s'adressant à Jade.

- Il va bien lui ? Demanda cette dernière, Vous avez du prendre un coup sur la tête avec votre honneur ! C'est malin tiens ! Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis.. Je suis….

Arrivant avec les autres, le dernier murmura :

- Un crétin imbécile qui bégaie en publique ! Enchanter, moi c'est Antony Stark ! Mais tout le monde m'appel Tony !

-Blue, se présenta cette dernière.

-Ava, déclara celle ci.

-Et moi c'est Jade !

L'ex armoire à glace devint encore plus écarlate, si toute fois c'était possible, et bredouilla :

-Moi c'est Karl…

Ne voyant aucune raison valable de rester enfermé dans la salle, les filles, suivit par le groupe des nouveaux, quittèrent la pièce. Arrivé dans la vaste coure carrée qui était celle de Montaigne,

Thor huma l'air, peu soucieux des centaines de personnes qui se croisaient en ce lieu :

-Hum… D'où vient cette douce effluve qui parvient à mes naseaux ?`

Jade haussa un sourcil ne sentant pas grand chose qui puis-ce faire envie à quelqu'un:

- Euh… La bouffe de la cantine ?

Les filles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et de se diriger vers le bout de la longue queue qui menait au réfectoire. Les garçons, devant ce changement brutale d'habitude, se regroupérent et parlairent à voix basse, surement du pourquoi fallait il faire la queue. Décidant d'abbréger leurs souffrances, Jade demanda :

-On les invite à déjeuner ?

-Ouais si tu veux, fit Bloody, J'aime bien Loki, il est aussi sadique que moi !

-Et l'autre con en pince pour toi, Jade, souffla Blue.

Ava fronça les sourcils, fixant un point lumineux au milieu de la poitrine d'Antony :

-Pourquoi il a une lampe fixée dans la poitrine ? s'étonna elle.

-Ce n'est pas une lampe, l'arrèta Blue, Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas une lampe !

-Et bah on va vite le savoir ! Déclara Jade, Et les mecs !

Le groupe des nouveaux se tourna vers la jeune fille qui leur fit un grand signe de la main :

-Venez avec nous ! On va pas vous laisser a essayer de comprendre quoi faire !

Les garçons échangérent un regard avant de se glisser dans la queue à côté des filles . Détestant tourner autour du pot, Blue demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes vous arriver à Montaigne ? Que faisiez vous avant ?

-On labourait les rizières en indochine, fit Tony.

-Ah Ah, je suis morte de rire, trancha Blue, Mais encore ?

Il y eu un court silence avant que Thor ne déclare :

-Mon frère et moi sommes des dieux exilés sur Terre par notre père.

Personne n'y crus, exepté Jade qui, follement curieuse, demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Euh…. Bredouilla Loki, On a jamais bien sut si c'était à cause de la guerre contre les Aliens ou parce qu'on a détruit la moitié de la planéte….

-Moi je… J'étais… Commença Karl…

-J'étais déjà pas une lumière ! Finit Antony, Mais ce n'est pas grave, le monde ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, Karl ! Pour ma part je suis…

Il se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, avant de déclarer :

-Un génie, playboy, milliardaire et phylantrope doublé d'un super héros !

-Et flanqué d'un égaux gros comme un mamouth, soupira Blue.

-Pourquoi vous avez détruit la moitié de la planète ? Demanda Jade.

-Cette crapule m'avait volé une épée ! S'exclama Thor.

-Mais tu mens en plus ! C'est toi qui m'avais pris mon casque !

-Bah oui, pour me venger tiens ! Se défendit le blond.

Bloody eu un sourire et glissa dans l'oreille de ses amies :

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer !

Antony glissa une oreillette dans son oreille et se mit à parler à haute voix :

-Jarvis ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui ne l'empécha pas de continuer :

-Programme la panoramique intro centraire en la modifiant de 0,83° et augmente la pression des réacteurs de quelques centièmes, ça devrait suffire !

Il retira son oreillette alors que les filles le dévisageaient, incrédules :

-Avec qui tu parlais ? Demanda Blue.

-Euh… Le président de la république ! Je l'ai invité à diner ce soir !

-Très drôle, mais réellement qui est ce Jarvis ?

-Est-ce que moi je te demande qui est ta mère ?

-Euh… Non.

-Dans ce cas lâche moi les basks !

Bloody, Ava et Jade échangèrent un regard, sachant que cette déclaration anodine allait prendre de l'empleur. Elles en prenaient toujours avec Blue, étant donner que la jeune fille haïssait qu'on lui dise de se méler de ses affaires, pour la simple raison que Blue, depuis l'enfance, était curieuse de tout. Bloody e tourna vers Loki :

-Et a par la thèse de l'autre monde, vous venez d'où ?

-Bah, ils viennent de le dire, gogole, lui rappela Jade, D'un autre monde !

-Oui, mais vraiment !

-Bah, d'un autre monde !

Les filles échangérent un regard alors que Bloody, se prétant au jeu, déclara :

-Et moi je viens des flammes de l'enfer, mais chut ! l faut pas le dire !

-Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu me pait autant ! S'exclama Loki.

Tony poussa un profond soupir avant de murmurer :

-Loki, tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ?

-Euh… Ben…. Disons que sur Azgard elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Thor alors…

-N'importe quoi ! L'arréta le blond. Elles étaient attiré par mon sens du devoir, ma conversation et…  
-Et ta cervelle de moineau, fit Loki, Oui, je suis d'accord !

-Qu'est ce que je disais… Murmura Tony.

Thor fit craquer doigts en refermant sa main sur le manche de sa massue :

-Tu as insulté le roi d'Asgard ! S'exclama il.

-Et fière ! Déclara Loki.

Le blond donna une tape violente dans le dos de son frère :

-Etre mon frère ne te donne pas tous les droits ! S'écria il.

-Et toi être roi dans une autre galaxie non plus !

Loki sortit la lance qu'il avait la première fois que les filles l'avaient vue et en menaçant son frère, déclara :

-Babine de chnek !

-Oh non, il recommence ! Soupira Karl.

Thor et son frère s'empoignérent par le col et se secouèrent comme deux pruniers avant que Bloody ne se jette sur Thor, abandonnant son estime :

-Touches pas à Loki toi !

Elle lui décrocha un upercut qui surprit tout le monde, et qui eu pour conséquence que Thor soit complétement sonné et hésite entre réduire cette humaine en poussière ou ne rien faire du tout . Tony s'exclama :

-Karl, donne lui une droite !

-hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On frappe pas les filles !

-Oh mais je t'en foutrais du « on frappe pas les filles » ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Il asséna à Bloody un coup de poing qu'elle évita de justesse avant de donner à son adversaire un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux, tant de surprise que de douleur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Karl, les poings serrés, prête à frapper si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

-On ne frappe pas les filles !

)

Cela sembla contenter Bloody qui baissa les poings et se tourna vers Loki :

-Tu dois pas te laisser faire comme ça ! S'exclama elle.

-Si tu crois que j'ai le choix !

La troupe arriva dans le réfectoire, un bâtiment haut de plafond dont les murs étaient peints en ocre. Devant eux se dressait une pile de plateau et de couvert. Chaque fille en pris un, vite imité par les garçons, avant de poser leurs plateaux sur les rails de fer qui permetaient de circuler plus librement avec les plateaux et avancèrent. Arrivé devant les entrés, chacun grimaça, exepté Thor qui fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que cette misérable pitance… ?

-Nourriture humaine, lui rappela Karl.

Bloody se tourna vers Blue :

-Tu crois qu'il vient vraiment d'une autre planète ?

-C'est théoriquement pas possible, mais après… L'autre se balade bien avec une lampe dans la poitrine !

Les garçons, inspectant avec soin les entrés, tirérent une première conclusion : rien de ce qu'ils allaient ingérer n'avait de saveur.

-Je ne mangerai pas cela ! Trancha Thor en regardant le caviar d'aubergine qui ressemblait davantage à du vomi de pigeon qu'à de la nourriture.

- T'as, comme qui dirait, pas le choix ! Avoua Tony.

Loki huma le caviar d'aubergine, avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire son visage :

-Quelqu'un d'autre que moi veut empoisonner mon frère ! Oh joie !

- T'embale pas trop… L'arréta Karl.

Jade pouffa de rire devant leur obtimisme:

-Vous n'avez encore rien vue !

Ils avancèrent vers les plats où une étrange bouillie rosée stagnait dans les bacs en ferraille. Une cantinière obèse dont le blouse la boudinait, leur servit à chacun une grosse louche de ce mélange étrange. Devant les bacs, une étiquette « Lasagne au saumon » tronait, de meilleure allure que le plat lui même. Voyant la purée rosâtre couler de part et d'autre de son assiette, Tony demanda :

-Ça se mange ce truc ?

- Wao ! S'exclama Blue, Qu'elle question intelligente !

-Si tu avais vue autant de chose que moi ,fit Antony, tu demanderais aussi, ignorante.

-Crétin.

- Idolâtre.

- Communiste.

- Cannibale.

- Nazi.

-Babine de chnek, glissa Loki l'air de rien.

- Oh ta gueule ! S'exclamèrent les deux en cœur.

- Et toi aussi la ferme, Mademoiselle Blues! Déclara le jeune homme.

- Cyborg !

Tony eu un sourire qui destabilisa complétement Blue :

-Qu'elle remarque perspicace ! La complimenta il.

Blue aurait très certainement envoyé d'autres insultes voir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Tony Stark, mais le cris que poussa Thor en voyant le Paris-Brest avachi qui leur ferait office de dessert l'en empécha. Le blond poussa un long soupir :

-Bon, les entrées sont abominables ! Conclu-t-il, Où est le reste du repas maintenant ?

Ava , surprise, eu un sourire amusé avant de s'exclamer:

- Mais, c'est le repas !

Thor, surprit, demanda :

- Ces amuses gueules ?

-Ben oui, fit Jade, tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

-Ben pas le repas tout entier !

Le groupe prit un exemplaire du Paris-Brest et partit s'installer à l'une des nombreuses tables du réfectoire. Bloody se mit en face de Loki, entre Blue et Jade. A côté de cette dernière, Ava était en face de Thor et dévorait des yeux sa remarquable musculature. Blue grinçait des dents face à Tony et Jade regardait le visage rouge de Karl.

Bloody jeta un coup d'œil à son plateau, grimaçant :

-Je crois que je vais faire la grève de la faim ! déclara elle.

-Oui, moi aussi, affirma Blue.

Jade fit la moue avant d avouer :

-Ben, je comptais pas manger en fait…

- Ouais, confirma Ava, c'est mort.

Loki, Tony et karl en décrétérent autant alors que Thor mangeait à pleine dent.

-Mais ce n'est pas si mauvais ! déclara il la bouche pleine.

- Non bien sure, murmura Antony, la nourriture pour chien à bon gout… pour les chiens !

-Bien dit ! Souffla Loki.

Ava, légèrement choqué par le manque de délicatesse de la part de Thor, demanda :

-Tu trouves ça bon ?

- Bah ça se laisse manger ! Avoua Thor.

-Oui oui, c'est ce que je disais ! Fit Stark.

-Bon, murmura Jade, On a un peu de temps, vous avez de l'argent les mecs ?

Les garçons, se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer en cœur :

-Oui !

- Alors allons chez Subway ! Décréta Bloody.

Loki haussa un sourcil :

-Chez qui ?

- Subway, le quartier général de notre petit groupe par temps de truc dégueux à la cantine ! Déclara Jade.

- Et bah vous devez y aller souvent ! Conclut Tony.

Ava fit « oui » de la tête.

Ils prirent leurs plateaux, sortirent de la cantine, furent prit d'assaut par la fraicheur, traversèrent la coure et quittèrent le lycée. L'impression de liberté qui les étreignit lorsque leurs pieds foulèrent le trotoir leurs fit oublier qu'ils devraient retourner en cours. Ils marchèrent dans la rue quelques minutes, longeant le jardin du Luxembourg, avant d'arriver devant un magasin à la devanture verte où était imprimer le mot « SUBWAY ». Une odeur de viande grillé s'en échappait.

Thor, humant l'air, eu un radieux sourire :

-Hum…. Ça sent bon !

-Je ne pensais pas être un jour d'accord avec mon frère, mais c'est vrai !

Bloody eu un sourire, puis, s'élançant vers le bâtiment, s'exclama:

-Le dernier arrivé est un gratin de d'œil poché !

Tous écgangérent un regard avant de s'élancer dérrière Bloody, à par Karl et Tony .

-Un quoi de quoi ? Demanda Karl.

-T'occupe, déclara Tony, cours !

Bloody arriva en premier avec Loki et Thor, les deux morphales, Ava et Jade, les deux folles, et Karl, le curieux. Tony et Blue arrivérent après les autres, à la surprise générale.

-Qu'est ce qui vous ais arrivé ? demanda Bloody.

-On s'est bousculés et on s'est ramassé, narrèrent les deux.

Jade, riant, exprima la pensée de chacun :

-J'aurais bien aimer voir ça !

Alors que Tony et Blue se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, une vendeuse apparue derriére le comptoir, une casquette du restaurent vissé sur la tête :

-Bonjour, les appela elle, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Vous avez pas un sanglier bien gras ?... Demanda Thor.

Un long silence géné plana dans le restaurant avant que Tony ne traduise:

-Un méga bacon-cheese-burger avec double sauce piment !

-Marine, Cria la vendeuse à une autre, un cannibale !

-Deux poulets tika, un melt pour Bloody et un jambon pour Blue ! Commanda Jade.

-Miam ! Saliva Ava.

Loki tournait le regard de droite et de gauche, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombes sur le menu. Il haussa un sourcil:

-Je comprend rien, avoua il, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est humain ! Lui rappela Karl, Ça me fait envie ton truc, Thor ! Un autre cannibale !

- Un melt ! Commanda Iron man.

-Euh… Un melt ! L'imita Loki.

Thor pouffa de rire:

-Tu sais ce que c'est un melt au moins ? Demanda il.

Loki, peuno, avoua :

- Non, mais si Tony et Bloody en prenne, ça doit être bon !

-Ah ah, s'exclaffa Thor, le con !

Loki sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Il se força à se maitriser:

- Oh ça va, s'emporta il, toi tu savais même pas comment faire !

- L'ordre et le devoir, marmonna Karl, vous ne vous battrez pas ici !

-Ça non ! Renchérie la vendeuse.

-On veille, la rassura Jade.

Ava s'approcha de Thor et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, forçant chacun des muscles de son corps à se décontracter. Le blond ralentie sa respiration, déssera ses doigts sur le manche de sa massue et posa longuement son regard sur Ava. Elle était minuscule par rapport à lui, mais tout le monde était minuscule par rapport à lui. Il la trouvait très douce, très belle et très gentille. Il n'était pas le quard de ce qu'elle était bien qu'il fasse deux fois sa taille. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retrour alors que Bloody, Jade et Blue soupiraient :

-Ah… C'est beau l'amour…

Personne ne souleva la remarque et une fois que leurs sandwitch furent prés, la troupe partie pique-niquer dans le jardin. L'air s'était réchauffer et il faisait bon à flaner dehors. Quelques oiseaux chantaient, pour le malheur de Loki qui les fit taire en leur donnant des coups de spectre à distance. Lorsqu'il le faisait, une boule bleue sortait du bout de l'arme et allait percuter l'oiseau de plein fouet qui s'effondrait du haut de sa branche. Les filles leur firent traverser le verger où tout le monde les regarda passer sans bien comprendre avant qu'elles ne posent leurs affaires sur une large pelouse à l'herbe émeraude bordée de grands arbres. Les garçons en firent autant avant de sortirent leur déjeuner et de croquer dedans à plein dent.

Thor, finissant le sien trois fois plus vite que les autres, s'exclama:

-J'ai fini ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange aprés ?

Ava, peunotte, expliqua, entre deux bouchées de poulet tika :

-C'était le déjeuner !

Le visage de Thor se décomposa. Il ne comprenait absolument rien :

-QUOI ? Hurla il, Mais pourquoi vous mangez aussi peu, les humains ?

- Par ce qu'on est pas des dieux qui passons notre temps à nous goinfrer ! Lui rappela Tony.

Bien que détestant cet Antony Stark comme la peste, Blue nota qu'il n'avait pas tord. Bloody croqua dans son sandwitch :

-Alors les mecs, comment vous trouvez les déjeuners à Montaigne ?

-Ben ça change de l'armée, avoua Karl, C'est meilleur, même si la cantine n'en diffère pas ! Et… (Il posa le regard sur Jade)… On est en bien meilleure compagnie !

-Il y a rien à bouffer, résuma Thor.

-Pour toi qui peux engloutir des mammouths, je suppose que non, conclu Stark. C'est tout les midi comme ça ?

Ava haussa les épaules :

-Plus ou moins ! Quoi que vous avez de la chance, c'est Vendredi aujourd'hui, la journée la plus cool de la semaine !

-Par ce qu'on finit à trois heure, Blue, pas par ce qu'on a Biologie après le déjeuner ! Déclara Jade.

-Chouette ! S'exclama Tony, Je suis super bon en bio !

Blue esquissa un sourire :

- Je suis la première de la classe en bio, déclara elle, c'est mort tu ne me battra jamais !

-Moi tout ce que je connais en bio ce sont les babines de chnek ! Avoua Loki.

Ils poussérent un soupir et finirent de manger. Une fois leurs sandwitchs terminés, ils les jetérent à la poubelle, prirent leurs affaires et retournèrent vers Montaigne. Bloody saisit Loki par le bras alors que Thor soulevait Ava dans les siens sans le moindre effort. Karl s'approcha timidement de Jade alors que Blue et Tony se jaugeait l'un l'autre, le regard méprisant.

Une fois la rue descendue, ils se trouvèrent face à un imposant bâtiment de pierre et de marbre dont la large porte en bois d'olivier laissait entrer les élèves.

Ils entrèrent, se dirigeairent vers la coure des lycéens et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien :

-Vous venez vraiment d'une autre planète ? Demanda Bloody toujours accroché au bras de Loki .

-C'est vrai, confirma Tony.

-Si même le génie le dit, fit Jade.

-Génie , soupira Blue, Il aussi génie que je suis top model !

-Très mauvais exemple, la rattrapa Stark, je suis un génie, mais tu es très loin d'être une top model !

-On insulte pas les filles ! S'écria Cap'tain américa.

-Oh mais la ferme ! Fit Tony .

Loki eu un sourire et déclara :

-Les filles, votre lycée est surement le plus bizzare que j'ai jamais vue !

-Oh ça on sait ! affirma Bloody.

-On a rebatisé cet endroit « l'asile », avoua même Ava.

La cloche retentit alors que Karl tendait sa main à Jade :

-Je peux porter ton sac si tu veux !

-Euh… Ça ira merci !

Loki et Thor éclatérent de rire alors que la troupe grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour tenter de retrouver la classe qui s'engoufrait dans les différents couloirs pour rejoindre la classe de biologie. Ils trouvérent la terminal en en troupeau informe, patientant devant une porte close.

Jade, Ava, Thor, Loki, Bloody, Blue, Karl et Antony se collèrent le long du mur et attendirent que le professeur veuille bien arriver. Une fois qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année ressemblant davantage à un pingouin qu'à un être humain fut apparue et eu ouvert la porte de la salle, la classe s'engouffra dans la sombre pièce. Celle ci était meublé de tables en porcelaine et d'un grand tableau blanc sur lequel un schéma du corps humain grandeur nature s'étalait.

Les élèves s'installérent à leurs places habituelles, Blue et Bloody au deuxième rang, Ava et Jade au dernier rang, Thor et Tony dans la rangée du milieu vers le fond, Loki et Karl au dernier rang dans la dernière rangée. Le professeur s'installa et, une fois que tous eurent sortis leurs affaires, elle commença un cour passionant pour Blue mais ennuyant à mourir pour tout les autres.

-Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des organes vitaux en prévisions du contrôle qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine !

Elle saisit une longue baguette en bois qu'elle pointa sur le cœur du schéma :

-Qui peux me dire de quel organe il s'agit ? demanda elle.

Blue leva la main comme à son habitude, et fut interroger, comme toujours.

-C'est le cœur !

- Très bien mademoiselle. Est il possible de survivre à une blessure au cœur par arme à feu ?

-Bien sure que non, déclara Blue, c'est impossible !

-Si !

La classe entière, sortant de l'état de demi sommeil dans laquelle elle était plongé, regarda Antony avec de grands yeux. Quelqu'un s'était permi de contredire Blue ? La plus part du temps personne ne comprenait m^me pas de quoi elle parlait. Tony reprit :

-C'est possible.

-Non, ragea Blue, Ça ne l'est pas !

-Si ça l'est !

-Non, ça ne l'est pas !

-Si ça l'est !

Blue se leva, fusillant du regard le nouveau qui décidément l'embêter beaucoup :

-Non ! Reprit elle déterminé à le tourner en ridicule, On ne peut pas ! C'est impossible ! Si il ne meurt pas de la blessure initiale, la lésion déchirera de part en part l'organe d'un jour à l'autre ! Ou alors la balle avancera jusqu'au cœur et le tuera ! A moins que tu n' ai une preuve vivante sur laquelle faire reposer ton affirmation, elle est fausse !

Un profond silence tomba dans ma classe. Blue avait criée, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Iron man eu un sourire, se leva, et retira sans aucune gène son tee shirt, laissant paraître ses abdominaux dessinés qui firent envie à toutes les filles, sauf à Blue. Elle le détestait trop pour ça. Elle ne remarqua même pas les dizaines impacts de balles qui firent perdre l'envie à toutes les filles de lui sauter au cou.

Le jeune homme pianotta sur l'étrange engin lumineux qu'il avait encastré dans la poitrine et avoua :

Ce truc lumineux que tu appels une « lampe » est en fait un mini générateur ARK qui permet à une balle de ne pas entrer en contact avec mon cœur. Donc on peut survivre à une blessure au cœur causé par une ou des balles. Je suis la preuve vivante.

Blue ne sut que répondre. Elle regardait alternativement le visage de son adversaire et l'objet bleu qui irradiait de lumière. Il n'avait pas dit « que vous appelez lampe », mais « que tu appels lampe ». Il s'adressait donc à elle personnellement. Seulement à elle. Elle décida de ne pas se rassoir avant qu'Antony ne l'ai fait. Le comprenant surement, il s'executa, remit son tee shirt et, une fois cela fait, la lycéenne s'assit à son tour.

Blue poussa un profond soupir alors que le professeur se remettait à parler du cœur. Mais Blue, pour la première fois, ne l'écoutait plus. Bloody lui donna un coup de coude :

-Il est pas mal torse nu, commenta elle, Dommage qu'il ait toutes ces cicatrices !

-M'en fou ! Trancha la jeune fille, C'est un con égocentriste et imbu de lui même !

-N'empéche, il a de sacré abdos quand même!

-Mais je m'en fou de ses abdos ! S'exclama Blue. Eh, tu es avec moi ou contre moi ?

Bloody fit la moue :

-Moi ? Je suis avec Loki !

-Très drôle !

-Allez, avoue qu'il te plaie !

Blue, haussa un sourcil, interrogative :

-Loki ? demanda elle.

-Mais non pas Loki, ou alors tu vas pas comprendre quand tu te retrouvera les pieds dans une marmite d'huile bouillante ! Non, je parle de Stark !

-T'es pas bien ? demanda la lycéenne, Je te l'ai dis : c'est un crétin égocentrique et égoïste !

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis : il te plaie !

Blue poussa un profond soupir. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Antony Stark, la preuve, elle n'avait qu'une envie: le tuer. Mais cela, Bloody ne risquait pas de le comprendre.

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges reçut un papier plié en quatre qu'elle déplia et lut. A mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille, une lueur d'envie s'allumait dans son regard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Blue.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Bloody.

Blue poussa un soupir :

-Je t'écoute !

-Jade organise une fête demain !

-Ça c'est la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-La bonne !

-Ah…

-La mauvaise c'est que Jade veux qu'on soit en robe et que j'en ai plus !

-Ben… Moi non plus ! Avoua Blue.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Bloody.

-Oui… Soupira Blue… Shopping…

Chapitre deux

Jade, chargée d'une centaine de robe en tout genre, s'enferma dans une cabine et commença à se déshabiller alors que Blue, au dehors, lui criait :

-Non mais ça ne va pas d'avoir organiser une fête demain soir ?

-Bah, j'ai eu une brusque envie de faire la fête !

-Alors c'est ça ta raison ? demanda la lycéenne.

-Mais non ! S'exclama Jade, c'est pour fêter l'arrivé des garçons !

-Mon cul, fit Bloody entrant dans une autre cabine.

Chez Brendy mer ville, les quatre filles cherchaient, presque désespéré, une robe pour la fête que Jade avait planifié pour le lendemain. Ce n'était pas rare que la jeune fille fasse des choses comme celle ci, mais généralment, elle n'invitait pas l'ennemi juré d'une, le futur petit copain d'une autre et l'âme sœur d'une troisième. D'ordinnaire elle ne conviait que les boutonneux du lycée. Blue sortit d'une cabine, portant une robe blanche en dentelle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Jade arriva dans la pièce carrée équipé de grands miroir et se mira dans sa robe mauve :

-Ça ne va pas du tout ! S'exclama elle. Blue, la tienne est ravissante ! Tu vas faire fondre les cœurs !

-Mais de qui voulez vous que je fasse fondre le cœur ? Demanda la lycéenne.

-Si tu pouvais te démerder pour faire fondre celui de Karl, ça m'arrangerais, avoua Jade, Ce mec en pince pour moi, et je vais lui foutre un râteau magistral !

-Oui bah non, les militaires très peu pour moi !

Bloody sortit de sa cabine dans une robe rouge moulante dont le dos nu laissait voir ses homoplates.

-Très jolie, commenta Blue, Désolé Jade mais je te laisse avec ton militaire !

-Tu as craqué pour Thor ? demanda la lycéenne depuis la cabine.

-Elle a pas intérêt ! Cria Ava depuis la sienne. Il est pour moi !

-Mais vous êtes nul, les coupa Bloody, Blue a un faible pour le grand blessé !

-Le grand blessé ? Demanda Jade.

-Tu as pas vue les cicatrices que Tony a sur la poitrine, non ? T'es aveugles Jade ou quoi ?

-Désolé, fit la jeune fille en sortant de sas cabine dans une robe à fleurs, J'étais trop occupé à fantasmer sur ses abdos !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec ses abdos ? demanda Blue.

-Moi je sais que j'aimerai bien voir ceux de Loki, avoua Bloody. Ils doivent être MAGNIFIQUE !

Ava sortit de sa cabine dans une robe rose en lin :

-J'aimerai bien voir ceux de Thor aussi, avoua elle. Dis Jade, tu as invité les boutonneux cette fois ?

-Bah oui !

-Tu les tortures les pauvres ! S'exclama Blue, Tu leurs donne de l'espoir alors que tu ne sortira avec aucun d'entre eux !

-Bah, les boutonneux sont pratiques : ils espérent et ils viennent et comme il ne se passe rien, ils reviennent. En plus ils sont sympa et ça fait du monde pour danser !

Elle se mira avant de décréter :

-Ça ne va pas non plus !

Elle retourna dans sa cabine alors que Bloody glissait à Blue :

-Si tu pouvais conclure…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais tu sais bien !

-Ben non !

-C'est bon pour ma robe, adjugea Ava. Vous pensez qu'elle va plaire à Thor ?

-Je crois que oui, avoua Blue.

-Et la mienne, elle est bien ?

-Mais oui Bloody elle est bien !

-Tony va adorer la tienne, déclara Ava.

-Je vais tout de suite en changer alors ! S'exclama Blue en se dirigeant vers une cabine.

Bloody la ratrappa :

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Ah si ! J'en ai mare que vous me souliez avec ça !

JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE TONY STARK !

-Menteuse, cria Jade de sa cabine.

-S'il te plaie Blue, lui demanda Bloody, fait nous confiance !

La jeune fille soupira en voyant Jade sortir de la cabine dans une robe jaune et fushia. Elle lui allait à merveille :

-Bon, d'accord, céda elle, mais je ne l'embrasse pas ! C'est mon ennemi juré !

-Et alors ? T'as bien le droit de mettre une robe qu'il aimera, non ? Fit Jade, Bon, si on allait payer ?

-Tu as fini ? S'étonna Bloody.

-Et oui ! Allez on y va !

Chacune se rhabilla et prit son article avant de sortir de la cabine. Bloody eu un sourire :

-On va être trop belle !

-Tu as raison, déclara Ava en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la caisse, Si Thor ne m'embrasse pas demain soir, je ne sais pas ce que je fais !

Les filles payèrent leurs robes avant de sortir du magasin, discutant de tout et de rien :

-Vous croyez qu'on pourrait faire natation en sport ? Demanda Bloody, Comme ça on pourrait voir les tablettes de chocolat de tous le monde !

-Oui, et les danettes au chocolat des boutonneux, leur rappela Blue.

-Bah, on s'en fou ! S'exclama Ava, Moi je veux bien voir toutes les danettes coulantes des boutonneux du moment que je peux apercevoir les tablettes de Thor !

-Ma vieille, lui glissa Bloody, Tu es grave amoureuse !

Etant délégué, Jade avait des facilités avec le prof de sport dont celle, parfois, de lui demander qu'elle activité exercé.

-Je me débrouillerais avec le prof de sport, annonça Jade, On va voir ce que l'on va voir !

Le téléphone de Bloody vibra dans sa poche. Elle l'en extirpa et trouva un message qui la fit sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Blue.

-C'est Loki ! Il me demande de venir avec lui à la fête de demain !

-Qu'est ce que tu vas répondre ? Demanda Ava.

-Bah oui quelle question ! Je meurs d'envie de mieux le connaître ! Il a l'air…

-Mortel, ironisa Blue.

-Très drôle ! Tony m'a dit qu'il allait amené un ami, avoua Jade.

Le fait de savoir que son amie avait le numéro de son pire ennemi fit mal à Blue. Intérieurement, elle en était jalouse. Pourquoi fallait il que les garçons s'intéressent à Jade ou Ava et non à elle ? Qu'avait elle de moins que les autres ? Il lui fallait se faire une raison, bien que ce fait la trouble davantage que ce qu'elle voulut avouer.

-Il s'appelle Chuck Faucon, avoua Jade pianotant sur on téléphone, et il est trop beau !

Elle montra à ses amies la photo d'un homme en train de tirer à l'arc. Il était brun avec des cheveux brun et des trais très fins. Jade devint toute rouge dés qu'elle le vit :

-J'ai hâte de le voir !

-On a toutes hâte d'être à demain, résuma Ava.

-On viendra t'aider Jade, lui promit Blue. Combien on sera ?

-Entre trente et quarante. Alcool obligé et sexe si c'est permi ! Mais je vous préviens, je réserve mon lit à mon union avec le beau Chuck !

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on rentre non, proposa Blue regardant la nuit tomber lentement.

-Bonne idée, avoua Ava, A demain les filles !

Chacune embrassa l'autre avant que les quatre ne se séparent, chacune rêvant plus ou moins au lendemain. La nuit engloba la ville alors que les lampadaires s'allumaient au dehors, forçant les filles à accelérer le pas. Ava, un peu craintive, n'avait jamais aimé rentrer seule le soir, et s'était toujours méfier de la tombée de la nuit. Mais ce soir là, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle et les autres allaient devoir affronter.

Elle tourna un coin de rue et se retrouva face à face avec une vieille femme courbée qui boitait sur sa cane.

-Mademoiselle, l'appela elle, Vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il vous plait ?

Ragaillardie et rassuré par cette voix, la jeune fille eu un sourire et s'approcha de la vieille femme :

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda elle poliment.

-Oh… Et bien voilà, avoua la vieille, Je ne peux pas voir si j'ai encore mon médaillon autour du cou. Je le tiens de ma mère, j'y tiens beaucoup, pouvez vous me dire si il est encore autour de mon cou ?

-Mais bien sure !

La lycéenne s'executa, mais elle ne vit aucun médaillon, juste deux rangées de dents tranchantes qui s'approchèrent de sa gorge trop vite pour qu'elle puis-ce l'esquiver. La vieille femme, faisant preuve d'une force surhumaine, la plaqua au sol et se pencha sur sa carotide. Ava hurla de terreur, mais alors que les dents pourries de la femme n'aient pus mordre dans a chair, un éclair zebra le ciel et la vieille fut propulsé plusieurs dizaine de mettre d'Ava. Celle ci se leva, saisit son sac et recula.  
A la lumière d'un lampadaire, Ava put voir que la peau de la femme était grise et que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle. Une masse grise fila dans l'air et la vieille femme se retrouva le crâne éclaté contre le mur d'un immeuble.

Tétanisée, Ava n'osait bouger. Elle ne savait que faire. Prévenir la police ? Ses amies ? Ses parents ?

Elle aurait qu'une personne soit là, une seule. Une dont les muscles l'auraient rassuré, une dont la voix douce l'aurait calmé… Une ombre parmi les ombres abandonna sa cachette devant le désaroie de la jeune fille et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Pauvre Ava, se désola il.

Reconnaissant la voix de Thor, la lycéenne murmura :

-C'est toi qui la tué ?

-C'est elle qui l'aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas fais. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va.

Le blond la sera contre lui alors qu'une douce brise se mettait à souffler, les faisant décoller, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Lorsque Bloody rentra chez elle, elle trouva un mot sur sa table de nuit qu'elle lut attentivement. Cela disait :

Si ça te branche, déjeuner demain à midi. Seulement tout les deux ?

Loki

Elle sourit, simplement heureuse qu'enfin un garçon s'interesse à elle. Elle saisit son téléphone et répondit à la lettre par ces mots :

OK. Rdv Demain devant Montaigne ?

Elle eu une réponse immédiate :

Ok. J'ai hâte.

La jeune fille rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait un rendez vous avec un garçon exeptionnel qu'elle trouvait gentil, séduisant et qu'elle appréciait. Certes elle ne le conaissait que depuis quelques heure, mais cela lui suffisait bien. Loki-Bloody… Bloody-Loki…

Elle se répéta ces mots pendant toutes les longues heures que fut la soirée. Elle aimait Loki pour son côté casse coup… Elle l'aimait pour son charme mystérieux… Elle l'aimait pour ses insultes insolites… Elle l'aimait par ce que quelque chose l'attirait vers lui, immanquablement…

Loki-Bloody, Bloody-Loki…

Avec un sourire elle réalisa que même leurs prénoms étaient fait pour aller en semble.

Blottit sous sa couette entre un pot de Nutella, son Mac sur lequel elle regardait une série et un chocolat chaud de chez Starbuck, Jade attendait que Tony lui envoie le numéro de Chuck. Elle avait une incroyable envie de connaître ce jeune homme quelle trouvait si séduisant.

Le numéro n'arrivant pas, elle appela Tony qui décrocha, apparement embarrasser :

-Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Antony Stark, veuillez laisser un message.

-Tony, c'est Jade ! C'est urgent !

-Alors laisse un message urgent !

-Non mais donne moi le numéro de Chuck ou je me suicide !

- Suicide toi !

-Arréte un peu et file le moi ou je te harcéle !

Le lycéen poussa un soupir avant d'avouer à l'autre bout du fil :

-Je l'ai pas sur moi !

-Ça m'étonnerai, avoua Jade.

-Donne moi une seconde, soupira il aparement saoulé, Jarvis, envoie le numéro de Chuck à Jade.

Une voix préenregistrée déclara :

-Bien monsieur. Message envoyé monsieur.

-Tu es pas aussi con que je le pensais. Je racroche.

Ne voulant pas risquer de perdre une chance de conclure le lendemain, Jade s'exclama :

-Attend, on peut discuter, non ?

-Non, je suis occupé.

Sur ce le jeune raccrocha. Pendant que tous cherchaient plus ou moins le sommeil, lui, dans son armure rouge et or, survolait la ville silencieuse. Il ne voyait rien qui pouvait retenir son attention, ou du moins pas grand chose. Il prit une inspiration aussi profonde que les abysses et déclara :

-Jarvis, trouve moi l'adresse de Blue Win.

-Bien monsieur.

L'ordinateur se fit attendre quelques secondes avant que, trouvant l'idée débile, Tony ne décommande cette demande. Il erra dans le ciel vide, vint se poser sur la tour Eiffel, puis demanda à nouveau à Jarvis de trouver l'adresse, décommandant quelques secondes plus tard, indécis. Il reprit son vol, piqua une rose chez un fleuriste et demanda à Jarvis de trouver l'adresse sans parvenir à ne pas la décommander. Il monta aussi haut que possible dans le ciel, regarda longuement la ville s'endormant avant de recevoir un appel. Il pria pour que ce ne fusse pas Jade, mais c'était tout comme. C'était Chuck. Il décrocha, grommelant :

-Salut Chuck !

-Salut Tony, dis donc, tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ?

-Je t'écoute !

-Chez Jade, tu peux aller lui dire que je suis tomber grave amoureux d'elle ?

-En une heure tu as trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux d'elle ? S'étonna Tony.

-Elle est tellement exeptionnel…

-Ça va, ça va ! Epargne moi le discours sur le grand amour ! Si je lui améne une rose de ta part, c'est bon ?

-Tony, t'es vraiment un pote !

Le jeune raccrocha et regarda le bouton de rose qu'il tenait fermement dans son poing de métal. Le froid avait déposé une mince peliculle de givre sur celui ci, faisant frissoner les pétales de la fleur. Il descendit en piquet sur la ville, demandant à Jarvis :

-Trouve moi l'adresse de Jade Brenan.

-Bien monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jade tenait entre ses doigts un bouton de rose légèrement gelé. Avec celui-ci, une petite carte annonçait « De la part de Chuck Bass ». Elle sourit. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien.

Seule parmi ses draps, Blue regardait le ciel étoilé. Que pouvait elle bien trouver aux étoiles ? Rien de particulier, sinon qu'elle avait toujours admirer ces diamants du ciel. Brusquement, une flèche rouge et or traversa le ciel, laissant dans celui ci une trainée lumineuse. Blue sauta en bas de son lit, courut, ouvrit la fenêtre, partit sur le balcon et scruta le ciel, cherchant Iron Man. Où était il ?

Parti voir Jade peut être…

Elle reçut un violent coup de poignard dans le cœur à cette pensée. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle s'y fasse : le garçon pour qui elle avait hypothétiquement peut être improbablement un faible était amoureux d'une autre. Comme toujours… Elle poussa un soupir, laissant une larme lui couler sur la joue.

Elle en avait assez que dés qu'elle tombait amoureuse, il fallait que le garçon nourrice une passion méconnue pour une autre. Elle ne voulait plus.

Se trouvant ridicule, elle quitta la terrasse, ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit, essuyant une larme du revers de sa manche. Tentant de se calmer mais voyant qu'elle ne parvenait à rien, Blue se leva, traversa sa chambre et trouva un tas d'enveloppe sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle l'avait remarqué en rentrant de la scéance shopping et n'avait pas pris le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle attrapa une lettre lui étant adresser par le lycée et retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'assit le long de sa fenètre et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux coururent tout le long de la lettre. A la fin de celle-ci, elle alluma les lumières de sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Elle saisit sa valise verte pomme et commença à y disposer ses vêtements à l'intérieur.

Sur la feuille laissée sur le matella, un mot expliquait l'étrange comportement de Blue : Classe de nature.

Le lendemain, Ava, Blue, Bloody, Jade, Thor et Loki aidaient à tout installer pour la fête qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Jade portait la rose piqué dans ses cheveux, mais Blue ne savait pas qu'elle avait été pour elle. Un court moment, certes, mais elle l'avait été tout de même. Chaque fille portait la robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille. La maison avait été préparer en vue de la fête et celle ci prométait d'être riche en bon moment.

A dix neuf heure, Karl, Tony et Chuck arrivèrent, apportant chacun un cadeau pour Jade à part Chuck qui lui offrit un bouquet de fleur. Jade, aux anges, embrassa passionément celui-ci et ils passérent leur soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Thor prit grand soin d'Ava et Loki et Bloody passèrent leur soirée tant à se taper dessus qu'à rire comme des frères et sœurs.

Blue tenta d'éviter Antony le plus possible ayant du mal à suporter l'idée qu'il puis-ce être amoureux de Jade. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle était à présent certaine d'être amoureuse de lui, et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le lui enlève.

Durant cette soirée, Karl dut se battre environs treize fois contre Thor et Loki, Stark dut même mettre son armure pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Tout le monde dansa plus ou moins, mais quand arrivérent les slows, tous les couples de la salle se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce pour entonner une lente valse au rythme des battements de leurs cœurs. Loki invita Bloody à danser, Thor, trop grand pour danser avec les autres, avait emmener Ava dans la salle de bain qui était plus haute de plafond que le salon, Jade était suspendue aux lèvres de Chuck. Dans leurs coins, Stark et Blue ne disaient mots. Le lycéen jouait avec son verre, pensif, et Blue se douta qu'il aurait voulus être à la place de Chuck, même si dans l'esprit dans d'Iron man, c'était une autre fille qu'il aurait pus tenir dans ses bras… C'était peut être une occasion, mais se rappelant leurs disputes incessantes de la veille, il ne tenta rien, sans cesse partagé entre l'attirance qu'il avait pour la jeune fille et la crainte de se faire rejeter.

La fête fut plutôt réussie, si l'on met de côté le départ de Blue un peu avant la fin des slows, apparement fatigué. Elle s'en fut, le cœur en peine.

Le lundi à midi, heure de rendez vous, la terminale était au garde à vous devant Montaigne devant lequel le car qui allait les conduire dans les pyrénées où ils resteraient trois semaines les attendait. Ils revendraient pour passer leur BAC. Dans la tête de chacun, les rêves de montagnes à escalader, les forêt à perte de vue, et de grands lacs sauvages se dessinaient. Attendant devant le car, Stark, Bloody, Thor, Loki, Jade et Ava parlaient avec exitation de ce voyage organiser. Beaucoup de rumeur circulaient au sujet de maisons hantées, de loup garoux et autres mythes. Thor prétendait pouvoir tuer toutes créatures magiques ou non de ces montagnes.

-C'est sure ! S'exclama Iron man, Moi aussi !

Illustrant ses propos, un mécanisme dans sa poche lui revétit instantanément l'armure. Blue arriva au même moment :

-Salut ! S'exclama elle.

-Salut ! Firent ils en cœur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda elle.

-Conseil de guerre sur comment se nourrir dans les montagnes, ironisa Jade.

-Et bah dis donc ! Vous ne perdez pas de temps !

Elle regarda Stark de travers :

-Et, boite de sardine ! L'appela elle, Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger dans ce car !

-Ah ah, très drôle miss Blues.

Le jeune homme retira l'armure qui vint se ranger dans son sac à dos avant que Thor ne se mette à regarder fixement Bloody.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

-Tu as les yeux rouges !

-Oui, j'ai découvert ça il y a pas longtemps !

Le blond scruta les yeux de son frére avant de regarder à nouveau les yeux de Bloody. Ava haussa un sourcil :

-Tu t'improvises ophtalmo ?

-Non, j'observe !

Blue et Jade échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules :

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Blue.

-Super, avoua Jade.

-Tu as conclu avec Chuck ?

-Oh mon dieu oui !

-C'est moi le dieu ici, dirent en cœur Loki et Thor.

Jade eu un sourire avant de glisser à Blue :

-Trois fois.  
-Dans la nuit ?

-Mais non ! Dans l'heure !

Ava glissa un mot à Jade qui fit suivre à son amie :

-Ava a conclu aussi !

-Quoi mon frère ? S'exclama Loki, Tu t'es souillé avec cette humaine ?

-Tu te souille bien avec la guerre et l'avarisme, fit le blond.

Sans écouter la réponse de son frére qui se composa d'un « babine de chnek », Thor inspecta les dents de Bloody, son poignet, celui de son frère, puis se redraissa et déclara, très fièrement :

-Je sais.

-Tu as de la chance, lui apprit Stark, moi aussi je sais beaucoup de chose mais là si tu pourrais être un peu plus clair, non ?

-Et ce que c'est grave ? Demanda Karl.

-Oui. Bloody et mon frère sont sous l'entreprise du sortilège de l'olovoir.

-De L'oloquoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Blue et Antony.

Ils échangèrent un regard haineux avant de se retourner vers Thor :

-Explique, lui demanda Ava.

-Le problème quand on se sert de ce sceptre pour dominer le monde, expliqua il en se tournant vers son frère, C'est qu'on risque d'être sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Olovoir. L'Olovoir est une réaction du sceptre qui jette un sort sur le déteneur de l'arme et sa victime lorsqu'elle la convertie. Au début, rien ne se remarque, sinon que les deux personnes sont très proches, puis apparaissent les symptômes : si on est pas un dieu, l'iris devient rouge et les canines deviennent des dents de vampires. Pour que les deux êtres sous le sortilège se rappel qu'ils sont lié, ils portent chacun un morceau de tatouage qui se complète.

Il saisit les bras de son frère et de Bloody et montra à la troupe un dragon qui commençait sur le bras de Loki et finissait sur celui de Bloody. Il y eu un silence, très vite rompue par Iron man :

-Pas terrible. J'aurais pris un aigle.

-Lorsqu'on est sous l'emprise du sortilége de l'Olovoir, continua Thor, Les deux personnes ne peuvent pas se séparer à plus de deux mètres l'un et l'autre. Sinon, ils se voient frapper par le coma olodorien…

Blue, Jade, Karl, Ava et Tony haussérent un sourcil en même temps.

-Traduction ? Demanda Karl.

-En gros ils sont électrocuté !

-Bah fallait le dire ! S'exclama Stark.

Avant que Bloody ait pus gifler Loki d'avoir fait un truc aussi débile, la prof de math s'écria depuis le bus :

-Tout le monde en voiture !

Sans attendre, Bloody prit sa valise, Ava sa valise et son sac, Jade ses sept valises, Karl son sac, Thor et Loki leurs besaces d'asgardiens et ils montèrent à bord. Restérent Blue et Stark et un problème énorme : deux valises verte pomme exactement identique. La jeune file regarda son compagnon :

-Laquelle est la tienne ?

-Je peux te retourner la question.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Blue.

-Ben moi non plus ! On a plus qu'à les ouvrir !

-Ah non !

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil, surprit :

-Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que j'ai dans ma valise des choses… Que j n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voi !

-Oh t'inquiéte, moi non plus !

-C'est pas pareil ! C'est plus… secret que toi je pense !

-A moins que tu gardes un cadavre dedans, rien ne peux être plus secret Miss Blues !

Il s'agenouilla, ouvrit une valise au hasard et la tendit à Blue :

-C'est la tienne !

Sans le remercier, Blue prit son baggage et monta dans le car. Celui-ci datait des années 80. Les sièges étaient rapès et tachés, les rideaux passés par le soleil et une vague odeur de tabc froid y flottait. La jeune fille alla s'installer à côté de Jade qui lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Pourquoi est ce que ton prince charmant n'est plus aussi charmant ? Demanda elle.

-J'ai découvert que c'était un crapaud, ironisa Blue.

Jade eu un petit rire alors que Bloody, assise un siége devant à côté de Loki, se retournait et demandait :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ?

-C'est un con.

-Comme tout les mecs, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! Mais encore ?

-Il me déteste !

-Mais arréte de dire des bétises ! S'exclama Ava. Il t'adore !

-Ça non !

-Bien sure que si ! On va demander à Karl tiens !

Bloody donna un coup de pied dans le dos de celui ci qui était assis à quelques places d'elle. IL se retourna, non pas vers Bloody mais vers Loki :

-Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Demanda il.

-Mais je ne te frappe pas babines de chnek !

-Ta gueule… Soupira Thor….

-C'est moi qui te frappe, avoua Bloody.

-Une fille ? S'étonna Karl.

-Et oui une fille qui fout des uperuts à Thor et des coups de pieds à Iron man. Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres !

Le lycéen pensa le pour et le contre avant de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord et de lui demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir si Stark déteste Blue autant qu'elle le déteste !

-Ben j'en sais rien moi, demande lui !

Bloody poussa un soupir, se demandant si vraiment Kral était très con ou si il en faisait exprès. Ne pouvant trancher, elle déclara :

-Peut être par ce que j'ai pas envie de lui poser le question !

-Bah c'est con…

Bloody entendit Loki soupirer :

-Anus de chèvre ! Tu n'as pas trouvé?

-Ben euh… Qu'est ce que je suis senssé avoir trouvé ? Demanda Karl.

-Bah le sous entendut de la question !

Cap'tain América fronça les sourcils et se mit à chercher, soulevant les sacs, écartant les tissus des sièges, tattant les rideaux avant de se lever et de hurler dans tout le bus :

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN AURAIT RETROUVÉ LE SOUS ENTENDUT DE LA QUESTION? Je crois que je l'ai perdu!

Le bus échangea un regard surprix alors que Bloody enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, désespérée, que Blue et Jade poussaient un soupir entendu, que Thor et Ava se demandaient si cet homme avait sa place à Montaigne ou si il lui fallait un asile psychiatrique plus performant si toute fois cela existait et que Loki laissait un échapé un « Babine de chnek ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le car s'ébranla et la classe partie vers les montagnes, à la grande joie de chacun. Ava était des plus enthousiaste :

-Ça va être génial ! Vous avez déjà fait des feux de camps ?

-Qui n'en a jamais fais ? Demanda ironiquement Thor.

-Bah, moi ! Avoua Karl, Mettre le feu au camp j'ai jamais essayé !

Le groupe poussa un long soupir avant de partager l'idée que Karl était vraiment débile et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ava reprit :

-Quand j'étais petite j'allais souvent là bas ! IL y a des cascades magnifiques, et à par les ourses aucun danger !

-Ben, et nous ? S'indignèrent Bloody et Loki.

-Vous c'est pas pareils, fit Blue, Il vous faut des objets tranchants pour être dangereux, les ourses n'en ont pas besoin !

Bloody se retourna et, avec un grand sourire, montra ses dents de vampire à son amie :

-Je suis un objet tranchant, déclara elle.

-Oui, moi aussi, fit Loki caressant son spectre.

-Super, en plus d'un groupe de taré on a deux objet tranchants non identifié ! S'exclama Antony.

-Et un con ! Nota Blue.

-Et un con, confirma Iron man.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, Tony et Blue échangèrent un regard, mais celui ci, au lieu de se solder par une brusque envie de meurtre, se termina par un sourire entendu. Thor nota que c'était la première fois qu'ils se souriaient. Ce moment où Blue crut rêver fut rompus par Bloody qui hurla :

-Non mais t'es con ou juste suicidaire ?

On entendit une giffle être donné et Loki s'écrier :

-Eh ! Je suis un dieu, tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper !

-Ben… Elle l'a fait, fit remarquer Karl.

Stark, perdant son sourire, félicita Cap'tain América :

-Bravo Karl ! Démonstration magistrale de ce qui saute aux yeux !

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Bloody ? Demanda Jade.

-Ce con m'a pincé le cul !

-Je te soutiens, déclara Blue

-Ben pourquoi ? Demanda Jade. Ils ont bien le droit de nous pincer le cul, non ?

Blue poussa un soupir :

-Peut être pour toi mais moi si un mec me pince le cul et que je ne suis pas d'accord, il va prendre chère !

-A patté ou à saucisse ? Demanda Cap'tain América.

La bande échangea un regard, ne parvenant même pas à comprendre où Karl pouvait être aller chercher cette idée alors que Stark déclarait :

-A farce !

-Ah ? Ok !

A côté du chauffeur, la prof de math avait saisie un micro et, après quelques réglages, appela :

-Les élèves ! Jeunes gens, écoutez moi !

Le car bruillant se tut peu à peu, laissant bon grés malgré le professeur parler. Celle ci prit une grande inspiration :

-Bonjour chères élèves, les salua elle, Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes partis !

Un silence plana dans le bus et Karl dut ficher un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Iron man pour l'empécher de s'exclamer « Non sans blague ! ». Le professeur reprit :

-Nous arriverons à Moutarde-les-Béarnais à deux heure du matin.

Le car éclata de rire à l'évocation du village dans lequel ils allaient se rendre qui portait le nom de Moutarde-les-Béarnais. Son église du moyen âge, sa taverne « Aux trois Moutardes » où tout était parfumé, non pas à la moutarde mais à la sauce béarnaise, sa place publique où les vieux jouaient aux boules, son marché agricole le dimanche. Trois cent habitants en haute saison, quatre vingt l'hiver, super…

Bloody murmura un « What the fuck ? » alors que le professeur reprenait, tentant tant bien que mal de faire reprendre son sérieux à la classe :

- Vous serez répartie en différentes maisons qui comptent huit chambres chacune. Après maintes discutions, le proviseure et moi même avons décidé que les résidents de ces maisons pouvaient être en groupe mixte.

Les maisons ne sont pas au cœur du village. A leur construction, le maire a décidé que les jeunes pouraient faire trop de bruit et troubler la tranquillité des habitants.

Moyenne d'âge à Moutarde-les-Béarnais : soixante seize ans. De quoi tuer une classe de terminal en moins de trois jours, mais les montagnes à escalader, les chutes à descendre en canoë, les forêts à découvrir, les espaces sauvages à conquérir seraient plus que suffisant pour les sauver. Alors, pour passer un mois loin de leurs parents, à rire entre eux, à se raconter leurs secrets, à faire du feu dans le bois et dormir à la belle étoile, supporter un groupe de vieux débris n'était rien. Le professeur reprit :

-Les maisons étant un peu éloignées les une des autres, il faudra être très attentif aux horaires fixés par le personnel responsable. Tout retard ou toute absence sera sanctionner. Et puis-ce que le proviseure m'a imposé de le faire, je vous prévient que pour le sexe on préconise l'abstinence, alors si jamais vous arrivez en retard et que votre excuse est « On était au lit », vous aurez une double punition ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Au silence qui lui répondit, elle en déduisit que oui et remit le micro à sa place. Ava, sitôt le discours terminé, se tourna vers Jade et Blue :

-Ce sera génial ! Vous allez voir, c'est magnifique ! La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai même vue un puma !

-C'était quand ? S'enquit Bloody.

-Euh… Réfléchit Ava… Février d'il y a deux ans il me semble !

-Tiens, moi aussi j'étais en voyage, glissa Stark, Mais en Afghanistan.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! S'exclama Ava, J'adore voyager ! Tu y es rester combien de temps?

-Euh… Deux mois.

-Trop bien ! Tu as eu le temps de visiter tout le pays alors ! Raconte, c'était comment ?

Le lycéen se tut un moment avant de déclarer :

-C'était mémorable.

-Oh je m'en doute ! S'exclama Ava, Les dunes, la culture, les couchés de soleil…. Qu'est ce que tu as fait là bas ?

Blue vit que le regard d'Antony regardait le vide. Son esprit devait s'être envolé jusqu'en Afghanistan, mais les trais de son visage n'exprimaient pas le souvenir d'un voyage heureux. L'espace d'un instant, Iron man porta sa main à la machine luminescente qui le maintenait en vie et Blue en déduisit que ce voyage devait avoir un rapport avec ce drôle d'appareil.

-J'ai travaillé.

-Est-ce que tu es allé voir le Nord ? Il parait que c'est magnifique !

-Non. Je suis resté au même endroit.

-Et ton retour ? Pas trop dure ?

Le lycéen eu un franc sourire avant de sortir de sa rêverie et de poser le regard sur Ava qui le regardait avec de grands yeux :

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer de voyage.

Thor eu un sourire alors qu'Ava lui déposait un baiser sur la joue. Apparement, ces deux là n'aurait pas grand chose à faire du discours de la prof sur l'abstinence. Jade eu une pensée pour Chuck :

-Vous croyez qu'on peut recevoir des visites ? Demanda elle.

-Je ne crois pas, avoua Thor. Pourquoi ?

-Sinon on aurait invité Chuck, déclara elle. Pour passer le temps…

-Tu exagères ! S'exclama Karl.

-Oh non elle exagère pas ! La défendit Stark, Allez passer un mois à Moutarde-Les-Béarnais… Il y a du réseau là bas au moins ?

-Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il y ait l'électricité, avoua Ava.

L'ensemble du groupe la fusilla du regard alors que Loki déclarait :

- Pour la maison, on se met ensemble ?

- Vu le sourire que Blue et Stark ont échangé, je dirais que oui ! Avoua Jade.

- Et étant donné que mon frére et Bloody ne peuvent plus être séparé, grommela Thor.

-Mais… Mais…. Bredouilla Bloody, Et pour dormir ? Et pour prendre une douche ?

-Bah, vous dormirez ensemble et vous prendrez vos douches ensemble, résolut le blond.

-Monsieur Thor ! Cria la prof de math, N'avais-je pas mentionné l'abstinence sexuelle durant ce séjour ?

-Mais… Mais… Mais j'ai rien dis !

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que Thor, peuno, baissait les yeux vers ses baskets. Karl, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous riez ?

-Thor a parlé de sexe, résuma Bloody.

-De SEXE ! Hurla Cap'tain América choqué. Devant des filles ?

-Monsieur Karl ! Rugit le professeur, échangez de place avec Mademoiselle Win, ça vous apprendra à défier mon autorité !

Karl eu un franc sourire et Blue une lourde grimace à l'idée de devoir passer la journée assise à côté de Stark. Elle changea pourtant de place avec l'armoire à glace en collant bleu et se retrouva coincer entre son pire ennemi dont elle était amoureuse et la fenêtre. Blue décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et se coucha à demi sur son voisin pour pouvoir participer à la conversation. A peine installer, Karl demanda :

-Comment elle s'appelle déjà, cette vieille chouette ?

-Madame Rosenberg, déclara Jade, Et ne commence pas avec des insultes comme « vieille chouette », sinon Loki va recommencer avec ces délires d'anus de boucs !

-De chèvre, corrigea le dieu.

-Oh c'est pareil ! Enfin, j'espère que vous aimez les marshmallows grillés ! S'exclama Jade.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, avoua Bloody à Loki, mais étant donné qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble, si tu me touches, je te bouffe !

-Euh… Bredouilla le lycéen.

-Ah Ah ! S'exclaffa le dieu du tonnerre, Tu y crois en plus ? Ma pauvre Bloody ! Dés que la porte sera fermer il se jettera sur toi et de ce que j'ai entendu tu n'es pas prête de t'en remettre !

Le visage de Loki se tendit sous l'emprise de la colère et, d'un bon, il fut sur Thor et lui envoya un coup de poing à la figure. Celui ci lui décocha un upercut qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du bus, la lèvre ouverte. Loki se releva tout de même, saisit son spectre et attendit que son frère se lève à son tour avec son marteau avant de charger. Il fit un croche pied à Thor qui s'effondra par terre et les deux se mirent à se battre comme deux animaux, n'hésitant ni à griffer ni à mordre. Karl, survolté, se leva d'un bond :

-Eh ! On ne se bat pas dans les lieux publiques ! Vous vous imaginez l'état de votre honneur après ça ?

-On s'en fou, trancha Thor.

-Non, on ne s'en fou pas, et la morale ?

-Ta morale tu peux te la mettre dans le…

-MONSIEUR STARK ! Hurla Rosenberg s'approchant des combattants.

-… Cerveau !

Iron man ne fut pas puni, mais peu s'en fallut. Au sol, Thor et Loki ne cessaient de se crier dessus, de se frapper et de s'insulter :

-Morveux ! Cria Thor.

-Anus de chèvre ! Hurla Loki.

-NON ! S'exulta Bloody, Loki, suis mon conseil : juste des « Connards », des « enculé » et des « salopards ». Sinon c'est pas crédible !

-Ah ? Fit le dieu manifestement surprit, Si tu le dit ! Connards de mes deux ! Salopard de merde ! Enculeur de… De prof de math !

Le car éclata de rire alors que Bloody murmurait un « -T'es vraiment pas doué pour les insultes ! » et que Madame Rosenberg, outrée, accourait vers les deux combatants :

-Monsieur Loki ! Hurla elle.

Mais elle se ravisa d'aller lui mettre trois jours de colle, voyant les cent dix kilos de muscles qui composaient Thor fondre avec violence sur son frère. La massue du dieu de la foudre se mit à crépiter et les deux furent envoyés à un coin du car. Blue se tourna vers Tony, ou du moins leva la tête car elle était à demi coucher sur lui pour pouvoir regarder la scène, et s'exclama :

-Et toi tu restes là !

-Tu veux qu'il y ait de la chair à saucisse partout dans le car ? Je t'en prie, jette toi dans la bagarre !

Blue poussa un profond soupir, plus d'exaspération que de frustration et remit une mèche dérrière son oreille :

-Et Iron man ? Demanda elle.

-Ah ! Lui c'est une autre histoire ! Il faut d'abord que son ami et allié le Capt'ain América lui accorde la permission d'y aller, par ce que si jamais ça porte atteinte à une de ces conneries d'honneur ou de parole ou de je ne sais quoi…

-Le devoir, rectifia Karl.

-C'est ce que je disais ! Résuma Stark. Je peux y aller ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa large poitrine et de murmurer :

-Je t'en pris.

Le jeune appuya sur un bouton de son sac à dos ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de lui faire enfiler l'armure. Il se leva et se jeta sur Thor et Loki qui s'insultaient toujours :

- Salaud ! Cri le dieu du tonnerre.

- Enculé ! Riposta son frère.

-C'est déjà mieu ! L'encouragea Bloody, Allez Loki, te laisse pas faire !

Stark essaya bravement de les séparer mais n'arriva qu'à se faire éjecter à l'autre bout du bus, heurta le plafond de plein fouet avec un horrible son de tôle tordue. La prof de math, désespérée, murmura, s'adressant au bon dieu plus qu'à quiconque:

- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Iron ma, une fois ses esprits plus ou moins retrouvés, y retourna sans hésitation mais ne parvint qu'a se faire envoyer de l'autre côté du bus.

-Ces dieux… Jura il.

Depuis sa place, Karl souriait:

-Un coup de main ? Proposa il.

Se redraissant, Stark déclara :

-Non non, ça va aller !

Il revint dans la mélée où un coup de poing magistrale lui fit heurter le milieu du plafond. Il jeta un regard à Cap'tain América :

- Finalement… Un demi coup de main ?...

Karl eu un sourire et , bien décidé à impressioner Jade se leva et vint donner un coup de poing dans la tête de Thor. Celui vascilla légèrement mais mit sur le crâne de son ami un énorme coup de massue qui l'assoma quelque peu.  
Dans la car, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient serré contre leur voisins ou cramponnaient leurs sacs comme des bouées de sauvetages. Jade eut alors une idée géniale. Elle prit un de ses sacs et en donna un coup magistrale sur la tête de Thor, un autre sur celle de Loki et elle les regarda s 'effondrer, tout sourire.

Voyant les ennemis à terre entre deux des étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, Iron man la félicita:

-Bravo ! T'as eu cette idée toute seule ?

-Ben oui ! S'offusqua Jade.

Karl et Iron man hissèrent Thor et son frère à leur place respective et revinrent aux leurs où le super-héros retira son armure. Il regarda Blue :

- C'est tout ? S'etonna il, Pas de « bien jouer » ?

-C'est Jade qui les a eu, non ? Fit Blue en haussant les épaules.

Stark poussa un soupir:

-T'es pas marrante !

- Et toi t'es pas aussi fort qu'on le crois !

-Alien ! Déclara le jeune homme vexé.

-Tu me dis ça ? S 'exclaffa Blue, Toi qui a un cœur en titane ?

-Alien. Répéta il.

-Cyborg, jeta la jeune fille.

Avant que dans son sommeil, Loki n'ai eu le temps de dire « Babines de chnek », Stark s'exclama :

-C'est vrai ça, c'est pas une insulte.

-Cyborg. Repetta Blue, Surtout avec ces lunettes !

-Qu'est ce que tu as contre mes lunettes ?

-Moi ? S'exclama la jeune fille, Oh rien ! Mais de un elles sont moche et de deux elles te vont mal !

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant fixement le siège devant lui, Satrk grommela :

-Ah bah c'est sympa, merci beaucoup !

-Ça tu vois c'est pas une insulte !

- S'en est une ! S'exclama il.

- Non puis-ce que c'est vrai !

- ALien !

-Cyborg.

Ils étaient tous les deux les bras croisés sur la poitrine, fixant le siège de devant comme cela avait été une œuvre d'art. Ils finirent par échanger n regard et pouffer de rire, se rendant compte à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

La nuit venue, un calme inhabituel était tombé sur le bus qui était à présent remplie d'une classe de Terminal plus ou moins endormi. Peulotté dans des couvertures qu'on leur avait prété pour la nuit, la seule lumière dans le véhicule étant la faible lueur émise par le plafonnier. Bloody, la tête appuyer contre la poitrine de Loki dormait à point fermé alors que la joue de celui ci était collé contre la sienne, Ava était allongée sur Thor qui était deux fois grand comme elle et qui ronflait plus fort que le moteur ne tournait. Karl regardait Jade dormir, dans la main la rose de Chuck et imaginait une longue liste de moments extraordinnaires qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. De leur côté, Blue et Stark ne se parlaient pas. Voyant que les trois quart des élèves dormaient, le conducteur éteignit le plafonnier, mais le cœur de Stark se mit à briller deux fois plus.

-Désolé, s'excusa il.

-Il y a pas de mal, lui assura Blue.

Regardant autour de lui pourquoi la lumière avait été éteinte, Antony proposa :

-Et si on causait un peu ?

-Non, refusa Blue, je vais écouter de la musique plutôt.

Elle sortit son ipod, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et alors qu'une chanson commençait, et se retourna vers la vitre. Elle fit semblant de s'endormir, mais guetta avec attention la respiration de son voisin. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que celui ci s'était endormi, elle se retourna sans faire de bruit et retira en douceur ses lunettes du nez de Stark qu'elle cacha dans son sac avec un sourire amusé. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, songea elle.

Elle se rassit et allait s'endormir alors qu'elle sentait le bus s'arréter doucement. Un étrange grincement résonna dans l'habitacle et elle entendit du bruit. Elle se redraissa doucement, mais ne vit rien. Avait elle rêvé ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les brides de sommeil qui envelopait sa tête et regarda davantage. Alors elle le vit. Une lumière autre que le cœur de Stark brillait dans le car. Celle ci était petite, nerveuse, et rouge. Et cherchait avec frénésie quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle fit attention, se glissa entre les deux sièges devant elle et vit vaguement une silouhette enveloppée dans une longue cape noir d'enfer. Elle se remit dans son siège, faisant semblant de dormir, et secoua Stark qui se réveilla plus ou moins. Dans l'obscurité absolu, son cœur se mit à briller. Mettant sa couverture sur l'engin, Blue s'exclama à voix basse :

-Super l'effet lampe de poche au réveil !

- Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça classe ! Murmura Stark sortant de sa rêverie, Pourquoi tu me réveils ? Besoin de mes services ?

Ils échangèrent l'un et l'autre un regard surprit. Blue, incapable de comprendre ce que voulait dire cette phrase, se contenta de hausser un sourcil :

-J'ai pas compris non plus. La rassura le lycéen.

-Dis à Iron man qu'il y a un mec qui cherche quelque chose dans le car ! Déclara la jeune fille.

Stark fronça les sourcils, se posant apparemment les mêmes questions qu'elle :

-Mais on voyage avec des profs, ce n'est pas poss…

Il se tut, mais son regard s'alluma. Il avait comprit le probléme. Il se pencha sans faire de bruit sur le côté et secoua Loki qui grommela. Se demandant qi il n'était pas complétement fou, Blue s'écria à voix basse :

- Arrete ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Tu plaisantes ? Fit Antony avec un sourire, Thor ronfle trop fort pour qu'on nous entende !

Il secoua Loki qui se réveilla plus ou moins, les yeux embués de sommeil.

- Quoi ? Demanda le dieu.

Stark, riant à demi , déclara:

-Tu dors avec Bloody dans les bras? Ha ha ! Excellent ! Quand Thor va savoir ça !

- Tony, sérieux, murmura Loki, arréte ou je prend le car en otage !

-Est-ce que sur votre planète il y a un peuple qui peut se martérialyser n'importe où ? Demanda Iron man.

- T'es sérieux ? S'exclama le dieu plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Stark haussa les épaules:

-Ben ouais !

-Mais j'ai toujours était à la ramasse en histoire du peuplement des planètes ! Se défendit Loki, C'est Thor l'expert !

-Ouais bah c'est notre bouclier alors on va éviter de le réveiller !

Loki, bougonnant, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, celle de se rendormir, grommela :

-Mais c'est peut être juste la prof de math ! Elle fait tellement peur cette vieille folle que…

-Et ! Je sais faire la difference entre la prof de math et une créature bizzare tout de même ! S'exclama Blue.

-Réveillez Thor ! Soupira Loki.

-Ce serait peut être signer notre arret de mort, alors non, on ne le réveille pas ! Déclara Stark.

-Ce que tu peux être... Lourd ! Déclara il après un moment d'hésitation.

Loki sortit son sceptre de sa veste et se tourna vers Stark :

-Dit, pourquoi tu as une couverture sur la poitrine, toi ? Tu saignes ?

-Mais non, je brille! Aller grouille !

Stark ne pouvant mettre l'armure à cause du bruit que faisait Jarvis lors de son activation qui serait plus important que les ronflements de Thor, prit un objet dans son sac à dos et l'enfila. Dans l'obscurité Blue vit un éclat bleu tréssaillir dans les paumes du lycéen et elle devina qu'il s'agissait des avants bras de l'armure. La jeune fille se peulotta dans sa couverture et décida de faire semblant de dormir, mais se préparant tout de même à… Elle ne savait pas quoi au juste mais faire quelque chose.

Les garçons se levèrent sans faire le moindre bruit, à l'image de deux ombres parmi les ombres si le cœur de Stark et la pierre au bout du sceptre ne brillaient pas. Loki avait revètue son armure, comme lorsqu'il partait au combat et Blue vit qu'Iron man se retenait de rire en voyant un casque surmonté d'énormes cornes se dresser sur la tête du dieu. Ils avancèrent avec mains précautions, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller un élève, s'approchant de l'inconnu à la cape noir qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer leur activité. Sembla seulement car un imperceptible bruit de chargement retentit bientôt dans le véhicule.

Reconnaissant ce chargement entre mille, Stark poussa Loki sur le côté mais ne put se jeter lui aussi sur le côté à temps. Son erreur lui couta la reception d'une grade raffale d'une étrange énergie lumineuse éclatante en plein dans son cœur artificiel qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de chacun. Il s'effondra sur le sol, livide, la lumière bleue de son cœur émétant des clignotements étrange. Voyant cela, Loki se releva et envoya sur l'inconnu une boule d'énergie qui le frôla avant d'aller faire voler en éclat une vitre.

Le bruit du chargement reprit, faisant comprendre au dieu qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette boule d 'énergie le toucher. Il envoya une nouvelle boule bleue qui percuta l'inconnu sans pour autant le tuer car, après avoir rouler sur le sol, le bruissement de sa cape fit comprendre à Loki qu'il se relevait. Le dieu se glissa entre deux rangées de fauteuils et attendit quelques secondes avant d'envoyer une nouvelle boule d'énergie qui brisa une autre vitre mais ne toucha pas l'inconnu. Soudain, une voix que Blue et Loki reconnurent comme celle de Jarvis déclara :

-Porteur touché. Taux d'énergie restant : quatre cent pour cent.

Ils entendirent Stark murmurer, munie de son humour habituel qu'il gardait tant en temps de paix qu'en temps de guerre :

-C'est pas si mal !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon laser jaillissait de la paume d'Iron man et percutait l'inconnu de plein fouet, faisant fumer sa silhouette courbée. Pourtant, l'allure de l'individu ne se courba pas davantage, il n'eut pas un seul geste dénotant la présence d'un quelconque spasme douloureux. Au contraire, ces coups semblaient le régénérer. Voyant que son coup n'avait mené à rien, Stark jura :

- Merde !

L'inconnu chargea son arme et tira sur Loki qui regardait Stark avec de grands yeux, chaque expression de son visage signifiant « T'es pas mort ? ». La rafale d'énergie envoya voler le dieu à travers une vitre brisée avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de lui crier de se mettre à l'abri.

Alors que Loki défonçait se qui restait de la vitre, un hurlement de douleur déchira le car. Iron man se retourna, inquiet à l'idée que l'énergie générée par l'arme de l'inconnu ait pus blesser quelqu'un.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours crus, il n'avait pas tout vue dans ce monde.

Sur son siège, Bloody était agitée de convulsions et une multitude d'éclair rouge l'entourait. Son blanc d'œil était aussi rouge que les éclairs et chacun de ses muscles exprimaient une souffrance physique à peine imaginable. Loki était trop loin pour que Iron man puis-ce affirmer que lui aussi avait été électrocuter par de drôles d'éclairs rouges sang, mais le cris qui déchira la nuit ressemblait tellement à celui de Bloody qu'il sut ce qu'il leur coutaient d'être séparé.

Ayant oublié un instant l'inconnu, il se jeta sur le côté en entendant le chargeur de l'arme s'enclencher. La rafale d'énergie le frôla, mais il n'y prit pas attention, trop occupé à regarder un point du décors qui c'était levé et se ruait sur Bloody. Il la reconnu immédiatement c'était Blue.

Il jura alors que la lycéenne saisissait Bloody par le bras et la secouait de toutes ses forces. Il entendit le chargeur s'enclencher et il se douta que cette rafale était pour les deux lycéennes.

Il lui fallait agir vite et bien. Et à cela, il ne voyait qu'une seule manière de s'en sortir… Il regarda autour de lui, détaillant chaque centimètres carrés du car avant de saisir un sac rose qu'il suposa être à une fille, l'ouvrit et en sortit le premier objet qu'il trouva : une brosse à cheveux. Certes, il aurait aimé trouver autre chose, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il balança l'objet à la tête de l'inconnu qui, géné, empécha son coup de partir. Il se retourna vers lui et renvoya la brosse à cheveux au dehors où quelqu'un émit un « Aïe ! » de surprise.  
Mais ce n'était pas Loki.

Il se retourna et trouva deux silhouettes se démarquant dans la nuit noire : Blue et Bloody. La première aidait la seconde à reprendre ses esprits. Il remarqua que ni Loki ni son double par l'Olovoir ne hurlait, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Pour un temps.

Il sentit la morsure d'un objet en acier être appuyé contre sa tempe et entendit l'entêtant chargeur se mettre en route. Au loin, il vit Loki se redraisser, sonner, le corps encore parcourut de convulsions douloureuses.

-Loki ! Appela il.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, ce qui ne l'étonna guerre, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de mourir dans un car scolaire qui puait. Il voulait se battre avant de mourir. Il hurla à nouveau :

-Loki, putain ! Viens me donner un coup de main !

Une plainte déchira la nuit, mais ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur. Ce son serait plutôt passé pour une insulte lancé au ciel. Alors que sur sa tempe se canon commençait à chauffer, Antony entendit Bloody hurler :

-Mais meeeeeeeeeerde ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention un peu, non ?

Desespéré, Stark tenta une dernière fois :

-Lokiiiiiii !

Pourtant il savait que c'était trop tard. Le canon bouillant, il sentit à travers le métal le doigt de l'inconnu presser la guachette. Une boule d'énergie se consentra dans le canon et partit à une vitesse impressionant en direction de sa boite crânienne. Mais à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'apprétait à sentir la brûlure de la mort s'emparé de ses membres, le canon dévia et la boule d'énergie vint heurter une paroie en plastique qui fondit comme de la glace au soleil.

Ne comprenant pas comment ce miracle avait put se produire, Antony regarda à ses pieds et acceuillit avec un grand sourire la présence de la brosse à cheveux. Il la ramassa, puis fit un croche pied à l'inconnu qui s'effondra sur le sol l'espace d'un instant.

Iron man se releva et jeta un regard au dehors où Bloody regardait l'inconnu d'un regard si noir qu'il lui sembla y apercevoir quelque chose de Loki, ce côté méchant peut être… Apparement c'était elle qui avait reçut a brosse à cheveux sur le crâne. Tony nota dans un coin de sa tête de garder en mémoire le fait que cette fille aimait se venger avant d'être poussé violement en avant, de passer à travers une vitre et de sentir sur sa peau la morsure de l'air frais. Il était dehors.

Il se releva et trouva l'inconnu prés de lui. Ils étaient à quelques centimétres l'un de l'autre, pouvant se jauger l'un par rapport à l'autre. L'inconnu était immancablement plus grand que lui, sa large poitrine expirait une quantité d'air inimaginable. Malgré sa cape, il était aisé de discerner ses trais fins et ses grandes et fortes mains. Mais le plus flagrant était sans doute sa peau rouge comme le sang qui luisait même dans la pénombre. Bloody rompit ces quelques secondes d'observation par ce grand cris, les trais défformés par le souvenir de la douleur et la colère :

-C'est toi qui m'a réveiller gros con ? Et c'est toi qui m'a envoyé une brosse à cheveux à la gueule ? Tu vas mourir !

Stark n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le monstre lui donna un crochet droit d'une telle puissance qu'il l'envoya quelques secondes dans les airs avant de le faire heurter violement le sol. Bloody se leva et, voyant le sceptre de Loki briller non loin, le saisit et se rua sur l'inconnu alors que Loki criait :

-Non, Bloody ! Non ! Pas mon sceptre !

-T'as qu'a venir le chercher !

Loki s'élança dérrière Bloody qui commençait à pousser un cri de colère. Elle avait rarement ressentie une haine aussi prononcé pour quelqu'un, même si cette personne l'avait juste réveiller. Alors qu'elle allait donner un coup de sceptre dans la silhouette noire, celle si disparut, ne laissant de son passage qu'une casse dans le car et un parfum de cauchemar. Bloody fronça les sourcils, deçue :

-Il est partit ? S'exulta elle. Mais et ma vengeance ?

Lui reprenant le sceptre des mains, Loki lui glissa :

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

Stark se releva, la nuque raide, grimaçant :

-Aïe ! Gémit il, Tout le monde va bien ?

-Ça a l'air, avoua Loki, Mais si on a réveiller personne c'est un miracle !

-Ça tu peux le dire ! Renchérit Blue.

-Vous avez fait du bruit ? S'étonna Bloody.

Stark poussa un soupir :

-Oh oui !

-Mais si tu n'as rien entendus… Commença Blue.

-La créature a peut être un pouvoir qui endort le cerveau, théorisa Stark.

-Peut être, murmura Loki. Mais comment on va faire pour réveiller le conducteur, lui expliquer que son car a été défoncer par une créature bizarre et qu'on y est pour rien ?

-C'est vrai qu'en théorie, cette hypothèse n'est pas la meilleure… Marmonna Iron man.

Loki haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant tout simplement pas ce que Tony voulait dire par là. Le voyant, Bloody simplifia :

-Il ne nous croira jamais.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le dieu, Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que les humains en générale et nous en particulier ne croyons pas aux créatures sortient tout droit de l'enfer, ni aux dieux attéries sur terre, expliqua Blue.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ça existe pourtant !

Iron man poussa un soupir :

-Mon pauvre Loki, tu n'es vraiment pas aider par la vie… Peut être que sur Asgard c'est comme de croiser un nuage mais ici, ça n'existe pas !

-Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va pouvoir dire au chauffeur ! Leur rappela Blue.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stark qui déclara, mystérieusement :

-On ne va pas le faire !

Loki haussa un sourcil :

-Euh… J'ai pas compris ! avoua il.

-T'inquiète, moi non plus ! Lui assura Bloody.

-Et moi je n'ose comprendre, murmura Blue fixant Stark avec des yeux écarquillés.

Loki et Bloody échangérent un regard avant de regarder fixement Blue qui sondait le fond des yeux d'Iron man. La lycéenne déclara solennellement :

-C'est pas moi qui le fait !

-Ça ne peut être ni Loki ni moi, lui rappela Stark.

-Donc c'est Bloody !

-Euh… Sans vouloir être méchant, je crois que tu lui plairais plus

-Mais mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! S'exclama Blue, Et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu en connais beaucoup des conducteurs de car ?

Stark haussa les épaules :

-De car, non, mais de taxi, oui ! Et je sais ce qu'ils aiment !

-Et bien trouve un autre plan foireux alors ! S'exclama Blue hors d'elle.

-Glandue !

-Obsédé !

-Ah bah par quoi on se demande !

-Wow, Wow, Wow ! Les arréta solennellement Bloody, On se calme tout les deux ! Vous pouvez rembobinez, je crois que j'ai raté un épisode !

Stark et Blue échangérent un regard digne de deux mitraillettes avant de demander en même temps, sur le même ton sec et hargneux :

-QUOI ?

-C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Loki.

-Ce con, déclara Blue en désignant Antony du doigt, Veux que l'une de nous aille faire du charme au chauffeur !

Bloody fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de sauter à la gorge de Stark et de lui arracher la jugulaire à coup de dent tant l'idée était mauvaise. Le voyant, Loki lui saisit le bras :

-On se calme la miss ! Tony, tu as pas un meilleur plan des fois ?

Iron man fit « non » de la tête et se tourna vers Blue et Bloody :

-Allez les filles ! Un peu de courage !

-Tu te mets à parler comme Karl maintenant ? Demanda Blue légérement ironique.

Intérieurement elle se demanda pourquoi elle était amoureuse d'un garçon qui avait des idées pareilles. Elle regarda alternativement Bloody, Loki et Stark qui la fixaient. Elle aurait dus se sentir géner, voir flatter, mais à ce moment là elle n'avait qu'une envie : être endormie dans le bus et rêver de quelque chose qui n'ait aucun rapport avec ce voyage, ce lycée, cette expédition, cette créature, ce plan et cet Antony Stark qui la rendait folle aux deux sens du terme.

-Ne me regardez pas ! S'exclama elle, Bloody est deux fois plus belle que moi !

-Oui, et avec ses yeux rouges elle fait deux fois plus peur que toi ! Nota Loki.

-Et alors ? Vous me fairiez relooké par le meilleur relookeur du monde, je serai toujours aussi moche !

-Mais arréte ! S'exclama Bloody en sortant d'une de ses poches un tube de rouge à lèvres et un eye-liner qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, Vient avec moi, je vais te faire belle, tu vas voir !

Stark échangea un regard entendut avec Loki et Blue l'entendit éclater de rire. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle allait se rendre ridicule, encore une fois, et cela l'amusait. Cela l'amusait… Elle sera les poings, ayant soudain une brusque envie de lui ficher une balle entre les yeux.

-Bon, céda elle, d'accord !

Elle prit le maquillage de son amie, s'éloigna de quelques pas et entendit Iron man rire deux fois plus. Il était donc vraiment très amoureux de Jade pour autant rire d'elle…

Elle sentit un affreux gout de bile bruler sa gorge. Elle en arrivait a détester une de ses meilleures amies, tout ça pour un garçon ? Non ! Les garçons n'avaient jamais été son fort, elle le savait, mais elle avait espéré qu'avec celui là… Elle stoppa cette pensée ridicule.

Qu'avait elle pensé en fait ? A quoi avait elle put rêver ? Au prince charmant, comme toutes les adolescentes… Elle ouvrit le tube noir et se couvrit les lèvres d'une couleur foncé peu en accord avec son jean et sa veste en cuir avant de colorier ses paupières avec l'eye-liner, d'ouvrir sa veste et d'aller retrouver les trois autres qui riaient en cœur. En fait, seul Stark riait, désignant Loki du doigt.

Blue rendit son matériel à Bloody en un rapide « merci » avant de se retourner vers le car. Que pouvait on dire à un chauffeur de car pour lui faire gober une histoire pareille ? On ne dit rien, lui aurait dit Jade, on se contente de draguer !

Justement, là reposait le problème. Etant plus ou moins une handicapée de l'amour, Blue avait très peu de notion de drague sur des individus de son âge, alors sur un adulte… Enfin elle était presque une adulte, alors autant y aller !

-Ça change, commenta Stark.

Ce fut à ce moment précis. Juste là. A la fin de sa phrase.

Blue, partagée entre le désir violent de l'embrasser et celui de l'assommer prit sa décision. Il venait de lui faire un compliment… N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?  
Elle se retourna, aux anges, s'approcha de lui, se colla à sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sous ses paumes, la machine lumineuse chauffait légèrement, comme si son cœur accéllerait au fur et à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air contre ce baiser, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille.

Bloody et Loki regardaient la scène, abasourdis, osant à peine croire à ce que leurs yeux s'accordaient à regarder. Mais au moment où les lèvres des deux lycéens allaient entrer en contact, Antony vit une étrange lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Blue. C'était de la démence.

Il voulut reculer, en vint, et le coup de poing que lança Blue l'atteignit à la mâchoire, le laissant s'écrouler piteusement sur le sol, sentant sa pommette devenir douloureuse. Il vit d'abord des pieds, ceux de Loki, Bloody et Blue, puis de multiples étoiles .

Puis plus rien.

Chapitre trois.

Il entendit des éclats des rires, des « chut ! Il y en a qui dorme ! » et d'autres sons moins évident à identifier pour ses tympans endoloris. Sa pommette lui faisait mal, son cœur avait perdu son rythme habituel et chacun de ses muscles en générale était plus ou moins douloureux. Qu'elle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait ? Le coup de poing de Blue ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, certain que c'était bien de ce coup là dont se composait son dernier souvenir.  
La première image qu'il vit fut le dossier du siège devant lui. Celui ci était miteux, sale, couvert de tache non identifiable même pas l'armure mais il s'en fichait. Il avait un compte à régler avec quelqu'un. A travers les vitres, le paysage était à présent verdouillant et acceuillant, baigné d'une douce lumière solaire. Les arbres semblaient saluer le passage du car, l'immense forêt au loin suggérer un pays sauvage gouverné par un suprème ciel bleu.

Tatant sa pommette, il y découvrit une plaie peut profonde mais qu'il reconnu comme le résulta du coup de sa voisine. Il avait déjà porté une blessure de ce genre, mais c'était en Afganistan et il n'y avait pas prété attention, bien trop occupé à se rester en vie par ailleurs. Mais la plaie qu'il palpait n'avait rien à voir avec l'Afganistant mais avec une tête de mule vengeresse avec des pulsions de boxeuse.

Bien décidé à savoir pourquoi ce baiser c'était subitement transformer en match de catch, il se tourna vers sa voisine qui dormait encore, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Blue, appela il.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, ce qu'il ne l'étonna pas. Après tout, qui aurait eu envie de parler après un événement pareil ? Lui, songea il, Mais lui n'était pas tout le monde.

-Blue, appela il à nouveau.

-Hum…. Se plaignit sa voisine s'éveillant, Quoi ?

Cette question le prit de cour. Pourquoi la jeune fille lui demandait « quoi ? » ? Elle aurait du le savoir ! Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait frappé.

-Tu me poses la question alors que tu m'as frappé hier soir ? S'exclama il.

-Tu m'emmerdes Stark …. Fit la lycéenne, Fou moi la paix un peu !

Ne voulant céder à ce caprice, le jeune homme saisit le poignet de sa voisine et la retourna . Il voulait au moins voir son visage. Etait il tendut ? Amusé ? Ou ne trouverait il que des yeux embués de sommeil ?

La réalité fut beaucoup moins agréable, car il ne trouva pas le malicieux visage de Blue qui avait effleurer ses lèvres la veille mais celui de Jade, ensommeillé et apparement très en colère.

-Merde… Murmura il.

-Tu m'emmerdes ! S'écria la jeune fille en dégageant violement son poignet, Tu peux pas laisser les gens dormir un peu, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse elle se retourna et se rendormit, rêvant il en était sure de Chuck. S'estimant heureux de ne pas avoir été gifler mais gonflé par la rage d'avoir été trompé par Blue, il se retourna vers Karl et trouva Blue a ses côtés, son ipod sur les oreilles, regardant le paysage défilé devant ses yeux.

-Tu vas prendre chére… Murmura il pour lui même.

Il ne pouvait se laisser vaincre ainsi, qui plus est par une fille, si intelligente soit elle. Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque.

Il fit la moue. L'ennui était qu'il avait déjà construit des armes, des générateurs diverses et variés, il avait déjà tuer des monstres, des robots ou des humains, il avait déjà dragué des filles, en embrassé certaine, s'était déjà fait largué par d'autre, mais il n'avait fait un plan qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et il avait terminé seul, blessé, avec un réacteur dans le cœur, errant quelque part au milieu du désert sous cinquante degré. Il prit donc la décision de demander conseil à Thor et à Loki qui avaient étudier la stratégie guérriére sur Asgard.

Quand il repensa qu'il avait faillit amener une rose à Blue le soir de leur rencontre, un étrange pincement saisit son cœur de métal. Etait-ce la nostalgie de ce moment unique où il avait sillonné le ciel ou la honte d'avoir été aussi stupide ?  
Il décida de ne plus y penser et tourna la tête vers Bloody et Loki qui dormaient encore, l'un plus ou moins monté sur l'autre. Le jeune homme se demanda comment ils avaient bien pus faire pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille mais, Thor dormant encore, il saisit son téléphone et prit une photo du couple, un sourire au lèvres. Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait le dieu du tonnerre lorsqu'il la verrait.

Le car effectua un brusque virage à gauche et le véhicule ralenti, commençant à grimper péniblement sur ce qui semblait être un pan de montagne. Un cris rententit dans l'autocar, grésillant. Blue n'eu que peut d'effort à faire pour se rendre compte que leur adoré professeur de maths venait de s'emparer du micro et s'apprétait à faire une annonce. La vieille femme approcha le haut parleur de ses lèvres gercées :

-Debout jeunes gens !

Pour Blue, Stark et les quelques autres élèves qui étaient éveillés, cette phrase n'eut que peu d'effet, mais elle réveilla le reste du car. Ava, blottit contre Thor, commença par bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, Karl fut surprit que Jade ne soit pas à côté de lui, Jade s'exclama « Oh Stark la ferme ! », mais la réaction la plus épique fut celle de Bloody. A peine celle ci eut elle ouvert les yeux que, prit de réflexe, mit une gifle à Loki presque aussi belle que le coup de poing que Stark avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Loki se réveilla en surssaut, hurlant :

-Maiiiiiiiiis ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-QU'EST CE QUE JE FOU DANS TES BRAS ? S'écria la lycéenne.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, surprit par cette question :

-Ben… Tu dormais, non ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi DANS TES BRAS ?

Après cette exclamation, la jeune fille sembla se calmer et se ralongea sur la poitrine de Loki qui ne sembla pas comprendre sa réaction :

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama il, Tu viens de m'en coller une par ce que tu étais dans mes bras et tu y retournes ?

-Bah, fit la jeune fille, je suis trop flemmarde pour bouger !

Voyant ici une porte entrouverte pour relation autre qu'amicale, Loki tenta de mettre en pratique une des nombreuses techniques de drague de son frère :

-Tu sais, commença il, tu peux simplement dire que tu es bien dans mes bras par ce que tu m'apprécie !

-Fait gaffe, lui conseilla Bloody, j'ai pas dit que j'étais trop flemmarde pour t'en coller une autre !

-Euh… En effet… Ça m'apprendra à dormir avec des filles dans les bras !

-Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? Demanda Thor.

Stark applaudie à deux mains, ironique :

-Bravo ! Thor connaît ses conjonctions de coordinations!

-Les quoi de quoi ? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, apparement découragé par l'ignorance profonde qui était celle de Loki et son frère à propos de la culture terrienne.

-Les conjonctions de coordinations, répéta Antony.

- C'est quoi ces monstres ? Demanda Thor, Et a quoi ils ressemblent ?

Jade et Blue éclatèrent de rire, Bloody étant trop sonné ou effrayé pour comprendre. Le lycéen expliqua :

-Ce sont des mots, en oposition avec les conjonctions de subordinations…

-Ça doit être sacrément dangereux pour avoir des noms pareils, nota le dieu.

Jade vit son voisin pousser un profond soupir. Il semblait épuisé, mais plus mentalement que physiquement. Elle remarqua sa marque à la pommette et se demanda ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé avant de l'entendre déclarer :

-Laisse tomber, conseilla il à Thor, On arrive à les contrôler !

-A bon ? Les humains arrivent à faire des choses ?

Blue eu un petit rire, amusée par cette remarque :

-Ça leur arrive, avoua elle.

-Les jeunes ! Appela à nouveau madame Rosenberg depuis le micro grésillant, Ecoutez moi !

Un bruit sourd balaya le véhicule, achevant de réveiller les endormis, malmenant les tympans des cerveaux alertes. Stark reçu un coup de jus venant de son cœur artificiel qui, il le savait, supportait très mal les ondes basses fréquences. Refusant d'être parcourut à nouveau de cet impitoyable frisson électrique, le jeune homme se leva, prit un tourne vis qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac et interpella la prof :

-Madame !

-Oui monsieur Stark ? demanda le professeur tentant tant bien que mal de parler dans le micro cassé.

-Vous pourriez reposer ce micro sur le tableau de bord s'il vous plait ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !

-Et bien laissez moi au moins le réparer !

On entendit un rire gras résonner dans le car et la voix du chauffeur, au moins aussi grasse que son physique, nota Blue, déclara :

-Surement pas petit ! Si ce micro est cassé c'est par ce que si il reste cassé mon patron change ce car contre un nouveau avec un auto radio !

-Mais je peux vous le fabriquez votre auto radio si il y a que ça ! Laissez moi réparer ce putain de micro de m…

Madame Rosenberg, abasourdie, hurla dans le micro, déclenchant une nouvelle onde basse fréquence :

-Monsieur Stark ! Votre vocabulaire !

Le visage déforma par une grimace dut à une nouvelle décharge, le lycéen s'exclama :

-… Maroc !

-Je préfère ! S'écria la femme.

Thor, prit plus ou moins par une illumination, lança sa massue sur le professeur de mathématique, la faisant passé du blanc au vert, puis au transparent avant que, prise d'un réflexe, elle ne se jette sur le côté. Le marteau faucha son micro qui traversa le pare brise, laissant un trou grand comme une un cratère dans celui ci. La massue du dieu revint dans sa main avant que la vieille femme n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Merci ! Lui jeta Stark avant de se réassoir.

La prof de math, toujours à terre, respirer très mal, la peur ressente se lisait dans le blanc laiteux de ses yeux écarquillés. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, parvint à prendre une grande inspiration et à se relever, s'appuyant à ce qu'elle pouvait, en l'occurrence à un siège. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Thor, ceux si luisait de terreur :

-MONSIEUR THOR ! Hurla elle le visage soudain déforme par la haine.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit celui ci, Pourquoi vous commencez par moi madame ? Je suis presque le dernier dans votre alphabet !

Comprenant que le dieu croyait que le professeur faisait l'appelle, Bloody et Loki éclatèrent en cœur de rire alors que le regard de Rosenberg se tintait de doute :

-Monsieur Thor ! Cria elle, Sachez que j'ai longtemps enseigné et qu'on m'a lancé beaucoup de chose au visage… Je ne compte plus les copies, les compas et les stylos, mais je dois avouer que c'est la première qu'on me lance une massue à la figure !

-Marteau, corrigea Thor.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux, incapable de comprendre où voulait en venir son élève. Celui ci haussa les épaules :

-C'est un marteau, pas une massue !

-Mais je me fiche bien que ce soit un marteau, une massue ou une enclume ! S'écria le professeur, Alors non seulement vous mettez ma vie en danger mais en plus vous vous fichez de moi ?

Thor, n'ayant pas été préparer par Tony le seul à peut prés normal de la bande de garçon à cette éventualité ne sut que répondre et fixa la femme, interrogateur. Celle ci se mit à hurler encore plus, si toute fois c'était possible :

-Puis-ce que c'est comme ça, vous me ferez un exposé sur les dieux de la mythologie viking !

-C'est lesquels ? Demanda le dieu qui n'en avait jamais entendut parler.

-Voyons, vous vous appelez Thor et vous ne connaissez pas la mythologie viking ! S'écria le professeur.

Thor haussa les épaules, montrant qu'en effet il n'y connaissait rien. Voulant le rassurer et culpabilisant que son ami soit puni à cause de lui, Stark déclara :

-Je te donnerai un coup de main !

-Fort bien monsieur Stark ! S'exclama la prof de math, si vous le prenez sur ce ton, vous en ferez un sur…..

Elle chercha au hasard un sujet en détaillant l'autocar. Son regard passa sur les sacs de voyages, les filles et les garçons, les visages fatigués, les couvertures froissées et sur les plafonniers qui seraient bientôt allumés. Seul la lumière du jour éclairait l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Ses yeux furent attirés par autre chose qui brillait dans l'obscurité et qu'elle reconnu pour être le cœur d'un de ses élèves :

-Sur le cœur humain, tiens ! Finit elle, Vous devriez vous en sortir vu l'état du votre !

Blue fut tirrée de ses pensées à cette déclaration. Quelque chose en elle se rebella, trouvant abominable que son professeur de mathématique puis-ce dire cela à un élève, même si il s'agissait de Tony Stark. Ou peut être était ce par ce que c'était lui ?... Les mots sortirent de ses lèvres avec un naturel déconcertant :

-Et vous vous devriez vous dépéchez d'être le plus désagréable possible avec les gens, vous êtes tellement vieille ! Est-ce que vous comptez les jours avant de mourir ?

Le car entier se retourna pour regarder Blue qui devint écarlate. Elle se colla une main sur la bouche alors que Bloody et Loki éclataient de rire. Karl, Ava et Thor échangèrent un regard alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de Stark et que Jade se demandait si son amie n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison. Le visage grisâtre du professeur n'exprima d'abord rien, ce qui laissa espérer à la lycéenne qu'elle était trop sourde pour avoir entendu quelque chose, puis les trais du visage de la femme se crispérent, devinrent rouge, violet, cramoisies, avant qu'un cri de rage ne sorte du fond de sa gorge :

-Mademoiselle Win !

-Euh… Oui ?

-Allez vous bien mademoiselle Win ? Vous insultez vos professeurs !

-Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Se défendit Blue, Je….

-Bien entendu, vous allez me dire qu'un lutin est venu vous soufflez cela, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais… Mais… Bredouilla la lycéenne….

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte elle tourna la tête de façon à regarder Iron man. Il souriait, ce qui lui donna une étrange envie de sourire à elle aussi. Suivant son regard, le professeur exulta, hors d'elle :

-Vous avez défendu monsieur Stark ! Mais je vous avez pourtant bien expliquer que toute relation sexuelle était déconseillé voir interdite durant ce voyage !

Loki et Bloody étaient écroulés l'un sur l'autre, se tordant de rire, n'arrivant même plus à respirer. Blue devint d'abord écarlate avant qu'une autre phrase ne s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

-Vous insinuez que j'ai couché avec lui ? Non mais vous êtes bourré ou quoi ?

Ce fut le car qui éclata de rire cette fois ci, sous les yeux exorbités de leur professeur de mathématique. Blue colla à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche et s'empressa d'amorcer sa défense :

-J'ai rien dit !

-Oh si, au contraire ! S'exclama la vieille femme, je crois que vous en avez dit bien trop mademoiselle Win ! Vous aurez vous aussi un exposé à faire !

A nouveau, une phrase maudite sortit des lèvres de Blue :

-Et pourquoi ?

Rosenberg roula des yeux alors que le car se demandait si il leur fallait rire ou se taire, personne n'ayant jamais autant défié leur professeur de math. Seul Bloody et Loki n'hésitaient pas le moins du monde et se tordaient de rire l'un sur l'autre. La vieille femme prit tout de même la peine de répondre à son élève :

-Pour relation sexuelle durant un voyage scolaire !

-Non mais vous êtes taré ! S'écrièrent aussi bien Blue que Tony en sautant tout deux de leurs sièges.

Leur syncronisation était parfaite, digne d'un ballet de danse, bien qu'elle eu pour effet de faire tomber l'ipod de Blue sur les genoux de Karl qui le prit et commença à toucher à tout les boutons, apparement peu intéressé par la conversation. Alors que les deux lycéens debout échangeaient un regard, le professeur de math put faire une remarque qui acheva de tuer Bloody et Loki qui se tordaient toujours, hilares, sur leurs sièges :

-Comme en math, deux négatifs égale un positif ! Merci beaucoup pour cette démonstration !

-Mais vous êtes complétement dingue ! S'écria Blue, Je coucherai jamais avec un truc comme ça !

-Et moi non plus ! Renchérit Stark.

Au fond d'eux mêmes, les deux savaient que ces affirmations n'avaient rien de vrai, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser à leur professeur le loisir de s'amuser de cette attirance. Voulant le prouver, Blue cria :

-Cyborg !

-Alien ! Renchérit Stark.

Bien entendu, il fallut que Loki glisse « Babine de chnek ! » entre deux insultes, déclenchant l'hilarité de Thor, Jade et Ava. Ne sachant plus d'où donner de la tête, Rosenberg hurla :

-STOOOOOOOOOP !

Miracle de la nature ou simple réaction chimique au chaos générale qui régnait dans le car, Loki et Bloody cessèrent de rire, Blue et Stark de s'envoyer des insultes à la figure et Thor, Ava et Jade de s'exclaffer. Durant quelques secondes, un calme irréel plana sur le car. Chaque oreille était tendue, chaque gorge retenait son souffle, chacun attendait que le chaos reprenne. Et il reprit.

Soudain, « Sweat » de Snoop Dog retentit dans l'habitacle et Karl lâcha l'ipod de Blue avec un cris de terreur, comme si cela eu été un esprit démoniaque :

-Ahhhh ! Hurla il, Ça chante !

-C'est le principe d'un ipod ! s'exclama Blue haussant les épaules.

Ava, Jade et Thor, après avoir éclater de rire, s'agenouillèrent par terre et cherchèrent l'Ipod en compagnie de Karl qui craignait tout de même que ce drôle d'objet puis-ce lui faire un quelconque mal. La musique continuait de résonner dans le bus, pliant Bloody et Loki. Quand enfin Jade parvint à saisir l'objet, elle se dressa, victorieuse, brandissant son trésor :

-Je l'ai ! Hurla elle.

-Bravo Jade ! La félicita Karl.

-Oui, je vous félicite ! Railla Rosenberg, Puis-ce que vous avez décider de vous ficher effrontément de moi ce matin, commençons en beauté ! Thor et Loki, vous ferez un exposé sur les dieux viking !

-Quoi ? S'écria le dieu de la mort, Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Et voilà, ça continu ! Vous avez passé votre temps à rire avec mademoiselle Killer ! Enfin ! Mademoiselle Win et Mademoiselle Killer, exposé sur les équations subadjacentes en rapport avec les angles obtus !

Bloody et Blue échangérent un regard surprit, ne comprenant même pas le sujet. Le professeur continua :

-Monsieur Stark avec monsieur Karl pour l'exposé sur le cœur et Ava et Jade ensemble pour un dernier sur… Les cars à travers les âges !

-Euh… Il y a un problème ! Avoua Loki, On ne peux pas être séparé avec Bloody !

-Tiens donc, c'est une nouvelle invention ?

-Euh… C'est le plus vieux sortilège qui existe en fait…  
-Ta gueule Thor ! Le coupa Stark.

Le professeur jugea ses élèves de haut. Ses petits yeux de rats brillaient méchaments. Elle poussa un soupir, apparement exédé :

-Bon, alors Bloody et Loki sur les équations, Monsieur Karl ira avec monsieur Thor pour les dieux viking, et Mademoiselle Win avec….

Elle fixa Iron man un long moment avant de pousser un soupir :

-Avec son amant !

-C'est pas mon amant ! Se défendit Blue.

-Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Ne recommençons pas avec cela, voulez vous !

-Non, je ne veux pas ! S'écria Blue.

La vieille femme allait hurler quelque chose, mais le chauffeur l'en empécha, stoppant son véhicule au milieu d'un immense champs en friche et déclarant :

-Nous sommes arrivé à Moutarde-les-Béarnais !

Un grand cris d'entousiasme déchira le bus alors que Blue et Stark échangeaient un regard. Ils se firent mutuellement un signe plus qu'expressif : ils se tranchèrent fictivement la gorge. Au moins c'était clair, pensa Blue, ils se détestaient et ce n'était pas prés de changer.

Chapitre quatre.

Moutarde-les-Béarnais était un village paisible : les maisons étaient faites de pierres usées par le temps et de tuile qui s'effritaient comme de la craie, l'imposante église qui se dressait sur la grande place du village en face de la mairie n'admettait pas que l'on puis-ce être plus haut que son majestueux clocher, la mairie était établie dans une ancienne boulangerie, ce qui malheureusement pour Rosenberg ne dissuadait pas ses élèves de n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village, ils n'y croisèrent personne. Les rues désertes racontaient aux échoppes fermées le parfum de la solitude, les maisons aux volets clos malgré le mois de juin se souvenaient avec nostalgie du temps où, surement, Moutarde-les-Béarnais avaient été un village vivant, la pénombre des venelles sinueuses où florissait faune et flore de l'humidité semblaient les intestins pourris d'un monstre étrange. Le professeur les fit parcourir une centaine de ruelles où Thor ne passait que de profile avant de que la terminal n'arrive devant un amas de sapin et d'arbres divers. Derrière eux, les rues mortes de Moutarde-les-Béarnais semblaient loin.

Rosenberg se tourna vers la classe et déclara :

-A présent que je peux parler sans me faire interrompre, je vais pouvoir vous donnez la localisation de vos habitations ! D'abord, avez vous décidez qui composeraient vos groupes ?

En cœur, la Terminal cria un « oui » enthousiasme. Mais cette belle énergie venait davantage de la possibilité de retourner se coucher qu'offrait la découverte de leur nouveau logement plutôt que du bonheur lui même d'être arrivé à Moutarde-les-Béarnais. La classe se répartit instinctivement par groupe de huit, suivant les plans de maison établit dans le car la veille. Bloody, Loki, Jade, Karl, Ava, Blue, Thor et Stark se retrouvèrent dans le même groupe, sans surprise pour le reste de la classe. Rosenberg les regarda de haut, bien que cela soit impossible avec Thor qui mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que tout le monde, et déclara :

-Alors comme ça les punis se mettent ensemble !

-Ça vous dérange peut être ? Demanda Bloody.

-Vous et monsieur Loki, non, mais Mademoiselle Win et monsieur Sta..

-Mais puis-ce que je vous dis que… S'exulta Blue.

-On se calme ! Déclara Jade mettant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, Tu ne veux pas avoir un deuxième exposé à faire, si ?

Le professeur de math se tourna vers le reste de la classe. Iron man sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela à voix basse :

-Eh ! Thor !

Le dieu du tonnerre se retourna alors que Stark lui fourrait l'objet électronique sous le nez. Le blond dut loucher pour voir la photo de Bloody et son frère à demi l'un sur l'autre. Le rire qui sortit de sa gorge fit surssauter la moitié de la classe et lâcher un cris à Félix Pariente. Voyant tous les regards se poser sur lui, le dieu du tonnerre déclara :

-Assez ! Je sais que je suis votre idole mais tout de même.

Ayant vue et surtout entendu un nombre inimaginable de bêtises dans la même journée, Rosenberg n'y preta pas attention et continua son discours. Thor se tourna vers son frère :

-Ah ah ! S'exclaffa il, Mon petit frère qui dort avec une fille, c'est trop drôle !

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le dieu de la mort.

Le blond saisit le portable de Stark et montra la photo prise quelques heures plus tôt. Loki la regarda attentivement, ne voyant pas où était le problème, mais Bloody vu le clicher avec bien moins de sérénité :

-LOKI ! Hurla elle.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Mais… Tu es aveugles ou quoi ? Tu dors !

-Oui, mais pourquoi je dors DANS tes bras ?

L'alarme qui était installé dans la boite crânienne de Rosenberg se mit à siffler en entendant ces mots. Elle se tourna vers ses élèves et les tanssa du regard avant de continuer à parler d'un sujet qui n'interessait en fait aucun d'eux. Bloody planta sur Thor un regard assassin :

-Je n'ai jamais dormi dans les bras d'un garçon ! S'exclama elle.

-Ah ? Moi non plus ! Lui apprit Loki.

-Loki est pas homo, lança Stark ironique, Youpi !

-Mais t'es nul ! S'exclama le dieu de la guerre.

Blue, aux anges qu'on partage son point de vue, s'exclama :

-Enfin quelqu'un de clairvoyant !

-Cela dit j'ai jamais dormi avec une fille non plus ! Fit Loki.

-Et ce n'est pas prés d'arriver, déclara Thor.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de ça ici ? Demanda Karl.

-Non, pas du tout, ça te pose un problème ? Demanda Tony.

-Parle pour toi, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! S'exclama Cap'tain América.

Tatant sa pommette, Iron man corrigea son ami : non, toutes les filles n'étaient pas à ses pieds, et même loin de là si on considérait le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu pendant la nuit. Il poussa un soupir, réalisant que ce séjour allait être des pires, enfermé dans des montagnes entre une prof de math hystérique et sa pire ennemi. D'un autre côté, depuis un moment il était habitué aux situations extrémes, et celle ci n'en faisait pas partie. A côté de certains moments peux enviable de son existence, ce voyage semblait être une ballade de santé.

-Karl est médium, se contenta il d'ironiser, Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je ne lui connaissais qu'un don pour taper sur tout le monde !

Alors que la bande éclatait de rire, oubliant momentanément la photo, Karl déclara, la tête haute :

Et moi je ne te connaissais pas le don de pouvoir te disputer indéfiniement avec une fille pour tout et rien !

C'est pas pour tout et rien, d'abord, nota Blue, et ce n'est pas à toi de juger, ce sont nos affaires !

-Eh ! Cria Thor, Ça vous embêterait si on revenez à ce sublime cliché de Loki enlaçant une fille ? Oh, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera père quand il verra cette phot….

-Si tu dis à Odin que je suis sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Olovoir…. Le menaça Loki.

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa les épaules :

-Quoi ? Tu vas me provoquer en duel ? Mais je te bas à chaque fois !

-D'abord c'est pas vrai ! S'écria le dieu de la mort, Ne l'écoute pas Bloody ! Je suis au moins aussi doué que lui, voir plus !

Se souvenant de la force avec laquelle les dieux avaient envoyé Stark s'écraser contre les parois du car à l'image d'une vulgaire mouche morte, Bloody lâcha :

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Ah ! S'exclama Loki narguant son frère, Tu vois !

-Ce que je vois pour l'instant c'est que tu es pitoyable, petit frère !

Sentant l'air commencer à se charger d'une électricité inquiétante, Antony hésita à intervenir mais ne fit rien, stoppé par Madame Rosenberg qui se tourna vers leur petit groupe, les yeux encore brillant de colère :

-Quant à vous mes chers, votre maison est celle là bas, sur la colline !

Disant cela elle désigna un point au loin qui se voyait à peine, noyé entre deux énormes tranches de forêt dense. Stark haussa un sourcil :

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Si la distance ne vous conviens pas, sachez que j'ai distribué les maisons en fonction des compétences de chacun, monsieur Stark !

-Raison de plus ! S'exclama il, J'ai un cœur en métal !

-Oui, et la langue bien pendue ! Renchérit Rosenberg, Allez donc vous installer, et vous monsieur Stark apprenez à vous taire ! Le rendez vous est fixé à quinze heures devant « Les trois Moutardes », qui se trouve sur le petite place ! Vous verrez, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer !

Sur ces paroles, Rosenberg disparut dans une ruelle tortueuse, laissant à ses élèves le soin de se débrouiller tout seul. Jade regarda la maison au loin et murmura, poussant un soupir :

-Et bah heureusement que j'ai amené des pansements ! Par ce que le voyage Moutarde-Les-Béarnais à chez nous ça va nous en faire des ampoules !

- Des quoi ? Demanda Thor.

-Des ampoules, répéta Jade, Non mais t'es complétement bouché ou quoi ? Tu savais déjà pas ce qu'était les conjonctions de subordinations….

-A oui, ces monstres sanguinaires…

Blue et Stark pouffèrent de rire alors que Jade continuait, son ton montant en agréssivité :

-… Et là tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des ampoules aux pieds ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend sur Asgard ?

-Ben… Hésita le dieu du tonnerre, La guerre !

-Ouais, c'est pas très utile au quotidien ! Et a par la guerre ?

-Ben….

Thor réfléchis un long moment, plongeant au plus profond de ses souvenirs, au temps où il n'était qu'un tout petit Asgardien et qu'il jouait avec la Terre comme avec un ballon :

-Ben c'est déjà pas mal ! S'exclama il ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'on lui eu enseigné.

Ava s'approcha du dieu du tonnerre alors que Karl se tenait aussi droit qu'il lui était possible dérrière Jade, voulant impressionner Thor. De leur côté, Bloody et Loki cherchaient veinement comment effacer l'abominable photo qu'Iron man avait pris, de peur qu'elle ne face le tour de la classe pour l'un et le tour de la galaxie pour l'autre. Ce fut Blue qui régla le conflit, parvenant à glisser ce simple mot entre deux éclats de rire :

-Stop !

Jade et Thor posèrent les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, se maitrisant de son mieux pour ne pas retomber dans l'hilarité. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :

-On est parti pour vivre ensemble vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre pendant un mois, alors si on commence à se disputer, on est mal barré !

Bien que chacun lui reproche de passer son temps à crier sur Stark, ils s'accordérent sur ce point. Après tout, ils étaient arrivés à Moutarde-Les-Béarnais, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer, se diviser ou se chamailler. Antony reprit son téléphone des mains de Bloody avec un sourire narquois alors que Jade prenait la tête du cortège, frappant le sol d'un pas décidé.

-Allez, suivez moi ! Lança elle, Quant à savoir ce que sont des ampoules, Thor, tu as très vite le comprendre !

La suivant, la troupe partit en direction de la forêt qu'ils devaient traverser pour arriver à leur maison. Ils arrivèrent à l'aurée de la forêt et trouvèrent un sentier de pierre qui semblait les inviter à le suivre. Au loin, perdu à travers le chant des oiseaux, une rivière chantait.

Les arbres étaient très hauts, fournis, et une douce odeur d'herbe fraiche chatouilla leurs narines alors qu'ils s'aventuraient sur le chemin caillouteux . Le sentier était étroit et sinueux et semblait ne jamais cesser de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, mais il ne dégageait pas le même sentiment de désespoir que les ruelles de Moutarde-Les-Béarnais.

Ils passèrent entre les arbres, tournèrent autour des arbres, marchèrent aux pieds des arbres, coururent le long des arbres, le tout jusqu'à ce que prononcé le mot « arbre » ne puis-ce que leur faire monter le cœur au bord des lèvres. Portant chacun ses affaires de voyage, même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une valise, cette marche fut un calvaire. Seul Jade, dont Karl portait les bagages, semblait un peu plus en forme que les autres, suant moins, haletant moins encore, le visage cependant tordu par un effroyable rictus douloureux. Le remarquant, Karl demanda :

-Tout va bien Jade ?

-J'ai des ampoules !

Cap'tain América grimaça avant de pousser un soupir, exédé par le poids des cinq valises qu'il portait. Loki marchait sur en équilibre sur le bord du chemin, la têtes ailleurs, rêvant certainement aux conséquences qu'aurait la photo de sa nuit dans le car sur Asgard. Se sachant menotté à lui comme un prisonnier à son boulet, Bloody songea que, si ils devaient passer leur existence à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, autant qu'ils s'amusent.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de lui, sans faire plus de bruit qu'un loup en pleine nuit, et le poussa sans retenu dans les buissons. Avec un grand « ahhhh ! » de surprise, le dieu fit un rouler-bouler entre les arbres, allant en percuter un de plein fouet. Stark, Karl, Ava, Thor et Blue éclatèrent de rire alors que Jade, exténuée et saoulée de parcourir ainsi une forêt sans fin où il n'y avait ni Chuck ni magasins et où ses chaussures à talons la faisaient souffrir déclarait :

-On y va ou vous préferez rester là à rigoler sur Loki qui se rend ridicule !

-Il est ramené à sa véritable valeur, corrigea Thor.

Bloody eu un sourire et tendit la main à son boulet pour l'aider à se relever. Le dieu l'accepta, mais ne, pouvant supporter l'idée d'avoir été mit à terre par une fille, tira purement et simplement son boulet par terre. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, cassant les branches basses, faisant fuir les animaux et les différentes bestioles qui se trouvaient dans les parages.

Ils roulèrent encore sur quelques métres l'un sur l'autre avant de se retrouver à l'horizontale, riant, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bloody dévisagea Loki, un sourire flottant naïvement sur ses lèvres. Le dieu, légèrement grisé par ce contact avec la jeune fille, écarquilla les yeux et resta étendu sur le dos, à sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, à tréssaillir à chaque fois que son souffle chaud caressait sa joue. La lycéenne lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Faudrait pas qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ? Sinon ils vont encore se faire des films et je t'explique pas la capacité que possède Blue à imaginer des trucs !

-Je te crois, avoua le dieu se relevant.

Les deux se séparairent avant de rebrousser chemin, butant contre les pierres et shootant dans les fougéres. Bloody poussa un soupir, voyant au loin se dessiner le chemin où le reste de la bande les attendait :

-Je sens qu'on va passer un sale card d'heure, avoua elle.

-Tu veux dire, que Thor va se foutre de nous ? Sans blague ! Je te pari un million que c'est lui qui commence !

-Je ne connais personne de plus con que ton frère, avoua la jeune fille, Si, Pariente peut être !

-Il y a toujours eu un décalage chez mon frère, fit Loki, La taille de son cerveau a été remplacé par celle de ses muscles, ce qui n'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas représentatif !

-Bien d'accord !

Les deux débouchérent finalement sur le sentier où le groupe les attendait, machonant chacun les pics qu'ils allaient leur lancer à la figure. Bloody se redraissa :

-Prête pour la fusillade ! S'exclama elle.

-Et bien pas moi ! S'écria Jade qui se tenait aussi droite qu'un i, J'en ai plus que ras le bol de vos insultes incessantes, de vos « -Alien » par ci et vos « -Cyborg ! » par là ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Je veux arriver à la maison, défaire mes valises et DORMIR jusqu'à quinze heure !

-Jade… Murmura Karl.

-Ah toi ta gueule ! S'exclama la jeune fille, J'en ai mare ! Tu me cours après, tu passes ton temps à me draguer et t'es tellement con que t'as pas compris que j'étais amoureuse de CHUCK ! Tu saisis la nuance ? TOI-CHUCK ! Vous êtes pas la même personne ! Merde !

Cap'tain América écarquilla les yeux, troublé par cette déclaration alors que Thor s'exclamait :

-Loki, tu es pitoyable ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Bloody là bas ?

-Yes ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort se souvenant de son pari, Je suis riche !

Bloody eu un sourire alors que le blond, ignorant la remarque de Loki, s'exclamait :

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée ! Je t'avais bien dis que tu tiendrais pas trente minutes, Bloody !

-Oh mais qui te dis que lui peut tenir trente minutes ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant surement pas où elle voulait en venir, mais Loki n'eu pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, un fratra épouvantable l'en empéchant. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Karl qui avait laissé tomber les valises de Jade :

-He ! S'écria celle ci, Et mes valises ?

-« Je suis tellement con que j'ai pas compris que tu étais amoureuse de CHUCK ! », l'imita Karl, Alors tu vas te démerder toute seul avec tes valises !

Jade écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche à l'image de celle d'un poisson et , trop surprise, ne put murmurer quoi que ce soit. Cap'tain América partit d'un pas décidé vers la fin du sentier qui commençait à se dessiner au loin, suivit par Bloody, Loki, Blue, Stark, Thor et Ava. Seul Jade resta buter sur le sentier.

-He ! Hurla elle, quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider ?

-Débrouille toi ! Résuma Thor.

Jade poussa un profond soupir alors que Ava s 'exclamait soudain, couvrant tout les bruits de la forêt :

-ON EST ARRIVÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Le groupe, utilisant ses dernières forces, se mit à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Chacun fixa longuement la petite plaine qui les séparait de leur maison qui ressemblait davantage à un cabanon de jardin géant plutôt qu'à une maison, mais ils s'e fichait. Ils étaient arrivés, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Stark regarda sa montre avant de déclarer :

-On a mit une heure et demie !

-Oh m'en fou ! S'exclama Ava, C'était trop horrible ! Je ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Oh, je crois que tu vas pas avoir le choix, lui glissa Thor.

La troupe traversa la plaine alors que Jade leur hurlait de l'attendre, tentant de trainer ses diverses valises. Karl en tête, les lycéens arrivèrent enfin à la porte pourrie de leur nouvelle demeure.

Cap'tain América tenta de saisir la poignée qui tomba dés qu'il l'eut touché. N'y prenant pas attention, il defonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule qui fit s'écrouler l'objet sur lui même plutôt que de le faire pivoter sur ses gons. Trop fatigué pour s'en formalisé, les jeunes gens pénètrérent dans le taudis qui allait leur servir de logis et firent un rapide état des lieux.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entré était trop grande pour les quatre fauteuils mangés par les mites qui y étaient installé, le parquet était rongé par des champignons et des moisissures verdâtres le plafond gondolait sous l'effet de l'humidité et de la crasse. Cette première pièce donnait sur une seconde salle plus petite mais construite en longueur dont les seuls puits de lumières étaient deux petites fenêtres qui laissaient voir, lorsque l'on se penchait, une vue éxeptionnel sur la campagne avoisinante. Cette pièce tombait au moins autant en ruine que le salon à la difference que celle ci comportait une cuisine des années quarante en faïence d'un beige crasseux tournant au vert. Une odeur de pourrie se dégageait de l'ensemble de la batisse.

Jade, arrivant enfin avec ses valises, les laissa tomber sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés. Au moins autant dépité que les autres, elle murmura :

-Me dîtes pas que j'ai fais tout ça pour habiter là dedans…

-Non, corrigea Blue, On l'a tous fait !

La jeune fille se laissa tomber par terre, ne croyant pas à la version que ses yeux lui donnaient de la maison qu'ils allaient devoir habité. Thor, trouvant les ruines d'un escaliers, escalada les marches dont plusieurs se brisèrent à son passage. Une fois qu'il put regarder à l'étage supèrieur, il s'exclama :

-Ne venez pas voir ! C'est la salle de bain, c'est encore pire que la cuisine !

-Comment on va faire ?... Désespéra Jade, On ne peut pas dormir ici tout de même !

-Je suis d'accord, avoua Bloody. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Les chambres sont peut être mieux, encouragea Loki.

Blue s'accouda contre un mur miteux du salon qui se brisa instantanément, la faisant basculer dans la pièce voisine en un grand « Ah ! » de surprise, soulevant un nuage de plâtre. Elle toussa un peu avant de considérer le matela à demi affaissé qui lui faisait face et les murs tachés de vert :

-On va dormir à la belle étoile, conclut elle.

Elle se releva, sortit de la pièce par le trou qu'elle avait fait dans le mur et trouva Stark inspectant les conduits de plomberies. Il considéra l'électricité et les fusibles avant d'avouer :

-Pour ce qu'on va faire, il y a deux options !

-On t'écoute, lui assura Thor tentant de redescendre tant bien que mal de l'étage supérieur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a du réseau ? Demanda Antony.

Ava sortit son télèphone de sa poche, regarda brèvement l 'écran avant de déclarer :

-Une barre !

-C'est suffisant ! Avoua Iron man posant son sac et sa valise par terre, Alors maintenant vous allez sortir de ce taudis et me laisser faire ! Revenez dans deux heures !

-On se demande ce que tu vas faire, avoua Blue.

-Je suis un génie, alors vous ne le saurez pas avant la fin !

Ne voulant pas contester Stark, la bande prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison alors que Stark sortait de son sac le masque d'Iron man qu'il posait sur le sol et mettait une oreillette avant d'appeler :

-Jarvis ?

Blue, une fois au dehors, se tourna vers Jade et s'exclama, ironiquement :

-« Je suis un génie, alors vous ne le saurez pas avant la fin ! » ! Il est très humble aussi !

-Oh oui, assura Thor posant son sac à terre, Il est vraiment très humble, crois moi !

Les filles ne comprirent pas vraiment la remarque du dieu du tonnerre mais ne cherchèrent pas réellement à le faire, trop épuisé pour en avoir l'envie. Elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, retirant leurs chaussures, alors que Loki racontait à son frère et à Karl la visite nocturne qu'ils avaient reçu dans le car.

Bloody, affalée à côté de Jade, demanda :

-Vous croyez qu'elle en a fait exprés ?

-Qui ? Fit Ava allongée elle aussi.

-Ben, la prof de math ! Vous croyez qu'elle en a fait exprés de nous mettre dans la maison la plus pourrie ?

-Le contraire m'étonnerait, avoua Blue.

-Ouais, confirma Jade baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, moi aussi !

-Eh ! Les filles !

Les appelées tournèrent la tête vers le groupe de garçon qui bavardaient, assis à l'ombre des arbres. Thor déclara :

-On s'est mit d'accord pour aller demander un truc à manger au village, vous voulez venir ?

-A pieds ? S'exulta Jade, JAMAIS !

-On pourrait le faire en volant, avoua Thor, mais ce serait un peu compliqué avec ces montagnes si proches…

-Vous savez comment on s'organise pour la nourriture ? Demanda Karl.

-On voit que tu n'as pas lut la lettre, lui avoua Blue, normalement on était senssé arrivé et trouver un frigo plein, mais étant donné que notre frigo est plus un tas de ferraille qu'autre chose….

-On a qu'à aller demander des provisions au village, proposa Loki.

Blue se leva, apparement volontaire :

-Je viens avec vous, déclara elle.

-Si tu y vas, fit Bloody à Loki, Je suis obligé d 'y aller !

-Ava ? Jade ? Demanda Thor.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avant de reposer leurs têtes dans l'herbe verte :

-Allez vous faire foutre, traduisit Bloody.

-Ok ! Bon, Blue, Bloody, vous venez ? Lança Karl.

Les deux filles et les trois garçons repartirent dans la forêt, malgré leur manque de sommeil et leurs multiples courbatures. Le chemin sembla à Blue deux fois plus long qu'à l'aller, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas put rallonger en quelques heures. Les arbres semblaient plus haut encore, et le chemin plus tordu, si toutes fois c'était possible. À la moitié du parcour, Bloody s'arrétant, demanda :

-Pourquoi on y va pas en volant ?

-Par ce qu'on est des armes de destructions massives, répondit Thor.

Blue et son amie échangèrent un regard alors que la première s'accoudait à un arbre pour remettre une mèche de cheveux dérrière son oreille. Le soleil tapait beaucoup plus fort que lors de leur première traversée de la forêt, et elle regrétait de ne pas avoir emmené ses lunettes de soleil. A la pensée du mot « lunette », elle réalisa qu'elle en avait justement une paire dans sa poche, de garçon, certes, moches, en effet, piquer pour faire une farce, ce n'était pas impossible, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle les ait, non ? Elle sortit donc de sa poche la paire de lunette qu'elle avait prit à Stark dans le car et les mit sur son nez.

Elle allait reprendre la route lorsquelle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces lunettes. Partout à l'intérieur des verres, de petits panneaux lumineux apparaissaient, couvert de note et de chiffre. Une horloge indiquait dix heure trente, un cardiogramme lui apprit que son cœur battait à cent dix pulsations par minutes, un étrange triangle zooma sur un lapin s'échappant vers le cœur de la forêt et une fiche sur l'espèce apparut. Ces lunettes si moches n'étaient pas réellement des lunettes mais un véritable ordinateur.

Blue regarda plus attentivement les diffèrentes vignettes qui s'affichaient au fur et à mesure que son regard se posait sur des objet diffèrents. Elle sut tout sur les arbres qui l'entouraient, sur la faune et sur la plupart des choses qui composait l'endroit. Lorsque son regard tomba sur les autres qui l'avaient légèrement distancée elle sut que le sarcasme d'Iron man était poussé très loin. En effet, lorsque son regard se posa sur Thor, une fiche compléte apparut à l'écran, détaillant certains trais du jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait pas dut connaître. Mais ce fut « L'ours blond complétement marteau » qui apparue en guise de nom au lieu de Thor. Loki portait le surnom du « Fou furieux au sceptre », Karl celui de « Coincé du devoir et de l'honneur » et Bloody celui de « La psychopate complétement félée ».

Amusée, elle murmura « Historique » et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit. Dans celle ci, un aperçu de tout ce qu'Antony avait vue avec ces lunettes s'afficha. Elle sut ainsi que Jade était surnommé « La nymphomane obsédée », Ava « A envoyer en Afganistan » et elle « ARK ».

ARK.  
Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où. ARK… Absolument Rien sauf Koala ?

Elle chassa cette pensée saugrenue de sa tête et entendit une voix déclarer :

-Il semblerait que vos compagnons vous ait devancé. Dois-je calculer un autre itinéraire ?

N'ayant rien à y perdre, Blue accepta et retrouva quelques minutes plus tard Bloody, Thor, Loki et Karl en sueur devant l'entrée du village. Le dieu du tonnerre la dévisagea :

-Comment tu as fait ? demanda il.

Avec un sourire, Blue déclara :

-J'ai été plus maline que vous !

-Très drôle, ironisa Bloody.

Blue retira les lunettes et le groupe s'engouffra dans les ruelles sombres du village. Loki prit une grande inspiration :

-Alors maintenant il faut qu'on trouve « Les trois moutardes ! ».

-Rosenberg a dit que c'était sur la petite place, se remémora Bloody.

-Alors on prend notre mal en patience et on cherche, résuma Blue.

Des groupes furent organisés. Bloody et Loki, ne pouvant être séparé, iraient ensemble d'un côté tenter de trouver cette taverne, Karl tenterait de la trouver tout seul alors que Blue et Thor feraient équipe. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tout les deux dans une ruelles, Blue remit les lunettes, déclenchant le rire de Thor :

-Crois moi ! S'exclama celui-ci, Il n'y a pas besoin de lunette de soleil, il fait trop sombre !

-Stark a raison sur un point à ton sujet, déclara Blue, Tu es vraiment con !

Ne sachant pas comment s'adresser au personnage fictif qui gérait les fonctions des lunettes, Blue déclara simplement :

-« Les trois Moutardes » !

-Tu parles toute seule ? S'étonna le blond.

Blue poussa un soupir alors qu'un itinéraire détaillé du plan de la ville apparaissait sur 'écran :

-Suis moi, jeta elle, Je sais où c'est !

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment la jeune fille pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit après avoir regardé le ciel avec des lunette de soleil, Thor consentit tout de fois à la suivre. Ils prirent à droite, à gauche, à droite encore, puis une derniére fois à gauche avant de se retrouver sur une petite place pavée de pierre grise au milieu de laquelle une fontaine faisait chanter ses jets d'eaux. Sur cette place, un bruit sourd résonnait, et ce bruit venait d'un restaurant à l'entête noir et doré sur laquelle les mots « Les trois Moutardes », étaient écrit en lettre d'or. A l'intérieur, une centaine de personne non identifié d'après les lunettes buvaient de la bière…. Blue grimaça en lisant la recette… dans laquelle on avait mit de la moutarde.

-Je crois que c'est là…. Commença elle.

-… Oui, c'est là ! Tu n'as pas vue le nom ?

-… Que la population de Moutarde-les-Béarnais passe sa journée, corrigea la jeune fille, ça expliquerait qu'il n'y est personne dans les rues ! Par contre, pour récupérer de quoi remplir le frigo, ça va être dure ! La plus part ont plus de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang !

Thor fit craquer ses larges poings :

-T'inquiéte, fit il, les ivrognes, ça me connaît !

Sur ces paroles il fila vers le bar où il entra. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blue entendait les tables se casser, les pichets se fendre et les assiettes se disloquer. Elle comprit par cette aventure deux chose : La première était qu'avec les ivrognes, il n'y avait pas de place pour la parole et ensuite qu'il ne valait mieux pas croiser Thor un soir où il aurait désiré d'abuser de l'alcool.

Un bouton rouge se mit à clignoter sur les lunettes et la voix déclara :

-Alerte ! Alerte ! Rythme cardiaque en chute, changement de cœur imminent. Dois-je appeler l'hôpital ?

Ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose de ce genre, Blue ne sut que répondre. Si il arrivait réellement quelque chose à Tony, que devait elle faire ? Prévenir l'hôpital ? Surement. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'une voix venant de nul part qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Stark s'exclama :

-Jarvis ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Porteur en danger.

-C'est moi le porteur ! Où est le problème ?  
-Rythme cardiaque en chute.

Blue réalisa que la chute dont parler l'ordinateur était en fait son cœur qui revenait à soixante dix battements par minutes. Elle entendit Antony soupirer :

-Jarvis, tu es vraiment nul ! Et arrétes tout de suite d'appeler l'hôpital ou je te fou à la décharge ! Compris boite de conserve ? Allo ? Allo celui qui porte mes lunettes, allo ?

Réalisant qu'il s'adressait à elle, Blue répondit :

-Oui ?...

-Blue ? Oh j'aurais dus m'en douter ! On peut savoir ce que tu as fait pour que Jarvis croit que mon cœur s'arrétait ?

-Tu as le cœur qui bat à cent dix à la minute ? S'étonna la lycéenne.

-C'est le prix à payer pour ne pas trinquer, si je puis dire ! Alors elles t 'éclatent mes lunettes ?

-Oui, avoua Blue.  
-Et bah dommage par ce que tu vas me les rendre dés ton retour !

-Merde alors !

-Alors tu vois qu'être un cyborgue ça à de bons côtés !

Blue eu un sourire avant de murmurer :

-C'est vrai ! Je l'avoue ! Tu t'en sors avec la maison ?

-Tu verras ! Allez, dépéchez vous de rentrer, j'ai presque fini !

Sur ce, elle entendit un « clac » semblable à un combiné raccroché et elle sut que la conversation ne reprendrait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor sortit du bar, portant avec lui un énorme paquet en papier marroné qu'il devait tenir à deux mains. Blue haussa un sourcil alors que les lunettes lui montraient que le sac contenait des œufs, du lait, de la farine, du chocolat et toute sorte de denrée similaire. Le dieu du tonnerre, très fière de lui, déclara :

-La prof de math l'avait laissé pour nous avec un mot, avoua il.

-Elle est sadique quand même, décréta Blue. Je vais appeler Bloody pour lui dire qu'on est prés à repartir ! Tu as le numéro de Karl ?

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa un sourcil :

-Le quoi de Karl ?

-Le numéro de téléphone, fit Blue.

Voyant à la tête de son ami qu'il n'y comprenait rien, la jeune fille composa le numéro de Bloody et lui demanda de les retrouver à l'aurée de la forêt. Pour ce qui était de Karl, elle se contenta de déclarer, se souvenant du nom que Tony lui avait donné :

-JARVIS, trouve Le coincé de l'honneur et du devoir !

-Bien.

Thor, dépité, fixa longuement Blue :

-Mais à qui tu parles ? Demanda il.

La position de Cap 'tain América s'affichant au même moment, Blue partit en courant vers la droite, affolant à nouveau Jarvis qui voulut lui pratiquer une opération à cœur ouvert qu'elle refusa avec obligence.

La bande arriva devant la maison à midi moins le quard, fourbu, dégoulinant de sueur, Thor hurlant car il avait des ampoules. Ils trouvérent Jade, Ava et Tony assient dans l'herbe devant la porte de la maison close. Blue nota que la demeure était à présent en béton bleutée et la porte en fer. Les voyant arriver, les trois se levèrent comme un seul homme :

-Alors ? Demanda Jade, cette ballade ?

-Excellent ! Répondit Thor. Et vous, vous avez bien glandé ?

-Oui, répondit Ava, je te remercie !

Stark s'avança vers Blue à qui il tendit la main. La lycéenne y déposa les lunettes, à contre cœur :

-Je m'amusais pourtant bien ! S'exclama elle.

-Raison de plus !

-Bon, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, assura Thor, mais je vous en prie, si on allait déjeuner ?

Ava sourit avant de s'approcher de la porte et de la pousser :

-Tous les travaux ont été effectué par monsieur Stark, mais la déco est de Mesdames Ava et Jade, souligna elle.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il s'en fallut de peu pour que Thor ne fasse tomber le contenu entier de son sac de provision.

Le salon pourrit et miteux était à présent dans un parquet synthétique clair qui se mariait très bien avec le plafond et les murs d'un gris bleuté. Au milieu du salon, un escalier menait à un salon ovale abaissait d'un peut plus d'un mètre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, un tapis persan blanc acceuillait une table basse en verre et deux canapés gris accompagnés de coussins blancs et orange. N'y croyant qu'à moitié, Blue pénétra dans la maison et avança jusqu'à l'ancienne cuisine et trouva une pièce ouverte aménagée d'une immense table ainsi que de dix chaises ne plastiques transparentes. Le coin cuisine se résumait à un réfrigirateur Américain, un bar, un évier et tout le nécessaire à une cuisine moderne. Des spots brillaient au plafond.

Blue regarda le mur qu'on avait abatu, remplaçant le béton par des vitres, ce qui offrait un tableau des plus troublant.

Elle se dirigea vers les chambres et les ouvrit une par une. Elle en trouva une mauve meublé d'un placard encastré dans le mur et dont un lit deux places occupé la pièce :

-C'est la mienne, avoua Ava, Regarde celle de Jade !

La pièce était meublé du plus grand lit que Blue ait vue de sa vie, les murs étaient peint en rose pâle et en doré et une armoire occupé un mur. La chambre suivante avait quelque chose de dérengeant : la moitié était peinte en rouge et la seconde ne noir. Bloody et Loki s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Trop classe !

-Content que ça vous plaise, déclara Stark, C'est votre chambre !

-NOTRE ?

-Attend, comment ça notre ? Demanda Bloody.

-Et bien vue que vous ne pouvez pas être à plus de deux métres l'un de l'autre, comment voulez vous dormir ? Fit Stark, C'est pour ça qu'on a peint la pièce de deux couleurs differentes !

-Mais plutôt mourir que de dormir avec lui ! S'exclama Bloody.

Thor haussa les épaules :

-Pas le choix !

Se tournant vers Loki, Bloody lui envoya une giffle qu'il n'était pas prés d'oublier.

-Aïe ! Gémit il.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Mais j'ai rien fais !

Les autres chambres étaient peintes en vert, bleus, kaki, gris et celle de Blue en blanc. Elle eu un sourire en voyant que la chambre en face de la sienne était celle d'Iron man, et elle se doutait que Jade n'était pas étrangére à cette coïncidence.

La lycéenne eu un sourire en voyant Bloody passer ses nerfs sur Loki qui faisait tout son possible pour se défendre. Un mot lui revint à l'esprit, ARK. Pourquoi ARK ? Et pourquoi n'avait il pas appelé Jade « mon amour » ?...

Chapitre cinq.

Coincé entre Jade qui retournait une énorme omelette dans la poële à frire et Ava qui faisait une salade, Blue poussa un pofond soupir à l'idée de devoir retourner à Moutarde-les-Béarnais dans l'après midi. Jade l'encouragea :

-Allez ma vieille, c'est pas si terrible !

-Pas si terrible ? C'est pas toi qui a fait deux aller retour je te rappel !

Ava poussa un soupir à son tour alors que Bloody traversait la cuisine, Loki sur ses talons. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air joyeuse, et pour cause : elle allait devoir dormir avec un garçon, se doucher avec lui, manger à côté de lui et tout faire avec lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Bloody ! L'appela le dieu.

-Oui, c'est mon prénom, mais n'essaye pas de me parler, je n'écouterai même pas !

-Oh Bloody, soit sympa !

-Neïn !

Les deux quittèrent la maison alors que Karl débarquait de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est super ! Vous savez qu'on a même la wifi ?

-Oui, on sait, répéta Blue pour la centième fois depuis que Thor avait remarqué qu'une icone était apparue sur le téléphone d'Ava.

Sans illusion possible, n'allez pas trop espérer, le dieu n'avait rien comprit à l'apparition de ce nouvel élément et Antony avait dut lui expliquer longuement le pourquoi du comment de cette apparition. Thor, réalisant que malgré les explications acharnées de son ami n'y comprenait toujours rien avait proposé de déjeuner, ce que chacun avait accepté avec bonheur. Seulement voilà, un autre problème s'était posé : le dieu du tonnerre avait voulu engloutir la seule viande que leur « -Salope de prof de math ! » avait juré Bloody leur avait laisser huit tranches de jambons blanc.  
Thor, refusant de manger ces choses qui ressemblaient davantage à des napperons qu'à de la viande était partit à la recherche d'un sanglier dans la forêt. Forçant Jade, Ava et Blue à se mettre aux fourneaux, aidé de temps à autre par un garçon passant, Bloody ou non à moins de deux mètres de lui. Blue, aussi doué en cuisine qu'une grenouille en astrophysique, faisait des vas et viens incessant entre sa chambre et la cuisine. Stark, épuisé par le travail d'Iron man que lui avait demandé la restauration de la maison s'était effondré dans le canapé et s'était endormi aussitôt, amusant Blue qui se retenait à chaque seconde de ne pas lui chatouiller le nez avec une feuille d'arbre.

Jade cria, retirant l'omelette de la poële :

-A table !

-Mais Thor n'est pas revenu ! S'exclama Ava.

-Tant pis ! J'ai la dalle, on mangera sans ton prince charmant !

Loki et Bloody, pénétrant dans la maison, échangèrent un regard avant de se jeter sur Stark en un même « -BANZAÏ ! ». Le jeune homme étendu dans le canapé hurla avant de rouler sur le côté, laissant Bloody et Loki se cogner l'un contre l'autre, tombant dans le canapé.

Hilare, Blue sortit de sa chambre. Comment Bloody pouvait elle aussi idiote certaine fois ? Stark possédait une paire de lunette incroyable qui lui permettait de tout savoir sur tout et elle ne c'était même pas douté qu'il avait peut être installé un système d'alarme dans son cœur artificiel ?

Bloody, comprenant la raison du fou rire de son amie, se redraissa en criant :

-Et, ça va !

-C'était génial ! S'exclama Blue, Vous le refaites au ralentie ?

-Oui, compléta Stark, qu'on vous film !

-Et qu'on le montre à Thor ! S'écriairent d'une même voix.

Il y eu un court silence alors que Blue et le jeune homme échangeaient un regard meurtrier, comme à leur habitude. Une ambiance cotonneuse s'installa dans la maison, plongeant plus ou moins les habitants dans leurs pensées. Bloody tourna les yeux vers Loki et le détailla avec attention, prenant tout de même garde à ce qu'il ne la remarque pas. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, que ses épaules étaient deux fois grandes comme les siennes et que, moulés dans son tee-shirt noir, ses abdominaux saillaient. Réalisant qu'elle aurait pus tomber sur pire individu auquel être enchainé jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle ne vérifia pas que les yeux verts de Loki la dévoraient de même. Il ne vit pas ses jambes où se battait des cicatrices et des bleus mais la finesse de celles ci et l'allure qu'elles avaient dans le short en jean de la jeune fille. Il ne regarda pas son nez qu'elle avait toujours trouvé cabossé mais son regard déterminé, sa peau sublime et les autres trais qui composait son visage. De même, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et sentit que si un jour il devait être heureux, ce serait dans un endroit ou avec quelqu'un qui dégagerait les mêmes effluves envoutantes qu'elle : le danger, le mystère, la peur, le rire et l'amour. Bloody était une histoire à elle toute seule.

Jade et Ava s'imaginaient respectivement dans les bras de Thor et Chuck, caressant leurs dos musclés et leurs cheveux fins, alors que Karl se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Après quelques minutes de réflexions complexes où se croisait mission d'espionnage et femmes à secourir, il se rappela avoir fait une grosse bêtise avec Stark, Loki et Thor.

Seul Blue et Stark ne pensaient qu'à une chose : s'entretuer. L'un, par ce que l'autre était un crétin arrogant et prétentieux, l'autre par ce qu'elle lui avait mit un coup de poing et qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient l'un l'autre sans parvenir à se lâcher du regard, omnibullés par leur soif de vengeance.

Jade, en tant que seule personne du groupe ne soyant pas un peu ou complétement amoureuse d'un des membres de leur bande, s'interposa entre Stark et Blue :

-Doucement vous deux ! S'exclama elle, Je ne tiens pas a ce que l'un de vous tue ou dépucèle….

Voyant le regard que lui lancèrent les deux adversaire, elle réalisa la présence de ce lapsus révélateur et se reprit :

-Dépèce l'autre, pardonnez moi ! Mais entre Ava et Thor qui n'attendent que de se retrouver ensemble dans un coin sombre, moi qui attend Chuck et Bloody et Loki qui se courent l'un après l'autre…..

-He ! S'écriairent les deux consernés.

-Et bien j'ai fais une erreur ! C'est compréensible ! Enfin, ne vous tuez pas, j'ai pas envie que vous ratiez la….

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase. La porte de la maison vola, vint heurter le mur avec une force démeusurer et Thor entra, portant sur ses épaules un sanglier deux fois gros comme Ava. Le dieu haussa un sourcil dès qu'il vit son frère et Bloody l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, Jade entre Stark et Blue qui se fixaient comme deux gladiateurs et Ava et Karl prés des fourneaux :

-…. Tête de Thor quand il va rentrer de la chasse, finit Jade.

Le blond fixa longuement son frère, interrogateur, avant de demander :

-Loki, Bloody, qu'est ce que vous faites l'un sur l'autre ?

-Oh non… Soupira Loki… Tout mais pas ça….

Le dieu de la mort se tourna vers son frère dont un nuage de puce s'échappait. Après une brève minute de réflexion, la troupe s'accorda sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de la charogne qui perdait ses puces avant que Loki, apprament habitué à cette manifestation peu citatide, déclara :

-Thor, fait moi plaisir : lâche moi les bask !

-Loki, l'imita le dieu du tonnerre, lâche moi les bask !

Thor haussa un sourcil, surprit par sa propre remarque :

C'est quoi les bask ?

-Abbréviation de baskétes, avoua Stark.

-Ah ! Et pourquoi on croirait que tu vas tuer Blue ?

-Par ce que je VAIS la tuer !

Le dieu ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage et se retourna :

-Je vais faire cuire la bestiole, comme ça on mangera VRAIMENT, pour une fois sur cette planète !

Il claqua la porte dérrière lui alors que tous échangeaient un regard où se mellait interrogation et demi peur. Bloody donna un coup de coude à Loki, lui signifiant qu'il devrait dire quelque chose pour défendre son frère. Le jeune homme, ne trouvant pas grand chose à dire et n'en ayant surtout pas envie, déclara :

-C'est un dieu !

-Il mange des sangliers avec des puces, lui fit remarquer Stark.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est pas tarré !

-Je te l'accorde, avoua Blue se calmant peu à peu.

Ava prit la salade et traversa la pièce, le plat aussi loin possible d'elle, prenant par là le moins de risque possible de tacher ses vêtements. Loki se leva, prit Bloody par la main et tout deux sautérent sur le haut de l'estrade, renversant Ava et son plat de sauce :

-Ahhhhh ! S'écria celle ci.

Le plat se retourna et arrosa sans pitié Loki et Bloody qui fixèrent Ava quelques secondes, le visage rouge de colère. Le visage de la jeune fille dégoulinait de sauce, les jambes de Loki n'étaient plus qu'un amas de tissus tachés d'huile et de vinaigre. Bloody et le dieu échangèrent un regarda avant de fixer Ava avec aggressivité. La jeune fille tendit le bras et le spectre de Loki lui arriva dans la main, la rendant plus menaçante encore. Le jeune homme, n'acceptant pas par principes qu'une fille lui vole son arme, riposta avec énergie :

-Eh ! Voleuse ! Rend moi mon spectre !

-Mais dans tes rêves babines de chnek !

-Babines de chnek ? S'exulta Loki, Tu as bien dis « Babines de chnek » ?

Bloody empoigna le spectre à deux mains et allait tirer alors qu'elle sentit une masse s'effondrer sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le spectre lui échappait des mains et elle entendait Karl s'exclamer :

-Confisqué !

Elle se tourna vers Loki qui fixait Cap'tain América avec autant de surprise qu'elle. Une seule et même question résonnait dans leur boites crânienne : De quoi se mélait il ? Jade poussa un soupir :

-Dites, Bloody, Loki, sans vouloir vous commander, vous pourriez pas aller prendre une douche par ce que si vous foutez de la vinaigrette sur le tapis perçant, je vais hurler !

Loki observa sa compagne de haut en bas ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sauce salade, son tee shirt lui collait à la peau, laissant voir son ventre plat, ses jambes étaient couverte de trainées marron laisser par les gouttes de vinaigre et une petite flaque s'élargissait à ses pieds. Se doutant qu'il ne devait pas être dans un état plus enviable, il haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Jade :

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Il se tourna vers son boulet et se mettant d'accord avec elle d'un regard, ils partirent vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bain, laissant dans le salon Ava faisant sa sauce salade, Karl tentant de trouver dans quel sens se tenait le spectre, Jade et son omelette sans oublier Blue et Tony, décontractés, mais se fixant l'un comme l'autre, cherchant à sonder l'autre jusqu'au fond de l'âme, si toute fois c'était possible.

Iron man cherchait à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait giflé et Blue pourquoi il l'avait surnomé « ARK ». Arme à Retardement contre les Koala ?

Elle fit la moue. Qu'est ce que Tony Stark aurait gagné à tuer des Koalas ? Peut être Arrêtes de Rouget de Koh Lantah ? Là non plus, elle ne voyait pas du tout quel avantage le lycéen aurait eu à la traiter d'arrêtes de poisson, mais elle n'était pas dans sa tête, ni dans son cœur qui battait à cent dix la minute. Enfin, elle y était un peu, suffisamment pour voir que Jade y était, au dessus des mots « A toi pour toujours ». A cette pensée, une toute nouvelle traduction lui vint à l'esprit : ARK. A Rita pauvre Konne. Il y avait donc une autre fille que Jade dans sa vie, et elle s'appelait Rita, Rebecca, Réjane ou n'importe quel prénom commençant par un R. Etant américain, il avait fort bien put se tromper dans l'orthographe de « conne » et mettre un K à la place du C. Cela prenait tout son sens.

Blue le fixa attentivement avant de déclarer :

-Tu t'es trompé.

-Ah ? A quel sujet ? Demanda le lycéen.

-Moi. C'est C, pas K.

Elle tourna des talons, mais ne put se résoudre à faire un pas de plus. En face d'elle, le ciel sans nuage et la créte des montagnes émergeaient avec grâce à travers les vitres. Elle prit une grande inspiration, n'entendant pas son adversaire répondre, elle déduisit qu'elle l'avait surprit. Pour clore son interprétation, elle ajouta avant de partir d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre :

-Revoie ton vocabulaire, pauvre con !

La porte claqua alors qu'Iron man échangeait un regard avec Ava qui poussa un soupir. Il haussa les épaules, confus, chacun de ses membres encore un peu raide à cause de son réveil brusque :

-Tu comprends ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda il.

-Hum Hum… Avoua Ava en secouant négativement la tête.

Le lycéen poussa un soupir à son tour alors que dans la salle de bain, un problème se posait pour Bloody et son boulet.

La jeune fille, haïssant par dessus tout attendre qu'un autre qu'elle prenne sa douche, c'était précipité dans la cabine avant que Loki n 'ait fermé la porte et lui avait lancé un « Prem's ! ». Seulement, cette victoire dérrière elle, un problème se posait : elle avait balancé ses vêtements salles dans la pièce entière et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier la présence des serviettes de bain.

Prés de la cabine, elle entendait Loki pianoter sur le mur, fredonnant un air en vogue. Elle l'avait vue retirer son pantalon et son tee-shirt grâce au jeu d'ombre et de lumière exercé par les spots qui éclairaient le piève vert d'eau où avait été installé un grand miroir, trois lavabo, des toilettes, une grande douche et un meuble pour ranger les savons. Elle jura. C'était elle tout crachée. Elle était nue, dans une cabine de douche, à quelques mètres d'un garçon de son âge qui n'était probablement pas plus vétu qu'elle. Elle se décida et appella :

-Loki ?

Le dieu cessa de freudonner et elle vit sa silhouette tourner la tête vers le rideau de douche tiré :

-Oui ?

-Ecoute, j'ai un problème….

-Moi aussi, affirma il, je me fais chier !

-Et moi j'au pas de serviette de bain !

-Ah bon ?

Bloody, sentant à on ton que ce n 'était pas seulement la surprise qui l'avait forcé à faire cette question, s'exclama :

-Je t'interdit de m'imaginer à poil ou je ne sais quel autre délire pervers pour mec singlé !

-Ah ? Merde alors !

-Ecoute, je crois me souvenir que mon pantalon est quelque part vers ta place, alors tu vas traversé la pièce et moi je sortirai de la douche en même temps, comme ça je ne te verrai pas nu et tu ne me verras pas non plus !

-Je suis pas nu !

Cette déclaration détendit légèrement la jeune fille, mais pas assez pour qu'elle le laisse la regarder en tenue de Vénus. Elle prit une grande inspiration, colla son visage contre le rideau de douche et murmura :

-A trois… Un… Deux… Trois !

Elle ouvrit le rideau de douche et se jeta au dehors, cherchant son pantalon des yeux. Elle ne l trouva pas, heurter par quelque chose de dure qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle tomba à terre et sentit quelqu'un tomber à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle lâcha un grand « AH ! » qui résonna dans toute la maison, déclenchant la curiosité et la panique de ses amis.  
Elle s'assit sur le sol et tourna la tête vers Loki qui état étendu par terre lui aussi, ne portant qu'un caleçon, sur une énorme flaque d'eau. Ils avaient dus glisser et se cogner l'un contre l'autre, que pouvait il arriver d'autre avec le carrelage blanc ?

-Hum… Bredouilla le dieu… Oh Putain ! Bloody t'as la tête dure !

-Merci…

Elle entendit confusément des pas dans l'escalier, Karl crier un « -Ça va ? », Jade se mettre à crier, Blue conseiller à l'un d'eux d'enfoncer la porte.

-Aïe ! Caramba ! Jura Bloody en entendant des pas si lourds qu'ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Thor.

Elle tatonna au sol, trouva un tissus dont elle se servit pour cacher sa nudité alors qu'un grand coup était donné dans la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la maisonnée entière fixaient avec attention Loki en slip et Bloody enroulée dans la cape de celui ci. Le dieu du tonnerre haussa un sourcil :

-Frangin ? Qu'est ce que tu fou par terre ?

-Euh… Bredouilla Bloody…. C'est qu'il y avait plus de serviettes, on a fait un deux trois et pfut ! Par terre !

La jeune fille avait mal au crâne. Elle se tourna vers Loki :

-Où est ce que je me suis cogné ?  
-Euh… A en juger par l'énorme bleu que je vais avoir ? Le ventre je crois !

-Alors ai moins d'abdos ! Tu fais mal !

La lycéenne posa une main sur son crâne endolorie alors que Loki échangeait avec Stark un regard étonné :

-Ça arrive que les filles nous demande d'avoir moins d'abdos ?

Iron man haussa les épaules, indécis. Il avait crus tout comprendre et tout savoir sur les filles, mais en rencontrant celles là, il avait dus tout remettre en question. Jusqu'à son cœur.

Chapitre six.

A quinze heure trente, la terminal avançait dans ce qui allait être leur nouvel espace de travail, l'ancienne école du village. Le maire, un petit homme roudouillard d'à peut prés soixante ans, colèrique et ambétant comme la pluie leur avait assuré que l'ancienne école était bien entretenu, les murs salles et les toiles d'araignée avaient beau attesté le contraire, Rosenberg ne s'en formalisait pas et avançait, la tête haute, vers une salle de classe bien particulière que le maire avait appelé « La salle de maths ». Passant dans les couloirs ocres et vert pomme où quelques dessins avaient été accroché aux murs voilà longtemps déjà, Jade remarqua qu'il s'agissait de dessin d'enfant. Ils étaient dans une maternelle.  
Après avoir traversé un couloirs étroit bordé de porte-manteau, le professeur se stoppa devant une porte verte ouverte par quatre carreau de verre transparent qu'elle poussa. Les élèves pénétrérent dans une salle de classe où Thor rentrait à peine. De grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur la coure bordée d'arbre, les tables et les chaises, format enfant, gisaient ça et là, entre les lego rongés et les pinceaux collés par une peinture qui ne leur serait jamais enlevé, les empéchant, comme du goudron pour un oiseau, d'étendre leurs ailes. Le tableau était noire comme un four, mais sur celui ci, une multitude d'aimant rose fushia, vert pomme, bleu nuit, jaune soleil et tout autre couleur exagéré reposaient, narguant le reste de la pièce qui se composait d'une armoire miteuse, d'une bibliothèque pleine de livre pour les 4-6 ans et de crayon de couleur rongé. Mais Rosenberg eut l'air de ne pas remarquer ces horreurs et s'avança vers le tableau où elle déclara :

-Asseillez vous jeune gens, nous allons commencer !

La classe échangea un regard, curieux de savoir ce que l'on pouvait commencer dans une classe de maternelle quand on était en terminal, mais ils ne dirent mot et prirent place autour des tables et de chaises format enfant. Thor, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne put s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il en regroupa trois avant de s'asseoir, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors ? C'est qui le plus malin ?

-Surement pas toi, soupira Loki.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Demanda Karl, C'était bien trouvé !

Bloody poussa un soupir, exaspérée :

-Mais par ce que Thor est un con et que ça ne changera jamais !

-Quoi ? Non mais Bloody ça va bien d'injurier les gens comme ça ? S'exclama Ava.  
-Mais c'est pas une insulte, fit Loki, c'est vrai !

-Non mais tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça de ton frère ? S'écria Ava.

-Ah non, pas le moins du monde !

Le reste de la bande poussa un soupir alors qu'au tableau, Rosenberg se mettait à écrire avec frénésie une suite de chiffre et de lettre incompréensible. Les élèves, fixant ces inscriptions, durent se rendre à la lourde évidence qu'une fois de plus ils ne comprendraient rien à leur leçon de mathématique. Suivant chaque signe comme une carte au trésor, Loki avoua :

-J'ai déjà vu ces symboles en magie noir, mais là le sortilège ne veux rien dire !

Bloody éclata de rire alors que le professeur, peu soucieuse de cette réaction de la part de son élève, déclarait :

-Cette équation est considérée comme la plus difficile sur terre. Heureusement nous n'étudierons pas ces formules cette année !

-Madame !

La classe tourna le tête vers Stark qui levait la main, attendant d'être interroger. Rosenberg, curieuse de savoir quelle bêtise allait encore raconter le jeune homme, lui accorda la parole :

-Oui monsieur Stark ?  
-Quarante deux ?

La classe échangea un regard surprit alors que Blue se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans sa boite crânienne pour lui permettre de calculer aussi vite autant de chose que Loki prenait encore pour une formule de magie noire. Une calculatrice ? Un ordinateur ? Etant déjà à moitié cyborg de par son cœur, rien ne l'étonnerait plus. Rosenberg haussa un sourcil :

-Monsieur Stark, où avez vous eu cette information ?

-Eh bien… Dans ma cervelle !

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux alors que Bloody laissait errer son regard dans la classe, cherchant en vain un élèment auquel se rattacher pour ne pas désespéré entièrement face à cette équation. Alors que la vieille femme demandait à Stark comment il aurait bien pus faire pour résoudre l'équation de tête, la jeune fille vit courir un énorme point noir le long de sa jambe. Ce point noir, velue, gros comme un ballon de baskéte, fit courir ses huit horribles pattes sur la peau nue de Bloody, qui, reconnaisssant entre mille cette espèce de Tarentule et étant arachnophobe depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se jeta dans les bras de Loki avec un énorme « AHHHHHHHH ! ».

La terminale lâcha Stark des yeux pour fixer la lycéenne qui se cramponnait au dieu comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les yeux écarquillés, hurlant comme un animal térrorisé. Thor saisit l'araignée géante comme si ce fut un simple jouet et passa son doigt entre ses pattes crochues :

-C'est trop marrant ! S'exclama il, Une araignée morte !

-Euh…. Thor… Murmura Jade… Je crois qu'elle est pas si morte que ç…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé par Thor qui lâcha un gémissement digne d'un taureau. Il agita sa main avec frénésie, balançant de droite et de gauche la Tarentule qui était pendue à son doigt :

-Cette saloperie m'a mordu ! Pesta il. Tu veux voler ma vieille ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de l'araignée, il se mit à balancer sa main avec de plus en plus de force.

-Dommage, jura il, par ce que c'est ce que tu vas faire !

L'animal, emmené par la traction, effectua un vol mémorable, traversant la pièce comme un boulet de canon avant d'aller s'accrocher au seul endroit qu'elle aurait dus éviter : le gris et froissé visage de madame Rosenberg.

Alors que la classe éclatait de rire, Bloody toujours serré contre Loki, la femme hurla, térrorisé :

-ENLEVEZ MOI CETTE HORREUR !

Elle se mit à courir d'un point à l'autre de la classe , hurlant de frayeur, le visage entier contracté par a douleur des morsures de l'araignée noire. Elle saisit une règle en bois et se mit à taper l'animal avec énergie tout en mangréant des insultes et des prières, sous les yeux écarquillés des élèves. Rosenberg, en larme, fonça sur le tableau en dernier recours et vit la tarantulle tomber sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, les pattes levées vers le ciel, le dos explosé, ses entrailles noirs et fumantes répandu sur le sol. Le professeur se laissa tomber à terre alors que Stark rangeait dans son sac un des gant d'Iron man, soucieux que l'un des élèves le remarque et lui demande de l'essayer, ce qui déclencherait surement une troisième guerre mondiale.

A terre, Rosenberg haletait. Ses pupilles avaient pris la taille d'une bille, ses joues pâles et creusées faisaient ressortir l'écarlate que la frayeur avait fait monter à ses pommettes. Elle inspira et expira autant de fois qu'il le lui était possible, eu envie d'appeler son mari, sa mère et la sainte vierge avant de s'écrier, les yeux baignés de larmes :

-MONSIEUR THOR !

-Oui madame ?  
-Vous en faîtes exprés ? Demanda elle se redressant, En une journée vous m 'avez lancer au visage une massue et une tarentule géante !

-Bah ! C'était qu'une petite bête…

Le visage de la femme devint cramoisie alors que Blue et Jade échangeaient un regard entendu sur le fait que le dieu du tonnerre allait se faire foudroyer. Mais rien de cela ne se passa.  
Rosenberg, une fois entièrement redressé, perdit ses couleurs exubérantes et murmura, la voix aussi calme qu'avant l'incident :

-Monsieur Thor, vous êtes privé de votre massue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que Loki et Stark s'exclamaient en cœur, ayant tout deux essayer un jour de séparer le dieu du tonnerre et sa précieuse Mïomnir :

-Non ! Non ! Très mauvaise idée !

-Messieurs Stark et Loki, je me passerai de vos conseils ! Apportez moi votre jouet monsieur Thor !

Le dieu haussa les épaules et, à la surprise de tous, se leva et alla remettre en main propre l'objet avec lequel il avait combattu tant de peuple. Rosenberg tendit la main et il y déposa l'objet qui, beaucoup trop lourd pour la maigre main de Rosenberg, vint s'écraser à terre avec la paume de la vieille femme.

-Aïe ! Gémit elle en retirant sa main de sous le manche de l'arme, Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette enclume ?

-Bah c'est mon marteau !

-Mais pourquoi vous promenez vous avec un truc aussi lourd à longueur de temps ? S'écria la femme, Vous êtes donc un sado-mazo en plus d'être bête ?

-C'est mon père, expliqua Thor en haussant les épaules.

A l'évocation d'Asgard, une boule naquit dans le ventre du dieu et ses yeux se tintèrent de tristesse et de nostalgie. A l'école du palais, jamais on ne lui avait demandé pourquoi il portait constamment Mïomnir sur lui. Voyant cette lueur naître dans les yeux de son élève, Rosenberg se demanda si la porte de cet objet n'avait pas une autre raison que de la lancer sur les professeurs. Peut être que, comme Stark, le blond avait un problème au cœur et que ce marteau lui servait de défibrilateur en cas d'urgence ? Ou bien était il atteint par un cancer rare qui nécessitait une masse lourde autour de soi pour pouvoir rester en vie ?

Une multitude d'idée saugrenues naquirent dans la boite crânienne de la femme alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. L'entendait, elle murmura à Thor :

-Pauvre petit… Reprenez votre marteau et prenez soin de vous !

Blue et Stark éclatérent de rire en cœur, surpris par le si brusque changement opéré chez leur professeur. La femme alla ouvrir la porte et une petite femme ronde comme un dirigeable apprarut, trop moulé dans une robe fushia. Elle avait au moins quatre vingt ans, une moustache sur la lèvre supérieur et une horrible odeur de tabac s'échappait de ses vêtements. Elle sourit à la classe qui put voir ses dents pourries et les salua :

-Hello ! I'm Mme Folk, your teacher english !

-English teacher, corrigèrent Loki, Thor, Karl et Stark dune seule voix.

-… I'm so happy to see you ! Mme Rosenberg, can you moove a side, please ? I want to ask some question to my class !

Rosenberg fit « oui » de la tête et quitta la pièce, laissant la terminal avec cette nouvelle étrangeté. Thor, revenu s'asseoir, haussa un sourcil :

-Alors ça, c'est vraiment un monstre terrible ! S'exclama il.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, avoua Karl, Et puis quel horrible anglais !

-C'est vraiment le pire des chatiment qu'on aurait pus souhaiter, commenta Stark.

Blue eu l'impression que cette phrase lui était adressé, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer intensément l'étrange dinosaure qui venait de faire eruption dans la salle poussièreuse. La vieille dame regarda chaque élève comme si ils avaient été porteur d'une effroyable maladie qui aurait pus tous les decimer en moins de cinq minutes. Elle s'arrétta longuement sur le cœur d'Iron man, eu un sourire mi géné mi amusé devant Bloody cramponnée au cou de Loki comme à une bouée de sauvetage, fronça les sourcils en apercevant Thor et poussa un soupir en contemplant le reste de la classe. Elle finit par sourire à nouveau, arrachant à Jade une grimace de dégout devant ses dents noircies.

-So, commença elle en s'approchant du tableau où l'équation irrésolvable mais résolue par Stark était toujours inscrite, Today, we are going to speak just a little.

-Why ? Demanda Loki un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir Bloody aussi prés de lui.

-Because I'm not sure that every body in this classe room can spoke english !

-Speak ! S'exclamèrent Stark, Karl, Thor et Loki.

-I'm going to ask you some question about your hobbies, déclara la vieille femme écorchant chaque mot, For exemple, young boy with the light heart…

Se reconnaissant, Antony corrigea :

-Iron.

-Sorry ? Demanda la femme haussant un sourcil.

-My heart is in iron, not in light, expliqua Stark.

Le dinosaure eu un sourire qui fit tirer au cœur toute la classe avant de déclarer, non sans un brun d'ironie tout à fait inutile en un moment semblable :

-So, you'r an Iron man !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony qui déclara, plutôt content de lui :

-I'm Iron man. But if you prefere, you can call me Antony Stark or the ennmy swears Blue !

Blue, reconnaissant son prénom sans pour autant comprendre le mot « swears », se leva sans aucune gène et toisa Stark de haut :

-Comment ça ? Demanda elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, J'ai dit que la vérité !

La lycéenne voyait au visage de son ennemi qu'il mentait, ou bien son désire franc de l'embrasser lui fit croire qu'il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit simplement la vérité, sinon pourquoi avoir parlé d'elle ? Bien que Stark eu dit « L'ennemi juré de Blue », il vit tout de suite la même lueur de démense aperçut quelques heures plus tôt dans les yeux de la jeune fille y briller. Il saisit un stylo dans sa trousse et le lança alors que Blue lui envoyait avec violence une gomme à la tête.

Les deux jeunes gens reçurent un projectiles à la tête alors que Thor, sortant d'un demi sommeil dans lequel le manque d'action l'avait plongé s'écriait :

-Une baston ? Et on m'invite même pas ?

Il arracha Loki à sa chaise et, envoyant voler Bloody dans un coin, se mit à taper sur son frère comme sur un simple putching ball. Felix Pariente, térifié, se jeta pitoyablement dérrière une chaise alors que Karl, amusé, se mettait à bombardé la classe de lego, de stylo ou autre objet divers. Bientôt, la terminale ne fut plus qu'un immense échange de fourniture scolaire, chaussure et même parfois élève eux même. Au cœur de ce chaos génèral, deux équipes c'étaient formées. L'équipe de Bloody, Loki, Thor, Stark, Blue, Ava, Jade et Karl avait été rejoint par Antoine Crestani, un garçon deux fois plus petit que la moyenne mais qui cachait un côté pervers surdévelopé, lui permettant d'imaginer des « choses compromettantes » entre a peu prés tout le monde. Blue l'avait d'ailleurs un jour surnomé le « Pédoschtroumf » , surnom que la classe avait adopté avec entousiasme. L'équipe opposé était dirigé par Héloïse, une fille qui avait plus de points commun avec les cochons qu'avec les hommes, tant par le physique que par l'intelligence. Cette lycéenne n'avait qu'un seul objectif : coucher avec le plus de garçon possible, et l'arrivé de ces nouveaux ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Elle rêvait de tripoter Loki toutes les nuits.

Au milieu de cette guerre des boutons revu version lycéens, le pauvre dinosaure gémissait, meuglant pitoyablement en un approximatif anglais d'arréter ce massacre. Stark lui répondit un « Fuck ! » qui résuma la pensée générale alors que Thor saisissait une poignée de lego et l'envoyait sur l'équipe adverse. Celle ci répliqua par une slave de crayon de couleur qui furent tous désintégrer à quelques centimètres du sol. La bande tourna la tête vers Bloody qui tenait à la main le sceptre de Loki. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux :

-He ! S'exclama il, Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! C'est mon sceptre !

-On t'as jamais appris à pretter ? Demanda la lycéenne en réduisant en poussière un livre pour les 4-6 ans.

-Il a jamais été pretteur, avoua Thor.

-Oh mais ta gueule ! Toi non plus tu ne l'as jamais été alors ne viens pas me saouler ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort.

-Saoule toi tout seul ! Répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

Karl poussa un soupir en balançant une pleine poignée d'aimant rose et vert :

-Mais est-ce que vous allez la fermer un peu vous deux ? S'écria il.

La bande écarquilla les yeux, trop surprit pour avoir une autre réaction possible. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que le Pédoschtroumf lançait un pot de peinture sur l'équipe qui leur faisait face. Jade murmura, confuse, incapable de croire à ce que ses oreilles avaient pourtant entendut :

-Attendez… Il a dit « La ferme », j'ai pas rêver !

-Il devient normal ! S'exclama Stark, Oh super ! Je ne me retrouverai pas tout seul avec ces putains d'Asgardiens !

Thor se tourna vers Stark, le visage déformé par la furreur :

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis sur les Asgardiens ? S'écria il.

Voyant les cent dix kilos de muscles qui composaient Thor fondre sur lui, Antony poussa un soupir suivit d'un :

-Et merde !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le lycéen se battait contre le dieu du tonnerre sans armure ni laser, ce qui, pensa Blue, lui vaudrait quelques fractures et même, avec un peu de chance, une commotion cérébrale. Alors que la prof d'anglais hurlait tout bonnement, l'équipe adverse balança une centaine de cartouche d'encre qui vinrent s'écraser sur la bande, stoppant les coups de Thor, couvrant Blue d'une manière couleur de son prénom, faisant hurler Jade et Ava, se faisant se demander à Karl quelle genre de pluie pouvait être aussi visqueuse, amusant Bloody et Loki.

Une fois arrosée d'encre et de rancœur, la bande envoya autant de pot de peinture possible sur leurs assaillants mais la peinture ayant séché personne ne fut tachée.

La bataille prit fin lorsque Héloïse retira son tee-shirt, exposant sa poitrine grasse et son ventre rebondit à ses ennemis. Cet acte, a l'origine fait pour que Loki regarde avec attention ses seins qu'elle s'adonnait à malaxer chaques matin, certaine que le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de se lever, de braver les tirs des deux camps, de venir la prendre par les hanches et de lui enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche. Peut être même qu'il lui ferait l'amour sur le bureau.

Mais le fait que son tee-shirt traverse la pièce excita casiment tous les garçons de la terminal excepté Thor, amoureux d'Ava, Stark, qui a vrai dire ne le vit pas, trop occupé à chercher sa paire de lunette que Blue lui avait à nouveau subtilisé, ni Andréa, amoureux de la même fille depuis un an ni Loki qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Bloody, essayant sans grandes convictions de lui reprendre le sceptre. Il regardait ses jambes tachées d'encre, les jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur son visage, son corps mouvant pour échapper à ses étreintes… Fuyant ses gestes comme un feu follet, comme une flaméche trop vivace pour être confiné dans un brasier… Aurait elle était trop vivace pour être confiner dans un baiser ?... Après tout, entre brasier et baiser, il n'y avait que peu de différence, et il avait l'impression que cette flaméche de Bloody aurait put être confiner dans un brasier… Un secoua la tête et se reprit : dans un baiser.

Alors que le dieu de la morte et de la désolation en était là de ses délires d'amoureux transit, Antoine et Karl écarquillaient les yeux devant la généreuse poitrine d'Héloïse.

-Waoh… Lachèrent ils en cœur.

Le dinosaure lâcha un hurlement et s'en fut en courant à travers les couloirs de l'école, laissant sans le savoir les élèves avec deux dieux, un homme de métal et un ancien militaire vieux de plus de quatre vingt dix ans, mais ayant dormi soixante dix ans sous la glace.

Voyant, avec une certaine surprise, que son stratagème du « Toute nue et toute bronzée » d'Héloïse ne marchait pas, celle ci remit son tee-shirt et se tourna vers Antoine qui la fixait toujours, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un poisson mort, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de bave :

-He ! L'appela la lycéenne, Pédoschtroumf !

Le lycéen, sortant de ses rêves fantastiques où se mélait Héloïse et un lit, ravala sa salive et demanda :

-Oui ?  
-Tu pourrais dire à ton équipe de dégénéré qu'on arrète la guerre ?

-Ah ouais, renchérit Felix, On arrète par ce que là franchement vous allez finir par tacher mes merveilleuse chaussures en…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une cartouche d'encre bleue s'écrasant sur ses chaussures au même instant. Un cri de fillette déchira la salle alors que Jade, un sourire aux lèvres, déclarait :

-Bien fait ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut me faire chier, ici il n'y a que MOI qui ait le droit de parler de mes chaussures !

Antoine tenta de ramener l'ordre dans son équipe mais n'arrivant à rien et n'ayant aucune envie de se faire taper dessus par Thor, il s'écria :

-Demain il y a une teuf !

Thor lâcha la pile de craie qu'il s'apprettait à lancer sur l'autre équipe, Loki arreta soudain de vouloir récupérer son sceptre, Karl ne lâcha pas Héloïse des yeux pour autant, Ava et Jade échangèrent un regard surprit et Blue et Stark, roulant par terre l'un pour récupèrer ses lunettes l'autre pour qu'il ne les récupère pas, stoppérent tout mouvement. Tous fixèrent Antoine, médusé par ses mots. Le lycéen s'expliqua :

-Voilà, pendant qu'on vous attendez, Rosenberg nous a annoncé qu'il y aurait une fête demain soir aux « Trois Moutardes » pour fêter notre arrivée à Moutarde-Les-Béarnais, mais vue qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne soyez pas au courant !

-On était pas au courant, avoua Blue à demi à cheval sur la poitrine de Stark, tendant le plus haut possible la paire de lunette.

-Mais rends les moi ! Hurla celui ci.

-On a privatisé le pub apparement, avoua le lycéen alors que l'autre équipe quittait la pièce, ravi pour certain d'avoir menné une guerre et déçu pour d'autre de ne pas avoir été regardé par le garçon qu'elle préférait, Heureusement, comme ça on aura pas les vieux à côté de nous !

Un effroyable cri que tous reconnurent comme appartenant à Rosenberg s'échappa du hall d'entrer et Antoine, craignant le professeur entre mille, prit son sac et s'en fut en courant, laissant le groupe dans la salle, seul face à la colère du professeur de mathématiques. Jade, prise de court par l'instinct de survie, saisit son sac, ouvrit la fenêtre, le balança au dehors et, montant à califourchon sur la fenêtre déclara :

-Faîtes comme moi !

Elle sauta, attérie sur ses pieds dans la coure et attendit sous la fenêtre que ses amies l'imite. La première à se décider fut Blue, laissant Stark sur le sol elle prit son sac, chaussa les lunettes qui se mirent à analyser tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champs de vision, jeta son sac par la fenêtre et alla rejoindre Jade dans la coure. Elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre et fit un sourire à Ava qui hésitait à sauter. Thor, en preu chevalier servant, la prit par la taille et ils sautèrent ensemble, percutant le sol au même instant. Ils furent suivit de près par Stark et Karl et enfin Bloody et Loki. Une fois que ces derniers eurent toucher terre, Blue ayant demandé à Jarvis de calculer l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour se rendre à la maison déclarait avec un grand signe de la main :

-Suivez moi !

La bande échangea un regard avant de partir en courant derrière la lycéenne à laquelle Jarvis ne cessait de dire d'arréter de faire des bêtises avec son rythme cardiaque ou bien qu'incessement sous peu il devrait appeler un chirurgien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, dégoulinant d'encre et de sueur, la troupe arrivait à l'orée de la forêt où la vraie partie difficile du voyage commença. Blue, en tête, se stoppa et fixa avec insistance les arbres, ne prêtant aucune attention à Jarvis. Thor, derrière elle, poussa un soupir :

-Je déteste cette forêt, déclara il.

-Oui, confirma Jade arrivant, moi aussi…

Stark, se joignant au groupe, arracha les lunettes du nez de Blue et les posa sur le siens :

-He ! Tu aurais pus demander ! S'emporta la jeune fille.  
-Oui, toi aussi ! Jarvis ? Jarvis ? Tas de ferraille ? Oui, non, n'appel pas ! Mais puis-ce que je te dis que non, espèce de boite de conserve !

Blue eu un sourire en coin alors que le dieu du tonnerre s'avançait entre les arbres, amorçant l'abominable marche qui allait leur prendre une heure au minimum.

À vingt deux heure, alors que le soleil descendait dans le ciel prendre repos, laissant à la lune le soin d'assurer son rôle de source lumineuse, dans le salon de la maison perché dans la montagne à côté de Moutarde-Les-Béarnais, les habitants baillaient déjà depuis un long moment. Pellotées l'une contre l'autre, Jade et Blue étaient assises dans le confortable tapis perçant, Ava était serrée dans les bras de Thor, Stark et Karl plus ou moins avachis sur le canapé et Bloody dormait, complétement étalée sur Loki. La lycéenne avait eu beau lui demandé de bouger son cul dans toutes les langues de l'univers, le dieu n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu et elle avait fini par s'allonger sur le torse de celui ci, cet acte ponctué par un « Tant pis pour toi ! ».

Sur l'écran géant que Stark avait intégré sur un morceau de verre ultra sensible, Indiana Jonhes terminait une quête des plus absurde où une belle fille avait été enlevé par une secte satanique ou quelque autre bêtises sans beaucoup de plus d'interet. Une fois que ce brave aventurier folklorique eu embrasser la femme délivrée, Karl, s'étirant au maximum, proposa :

-Si on allait se coucher ? Je suis crever !

-Oh, super idée ! Avoua Jade se relevant à demie endormie, Je déteste cette putain de forêt !

Disant cela, elle passa ses mains dans son dos endoloris, ce qui fit craquer ses coudes :

-Aïe ! Gémit elle.

Loki se leva, souleva Bloody et, traversant le salon d'un pas sur, souhaita à chacun la bonne nuit avant d'allonger la jeune fille sur le lit.  
Il s'attarda un instant à observer ses trais paisibles, bercés par un profond sommeil. De quoi pouvait elle rêver ? Il ne voulut pas le savoir et lui retira son jean et son tee shirt encore taché d'encre avant de les jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Il eu la drôle de surprise de trouver qu'elle portait un ensemble fait d'un string rouge en dentelle et d'un soutiens gorge de même, ce qui mettait en valeur ses formes aussi belles qu'il se les étaient imaginées. N'étant pas certain que dans tout l'univers il ait déjà vue quelque chose de comparable à la jeune fille, il retira sa chemise, la lui passa, la glissa sous les draps et, retirant son pantalon s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il allait ordonner aux rideaux de se fermer comme Stark leur avait demandé de faire avant de voir un point noir dépassé du dos de sa voisine. Partagé entre le désir de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et la crainte de mourir étranglé, il choisit de succomber à la curiosité et souleva la chemise de Bloody. Il découvrit un dragon géant qui, ailes déployées, volait entre ses omoplates. Celle ci se réveilla en surssaut, empoigna le bras de Loki, le tordit, le fit se retourner en un cri de surprise mélé de douleur et demanda, tout les sens en alerte :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Où suis-je ? Où sont Ava, Blue et Jade ?

Elle regarda la chemise quelle portait, sa tenue légère en dessous et Loki allongé sur le matela et demanda, changeant radicalement de style de question :

-On regardait pas un film avec un aventurier de merde qui s'appelait Fomina Bones… ?

-Indiana Jonhes, corrigea Loki.

-C'est pareil ! Trancha elle, Et qu'est ce que je fais en string dans ta chemise ?

Le dieu hésita un instant, ne sachant si il fallait lui raconter une histoire ou non. Ne parvenant à se décider, il ne répondit pas, ce dont Bloody ne sembla pas se formaliser. Elle lâcha le jeune homme avant de se rouler en boule contre lui et de murmurer, fermant les yeux :

-Bonne nuit Loki…

Réalisant qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à son frère, Loki lui souhaita la bonne nuit alors que dans la maison, tout le monde rêvait d'être dans une semblable situation. Jade, avec Chuck, Karl, avec Héloïse, Blue, avec Stark et vice versa, mais seul Thor et Ava purent se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient ce soir là.

Chapitre sept.

A six heure, Blue se leva, alerte, l'esprit léger, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle quitta sa chambre, ne se souciant guerre de ne porter qu'un tee-shirt trop grand à l'effigie de super-man et, se retrouvant dans le salon, put admirer avec bonheur le levé d'un timide soleil de début d'été. La jeune fille avait toujours aimé se lever de bonne heure, c'était pour elle un de ces moments uniques où elle pouvait embrasser l'infini du regard par sa solitude.

Seulement, elle n'était pas seule.

Sortant tout juste du pays des rêves, la lycéenne n'avait pas remarqué que la porte de la chambre de Karl était entrebaillé, ni que l'ex militaire était occupé à chercher du bacon à faire cuire dans le frigidaire. Apercevant Blue, il se pencha de quelques centimètres sur le côté et détailla avec envie son corps armonieux. Elle n'était pas aussi grasse qu'Héloïse, mais un peu trop musclé pour une fille. Enfin, il s'en fichait et regarda longuement sa poitrine enfermé dans le col rond du tee-shirt.

Si il avait demandé à Blue si cela la géner qu'il la regarde ainsi, elle aurait répondut que non, habitué à présent aux regards que lui lançaient les garçons du lycée. En quatrième, on l'avait même élue la « Meuf aux plus gros seins de la classe ». Jamais Blue n'avait vue sa poitrine sous cet angle et en avait beaucoup souffert jusqu'à ce que Bloody donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Pariente un jour où il s'était moqué d'elle. Depuis, Blue n'avait plus jamais complexé par rapport à sa poitrine et s'accomodait parfois très bien de celle ci.

Un grincement parvint aux oreilles de la lycéenne et avant qu'elle eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre, Stark s'étirait sur le seuil de la sienne. LE voyant, la jeune femme lâcha un « merde ! » et tira le plus possible sur le tee-shirt, dans un espoir fou de le rallonger de quelques centimètres, qu'il lui cache au moins les cuisses. Mais elle eu beau tirer, tordre et supplier le tissus de se déformer, celui ci resta à la même mesure, ce qui vraiment ne l'arrangeait pas.

Depuis son placard, Karl se délectait de cet étonnant spectacle. En temps que militaire engagé dans l'armée depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait eu très rarement le loisir d'observer des sujets de sexe féminins, habillés ou non, et en côtoyer était pour lui une incroyable nouveauté qui l'enjouait. Il savait qu'il aimait mieux les voir nues qu'habillées, par exemple, ou que lorsqu'il voyait une fille ainsi dévétue il sentait une étrange boule douloureuse naître dans son ventre.

Stark, apercevant la jeune fille, haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre hurler de surprise et la serrer dans ses bras. Il se contenta de la saluer, ne prettant pas attention à sa tenu plus que réduite :

- Salut ! La salua il.

-Salut, répondit Blue génée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?...

La lycéenne, partagée entre le désir de partir en courant et celui de détailler son torse nu avoua, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un harreng mort depuis trop longtemps sur l'étalage d'un marché aux poissons :

-Ben… C'est mon pyjama !

- Mais c'est pas un pyjama ça ! S'exclama il, C'est tee-shirt fait pour les fans de super man !

-Et alors, je suis peu être une fan de super man !

Cette déclaration surprit Stark mais ravie Karl qui savait d'expérience qu'il ressemblait davantage au super héros que son ami. Blue mit ses mains sur ses hanches, fière de sa réplique trouvée sur le moment :

-Je suis une grande fan de super man depuis mon enfance !

-Ça m'étonnerait bien, avoua le jeune homme, Super man est un crétin narcissique avec un égo gros comme l'Alaska !

-Vous devez bien vous entendre alors !

Ne suportant pas de rester avec son ennemi d'amour plus longtemps, Blue saisit une paire de botte en caoutchou trop grande pour elle qu'elle enfila avant de se diriger vers la porte de la maison d'un pas décidé. Se demandant si il allucinait ou si Blue allait vraiment sortir, Stark demanda :

-Où tu vas ?  
-Je sors, répondit Blue en ouvrant la porte, J'ai besoin d'air !

Le lycéen demanda, soucieux de la réponse de sa camarade :

- Tu sais qu'il est six heure du mat et qu'il fait dix degrés dehors ?

Blue l'ignora et claqua la porte. Elle fut assaillit de toute part par un froid mordant qui lui fit courir un frison le long de son échine. Elle colla son pyjama à son corps et partit vers la forêt d'un bon pas, les herbes hautes trempées par la rosée labourant ses cuisses comme une moissonneuse aquatique. Elle n'y fit pas attention et pénétra entre les arbres sans se soucier de rencontrer un sanglier couvert de puce ou pire encore.

Une heure plus tard, la maison s'éveilla comme un seul homme sous un abominable orage et le rush vers le placard à gâteau fut une véritable guerre mondiale. Bloody et Loki immobilisairent Thor et Ava alors que Jade se faufilait entre les combattants et saisit un paquet de gâteau au chocolat, laissant aux autres le soin de se débrouiller avec ce qui restait dans le placard, à savoir rien, Karl ayant engloutie tout le reste pour son premier repas de la journée. Assit sur le canapé, Stark consultait son ordinateur en ordonnant oralement à Jarvis de mettre du tissus gris dans l'imprimante et de faire chauffer les couleurs.

Jade s'assit sur la table en plastique transparent, ouvrit le paquet de gâteau et en grignota un alors que la voix de Jarvis déclarait, faisant sursauter la pièce entière à par Antony :

-Café terminer. Puis-je faire autre chose pour votre service monsieur ?

-Non, pas pour moi Jarvis, répondit Iron man, Mais je t'ai déjà dit que maintenant tu allais t'occuper de la maison ENTIÈRE, et tu dois suivre les désirs de tout ses habitants.  
-Dois-je rester au service de l'armure ?

-Tout à fait Jarvis. Occupe toi simplement de la maison.

Un silence tomba sur la maison toute entière alors que l'imprimante, ayant apparemment reçut les données envoyer par Stark, se mettait au travail. Voyant qu'aucun de ses amis ne se décidaient à demander quoi que ce soit au super ordinateur qu'était Jarvis, le lycéen déclara, se levant pour aller à la photocopieuse :

-Vous pouvez lui demander ce que vous voulez, hein !

Ava se décida la première et déclara, hésitante :

-Je pourrai avoir un brownie si Karl ne les a pas tous manger ?

-Bien sure madame, dans le placard en haut à gauche, monsieur Karl y a caché le paquet afin que personne ne puis-ce les trouver.

Ava se leva et se dirigea vers le placard indiqué alors que Karl lâchait un « Aïe ! Caramba ! » inspiré de ceux de Bloody. Stark récupéra son imprimé et le colla sur un tee-shirt gris alors qu'Ava ouvrait le placard et en sortait le paquet de gâteau recherché. Elle se tournait vers Karl, menaçante :

-Merci Jarvis ! Quant à toi, prend garde je pourrai te mettre un coup de talon haut quelque part si tu recommences!

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, Cap'tain América avala sa salive bruillement. Bloody se laissa tomber à côté de Loki, prit un browni dans le paquet et le grignota machinalement alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et que Blue entrait, trempée, maugréant contre la terre et le ciel. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie le long de son dos, ses bottes trop grandes émétaient des « blop » à chacun de ses pas et son tee-shirt trop grand lui collait à la peau.  
Jade écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte, un gâteau à mit chemin entre sa bouche et la table alors que Karl fixait avec une attention incroyable la nouvelle arrivée. Loki se rappela immédiatement la vision qu'il avait eu de Bloody la nuit dernière et, regardant Blue, réalisa à quel point sa compagne était belle. Bloody murmura un « What the fuck ? » alors que Thor et Ava échangeait un regard, partagés l'un et l'autre entre l'envie de rire et celle de ne prêter aucune attention à l'arrivée de Blue.

Stark se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, son tee-shirt sous le bras et cria :

-Jarvis ! Non mais tu es fondu ou quoi boite de conserve, améne moi une serviette !

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Au même instant, un tiroir s'ouvrit d'un mur, contenant une pile de serviette. Le lycéen en prit une et la lança à Blue qui ne le remercia pas, se contentant d'essuyer ses jambes et ses bras. Bloody éclata de rire :

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es sorti par un temps pareil ?  
-Quand je suis sorti il ne pleuvait pas, expliqua la lycéenne, et il y avait un matteur dans le salon !

-Comment tu as su que j'y étais ? Demanda Karl surprit.

Blue poussa un soupir alors que Thor éclatait de rire :

-Et bien il y en avait deux ! S'exclama elle essorant ses cheveux.

Elle retira ses bottes alors qu'un éclair rugissait dans le ciel. Stark s'approcha d'elle et la fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de déclarer, lui montrant son tee-shirt :

-Retire ton pyjama, tu vas attraper la crève !

-Ose dire que ça te poserait un problème !

-A moi non, avoua il, mais je crois que Super-man serait déçu si tu prenais froid !

Blue eu un léger sourire avant de retirer son tee-shirt devant le jeune homme, se retrouvant en culotte devant toute la maisonnée. Personne n'eu le temps de la détailler ou de fantasmer, Stark passant à la place du pyjama humide son tee-shirt gris.  
Il se révéla trop grand pour la lycéenne, la couvrant à peine plus que le tissu bleu qui dégoulinait d'eau de pluie à terre, et portait une photographie du réacteur que Tony portait dans le cœur à la place où se trouvait anciennement le cigle du super héros. Le lycéen fit un pas en arrière, pencha la tête sur le côté avant de déclarer, apparemment satisfait :

-J'adore !

Blue, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait donné un coup de poing et qu'il l'avait surnommé la « Konne », demanda, septique :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Par ce que Super man est obsédé et un bourreau de travail et que c'est quand même bien plus classe d'être fan d'Iron man, non ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Blue éclata de rire à une des blagues d'Antony. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand il voulait… Bloody, regardant la chemise noir de Loki qui la couvrait, songea que tout de même, elle était bien plus classe que ce tee-shirt trop grand.  
Voyant que les yeux rouges de Bloody ne fixaient pas le duo comme ils auraient dus le faire, Thor suivit le regard de la jeune fille et, reconnaissant la chemise de son frère, s'écria :

-Ah ! Non mais c'est trop fort ça !

-Et entre nous, glissa Stark à Blue, Iron man est aussi beaucoup plus sexy si tu veux mon avis !

La lycéenne leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que Bloody haussait un sourcil, mouvement dont la traduction classique était en générale « What the fuck ? ». Thor s'exclama, désignant son frère du doigt :

-Toi !

-Oui, quoi moi ? Demanda le dieu.

-Tu as donné ta chemise à Bloody !

-Ben oui, je suis bien élevé par rapport à toi et je sais qu'on ne laissa pas une fille dormir sans vêtements !

-Et pourquoi elle avait pas de vêtements ? Demanda Thor.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Bloody, Pourquoi j'avais pas de vêtements ?

Loki poussa un soupir alors que Jade termnait son biscuit. Le dieu de la morte et de la désolation expliqua :

-Elle dormait et comme j'ai pas voulu la réveiller….

-Tu l'as déshabillé ! S'exclama Thor, Trop fort ! Mon petit frère a déshabillé une fille !

-… Mais c'était par ce qu'elle etait couverte d'encre !...

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse ! L'arreta son frère. Tu la déshabiller quand même !

-Et j'étais pas consentante, nota Bloody, T'en mériterai une Loki !

Le lycéen poussa un soupir désespéré, alors que Bloody demandait à Jarvis où était la confiture et le pain, qu'elle puis-ce manger quelque chose. L'un à côté de l'autre, Stark et Blue souriaient bêtement alors que Jade fusillait Karl du regard, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détaillait Blue. Une fois la confiture et le pain trouvé, Bloody se fit une tartine en déclarant :

-Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je ne sors pas sous cet orage !

-Comme si on avait le choix… Soupira Loki, ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi c'est que tu es pleine d'espoir !

-L'espoir fait vivre ! Déclara Karl.

-Mais rien à voir avec l'espoir ! S'écria la lycéenne, J'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver aussi trempé que Blue !

-Bah… Loki te donnera sa chemise, ironisa Jade.

Stark eu un sourire :

-Et, les appela il, Vous savez qu'il existe un truc révolutionnaire contre le mauvais temps appelé couramment parapluie ?

Blue eu un sourire avant de monter les escaliers, décrétant intérieurement d'aller prendre une douche. Bloody poussa un soupir en croquant dans sa tartine alors que Thor, curieux, plongeait son doigt dans le liquide visqueux :

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda il.  
-De la confiture, ignare, fit Loki.

-Ça sert à quoi ? Demanda encore le dieu du tonnerre.

- A se la balancer dessus, ironisa Jade.

Stark fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres de haut en criant un « NOOOON ! » de protestation alors que Thor lançait une poignée de confiture à la tête de Karl. Celui ci devint aussi rouge que le liquide qui lui couvrait la face et hurla :

-Tu vas mourir !

Le super héros se jeta sur le dieu du tonnerre, attrapant une poignée de confiture, et l'emplafonna dans le nez de celui ci. Hilare, Loki était à demi couché sur Bloody. Surprise par ce geste d'affection qui n'avait rien à faire là, celle ci saisit une poignée de confiture et l'aplatit dans le visage du dieu qui poussa un cri de surprise, coupant court à ses éclats de rire. Le dieu de la mort en fit autant alors que Thor et Karl mitraillait Jade et Ava de liquide visqueux. Surprit par ce soudain accés de folie qui avait saisit ses camarades, Antony décréta d'aller prendre une douche, se protégeant ainsi des projections de confiture. Il monta les escaliers

alors que Loki emplafonnait lui aussi de la confiture dans le nez de Bloody. Jade poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une boule de confiture lui frapper la figure. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre cri déchira la maison et Stark bondit dans le salon, massant sa nuque douloureuse. Il Ava haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-C'est Blue ! S'exclama il, Elle m'a sortit de la salle de bain à coup de missiles à tête nucléaire !

Ayant remit le tee-shirt Iron man, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau chaude, Blue descendit les escaliers, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

-Dans mon souvenir c'était une savonnette, avoua elle.

La bande couverte de confiture éclata de rire alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel et que la porte s'ouvrait en coup de vent. Madame Rosenberg, trempée jusqu'aux os, pénétra dans la maison, hurlant, comme à son habitude :

-Mademoiselle Win ! Monsieur Stark !

-Mais quoi encore ? S'écriairent en cœur les deux adolescents.

-Vous osez me poser la question ? S'exclama la vieille femme.

Stark et Blue échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers madame Rosenberg :

-D'accord… Soupirèrent ils… On voit…

Rosenberg poussa un soupir alors que Thor et Karl échangeaient un sourire entendut. Prenant une poignée de confiture, la prof de math s'écria :

-Je vois que mes mises en garde contre l'abstinence ne servent à rien ! Mademoiselle Win, Monsieur Stark…  
-On a rien fait, c'est un malentendut madame… Lui assura Blue se séparant le plus possible d'Iron man.

-Bien entendut, et vous allez en plus essayer de ma faire croire que vous êtes allez sous votre douche, mademoiselle Win, et que vous avez trouver monsieur Stark dans la salle de bain !

Blue eu un sourire :

En fait je l'ai sortie de la salle de bain à coups de savonettes !

Et là encore je vais devoir vous croire, j'imagine ?

Thor et Karl poussèrent un cris de guerre alors que leurs poignées de confitures respectives étaient lancées et frappaient Rosenberg de plein fouet. La femme poussa un cri alors que la bande éclatait de rire. Couverte de confiture, dégoulinante de pluie, Rosenberg toisa ses élèves avant de hurler :

-THOR ! KARL !

-Et voilà, soupira Stark, c'est repartit…

Blue profita de cet apprartée pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, abbandonnant ses amis aux horribles doigts crochus du professeur de mathématique. Bloody, hilare, était effondré sur Loki qui en était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Rosenberg se mit à hurler :

-Je vous attend à 8h30 devant l'école ! Et si un seul est en retard il goutera à mon fléaut qui est cent fois pire que celui d'Odin !

Thor et son frère échangèrent un regard, surprit que leur professeur connaisse leur père lorsque la colère le prenait. Ils se mirent à trembler au souvenir des moments où ils avaient punis dans le passé, craignant soudain leur professeur. Bloody poussa un soupir alors que la vieille femme repartait sous la pluie battante, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

-Bon, je vais me doucher !

-Ah non ! C'est moi ! S'exclama Stark, J'ai été chassé de la salle de bain à coup de missile à tête nucléaire…

-… De savonette, corrigea Jade.

-C'est pareille ! Bref, j'y vais le premier !

Loki attrapa son spectre qui vola depuis la chambre, arrivant dans sa main. Il envoya une boule d'énergie bleu à Stark qui se jeta sur le côté alors que Bloody bondissait dans les escaliers, entrainant Loki avec elle. Une fois que la porte de la salle de bain fut refermée, Stark poussa un soupir :

-Bon, bah c'est mort…

-Démonstration magistrale de ce qui saute aux yeux, commenta Jade quittant la table, toute poisseuse.

-Eh ! S'exclama Iron man, C'est ma phrase ça !

Thor éclata de rire alors que Blue, portant un jean et un tee-shirt bleu comme son prénom pénétrait dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors ? Demanda elle, Combien de mort ?

-En comptant le dieu et son démon partit se doucher ? Demanda Ava. Aucun !

-Tant mieux, commenta la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers Antony et le toisa comme si il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire puceron. Celui poussa un soupir :

-C'est pas vrai… Soupira il… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-Tu me fais chier Stark !

-Oh ! T'inquiète de rien miss Blues, c'est réciproque !

Les deux se toisèrent alors qu'Ava et Jade échangeaient un regard entendut voulant dire « Quand est-ce qu'on les maris ces deux là ? ». En effet, dans l'intimité de leurs chambres respectives, les deux lycéennes avaient dressé un plan qui établissait les différents couples qui allaient se former durant ce séjour. Etant de grandes habituées de l'amour, aucune des deux ne doutaient de ses prévisions. Les prévisions en question étaient que Jade finirait avec Chuck, ce qui était déjà fait, Ava avec Thor, ce qui était déjà fait aussi, Bloody avec Loki, Karl avec Héloïse ou avec le devoir et l'honneur. Le dernier couple possible était donc Blue et Stark. Seulement, Jade devait l'avouer, l'intégrité de ses plans était compromise à cause de la volonté féroce que les deux investissaient à se disputer sans cesse.

Blue finit par se tourner vers Karl :

-Eh ! Armoire à glace en collant bleu !

-Euh… Oui ? Répondit celui ci.

-Va donc sous l'orage, ça te lavera !

La bande éclata de rire alors que la lycéenne retournait dans sa chambre. Karl haussa les épaules et, ne trouvant pas l'idée si mauvaise, partit sous la pluie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, coincée sous des parapluies miteux retrouvés par hasard dans le débarras, la bande courrait à travers la forêt, longeant les arbres, frôlant les éclairs, alors que le ciel noir d'enfer continuait de déverser sur eux une quantité d'eau inimaginable. Jade s'effondra par terre alors que Stark l'aidait à se relever, pour le plus grand énervement de Blue qui continuait de courir. Elle le détestait quand il se moquait d'elle, mais elle le haïssait encore plus lorsqu'il s'occupait de Jade dont il était amoureux. Ou du moins le croyait elle.

Derrière, Bloody et Loki étaient serré l'un contre l'autre sous un parapluie, se protégeant tant bien que mal des éclairs et de la pluie battante. Karl cheminait à côté de Blue, la tête dans les nuages, alors que Thor chantait à pleins poumons « I'm siging in the rain ». Bloody écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

Non mais attend, Blue m'a dit que tu savais pas ce que c'était qu'un numéro de téléphone mais tu chantes cette merde !

Elle était classé comme « très dangereuse » sur Asgard, expliqua Loki.

Et c'est pour ça que je la chante ! S'exclama le dieu, J'aime le danger !

Bloody poussa un soupir alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel :

-Pour l'instant le seul danger qui de guette c'est que je t'en colle une ! Hurla elle.

-Eh ! Les amoureux ! Les appela Stark, Vous vous dépêchez oui ?

Thor, Loki et Bloody échangèrent un regard avant de se jeter sur Iron man en un puissant « AHHH ! » de rage. Le jeune homme émit un « Merde » alors que le dieu du tonnerre lui flanquait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation vint aider son frère alors que Bloody envoyait voler Jade et le parapluie.

Au devant du groupe qui se tapait dessus comme des sourds, Blue et Karl courraient toujours à bonne allure. La lycéenne n'avait aucune envie de rester sous cette pluie drue et bien que Karl ne se portait pas plus mal de cette météo, son esprit continuait à fantasmer sur Héloïse et sa poitrine généreuse. A côté d'elle, Blue n'était pas très jolie. Ou pas très désirable, ce qui revenait au même. Les deux s'apprettaient à sortir du bois lorsque Jade, détrempée, tenant à la main le parapluie vermoulu, les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant s'effondrer le nez dans la terre mouillée.

Blue se redraissa, couverte de boue des pieds à la tête, alors que Karl se levait lui aussi, sans qu'elle eu rien à envier à son état. La lycéenne se tourna vers son amie qui tremblait de froid :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda elle tentant de couvrir le vent qui hurlait entre les éclairs.

-Ce… C'est les autres cons ! Cria elle, Ils se battent !

-Quoi ? Et ils ne m'ont pas invité ! Hurla Karl, Mais et le devoir ? Et l'honneur ?

-Oh ta gueule ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

Blue donna le manche du parapluie à Karl et ordonna à Jade :

-Va avec lui voir Rosenberg et dit lui qu'on sera en retard ! Je vais aider les cons !

Sans que ni Karl ni Jade n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Blue était partie, courant malgré la boue qui alourdissait ses vêtements. La pluie lui singlait le visage, le vent faisaient voler ses cheveux et les hautes herbes trempées battaient ses jambes comme un fouet. Elle tomba plusieurs fois mais se releva, reprenant sa course. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouvait Thor, Loki et Bloody en train d'échanger coup de poing et de pied contre Stark. Blue arracha une branche à un arbre mort et s'élança vers le groupe.

Thor faisait jouer Mïomnir dans ses mains comme une simple plume lorsque la branche le frappa da plein fouet, l'assommant à demi. Loki se retourna et, voyant Blue et sa branche, envoya une boule d'énergie sur elle. La lycéenne l'évita de justesse avant de balancer un coup de branche dans la tête de Tony qui s'effondra contre un sapin, la tête brusquement envahi de centaine d'étoiles. Bloody et Loki échangérent un regard alors qu'Ava se précipitaient pour aider Thor.  
Loki regarda Blue, puis Stark :

-Je pensais que tu aller le défendre ! S'exclama il, Pas l'assommer !

-Ça lui apprendra à draguer Jade, décréta la jeune fille.

Elle lâcha sa branche d'arbre alors qu'un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel. Elle s 'approcha de Stark qu'elle secoua par l'épaule :

-Hein… Oui… Quoi ? Demanda celui ci.

-Debout ! Hurla la lycéenne.

Le jeune homme se redressa alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel. Thor se leva, haussant un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda il.

-On est allé à la fête foraine, ironisa Bloody.

-Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez pas attendu ? Hurla le dieu du tonnerre.

Antony se releva, couvert de boue et d'eau glacée alors que Loki, un sourire aux lèvres, avançait sa main sur les fesses de Bloody que son short moulait. Sentant cette main qui n'avait rien à faire contre son postérieur, la jeune fille se retourna et gifla son compagnon sans hésitation. Le dieu écarquilla les yeux en retirant sa main. Après avoir noté que si la main de Loki était resté sur son postérieur la lycéenne n'aurait pas tant détesté que cela, elle eu un sourire :

-Ça t'apprendra à ma mettre la main au cul !

-Mais… Thor m'avait dit que…

Le dieu du tonnerre éclata d'un rire sonore alors qu'Ava haussait les épaules. Le blond finit par déclarer :

-Frangin, les filles ce n'est pas une science exacte, ce n'est pas comme la magie noire !

-Ah… Marmona le dieu… Merde alors…

Bloody sourit alors que le visage de Stark se décolorait. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Blue demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Iron man ? Tu fais une crise cardiaque, tu deviens Iron mort ?

La bande éclata de rire alors que le lycéen se jetait sur Blue et que les deux roulaient l'un sur l'autre dans les fourets, évitant de justesse une boule d'énergie qui vint fracasser l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient adossés. Le tronc vola en éclat alors que les deux lycéens arrétaient de rouler, l'un serré contre l'autre au bord du chemin.

Loki saisit son sceptre, bien décidé à en finir avec cette créature de nul part. Il le brandit et récita un enchantement alors que Thor lançait Mïomnir entre les arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Stark et Blue se separaient, trempés et sales, la marteau revenait dans les mains de Thor. Loki aperçut deux yeux jeunes briller dans le noir d'orage et une voix presque robotique murmura :

-Absorbtion…

Ava hurla avant de courir à toute allure vers Blue qui avait saisit à nouveau sa branche d'arbre. Bloody saisit fermement son parapluie, prete à affronter ce monstre qu'aucun ne voyait pour l'instant. Pressentant le danger, Stark cria, enfilant l'armure :

-Blue, ne reste pas là, emmene Ava loin d'ici !

-C'est mort ! S'exclama la lycéenne.

-Non, tu as interet à y aller sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Fit Blue avec arrogance.

Reflechissant quelques instants à une menace suffisement lourde pour faire céder la jeune fille, Iron man se tut. Finalement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

-Je te roule une pelle !

-Essaye, lança la lycéenne, Je t'arrache la langue !

Thor et Loki éclatérent de rire alors que Bloody poussait un soupir. Soudain, une nouvelle boule d'énergie fonça sur la troupe qui dut faire appel au marteau de Thor pour la détruire. Iron man décolla alors que Loki préparait son sceptre.

Bientôt, une déflagration d'énergie zébra le ciel comme un éclair et qu'un lazer venant de la paume d'Iron man ne fasse un effet de flash. Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Qui a un appareil photo ? Demanda il.

-Oh mais ta gueule babine de chnek !

-Ah non ! L'arretérent Bloody et Blue, Toi ta geule !

Ava était trop terrorisé pour bouger. Quelques minutes s'écoulairent avant que les éclairs ne prennent la place des flashs bleu et blanc. Loki échangea avec Bloody un regard trempé alors que Thor haussait un sourcil. Même Blue n'était pas rassurée. Où étaient donc Stark et l'inconnu qui lançait des boules d'énergies blanches ?

Soudain, un hurlement de terreur déchira la forêt, faisant se retourner la troupe. La bande écarquilla les yeux, trouvant Ava les yeux fixés sur le ciel, la bouche ouverte, hurlant tel le vent. Tous levèrent les yeux et virent une forme humaine qui, comme un pantin, tombait vers le sol. Au dessus de cela, un être deux fois plus grand dont les tissus se confondaient avec les éclairs par leur luminosité hurlait dans le ciel d'orage.

La forme qui n'était autre qu'Iron man percuta le sol avec violence, arrachant un autre cri à Ava alors que la créature inconnue descendait vers le sol. Blue et Bloody refermèrent leurs étreintes sur le manche de leurs armes alors que Loki et Thor s'envolaient.

Le vent les empéchants de continuer, ils revinrent à terre. Bloody haussa un sourcil :

-Et ! Les mecs ! Vous êtes pas senssé être des dieux ?

-Ben… Oui, sur Asgard, confirma Thor, mais là on est juste…Nous !

-Et alors ? Demanda le boulet de Loki, Moi aussi je suis juste moi ! Pourtant…

Elle lança son parapluie qui vint heurter de plein fouet la créature qui émit un cris strident, déchirant le ciel. Blue eu une idée qu'elle trouva grandiose. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus haut qu'elle put trouver, se cramponna au tronc et commença une assention périlleuse entre la plui et le vent. Arrivée au sommet de l'arbre, perdue entre ciel et terre, elle regarda un instant le paysage à couper le souffle.

Ici, c'était la guerre. Les nuages étaient éventrés, le ciel creuvé, les éclairs lacéraient l'horizon et dans l'air, l'étrange créature se débattait contre le parapluie de Bloody qu'il avait prit dans la cuisse. Cet être était à peu prés grand comme un requin blanc bien qu'il ressembla davantage au squelette d'un rongeur géant dont les os auraient été reliés entre eux avec une chaire lumineuse. Son crâne, comme le reste de son squelette, était noir et une rangée de dent pointue la narguait. La lycéenne prit une grande inspiration et lança le morceau de bois de toutes ses forces. Celui ci vint s'enfoncer dans l'articulation d'une des pattes avant du monstre qui poussa un affreux cris de douleur. Blue vit la créature plonger vers l'horizon, ne laissant même pas le temps à Thor ou Loki d'aller la combattre.

Dés qu'ils virent que la créature avait quitté leur ciel, Bloody, Loki et Thor se précipitairent vers Iron man qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, inerte. Loki hurla malgré le vent :

-Jarvis ! Ouvre l'armure !

La voix du robot retentit, arrachant un rire nerveux à Ava :

-Requête venant du « Fou furieux au sceptre » : Ouvre la confiture ! Analyse… Demande refusée.

Loki poussa un soupir alors que Bloody tentait à son tour :

-Jarvis, retire ce putain de masque !

-Demande venant de « La psychopathe complétement félée » : Tire sur ce catin d'orgasme !... Analyse.. Demande refusée.

Thor saisit le casque à deux mains, alors que Bloody se demandait si elle n'allait pas tapé sur ce robot à coup de parapluie, tira dessus avant de l'arracher de l'armure, laissant apparaitre le visage de Stark qui gisait, inconscient. Sur le côté, une énorme partie de l'armure avait été arrachée, laissant apparaître la peau du lycéen.

Du haut de son sapin, Blue cria :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Demande de « ARK » : Qu'est ce que le la ? Analyse… Une note de musique.

Thor et Loki échangérent un regard alors que Bloody haussait les épaules. Pourquoi Jarvis écoutait Blue et pas eux ?

Ils ne purent répondre à cette question, Iron man ouvrant les yeux au même moment. Celui ci papillona :

-La vache… Soupira il… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai été foudroyé ?

-Euh… Par Blue, c'est sure, avoua Ava, mais sinon je ne crois pas…

Elle désigna le morceau de tôle et de tee-shirt qui manquait à Stark. Celui ci s'assit alors que la jeune fille s'exclamait :

-Et ! Attend un peu avant de te lever ! Tu as été attaqué par une créature qui faisait froid dans le dos !

-Pourquoi elle est partie ? Demanda le lycéen se levant.

-Bloody lui a jeté un parapluie à la tête, avoua Loki.

La lycéenne sourit alors que, exaspérée de ne rien entendre de ce qui se disait en bas, Blue s'écriait :

-Eh ! Vous pourriez venir m'aider ?

Tony eu un sourire, voyant en cette occasion un plan exeptionnel pour assouvir sa vengeance. Il décolla avant de s'approcher du sommet du sapin et de tendre les bras à Blue, le visage éclairé par un sourire. La lycéenne haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce que je suis senssé faire ? Demanda elle.

-Bah saute !

-T'es malade ?

Iron man ne répondit pas et attendit que la jeune fille se décide, chose qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard. Prenant de l'élan, Blue sauta du haut du sapin, calculant son saut pour arriver dans les bras de Stark. La lycéenne n'était pas franchement ravie de devoir sauter ainsi au cou de son ennemi mais elle n'avait pas choix.  
Elle aurait dut descendre au tronc comme elle y était monté. En effet, à la seconde où elle saisissait les bras d'Iron man, celui ci recula de plusieurs centimétres, la laissant faire une chute de trois mètres en un cris de surprise. Elle heurta le sol avec la violence d'un boulet de cannon, laissant échapper un gémissement de surprise.

S'étant assurer qu'aucun de ses os n'étaient cassé, au sol, couverte de boue, de pluie, de sang qui s'écoulait des coupures que son escalade lui avait laissé, Blue leva les yeux vers Stark et hurla :

-CYBORG !

Le génie hassa les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il riposta, un brin ironique :

-Alien !

Chapitre huit.

Une demi heure plus tard, main dans la main, Bloody et Loki passaient le seuil de la porte de la salle de classe, suivis de prés par Thor et Ava qui ne cessaient d'échanger des baisers. Derrière eux, Blue et Stark étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, un accord tacite ayant été conclu entre eux : Blue lui ayant mit un coup de poing et un coup de branche et Stark l'ayant laissé tomber du haut d'un sapin, ils étaient quitte. Blue et lui étant gelés, ils avaient décider de se coller l'un contre l'autre. Les voyant arriver Rosenberg écarquilla les yeux :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

-On a froid, expliqua Bloody.

-Et c'est une raison pour pratiquer ainsi des attouchements en publique ?

Le bande échangea un regard alors que le Pedoschtroumf s'exclamait :

-Moi je propose de mettre Héloïse sous l'orage voir ce que ça fait !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Loki.  
-Bah par ce que la pluie ça fait ressortir les formes des meufs, expliqua Léo, et c'est comme si elles avaient rien !

-Ah ? Bah je veux bien qu'on y mette Bloody aussi !

La jeune fille le gifla alors que Rosenberg écarquillait les yeux. Elle se mit à hurler :

-Mais c'est quoi cette classe de malade ? J'arrive au petit déjeuner je constate un rapport sexuel, je me prend une poignée de confiture dans la tête, arrivé au lycée vous vous toucher encore, Thor m'a balancé une tarentule au visage et un marteau et avec ça il faudrait que je vous trouve normaux ?

Stark haussa les épaules :

-Bah étant donner que la moitié des trucs que vous recensez sont faux…. Et sans rapport avec la normalité …

-La ferme monsieur Stark ! Bon, assez rit, assez crier, je veux vos exposés ! Mademoiselle Brenan, où est le votre ?

Réalisant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient eu l'idée de se consacrer à cette tâche, jade murmura :

-Euh… Ni Ava ni moi ne l'avons…

-Et bien ça commence bien ! Monsieur Loki, mademoiselle Bloody, reprit la vieille femme tendant la main, Votre exposé ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard alors que Rosenberg poussait un soupir, exaspérée. Elle se mit en colère :

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas ! Rugit elle.

-Euh… Bredouilla la lycéenne.

-Dîtes au moins que vous n'avez pas oublié…

-C'est qu'on y a même pas pensé ! Assura Loki.

Bloody le fusilla du regard alors que le professeur se tournait vers Thor et Karl :

-Et vous jeunes gens, où est le votre ?

-Euh… Bredouilla le dieu du tonnerre cherchant une excuse… En fait on était en train de le préparer lorsque le chien de Karl a surgie de nul part et a manger nos notes !

Blue et Stark éclatèrent de rire alors que Bloody et Loki poussaient un profond soupir de découragement, aussitôt imité par Ava et Jade. Rosenberg fronça ses broussailleux sourcils, faisant ressortir son nez crochus :

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un chien, déclara elle s'adressant à Karl.

Celui ci haussa les épaules, surprit par cette complication et rougissant quelque peu que toute la classe le fixe :

-Moi non plus…

-… Mais c'est tout récent, inventa Thor, c'est un bon toutou ! Il a des cornes violettes et six pattes magnifiques !

La classe écarquilla les yeux alors que Rosenberg devenait soudain cramoisie. Le dieu du tonnerre, remarquant le changement de comportement chez ses camarades, il se tourna vers Loki qui soupirait de désespoir face à la maladresse de son frère :

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond, Ils ont jamais vu un chien ou quoi ?

-Un chien, si. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais vu de Chïin.

-Ah bon ? Mais ils sont complétement incultes !

Bloody haussa un sourcil et glissa à son boulet super sexy :

-C'est quoi un Chïin ?

-C'est un animal domestique sur Asgard qui a trois paires de cornes, six pattes et mesure environs deux mètres de haut…

-En effet ça n'a pas grands chose à voir avec les chiens… Murmura Jade.

-Aucune importance, trancha Rosenberg, Peut être vais-je pouvoir ramasser au moins un exposé ! Monsieur Stark, mademoiselle Win…

-On a pas non plus, avouèrent les lycéens serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le professeur poussa un soupir alors que sa mâchoire se contractait comme celle d'un tigre avant l'attaque. Blue, au chaud contre la poitrine d'Antony s'en sépara à contre cœur alors que Karl et Jade échangeait un regard interrogateur sur la nature de cette étreinte. Rosenberg leur posa la même question, avec tout de fois plus d'agressivité dans le regard. Blue déclara seulement, comme si cela était une explication à elle seule :

-Il m'a laissé tomber du haut d'un sapin.

-Elle m'a assommé, déclara Stark à son tour, deux fois.

-Et bien c'est violent… Murmura la vieille femme… Allez vous asseoire !

La bande obéït alors que le professeur déclarait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

-Bien… Aujourd'hui vous allez commencer par avoir cour de musique avec Madame Spomme.

Au même moment, une vieille femme qui ressemblait à la prof d'anglais entra, un lecteur de Cd sous le bras. Rosenberg quitta la pièce alors que le professeur branchait son lecteur :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de Wagner, déclara elle en trifouillant sur son lecteur.

Aussitôt après, « Tristan et iseult » retentissait dans la pièce, faisant lacher à Thor un hurlement de surprise. Il lança sans hésité sa massue sur le lecteur qui explosa en un « boum » qui surprit la classe toute entière. Spomme se jeta par terre en un grand cris de surprise alors que Loki haussait un sourcil :

-Mais tu vas arreter de balancer Mïomnir sur les profs, oui ?

-Non mais arrètes ! Et toi alors, tu veux pas lâcher ton sceptre deux minutes ?

Loki poussa un soupir :

-I do what I want !

Bloody eu un sourire et lui donna une grande tappe dans le dos :

-Je suis fière de toi ! S'exclama elle, Tu arrives à te libérer de ton frère on dirait !

-Mais… Il ne m'a jamais capturé ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort et de la désolation.

-Mais on ne parl… Commença Bloody.

Sentant que cette explication allait être longue, elle préférait y couper court :

-Laisse tomber !

Le professeur de musique poussa un hurlement alors que Thor, importuné par ces cris, lançait sur la vieille femme son marteau qu'elle évita de justesse. La classe éclata de rire alors que la vieille femme se levait d'un bond et quittait la pièce en courant déchirant les couloirs d'un grand cri d'horreur. Loki s'écroula sur Bloody, Jade sur Ava et Karl sur Stark alors que Blue entendait les cris de leur infortunée professeur de musique étaient relayés par ceux, beaucoup moins sympathique de Rosenberg. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de math ouvrait la porte en coup de vent et, le visage couleur framboise. Elle se mit à hurler :

-Monsieur Thor !

-Et merde… Soupira celui ci.

-Eh ! Mais c'est mon expression ça ! S'exclama Iron man.

-Oh fermez la monsieur Stark ! Hurla Rosenberg.

Elle fixa ses élèves avant de hurler :

-Vous me balancez des marteaux, des araignées, de la confiture dessus, vous ne me rendez pas vos exposés, vous faites des batailles de stylos et autres fournitures pendant les cours d'anglais et vous balancez un marteau sur la prof de musique ! Je vais vous apprendre à vous conduire comme cela ! Ce soir, une heure de colle chacun ! Mademoiselle Jade sera avec monsieur Karl, Blue avec son amant…

-Mais on est pas amant ! S'exclamèrent les deux consernés.

-Deux négatifs égalent un positif ! Monsieur Loki et Mademoiselle Bloody et monsieur Thor et mademoiselle Ava !

Stark se leva et cria :

-Mais ça va bien oui ? Thor et Ava couchent ensemble depuis le début et c'est nous que vous enguelez !

-Monsieur Stark, votre vocabulaire !

-Mais je vous emmerde avec mon vocabulaire !

-Stark ! Calmez vous je vous prie !

-Je ne suis pas croyant !

Blue poussa un soupir, réalisant qu'elle allait devoir voler au secours de son pire ennemi qu'elle aimait. Elle se tourna vers Rosenberg :

-Madame, peut être que vous exagérez un peu… Calmez vous…

-Ah ! Mais vous aussi mademoiselle Win calmez vous ! Si vous continuez à vociférez je vous colle pendant tout le séjour !

Blue poussa un nouveau soupir alors que Loki haussait les épaules, demandant à Bloody :

-Les humains sont tous aussi con ?

-Oh oui ! Tu n'as même pas idée ! Soupira la jeune fille.

Rosenberg leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de hausser les épaules et de regarder au dehors le temps qui s 'éclairssissait. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, la faisant sourire :

-Puis-ce que vous n'avez plus ni prof de musique ni prof d'anglais, je vais vous présentez votre prof de sport ! Vous allez l'adorer !

Elle quitta la salle de classe avec un inquiétant sourire alors que la terminale échangeait des regards surprit. Ils avaient donc un prof de sport ? A quoi pouvait il ressembler ? Un vieux bucheron à moustache ? Un pêcheur du dimanche accoutré de sa canne ?

Personne n'en savait rien. Aucune âme n'avait une traitre idée de la tête que pouvait avoir leur professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosenberg revint dans la classe accompagnée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont une odeur de cigarette impregnait les vêtements. Il portait un blouson en cuir bleu décoré d'étoiles argentées. Sa moustache blonde était en accord avec sa chevelure sale et ses mains larges comme des battoirs. Il mâchait un chewing gum au réglisse qui fit tirer la classe au cœur. Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil :

-Alors c'est elle la fameuse Terminale ?

-Et oui monsieur Kiju. Une horreur ! Surtout ceux là !

Illustrant ses paroles d'un geste magistrale elle désigna Thor, Loki, Bloody, Ava, Karl, Blue, Jade et Stark. Le militaire de la bande fronça les sourcils :

-Mais c'est pas polie de montrer du doigt !

-Mais je vous emmerde ! Cria la prof de math .

-Oh madame, ironisa Iron man, Votre vocabulaire !

Rosenberg servit au jeune homme un regard si noir que même Thor frissonna. L'homme, Kuji de son nom, se mit à brailler :

-Tout le monde debout, et que ça saute ! Je ne veux voir personne en train de lésiner !

Comprenant chacun des mots de leur professeur, séparement mais pas dans leur ensemble, la classe ne bougea pas d'un demi millimétre. Le voyant, l'homme se mit à hurler encore plus fort :

-J'ai dis : Tout le monde debout !

La classe obéït dans un même mouvement alors que Kuji emmenait la Terminale dans les couloirs. Ils arpentairent ceux ci un long moment, rangé deux par deux comme à l'armée, disait Karl, avant d'arriver devant deux salles de classes aux portes closes. Derrière celles ci, les timides rayons du soleil commençaient à s'étirer à travers les fenêtres. Kuji sortit une clef plate de sa poche qu'il inséra dans les deux serrures à quelques secondes d'intervalle avant de pousser les deux portes qui s'ouvrirent en un grincement entendu. Il désigna la porte de droite et celle de gauche :

-Vestiaire fille, vestiaire garçons !

La Terminale échangea un regard surprit où se mélait de l'incompréhension et de la crainte alors que Bloody réalisait que les pièces étaient séparées par plus de deux mètres. Elle poussa un soupir alors que la classe rentrait dans les vestiaires, retenant Loki par le col de sa chemise :

-Monsieur….

-Mademoiselle ?

-Vous allez être obligé d'ouvrir un troisième vestiaire par ce qu'avec ce con on a une maladie, on ne peut pas être séparé par plus de deux mètres !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, fixant son élève aux yeux rouges, avant qu'un grand rire ne secoue sa gorge. De toute évidence, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Et vous pensez qu'en plus je vais vous croire ? Allez vous changer tous les deux ! Et que ça saute !

Loki poussa un soupir alors que Bloody pénétrait dans les vestiaires, s'attendant à recevoir à chaque seconde un coup de jus insupportable. Elle entra dans la salle de classe où la plus part des filles étaient à moitié déshabillée. Elle vit donc le ventre gras d'Héloïse, la douceur de la peau de Jade, la teinte rosée de celle d'Ava et nombre de chose et d'autre. Mais elle ne sentit pas l'électricité courir le long de son échine. Elle entendit alors un vacarme assourdissant et, tournant la tête vers le mur, vit que celui ci s'effondrait en partie. La classe laissa échappé un cri de surprise alors que Thor émergeait de sous les débris de plâtre, son marteau à la main. Il se tourna vers Loki, ne prenant même pas attention aux filles à demi nue qui tentaient de se cacher devant lui :

-C'est bon frangin ! S'exclama il, Tu peux entrer ! J'ouvre la pièce d'a côté aussi ?

-Ben… Si tu pouvais, j'aime autant !

Le dieu du tonnerre au un sourire :

-Dans ce cas dis moi que je suis le plus fort ! S'exclama il.

-Alors ça jamais !

-Dans ce cas tu vas ouvrir ton mur tout seul ! Déclara le blond tournant des talons.

Loki poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, rentrant sa tête dans ses larges épaules :

-Babines de chnek ! Jura il, Tu es le plus fort !

Thor, de retournant, déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Et bien tu vois c'était pas si compliqué ! Bon allez vient Frangin je vais te le dégommer ton petit mur !

Sans aucune géne, les dieux traversairent le vestiaires des filles où chacune tentaient désespérement de s'habiller, à par Blue, Ava et Bloody. La première, rapide à se changer, était déjà en jogging et en tee-shirt, Ava était toute nue la plus part des fois où Thor la voyait et Bloody n'avait pas encore commencer à se déshabiller. Le dieu du tonnerre s'approcha du mur avant de déclarer, regardant Bloody :

-Alors ma belle sœur, vous venez ?

Amusé par cette blague, Bloody vint rejoindre Loki et son frère. Celui ci donna un coup dans le mur avec Mïomnir. Le pauvre mur vola en éclat, faisant retentir un vacarme épouvantable dans l'école toute entière. Toussant à cause de la poussière, Bloody vit les deux dieux passer à travers la brèche dans le mur. Elle les imita alors que tous les garçons de la Terminale passaient la tête à travers le trou qui menait dans le vestiaire des filles. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie de chaussures en tout genre. Devant un accueille aussi favorable à leur présence, les garçons retournèrent dans leur vestiaire. Bloody et Loki, dans la même pièce, se jaugèrent de haut en bas alors que Thor quittait la pièce par le mur éventré.

Bloody se tourna vers un mur sans trou avant de déclarer :

-Tu as pas intérêt à regarder !

-Mais bien sure, cria Thor depuis le vestiaire des garçons, Compte là dessus !

La jeune fille l'ignora et commença à se déshabiller alors que Loki en faisait autant, louchant tout de même sur le corps de la lycéenne, au prix de mille contorsions douloureuses. Le remarquant, Bloody s'écria :

-Si tu ne regardes pas ailleur d'ici deux minutes ma main va finir dans ta gueule tu ne vas pas comprendre !

Le dieu fit une grimace avant de se retourner contre le mur, mille regrets affligeant son esprit. Bloody se retourna sans aucune gêne et détailla avec attention le dos musclé de son compagnon sur lequel se répartissait ses cheveux fins, ses jambes non moins musclées et l'harmonie que dégageait son être tout entier. Remarquant que la lycéenne ne se privait pas de le fixer, le dieu s'exclama :

-Alors moi j'ai pas le droit mais toi tu ne t'en prive pas !

-Loki, soupira Bloody, Tu es en slip…

-Bah raison de plus !

-Tu dors en slip espèce de con.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, réalisant qu'elle avait raison et enfila son jogging et un tee-shirt noir. Bloody portait un short noir en nylon ainsi qu'un top sans manche noir qui laissait voir son ventre plat. Un sourire involontaire monta sur les lèvres du lycéen alors que Bloody haussait un sourcil :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? T'as vue un asgardien ?

-Non… Laisse tomber c'est rien…

-C'est rien ? Tu te met à sourire comme Karl devant un drapeau de l'armée et c'est rien ? Tu me prendrais pas pour une conne par hasard ?

Un peu gêné par la situation dans laquelle cette question le plongeait, Loki préféra avouer à Bloody ce qui le faisait autant sourire. Il bredouilla, rougissant :

-Ben… Je te trouve belle…

Le rouge monta aux pommettes de la jeune fille et avec un sourire elle lui prit la main et l'entraina en dehors de leur vestiaire. Plus aucun membres de la classe n'était présent, ce pourquoi ils se hatèrent de sortir dans le couloir. Ils trouvèrent la terminale le long d'un mur, rangé deux par deux. Bloody haussa un sourcil :

-Oh putain, qu'est ce que vous avez fait comme connerie ?

-Euh… Bredouilla Karl.

Loki chercha ses amis du regard et les trouva tous, exepté Blue et Stark. Le dieu haussa un sourcil :

-Où ils sont ces deux là ?

- Bah… Ils ont fait une connerie… Avoua Jade.

- Mais ils arréteront jamais ! Jura Bloody.

-Ben non, justement ! S'exclama Ava. Et quand Kuji est arrivé et leur a demandé ce qu'ils faisaient et si ils arréteraient un jour ils ont répondus non ces cons !

Loki et Bloody échangèrent un regard alors que le reste de la classe se mettait à chuchoter. La lycéenne demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pus faire avant que Jade n'explique :

-C'est Stark qui était en train de nous dire qu'il nous avait donné à tous un surnom débile et avant qu'il ait dit celui de Blue, elle lui crier dessus au sujet d'une certaine Rita qui la prendrait apparemment pour une conne avec K… J'ai pas pigé grand chose !

-Bref, la coupa Karl, toujours est il que pour les calmer Kuji les a emmener au lac et je crois bien qu'ils vont devoir faire une bonne centaine de longueurs !

-Si l'un ne noit pas l'autre avant, ironisa Thor.

La bande éclata de rire alors que le pédoschtroumf s'exclamait :

-Non mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Kuji va les tuer !

-Oh ! Soupira Thor, Pour une fois qu'ils seront unis par autre chose que leurs disputes de merde !

-Oh mais arrète ! S'exclama Jade, Ils font à leur rythme !

-J'ai connu Tony plus rapide, avoua Karl.

-J'ai connu Blue moins chiante, avoua Bloody à son tour.

Loki haussa les épaules :

-Ouais, ça tourne aussi rond que leurs esprits…  
-Heureusement qu'ils ne t'entendent pas, souffla Ava.

Bloody et Jade échangèrent un regard alors que la porte du couloir était poussée et que Kuji pénétrait dans la pièce en compagnie de Stark et Blue, trempés jusqu'aux os. La Terminale haussa un sourcil alors que Blue laissait échapper :

-Cyborg !

-Alien, rétorqua Iron man.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini cette guerre ? S'écria le prof de sport. Vous voulez retourner dans le lac peut être ?

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard meurtrier alors qu'ils regagnaient les rangs. Bloody haussa un sourcil :

Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Ce crétin m'a poussé ! Cria Blue fusillant Stark du regard.

-Moi ? Je t'ai poussé moi ? S'insurgea le jeune homme, Qui m'a balancé sous la cascade ?

-Qui m'a poussé du haut du rocher ?

-Qui a essayé six fois de me noyer ?

-Qui va vous remettre dans cette eau si vous ne la fermez pas ? Hurla Kuji.

Les deux se turent, mais leurs yeux exprimaient tout ce que leurs lèvres ne pouvaient dire. Thor et Karl poussairent un soupir avant de donner chacun une grande claque dans le dos de Stark ou dans celui de Blue, les faisant s'emplafonner l'un contre l'autre.

Les lycéens se mirent à rire alors que leurs amis, écroulés sur le sol, hurlaient deux fois plus fort :

-Salope !

-Connard !

-Conasse !

-Enculé !

-Non, mais c'est pas croyable ! Hurla le prof de sport à son tour s'approchant des deux, Mais vous allez vous lâchez un peu, oui ?  
-Non ! Criairent les deux en chœur.

Kuji les saisit fermement par el col de leur tee-shirt et les remit debout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Sa poigne ferme refusait de lâcher les tissus même lorsqu'il avoua :

-Votre professeur de math m'avait dis que vous couchiez ensemble, je ne la crois pas ! Vous êtes pire que la peste et le choléra !

-Le quoi ? Demanda Thor.

-Un truc, avoua Ava.

-Genre les ampoules ?

Jade haussa les épaules :

-Un peu.

-J'ai remarqué, reprit Kuji, Que mes élèves dépensaient toujours une énergie incroyable à m'emmerder et je crois que cette année je vais moi aussi vous emmerdez tout les deux ! Alors, après ce bain qui ne vous a pas remit les idées en place, je déclare que vous serez binôme !

Stark et Blue échangèrent un regard avant de hurler :

-Pardon !

-Oui, poursuivit Kuji, Un binôme, parfaitement. Tous les travaux necessitant un partenaire seront effectué en équipe par vous deux ! Tout ! Aussi bien les passes de volley que les expériences chimiques ! Compris ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, mais le long regard qu'ils lancèrent au sol en disait long. Blue rangeait. Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. Il était d'une arrogance et d'un égocentrisme à toute épreuve.

Antony fumait. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il ne pouvait rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle n'était qu'une connasse lunatique et sans cervelle.

Kuji les lâcha et vint à la tête du rang qu'il fit avancer à travers l'école, se fichant apparement que Blue et Iron man s'entretue. Thor, que ce sort importait, prit Stark par les épaules et Jade s'occupa de Blue, les séparant. La Terminale traversa l'école, ses couloirs humides et sa coure défoncée où le sol, percé par les racines, gondolait avant de sortir de l'enceinte du batimment et de marcher quelques temps. Il ne pleuvait plus, le ciel était parsemé de nuages gris foncés, mais rien ne semblait annoncé une dégradation du temps. Kuji les emmena jusque sur un plateau au sommet d'une montagne où l'herbe emeraude et rase contrastait avec le ciel si clair. Le professeur se tourna vers ses élèves :

-Alors aujourd'hui, on va commencer par faire un truc qui va emmerder tout le monde !

-Hultimate ? Demanda Bloody.

-Danse ? Demanda Karl dont c'était la plus grande peur.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre bande de naze : volley.

La Terminale poussa un soupir alors que Jade s'inssurgeait, connaissant très bien les risques que la Terminale avec un ballon de volley pouvait engendrer :

-Monsieur, ça ne va pas être possible !

-Ah tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ?

Ne sachant comment exprimer le problème, la lycéenne réfléchit quelques instants. Elle fixa chaque membres de la classe avant de trouver sa métaphore et de s'exclamer :

-Vous avez déjà vécu une guerre, monsieur ?

-Euh… A par celle qui oppose monsieur j'ai-un-cœur-qui-brille et mademoiselle je-vais-te-tuer-connard ? Non !

-Bon et bien alors bonne chance pour survivre !

L'homme ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et sortit d'un grand sac de toile qu'il portait sur l'épaule et sortit quatorze ballons de volley qu'il envoya à toute la classe. Une fois que tous furent rattrapés, il déclara :

-Maintenant mettez vous en groupe de deux et que ça saute têtes de nœuds ! Stark, Win, ensemble, bien entendu! Les autres je vous laisse le choix mais grouillez vous j'aimerai qu'on commence !

Une fois les binômes constitués, Kuji ordonna de faire des passes hautes à son partenaire. Exercice de base que n'importe quelle classe de Terminale aurait réussi. Mais cette Terminale n'était pas n'importe laquelle.

A peine les premières passes eurent elles été échangées que la moitié des ballons roulèrent au sol, décrivirent d'étranges arcs dans les airs sans que leurs propriétaire ne les rattrapes. Il leur fallut courir de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, puis revenir. Les balles fusaient comme d'énormes missiles. La troisième guerre mondiale avait commencé.

Jade, courant après son ballon, cria au prof de sport :

-Vous voyez que c'est pas drôle !

-Bah… Ça vous emmerde, c'est déjà bien !

-Mais vous voyez bien qu'on y arrive pas ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Mais si vous croyez que mon but était que vous y arriviez, vous hallucinez complétement !

-Et moi qui pensais Rosenberg tarée, soupira Ava.

Blue poussa un soupir alors que Stark, beaucoup moins doué avec ses bras qu'avec on esprit envoyait le ballon vers Loki. Celui ci hurla de surprise en voyant l'objet fondre sur lui comme un missile à tête nucléaire et, saisissant son sceptre, il envoya une boule d'énergie vers l'objet qui explosa tout bonnement. Le voyant, Kuji se mit à hurler :

-Mais…. Mais…. Mon ballon !

-Ça ? Fit Loki, Ça un ballon ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! C'est une arme de destruction massive, pas un ballon !

-Rosenberg m'avait prévenu que vous étiez dingue, avoua Kuji, Mais tout de même ! Bon, puis ce que mademoiselle qui-courre-après-les-ballons…

-Jade, corrigea celle ci.

-… Et monsieur j'essaye-de-me-la-jouer-semi-gothique-mais-ça-marche-pas…

-Loki, fit Bloody, et c'est un dieu, pas un semi gothique !

-… Aiment énormement le volley je vais vous faire un cadeau : match !

Alors que le groupe composé de Jade, Ava, Bloody et Loki poussait un soupir, un ballon frappa inoportunément le crâne de Kuji qui sonna creux. Le prof se retourna et vit Thor, accourant dans un jogging moulant bien qu'il aurait dus être trop large :

-Désolé ! S'exclama il, C'est Capt'ain América : il tire pas droit !

La bande éclata de rire, Stark et Blue comprit. Kuji se baissa pour ramasser le ballon, une fois la balle dans ses larges paumes, il s'écria, se tournant vers Blue et Stark :

-Ça vous fait rire ? Venez donc jouer aussi ! Et monsieur tête-vide-muscle-d'airain, venez avec monsieur je-tire-pas-droit jouer ! Et que ça saute !

Sans comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas récupérer son ballon, le dieu du tonnerre appela Karl à grands cris. Celui ci vint rejoindre la troupe alors que Kuji déclarait :

-Match fille contre garçons pour commencer, qu'on rigole ! Alors je veux des noms d'équipes que je puis-ce les huer !

Les garçons échangèrent un regard alors que les filles se consertaient, méditant sur un nom convenable autre que l'habituel « Hi Hitler ! » que Bloody donnait toujours en nom d'équipe lors des quiz d'italien. Les garçons déclarairent, comme si cela avait été l'évidence même :

-Avengers !

-Vous vous y croyez dis donc ! Ironisa Kuji, Et vous les minettes ?

Dans le petit cercle que formait les filles, des idées plus ou moins intelligentes fusaient. Il leur fallait un nom digne d'être porté et surtout pas « Hi Hitler ! », ce qui embetait beaucoup Bloody.

-Qu'est ce qui nous resume le mieux ? Demanda Jade. L'amour ? L'envie de fonder une famille ?

À la vue du regard de tueuse en série que Bloody lui lança, elle conclut que non et se rattrapa à un autre exemple :

-L'aventure ? L'amitié ?

-On est pas dans Barbie princesse, l'arréta Blue.

-Bon bah vous êtes drôle aussi ! S'exclama jade, J'ai plus d'idée moi !

-Et pourquoi E.T ? Demanda Bloody, On est tellement bizarre avec les deux dieux, l'autre qu'à un générateur à la place du cœur et le dernier qui est un coincé du cul…

-Tu oublies Chuck qui tire des flèches, lui rappela Ava.

-Et pourquoi pas les Spaces ? Demanda Blue.

-Ça sonne bien, reconnu Jade.

-Et ça parle pas de mômes ! Conclut Bloody, C'est parfait !

Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour déclarer au professeur :

-Spaces !

-Et bah on va être servie… Soupira l'homme. Bon alors les Avengers d'un côté de ce buisson, les Spaces de l'autre et que le meilleur gagne !

Bien que le professeur soit quasiment certain que ce serait les Avengers il n'en dit rien et laissa ses équipes s'affronter. Ce fut Stark qui servit le premier, ayant longuement joué au beach-volley pour draguer les filles. Un accord ayant été passer entre les équipes, chaque joueurs occupaient un poste qu'il garderait tout le long de la partie. Stark et Blue étaient au service, Bloody et Loki sur l'aile gauche, Jade e Karl au centre et Ava et Thor sur le pilier ouest. La partie promettait d'être musclé, à tous les sens du terme.

Ava renvoya la balle à Loki qui la renvoya à Blue. Celle ci la perdit alors que Stark s'exclamait, riant :

-Super tir miss Blues !

La lycéenne reprit la balle, fumante. Elle ne supportait pas que Stark se fiche aussi effrontément d'elle. Elle s'appréta à faire son service alors qu'ne envie folle de l'assommer la prit. Elle lança la balle qui vint frapper la tête de Tony avec une force insoupçonnable. Le lycéen, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une balle heurtait ainsi sa boite crânienne, haussa un sourcil alors que Blue éclatait de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda Iron man.

-Oui !

-Et bien tu vas regretter !

Il balança le ballon sur la jeune fille qui se jeta sur le côté, évitant le projectile. Blue récupéra la balle et la lança en cuiller alors que Thor donnait un grand coup dans celle ci. Elle fit un arc de cercle de magistrale avant de venir percuter Kuji de plein fouet. Karl éclata de rire :

-Et avec ça c'est moi qui tire de travers ?

Kuji, ramassant la balle, ne prenant pas ce tire avec autant d'amusement. Il renvoya la balle à Blue qui lui lança un « Merci ! » sonore. Elle servit avant que Karl ne renvoit la balle sur Jade avec tant de force que celle ci cria « A l'aide ! » et se jeta par terre. La balle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Blue. Celle ci, cherchant un objectif pour motiver les Spaces, déclara :

-Je propose qu'on face du tir aux garçons ! Dix points si on touche le ventre, trente pour la tête et cent cinquante entre les jambes !

Bloody haussa un sourcil alors que Jade, un sourire aux lèvres, s'exclamait :

-Ça me plait !

-J'en étais sure ! Je commence !

Elle lança le ballon qui attérit sur la tête de Stark. Avec un sourire, Ava commença à compter :

-Trente points pour Blue !

-Non mais ça se fait pas ! S'exclama Antony saisissant la balle, Puis ce que c'est comme ça, on le fait aussi ! C'est repartie !

Il lança la balle que Blue relança à Thor alors que celui ci envoyait celle là dans le ventre de Jade. Le souffle coupé, celle ci alleta :

-Dix pour les Avengers !

Blue reprit la balle. Un étrange match se déroula ainsi, entre les coups et les cris, jusqu'à ce que Kuji ne vienne observer le déroulement du match. Voyant que ses élèves n'avaient toujours pas terminé leur partie, il demanda :

-Quel est le score ?

-Deux cent soixante quinze pour les Spaces et Cent pour le Avengers ! Déclara Ava.  
-Eh ! S'exclama Karl, On avait dis qu'on ne comptait pas quand Jade avait mit la balle dans les couilles de Thor !

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama celle ci, J'ai réusi un point c'est tout !

-Bon bah alors ça compte ! Traduisit Bloody.

Kuji haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas un mot de ceux que prononçaient ses élèves :

-Je parlais des points du jeu ! S'exclama il.

-Mais nous aussi, assura Ava.

Le professeur eu un étrange sourire vicieux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il demanda, apparement exédé :

-Est-ce que vous vous fichez de ma gueule bande de naze ?

-Non mais il a un problème avec les nazes lui ou quoi ? Fit Stark.

-Ta gueule monsieur j'ai-un-cœur-qui-brille….

-… Antony.

-C'est pareil ! Donne moi le VRAI score de ce putain de match ou je te fais courir le marathon !

Iron man haussa un sourcil alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres :

-Vous allez avoir du mal, avoua il, Mon cœur ne tiendrait pas dix kilomètres !

-Merde ! Jura Kuji, Et vous monsieur je-tire-pas-droit…

-… Karl.

-Quel nom de merde ! Je vous fait subir un entrainement militaire si vous ne me dîtes pas le score !

Au mot « militaire », une lueur d'interet s'alluma dans les yeux de Karl qui se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Kuji haussa un sourcil alors que la bande éclatait de rire. Capt'ain América déclara :

-Je ne vous dirai rien !

- Vous voulez faire un entrainement militaire ? Le menaça l'homme une dernière fois.

Les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un gosse de trois ans devant une voiture téléguidé quelques jours avant Noël, Karl acquiesça. Kuji poussa un très long soupir :

-Et bien tant pis pour vous ! Monsieur le-surfeur-blond-aux-muscles-d'airain…

-…Thor.

- Ça aussi c'est un nom pourri ! Si vous ne me donnez pas le score tout de suite je vous enferme dehors pendant le prochain orage !

-Essayez toujours !

-Vous finirez foudroyer, lui rappela Kuji.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers les Spaces et les Avengers comme vers un ultime espoir :

-Mais il est con ou il en fait exprés ? Demanda il.

-Il est con, le rassura Ava.

Le lycéen se tourna vers le professeur et il déclara, singeant ses paroles :

-Moi être un dieu !

-Mais bien sure ! S'exclama Kuji, A par un crétin vous être pas grand chose ! Mais si vous le prenez comme ça…. Tenez, Monsieur le-gothique-destructeur-de-ballon…

-Loki.

Kuji poussa un soupir :

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces noms merdiques ! Vous pouviez pas vous appelez normalement ? Bref, je vous condamne à être le binôme de l'autre-taré-aux-yeux-rouges…

-Bloody, corrigea la jeune fille.

-… Encore un prénom de malade ! Jura l'homme.

Loki haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le fléau d'Odin, ce qui n'avait pas grands rapports avec le sujet :

-On est déjà menotté l'un l'autre jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ! S'exclama il.

-Pff… Bon, tenta à nouveau le professeur, Mademoiselle Je-vais-tuer-l'autre-con-qui-a-une-lumière-à-la-place-du-cœur…

-… Antony.

-… Blue.

-Bref, Peste et Choléra, Résuma l'homme, Si tu me donnes pas ce putain de score je t'oblige à lui rouler une pelle !

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, avoua la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres, La dermière fois qu'il a essayé d'embrasser une fille il a finit dans le coltar !

Ne semblant pas comprendre, Kuji se tourna vers Jade :

-Mademoiselle je-me-fou-effrontément-de-mon-prof-de-sport…

-Et a juste titre ! Jade !

-… Voilà, si tu me le donne pas ce score je te confisque ton maquillage !

-J'en a amené une tonne, avoua la lycéenne, alors si vous arrivez à tout trouver !

-Mais c'était ça qui pesait si lourd dans ta valise ? S'écria Karl.

-Et oui gros con.

Kuji poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Ava qui était son ultime espoir. Il murmura :

-Et toi l'autre-tarlouse-avec-le-prénom-de-dingue…

-Ava.

-… Très jolie pour une vache ! C'est quoi le score ?

-Pas la moindre idée !

Le désespoir se lut dans les yeux de Kuji lorsqu'il s'effondra à terre, fixant ses pieds, un lourd soupir pesant sur ses poumons. Son monde s'écroulait. Pour peut il aurait saisis un des lycéens par les cheveux et l'aurait tuer à grands coups de couteaux. Il aurait pus arracher son cœur lumineux à l'autre fou, ou scalpé le schizo qui rêvait de l'armée, ou encore ouvrir en deux celui qui se disait menotté à celle aux yeux rouges, lui retirer chaque organe un à un avant de refermer le tout… Pour la boule de muscle, il l'aurait juste envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique, par ce que lorsqu'un ados se prenait pour un dieu, il n'avait pas besoin d'une mort violente.

Alors que le professeur cédait peu à peu à ses envies meutrières, un élèment qu'il n'avait pas prévu survint. Pariente, son ballon à la main, s'approcha de l'homme :

-Excusez moi monsieur… Commença il usant de la voix d'un boulot sortant d'un plat à tarte.

Kuji se mit à hurler de rage contre le ciel, la terre, Dieu, Diable, les cœurs artificiels, les rouges à lèvres, les menottes et les ballons de volley avant de se lever d'un bond et de partir en courant tel un lapin, la gorge déchirée par ces hurlements de bêtes sauvages. Le voyant s'enfuir, Loki haussa un sourcil :

-On fait peur à ce point ?

-Oh oui, confirma Bloody.

Chapitre neuf.

A treize heure, la terminale était en cours de physique où le professeur, un homme aussi fin qu'un cure dent, leur avait demandé de faire une experience qui, bien que d'apparence basique, donnait du fil à retordre à la bande des Space. Les équipes, composées de Blue, Ava et Jade, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, à l'exercice trois, leur ampéremètre senssé afficher un nombre positif affichait -0.00. Le groupe des Avengers, Stark, Karl et Thor, avaient au contraire réussit l'expérience avec brio alors que Bloody et Loki tentaient de comprendre l'exercice un.

N'y tenant plus, Blue se tourna vers les Avengers, séparés d'eux par une simple parois de verre protégeant les tables en porcelaine blanches :

-Eh ! Appela elle.

La bande se retourna avant que Thor ne demande :

-Quoi ?

-Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda jade remarquant que leur ampéremétre indiquait trente sept.

Bombant le torse, ce qui fit fondre Ava, Thor déclara :

-On est des bosses !

-Très drôle ! Fit Blue, Mais encore ?

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Karl dont le regard avait ripé sur Héloïse, J'en sais rien de rien ! Stark nous a demandé de toucher les trucs pour voir ce qu'on savait faire avec. J'ai fais une explosion et Thor à tout cassé, Tony a donc décidé de faire l'expérience pour nous !

Ava rageait. C'était de la triche :

-Mais ça ne se fait pas ! S'exclama elle, Il est surdoué en physique !

-Je confirme ! Fit Stark.

Blue, préférant évité de lui répondre, intelligemment ou non, demanda :

-Et Bloody et Loki, ils s'en sortent ?

Bloody et Loki ne s'en sortaient pas si bien. Le dieu était penché sur une équation, les sourcils froncés, alors que son binôme tentait de brancher des fils conducteur sur l 'ampèremétre. A côté d'elle, le dieu s'exclama :

-Non mais ils sont con !

-Remarque très perspicaces, remarqua Bloody essayant de se dés enroulé des fils.

-C'est pas la bonne formule, développa le dieu.

-Ah ? Si tu le dis… Perso j'ai jamais rien pigé aux trucs de SPHHHHHHHHHH !

Prolongeant sa syllabe, Bloody fit un pas de travers et s'écroula sur le sol, les pieds enrubanés dans les fils électriques. La bande éclata de rire alors que la lycéenne se relevé, rageante. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres équipes :

-Je vous emmerde tous !

Étant donné que Loki n'avait pas l'air mauvais en physique, elle lui fait confiance pour le problème de la formule. Comment allaient la remplacer, là été la question… Bloody se pencha sur l'énoncer, frôlant sa poitrine contre l'oreille de Loki. Le dieu frissonna avant d'avouer :

-Là, ça peut pas être ça !

-Ah bon ? Demanda Bloody fixant la formule, Cela dit, je dois t'avouer que j'y comprend rien alors….

-Bah normal ! S'exclama le jeune homme, C'est de l'Asgardien !

Bloody fut saisit d'un énorme doute. Comment de l'asgardien s'était il glissé dans cet énoncé de physique ? A moins que le professeur ne soit un dieu émigré, c'était impossible. Loki saisit du chlorure de métine et en ajouta à l'étrange mélange que Bloody avait tenté de faire avant de saisir une feuille et d'y noter quelques signes étranges, bien qu'agréable à regarder :

-Ça, fit le dieu contemplant sa feuille, Ça c'est la bonne formule pour donner « un amas bleu et violet oscillant parfois vers le vert ». L'autre formule c'est celle pour transphormer les rots en pets !

Bloody haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'une aussi grade quantité de sortilège existe pour si peu :

-T'es sérieux ? Il y a un sortilège pour changer les rôts en pets ?

-Oui, je l'ai souvent utilisé contre Thor, avoua le lycéen, Ça me permettait de pouvoir aller sur un champs de bataille à sa place !

Le dieu se leva avant de tendre sa main vers le Becher qui semblait le suplier du regard de ne pas le tuer. Loki prononça quelques mots étranges avant que la mixture ne se mette à fumer et à devenir verte, bleu et violette. Une violente odeur de sucre emplie la pièce. Les sentant, Thor s'écria :

-On est pas en cours de potion Loki !

-Bah ! Je m'en fou !

Bloody haussa encore un sourcil, surprise par tout ce que Loki savait faire :

-Et ça sert à quoi ce machin ?

-Ça ? Oh, c'est un philtre d'amour !

Loki se sentit rougir alors que sa voisine demandait, soucieuse :

-Et tu comptes l'utiliser contre qui ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir… Murmura le dieu décidant de jouer l'ironie… Toi ? non, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une baffe ! Jade ? Pourquoi pas Jade ?...

Bloody, folle de rage à l'idée que Loki puis-ce être amoureux de Jade, saisit l'ampéremètre et en ficha un bon coups sur le crâne de celui ci.

-AÏE ! Jura le dieu. Mais je plaisantais !

-Et bien un bon conseil, Loki, ne plaisante jamais avec mon cœur !

Le dieu haussa un souricl, surprit par cette déclaration :

-C'est à dire avec ton cœur ? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, même pour rire, essayer de réanimer Stark, mais à par ça…

-Laisse tomber lui demanda Bloody, Si tu es trop con pour comprendre !

Loki haussa les épaules en concluant que cela devait être le cas avant qu'Héloïse en se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Et moi Loki tu me le ferais boire ce philtre ?

- Ah non, jamais ! C'est pour les jolies filles, pas pour les monstres !

Bloody éclata de rire alors que la jeune fille, folle de rage, retournait à sa place. Comment un garçon pouvait il autant résister à ses avances de filles faciles ? Jamais dan sa vie elle n'avait subie pareil affront, bien que dans sa vie elle n'ai jamais dragué un dieu qui déjà était amoureux de son double par le sortilège de l'Olovoir…. Bloody eu un sourire :

-Bien répondut !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Derrière eux, Blue, Ava et Jade ne trouvaient toujours pas de solution à leur problème d'ampéremètre. Blue poussa un soupir :

-Bon, allez les filles, on va y arriver ! On recommence ! Où est-ce qu'on doit brancher le truc déjà ?

-A une borne, avoua Jade, mais pour ce qui est de savoir laquelle…

-Faites un effort ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Oh ça va ! T 'as qu'à demander de l'aide à Stark !

Blue poussa un soupir alors que, à sa place, Bloody tentait une dernière fois de brancher ses fils électriques :

-Antony !

Celui ci se retourna. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Blue, un étrange sourire aux lèvres :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe miss Blues ? Tu t'ennuyais de ne plus pouvoir contempler mon visage de dieu vivant ?

Thor fronça un sourcil. Si il y avait un dieu vivant, c'était lui, et ce fut la pensée qui l'accompagna lorsqu'il donna une tape dérrière la tête d'Iron man :

-AÏE ! Gémit celui ci.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, avoua Blue au dieu du tonnerre.

Tony poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

-Je t'écoute !

-Pourquoi est-ce que notre ampéremètre indique -0.00 ? Demanda Jade.

-Je croyais que c'était évident : ça mesure ton Q.I !

Karl et Thor éclatèrent de rire alors que Jade se mettait à hurler :

-Non mais est-ce que moi je te fais des blagues pareils ?  
-Non, tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour… Commença Iron man.

-Ah ! Hurla Thor brandissant son marteau au dessus sa tête, Ça fait des bulles !

On entendit un énorme « BOUM ! » qui fit voler en mille morceaux la table en porcelaine. Stark se retourna et trouva Karl les mains devant les yeux, le Becher en mille morceaux, la table fracassée. Il poussa un soupir alors que le professeur acourait :

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Ben… Ça faisait des bulles ! se défendit le dieu du tonnerre.

-Mais c'était normal que ça fasse des bulles, sombre crétin ! Hurla Tony.  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le professeur.

-J'ai réussi !

La bande tourna la tête vers Bloody qui brandissait fièrement un ampéremètre branché. Elle déclara, la tête haute :

-J'ai tout connecté !

Loki se pencha et brandit deux extrémitées de fils qui ne trouvaient pas leur place dans le méli mélo qu'était la réussite de la lycéenne. Le dieu haussa un sourcil :

-Et ça ? Demanda il, Tu te le fous où ? Dans le cul ?

Le désespoir saisit la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, serrant de toutes ses forces son ampéremètre branché de travers. Elle finit par le balancer tout bonnement à la tête d'Héloïse qui passait sans cesse sa langue sur ses lèvres, appelant Loki à une relation, quelconque soit elle. La lycéenne reçut l'appareil en plein sur le nez, comprenant sans doute par ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher trop prés de Loki ou des cours de physique, elle n'était pas certaine de son choix. Elle décida que ce serait les cours de physique et continua son étrange manége de lycéenne en chaleur. Le prof de physique demanda à tout le monde de rassembler le matériel et de quitter la salle, ce que personne ne se priva de faire.

Une fois au dehors, dans les sinueux couloirs poussièreux de l'école qui laissaient planer un air de mystrére autant que sottise, Blue s'exclama :

-Tony, tu es un con !

-Ah ? Tiens ? Ça change ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi ?

-Par ce que tu n'as même pas voulu nous aider !

Voyant dans ce début de conversation une chance de passer le stade « je te déteste » entre eux, Stark avoua :

-L'autre soir, tu n'as même pas voulu m'embrasser !

Thor, Ava, Jade, Karl et la moitié de la classe stoppa son pas pour regarder Blue écarquiller les yeux et hurler :

-Mais c'était par ce que j'avais pas envie de t'embrasser !

-STOOOOOOOOP ! S'écria jade, J'ai raté un épisode, on rembobine ! Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

-Non, avoua Stark. Pas vraiment…

La jeune fille se tourna vers Blue, les yeux exorbités :

-Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Je l'ai assommé, corrigea la lycéenne.

-Blue, quand arréteras tu d'assommer les beaux mecs ? S'insurgea Ava, Si tu veux être en couple un jour, tu as intérêt à devenir normal !

-Mais je t'emmerde, la coupa Blue, J'assomme qui je veux quand je veux !

-I do what I want, confirma Loki.

Jade poussa un soupir :

-Oh toi babine de chnek la ferme! L'heure est grave ! Blue, tu vas t'excuser tout de suite, là, immédiatement !

-Jamais ! Hurla la jeune fille.

-Tu vas même l'embrasser, déclara Karl.

-Plutôt avoir sept heures de cours d'affiler avec Rosenberg ! Avoua Blue.

-Ouh… C'est dure ça… Commenta Loki.

Jade haussa les épaules, la détermination se lisant dans son regard comme dans un livre ouvert :

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu te coltines la lessive pendant tout le séjour !

-Et bah tant mieu ! Cria la jeune fille.

-Euh… L'arréta Bloody, Réfléchi bien… Par ce que les chaussettes sales de Thor ça doit pas sentir la rose….

Une grimace tordit le visage de Blue à l'image des deux grands morceaux de coton puant que devaient être les chaussettes du dieu. Ça devait puer, assurément, passer du blanc au noir en une journée, surement. Beûrk…

La lycéenne pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de se tourner vers Stark et de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un long soupir. Sur le moment, chacun cru qu'elle allait embrasser Iron man, échappant à l'écrasant fardeau du nettoyage des chaussettes sales. Mais Blue n'était pas une lycéenne comme les autres. Narguant Tony du regard, elle déclara :

-Je choisis les chaussettes…

Un silence tomba sur la Terminale alors que Blue déclarait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

-Même pas peur !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en fut vers la salle de technologie. Le reste de la classe la suivit pour revenir dans la salle où ils s'étaient installés la première fois. Ils ne trouvérent dans la pièce ni ordinateur ni un quelconque écran, mais un autre dinosaure. Celui ci était aussi vieux que la plus part des fossiles de ce monde, bien que le Parkinson le fasse trembler comme une feuille morte. Stark haussa un sourcil :

-C'est ça le prof de techno ?

-Ass… asseillez v… vous… Tremblota l'homme. Nou… Nous all… Ons… étud… ier … le mini…. Minitel…

-Ça existe encore ? S'étonna Blue.

Tony poussa un soupir avant de saisir sa trousse dans son sac et de la lancer sur le prof. Celui ci la recut en pleine poitrine. Le teint parchemin du vieillard devint blanc alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, inconscient. Jade haussa un sourcl :

-Il est mort ?

-Non, ou alors j'espère pas ! Bon, alors je propose que vous ne fassiez rien pendant une heure et que je bosse sur l'armure, ça vous va ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Bloody :

-Du moment que je fou rien, tout me va !

Stark sortit de sa poche une tablette qu'on aurait pus prendre pour un ipad et la donna à Jade en expliquant :

-Là dessus il y a tout les films et toutes les séries existants dans ce bas monde, alors décidez lequel vous voulez regarder, aprés vous appuyer là !

Il illustra son explication en pressant un bouton bleu sur le bord de la tablette. Aussitôt, un écran géant qui n'était que pixel sortit de celle ci et vint stagner à quelques mètres au dessus des lycéens. Stark appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, faisant disparaître l'écran, et, sans prétter attention ni à la classe ni au professeur à demi mort, il sortit de la pièce, cherchant un endroit où pouvoir réparer l'armure.

Dans la classe, un débat battait de son plein. Qu'allaient ils pouvoir regarder ? Jade et Bloody militaient pour Bones, une série, alors que Blue et Ava s'étaient mises d'accord sur prédator. Thor et Loki, a qui le noms de ces films échappaint ne se mélaient pas aux autres et lorsque Karl avait sortit le nom d'un film parut il y avait plus de cent ans, tous avaient décidé de l'exclure de la décision. Héloïse, militante d'une amérique perverse, proposa :

-Et si on mettait American pie ?

-Alors là tu rêves ! S'exclama Blue, Plutôt embrasser Tony Stark que de regarder ce truc !

-Tu es difficile, miss Blues, ironisa la jeune fille.

Quelque chose en Blue se mit à chauffer. Héloïse l'avait appelé « miss Blues », il n'y avait qu'Iron man qui l'appelait miss Blues d'habitude. Bizarrement, elle ne le prit pas bien. Alors que les trois quart de la classe se méttait d'accord pour regarder American pie, Héloïse se rapprocha de Loki. Militant pour la cause des anthropologues complétement tarés, Bloody ne remarqua pas ce rapprochement et n'entendit pas lorsque la lycéenne murmura à l'oreille du dieu :

-Ça te dirais qu'on continue un peu American Pie sous la couette ?

-Hein ? Fit Loki haussant un sourcil.

Héloïse nota qu'il avait du mal avec les sous entendus avant de reprendre, mâchant ses paroles comme une vache une touffe d'herbe :

-Toi et Moi dans le même Lit un soir. Tu piges ?

-Ben… C'est gentil de proposé mais je dors déjà avec Bloody alors…

Les yeux de le jeune fille s'écarquillérent de surprise :

-Tu couches avec Bloody ?

-Ah non, pas encore, pour l'instant je dors !

La porte fut claquée par Blue qui refusait obstinément de regarder American Pie, disant que ce film n'avait aucun intérêt sinon sa perversité, ce à quoi Héloïse avait répliqué que c'était bien le but. Blue traversa les couloirs, soupirant, maudissant Stark et Héloïse. Cherchant avec désespoir un endroit où passer son heure de trou, elle opta pour se rendre en classe de SVT où elle avait crier sur Stark lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Paris, elle repensa à leur exposé sur le cœur. Quel idée de le faire avec lui… Déhambulant entre la poussière et les relents de solitudes des murs, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait bien fait autre chose avec les cœurs et Stark…

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de technologie où le professeur gisait toujours, face contre terre, Bloody avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Loki, le dieu avait fait de même et ne prenait même pas grande attention au film. Il s'en fichait. Comment pouvait on regarder un film parlant d'amour et mieu, comment une bande de pervers pouvait elle avoir une érection alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à la place des personnages, ne sentaient pas la chaleur d'un corps contre le leur, ni le souffle de la femme sur leur joue ? Comment pouvaient ils imaginé la peau douce de celle ci, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la tension qui tendait chaque muscles lorsqu'elle était prés d'eux ?

Sur Asgard déjà il n'avait jamais compris que l'on puis-ce ainsi s'imaginer dans des situations où l'on était pas. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais aimé les jeux de rôles où Thor jouait toujours le roi d'Asgard et lui son stupide larbin, mais il devait avouer que chaque soir, dans l'intimité de sa chambre du palais où il avait toujours été malheureux, Loki avait rêvé. Depuis ses douze ans, il avait imaginé qu'il rencontrait une fille aussi sadique, insolente et folle que lui. Il lui avait donné un corps de guérriére, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux genoux, une voix douce et des manières tout autant. Mais ce rêve perdait de sa saveur quand Bloody était avec lui. Il lui semblait que la lycéenne était cette fille dans ses rêves d'adolescent, mais en mieux. Elle lui semblait parfaite.

Une heure plus tard, a demi couché sur Loki, Bloody soupirait. Elle détestait Américan Pie et tout ce genre de film pervers, surtout lorsque sa classe était avec elle. La vieille cloche fit vibrer les murs alors que l'ensemble de la classe se levait d'un bond et quittait l'école comme un seul être, humain ou non. Seul restèrent Thor, Loki, Bloody, Ava, Karl et Jade. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir :

-Et voilà ! Les seuls bolosses à se prendre des heures de colle, c'est nous !

Elle baissa les yeux vers la carcasse du prof de techno qui était plus mort que vivant et ne remarqua pas quand Rosenberg poussa la porte de la salle. Le professeur fixa alternativement le corps du vieux puis ses élèves, son visage passant du gris au vert puis au rouge sang. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et compter ses élèves. Réalisant qu'il manquait les amants qui ne l'étaient pas, elle fixa la bande, le regard noir comme du charbon. Ainsi tordu, Bloody remarqua que son visage ressemblait à celui d'une étrange créature d'une série qu'elle affectionnait du nom de Grimm.

-Où sont ils ?

-Stark et Blue ? Demanda Jade.

Les trais de la femme devinrent cette fois ci semblable à ceux d'un loup en colère. Ava nota que cette vieille harpie, si toute fois elle n'était pas un animal plus horrible encore, avait réelement une dent contre Stark et Blue. Rosenberg eu un sourire narquois avant de déclarer :

Non, la vache et le mouton !

-Héloïse doit être partit et tancrède aussi, lui apprit Loki.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Loki pour cette démonstration évidente de vos capacitées cérébrales médiocres ! Bien entendus que je parlais de Blue et Stark !

-Partis quelque part, avoua Karl.  
-Avant ou après avoir tuer le professeur de technologie ? Demanda Rosenberg.

-Après, avoua Loki.

La femme poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

-Venez avec moi ! Je vais vous enfermer par groupe de deux dans des salles ! Loki et Bloody, Ava et Thor, Karl et Jade et quand je leur aurait mis la main dessus, Blue et Antony !

La bande hausa les épaules avant de se lever des sièges pour enfant et de quitter la pièce à pas lourd, laissant sur le sol le vieux corps du professeur minitel. Ils suivirent aveuglèment Rosenberg à travers les couloirs.

Celle ci enferma Thor et Ava dans l'ancienne salle des profs qui était doté d'un canapé convertible. A peine les deux lycéens l'eurent ils vu qu'ils se ruairent dessus et firent l'amour sans autre considération.

Elle mit Jade et Karl dans une salle sans aucun charme qui sentait le plastique fondu par l'humidité et la poussière de plâtre. Faisant le tour de la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin miteux, Jade finit par ouvrir la fenêtre et appeler Cap'tain América :

-Tu viens ? On s'évade !

Celui, d'abord surprit, fini par hausser les épaules. Enjambant la fenêtre, il dût pourtant s'avouer à lui même que bafouer ainsi le règlement le dérangeait.

Rosenberg enferma ensuite Loki et Bloody dans une salle plein de table basse, comprenant simplement un bureau et de vieilles affaires de classe. Les deux se regardèrnt droit dans les yeux quelques minutes avant que Bloody, titillée par cette question depuis un moment, ne demande :

-Loki, tu as déjà coucher avec quelqu'un ?

-Bah… Avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

La lycéenne poussa un soupir :

-Pas dans ce sens là ! Je te parlais dans le sens faire l'amour !

-Ah ?...

La dieu sembla hésité un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de la refermer et de finir par avouer :

-C'était surtout Thor qui était doué en amour… Moi… Bref, et toi ?

-Non, jamais. A chaque fois que j'embrasse un garçon je trouve ça nul alors tu penses bien que je n'ai jamais fais quoi que ce soit avec quiconque !

-Pourquoi tu trouves ça nul ?

-Par ce sont les mecs embrassent mal !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Tu as déjà essayer peut être ?

-Ben… Non, avoua Loki, mais je ne pense pas que les mecs embrassent mal !

Alors que ce débat avec plus ou moins d'interet opposé les deux jeunes, Rosenberg déhembulait dans les couloirs vide, cherchant les deux amants présumés de la classe. Elle en trouva un dans une salle de cours en train de lire un livre sur le cœur humain et l'autre penché sur son armure doré et rouge qui comportait un gros trou sur le dos. Elle enferma les deux dans la salle où Stark travaillait sur l'armure. Une fois enfermée, adossée à la porte d'entrée dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait, Blue poussa un soupir :

-Tu avances ? Demanda elle.

-Comme si ça t'interessait… Murmura Tony se penchant sur le trou.

-J'aimerai savoir quelle est la créature à laquelle nous avons à faire, avoua la lycéenne.

Antony poussa un soupir avant de relever la tête de l'armure et d'avouer :

C'est une technologie très puissante que je n'avais vu que dans une invention de mon père, il y a longtemps…

Blue haussa un sourcil :

-Ton père ?

-Oui, mon père, Howard Stark, génie qui a aidé à l'élaboration de la bombe atomique….

Howard Stark… Blue tenta de se consentrer le plus possible. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait elle déjà vue ? A la télé ? Sur son livre d'histoire ? Cette information restait confinée dans un coin inaccessible de sa mémoire. Une étincelle finit par illuminer sa tête et elle demanda, incertaine :

-Il est mort, non ?...

-Oui, il y a quatre ans, avoua Stark se replongeant sur l'armure.

-Accident de voiture ?...

-En effet. Comment tu le sais ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

-On a parlé de l'entreprise Stark en cours d'économie… Elle a perdu plus de la moitié de son chiffre d'affaire à la mort d'Howard…

-Oui, et est à présent dirigé par un crétin avare et barbare qui m'a fait enlevé par une troupe de résistant Afghan pour qu'ils me tuent.

Les mots du jeune homme sonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de Blue. Elle avait deviné que le jeune homme avait eu un problème avec les afghans, mais elle ne savait pas cela grave à ce point. Sous son silence, Antony demanda à sa concience plus qu'à elle :

-Pourquoi est qu'à chaque fois que je le dis les gens se taisent ? Ces Afghans ne vont pas venir vous manger, ils ont beau être légèrement tarés ils sont très loin !

-C'est… Je veux dire… Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton cœur ?

-Avec le génèrateur qui me maintient en vie ? Ça tout à voir ! Je l'ai fabriqué là bas pour ne pas mourir dans une grotte sale avec pour seul compagnon un chirurgien juif…

Relevant la tête de l'armure et adressant un étrange petit sourire à Blue, il avoua :

-En fait j'avais du mal à supporter l'idée d'être jeté aux fenecs où de pourrir entre deux sacs de munitions miteux… Alors je me suis débrouillé, et je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré !

La jeune fille fit une rapide estimation par rapport au temps où il était resté en Afghanistan, le temps de construire le réacteur et celui de s'évader avant de conclure :

-Tu aurais dus mourir de tes blessures…

-Ce n'est pas par ce qu'on était en Afghanistan dans une grotte glauque avec du matériel de merde que le chirurgien était mauvais… Avoua Stark… Un homme brillant… Dommage qu'il soit mort !

-Si, justement ça aurait été une raison !

Antony haussa les épaules :

-J'ai pourtant survécue… Tant mieux, sinon je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré, miss Blues !

-Comme si ça allait me faire changer d'opinion sur le fait que tu es égocentrique et égoïste !

-Je sais bien, je sais bien… Et tant mieux! Si tu me traitais comme un garçon que tu aimes…. Bien, ce serait chiant à mourir !

Blue eu un sourire alors que Stark détachait un avant bras à l'armure et le tendait à la lycéenne :

Tu veux essayer ?

Une heure plus tard, Bloody et Loki discouraient toujours sur le problème des terriens qui embrassaient bien ou non. Bloody restait campé sur ses positions que non, bien que le dieu fasse tout pour lui faire entendre raison, peine perdu. La lycéenne, a demi collé au dieu, déclara :

-Et je suis certaine que sur Asgard les Dieux n'embrassent pas bien non plus !

-Non mais n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Loki, qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà embrasser un dieu peut être ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

-Non, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois un grand expert non plus, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme saisit Bloody par les épaules et plaqua son dos contre une table. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, faisant courir dans son cou un frisson à présent habituel avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Bloody et de murmurer :

-Tu vas voir comment on embrasse mal sur Asgard !

Bloody eu un sourire en sentant les lèvres de Loki effleurer les siennes. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps tout entier alors qu'elle se demandait si elle rêvait ou non. La porte fut poussée par une personne dont la voix résonna comme un grincement de porte dans la classe :

-Mademoiselle Bloody ! Monsieur Loki !

Reconnaissant entre mille la voix de Rosenberg, Bloody poussa Loki avec force, celui ci émit un grand « Ah ! » avant de tomber sur la table de dérriére lui. A terre, il se tourna vers Rosenberg :

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Je m'apprétais à vous engueuler, avoua la prof de math, mais vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé, c'est le principale ! Venez avec moi, la punition est terminée, vous avez interet à avoir votre exposé pour demain ! Tout de suite !

Bloody et Loki remirent plus ou moins d'ordre dans leurs tenus avant de suivre Rosenberg qui sortait de la pièce. Ils traversaient plusieurs couloirs avant que la femme n'envoie Bloody et Loki chercher Thor, Ava, Karl et Jade. Les lycéens, après avoir trouvé leur amie et son copain en plein cohit cherchérent sans succés Jade et Karl. Voyant la fenêtre ouverte, ils en conclurent qu'ils s'étaient évadés alors que dans la salle de Blue et Tony, une autre activité les occupait. Droite comme un i, les jambes légèrement écartées, le bras tendu vers la porte d'entrée, Blue tentait de se consentrer sur autre chose que le cœur artificiel de Stark qui battait dans son dos. Un câble translucide reliait le gant en fer et ce fameux générateur luminescent. La prenant par les épaules, le lycéen murmura :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'apprête à tirer, avoua Blue.

-Au révolver, oui, au réacteur, non !

Il redisposa ses bras. Une fois ceux ci plus droits et moins tendus, il déclara :

-Là c'est bon… Ne bouge plus, c'est parfait !

-C'est drôle mais le fait d'être connecté à toi indirectement ne me plait pas trop… Murmura la lycéenne.

-Et bien moi non plus pour tout dire !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est ce que tu m'as proposé de tirer alors que tu savais très bien qu'il allait falloir qu'on soit connecté ? S'emporta Blue.

-Par ce que je te trouve très sexy quand tu t'énerves !

La jeune fille eu envie de l'assommer, mais se rappelant qu'elle portait le gant, elle se retint et se contenta d'ignorer sa remarque. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant que Stark ne déclare :

-C'est quand tu veux !

Blue décida de tirer au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosenberg qui fut frapper de plein fouet par le laser. Les deux lycéens écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque leur professeur s'effondra dans le couloir, les yeux ronds comme ceux d'un poisson pas frais sur un étalage de marché. Loki et Bloody, arrivant, se disputaient plus ou moins :

- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclamait le jeune homme, Ava et Thor couchent ensemble et toi tu ne veux même pas que je t'embrasse ! C'est dégueulasse !

-Euh… Je ne vois pas le rapport, avoua Bloody, Quant au baiser, je n'ai pas dis non !

Le dieu écarquilla les yeux alors que la lycéenne prenait quelques mètres d'avance sur lui. Il la rattrapa en courant, haletant comme un loup :

-Donc tu voudrais bien m'embrasser mais…

Bloody arréta son pas et écarquilla les yeux avant de murmurer :

-Loki, ta gueule, la prof de math a grillé…

-Tu sais Bloody, commença il, Avec mon frère je suis habitué aux excuses bidons en tout genre, mais là pour éviter le sujet c'est vraiment pourri !

La jeune fille le saisit par le bras et le tira avec force vers la porte. Découvrant en même temps le corps sans geste de Rosenberg et Stark et Blue connectés l'un à l'autre par un fil transparent, le dieu haussa un sourcil alors que Bloody lui faisait remarquer :

-Plutôt bien réalisée l'excuse, non ?

-Putain… Murmura Loki… Tony, Blue, mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

En un même geste, Blue désigna Stark du doigt alors que celui ci en faisait autant. D'une même voix, comme à leur habitude, ils s'exclamèrent :

-C'est lui !

-C'est elle !

-C'est lui qui m'a dirigé !

-Oui mais c'est elle qui a tiré !

-C'est lui qui alimentait !

-Mais c'est elle qui allumait !

-Il m'a fait une remarque déplacée !

-C'est pas faux, mais elle a voulut m'assommé !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ben étant donné que tu veux m'assommer les trois quart du temps…

Blue tourna la tête et remarqua que le lycéen avait fait de même. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Durant un instant, elle eu envie de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais cette envie s'envola très vite. Que risquait elle à l'embrasser ? Pas grand chose, sinon des regrets, mais elle refusait de céder à son attirance pour cet hurluberlu arrogant et égoïste.

-Et là ? Demanda elle, Je veux t'assommer ?

-Euh… J'hésite, avoua il, Soit tu veux m'embrasser, ce dont je doute, soit me réduire en purée, ce qui est déjà beaucoup plus plausible, mais je pense que tu veux me faire fermer ma grande gueule… Je me trompe ?

-Oui, confirma elle, Tu te goures ! Bon, aide moi à retirer ce machin, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit accusé de la mort de Rosenberg !

Loki se pencha sur la prof et prit son pouls avant de déclarer :

-Elle est pas morte. Même pas blessé, je pense qu'elle a juste eu peur !

-Elle a ressentit ce qu'on ressent avant d'aller en cour avec elle, résuma Bloody alors que Thor et Ava les rejoignaient, décoiffés et habillés de travers.

L'arrivée ouvrit de grands yeux avant de demander :

-Mais… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ce monstre ?

-C'est Blue et Tony, avoua Loki, Ils ont tiré un coup !

Ava ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Blue et Iron man échangeaient un regard et que Bloody et Thor ne fixe Loki avec le même étonnement. La jeune fille demanda :

-Loki, tu peux répéter ?

-Bien sure, fit le dieu se relevant, Ils ont tirés !

-Attend une seconde frangin, l'arretta Thor, Est ce que c'est tiré dans les sens où je l'entend ou…

-Non non ! S'exclama Blue lui montrant, Dans l'autre sens !

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa un sourcil :

-Par ce que c'était dans l'autre sens ?

Sans crier garde, Stark éclata de rire, surprit par la tournure que prenait le quiproquo. Blue brandit le gant de métal or et rouge au dessus de sa tête, montrant ainsi à Thor que par la phrase « tiré un coup » il s'agissait bien d'arme à feu et non de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-On a tiré, avoua la lycéenne, une seule fois, avec un laser et un gant d'Iron man. C'est tout. Ça s'arréte là.

-Merde alors, jura Thor, J'aurais pus me foutre de vos gueules !

Souhaitant quitter l'école au plu vite, Bloody proposa :

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ? On a une fête ce soir !

Chapitre dix

Une fête… Ce que Bloody avait appelé « une fête » n'en avait aucun aspect, sinon que c'était un rassemblement de jeune. Du moins Ava le crus lorsque la bande, le soir même, s'arréta devant « Les trois moutardes » d'où un vacarme assourdissant s'échapait. Au dehors, la place était vide, à par les quelques insectes qui y bourdonnaient et le léger vent qui y soufflait. La nuit profonde n'avait fatigué personne et chacun se demandait comment cette fête allait se dérouler. A côté de Thor, Jade déclara :

-Blue, n'oublie pas que tu as les chaussettes sales à laver ce soir !

-Si je suis complétement bourré en rentrant, ce sera tant pis pour les chaussettes, lui apprit la jeune fille.

Bras dessus bras dessous avec Loki, Bloody poussa un soupir avant de demander :

-Les mecs, d'où venez vous exactement ?

-D'Amérique, répondit Stark à côté d'Ava, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que si vous ne venez pas d'un asile psychiatrique, vous allez tomber fou.

-L'héliporteur est un peu un asile, avoua Thor.

-Il a pas tort, fit Karl.

La lycéenne poussa la porte du bar d'où une odeur d'alcool et de sueur émergea avec la violence. « Alors on danse » de Stromaë résonnait dans la petite salle basse de plafond où les colombages étaient imprégné d'une odeur de tabac vieille de plusieurs siècles. Assis le long d'un bar les boutonneux buvaient une bière alors que le groupe de copine et Héloïse dansait à demi nue sur les tables de la taverne avec le reste de la classe.

Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, à côté de ça l'héliporteur est habité par des gens saints d'esprits !

-Je confirme, avoua Loki.

Dérrière la partie de classe se déhanchant comme des oies dans une basse coure, deux enceintes datant des années soixante meublaient la pièce. A peine fut il entré que Stark devint blanc cadavre, immédiatement imité par Antoine qui, ayant trop bu, se précipita au dehors pour vomir tripes et boyaux. La bande décida d'aller s'asseoir autour du bar. Une fois que chacun ait pris place sur une ou plusieurs chaises, Bloody commanda des bières et se tourna vers Héloïse qui s'approchait un peu trop près de Loki à son gout.

La pétasse de la classe se pencha sur le jeune homme :

-Dis Loki…Ça te dirai de m'offrir une bière ?

-Euh… Bredouilla le dieu, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais…

-Ava, tu danses ? Proposa Stark dont le teint livide fit reculer légèrement Héloïse.

Celle ci jeta un regard à Thor qui avalait sa seconde bière avant de hausser les épaules. Elle accepta et les deux s'en furent vers un coin où les lycéens dansaient habillés d'une manière relativement normale. Au bars, Thor commanda un tonneau de bière, trouvant cette boisson « Très typique de la terre » alors que Jade poussait un long soupir d'amoureuse transie et emmener Blue danser avec elle pour qu'elle arrète de fixer Ava comme si elle n'avait été qu'une anomalie à éliminer. Héloïse, loin d'être contrarié d'être seul avec un ivrogne, son compagnon de beuverie, une fille à demi vampire et celui qui hantait ses rêves. Elle s'assit sans scrupule à côté du dieu et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le forçant à se coller contre elle. L'odeur de tabac et de bière chaude que dégageait la jeune fille dégoutait le dieu qui pourtant était un adepte du gore et de l'écoeurant en tout genre.

-Alors, tu m'offres une bière ?

Bloody poussa un soupir rageur en vidant sa bière alors que Pédoschtroumf revenait dans le bar, apparemment encore plus saoul qu'avant. La lycéenne, entendant Héloïse murmurer des paroles plus qu'explicites à propos d'une perspective de « plus si affinité » rageait.

Cette pétasse osait mettre ses sales pattes sur son Loki… Son Loki…

Elle se reprit. Loki n'était à personne, et surement pas à elle, mais elle refusait qu'une fille comme Héloïse le touche. L'alcool lui montant un peu à la tête, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui enserait le dieu comme une pieuvre dans un match de catch :

-Héloïse, si tu ne le lâche pas tout de suite, je vais te faire bouffer tes boyaux !

La pétasse sembla surprise. Retirant ses lèvres trop glossées du cou de Loki, elle fixa un instant sans comprendre la fine silhouette portant un short et un tee-shirt noir qui lui faisait face. Les yeux de Bloody étaient deux brasiers qui, dans l'harmonie de son visage, semblaient bruler l'âme de ceux qui la fixer trop longtemps. Bien qu'elle l'ait comprit, Héloïse ne se laissa pas atterrer par cette démonstration de force et s'exclama :

-Non mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Tu ne vois pas que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui ? Que le beau brun ténébreux il est pour moi ?

La musique changea alors que Bloody se levait, faisant craquer ses phalanges. L'entendant, Loki s'écria :

-Bloody, ne fait pas ça, Bloody, ne fait pas ça, Bloody…

-Oh toi ta gueule ! S'exclama la lycéenne, I do what I want !

-Euh… Très bon état d'esprit mais….

Il se téléporta en dehors des bras d'Héloïse. Durant un instant, Bloody et la pétasse cherchèrent en vain le jeune homme qui réapparut devant son double par l'Olovoir, ouvrant ses bras pour la retenir. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

-Stop ! Le beau brun ténébreux il est pour toi ! Maintenant je t'en pris, calme toi… Respire à fond…

Sans pour autant se calmer, la lycéenne demanda, les yeux toujours brulant comme des flammèches :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu l'aimes bien, tu ne veux pas que je la tue ?

Durant un court instant, Héloïse crut sa nuit assuré dans les bras du jeune homme, mais la réponse que celui ci fit à Bloody coupa court à ses rêves les plus fou et les meilleurs :

-Non, je ne veux juste pas qu'il y est des boyaux de vache partout dans ce bar !

-De vache ? Hurla la pétasse horrifié à l'idée qu'un animal ait pus s'introduire dans le pub.

-Ben oui, confirma Loki, La vache ! Toi !

-Moi ? Non mais est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Le dieu se tourna vers la jeune fille et planta ses iris vertes au fond de ses petits yeux porcin avant de déclarer :

-Oui, toi, la vache. Et en disant ça je suis gentil ! J'en ai marre que tu me fasses chier, mais j'en ai marre ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Il s'approcha de la pétasse et la prit par le bras. Sans qu'une explication puis-ce satisfaire les questions de la jeune fille, une fine pellicule de glace se forma sur les doigt de Loki. Paniquant, Héloïse entendit à peine lorsque le dieu déclara :

-Si tu me demandes encore une seule chose, grosse vache, une seule, je te jure que ta tête va finir dans le cul du Pédoschtoumf et croit moi ce n'est pas très beau à voir !

Sur ces paroles menaçante, Loki lâcha la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amies qui dansaient à moitié nues sur les tables. Dans le coin où les lycéens dansaient plus ou moins normalement, Stark à présent translucide, était retourné s'asseoir au bar alors qu'Ava, Jade et Blue dansaient toujours au centre de la piste. Loki baissa les yeux vers Bloody dont les poings s'étaient relachés et qui regardaient à présent Loki avec un grand sourire. Touché par ce geste, le dieu murmura, rougissant :

-Toi par contre c'est une autre histoire…

-C'est à dire ?

-ET bien, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux… Tous les jours, par tous les temps et toutes les heures… Tiens, tu danserais là par exemple ?

La jeune fille sourit avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha sur son oreille pour murmurer :

-A ton avis… ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki qui saisit la main de Bloody pour l'emmener danser. Celle ci se laissa entrainer alors qu'au bar, Karl abandonnait sa bouteille de bière pour aller danser lui aussi, ayant repérer qu'Héloïse était à présent sans garçon.

Sur sa chaise, la pièce tournant autour de lui à une vitesse moyenne, Tony eut tout le loisir d'observer. Jade, Ava et Blue dansaient sur « Last Friday Night » comme de véritable folles. La première portait une robe rose, la seconde une jupe violette et la dernière un jean et un tee-shirt turquoise. Du bleu, comme à son habitude…

Dansant comme deux amoureux, Loki et Bloody étaient unis par la profondeur du noir et leurs regards ne se quittaient que pour se retrouver. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

Aux côtés d'Héloïse, Karl se trémoussait sur la musique que Pariente avait la bonne idée de mettre plus fort. Sentant son estomac se retourner, le lycéen tenta d'inspirer un grand coup, sans que cela n'arrange les décharges que lui envoyait son cœur artificiel ni que son estomac ne se retrouve dans le bon sens. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos.

Il jura contre les enceintes trop vieilles et leurs ondes basses fréquences avant de se tourner vers Thor qui quittait sa chaise. Stark haussa un sourcil, surprit que son ami aille danser après les six litres de bière qu'il venait d'avaler :

-Où tu vas ? Demanda il.

Sans répondre, le dieu du tonnerre se dirigea vers un amas de chaise en chantant à plein poumon « A la claire fontaine ». Réalisant que Thor avait un penchant immodérable pour la bière, Stark sentit une nouvelle décharge lui faire vibrer le cœur. Il sentit un gout de bile envahir sa bouche.

Regardant sa montre, il réalisa que les aiguilles filaient comme des feux d'artifices dans le cadran et ses yeux eurent un mal fou à déchifrer qui'elles affichaientt vingt trois heure. Le jeune homme se leva, la tête tournant comme un manège, des centaines d'étoiles multicolores tournant dans ses yeux. Il sortit du bar, boitant, son cœur émétant de douloureux « boum…. Boum… » un peu trop espacé pour être suffisent. Une fois l'air frais l'ayant prit à la gorge, un hoquet le fit frisonner et il fut surprit de sentir une main être posé sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Blue dont la mine amusée lui fit croire qu'elle n'avait pas vue son teint de cadavre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors Iron man ? Demanda elle.

-Je… Je….

Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, Stark tomba à terre, retenu par Blue. Ne voyant plus grand chose à par du noir, Stark déclara :

-Je… C'est mon cœur… Les ondes des enceintes…

-Chut !

Elle avait dit cela en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Sa tête tournait. Son estomac était toujours à l'envers, son cœur battant de travers, son corps entier parcouru par des décharges électriques. Bien que plus ou moins habitué à ce genre de situation, Stark savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : rentrer pour demander de l'aide à JARVIS. Seul cet intelligence artificielle pouvait rétablir le mouvement de métronome du générateur ARK. Il sentit Blue le remettre debout, bien que ses jambes n'étaient pas assez irriguées pour pouvoir être droite. Faisant un effort sur humain, il demanda, le regard à demi noyé par un nuage sombre :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?...

-Si Rosenberg te croise elle va te gueuler dessus par ce que tu es bourré !

-Oh… Si seulement je pouvais…

-Donc je te ramène à la maison ! Ne crois pas que ça me réjouisse, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix et j'ai les chaussettes de Thor à laver !

Sans un mot de plus, les deux lycéens s'engagèrent dans une ruelle qui allait les mener à la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, dansant comme des fous, Ava, Jade, Bloody et Loki s'amusaient. Karl, suspendu aux lèvres d'Héloïse, caressait ses formes généreuses alors que Thor, bars dessus bras dessous avec Antoine chantait « A la claire fontaine ». Comment décrire l'émeute de cette Terminale dans ce bar miteux ? Jamais on ne vit plus grande animation dans un bar, ni plus saoul que Thor. Héloïse, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un rencart, roulait pelle sur pelle avec Capt'ain América.

Une fois que Bloody eu décidé d'arréter de danser, Loki et elle allèrent boire une bière fraiche et sans moutarde au bar. A leur grande surprise, il 'y avait plus qu'un siège libre, les autres étant occupé par les boutonneux complétement ivre qui s'étaient endormi sur leurs sièges. Bloody décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux du dieu, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier, il passa du tomate au rouge-lave.

Pendant ce temps, Stark et Blue poussaient la porte de la maison. Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol, Iron man étant trop lourd pour que la jeune fille puis-ce le porter plus longtemps. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur du lycéen s'allumait et s'éteignait comme une ampoule en train de griller. Son visage passait du blanc au vert et du vert au blanc à mesure que son cœur s'allumait. Allongé sur le sol sans qu'aucun mouvement ne secoue ses muscles, Stark se retourna avec autant de force qu'il pu, soit presque rien, avant de sentir Blue poser sa main sur son épaule :

-Eh ! L'appela elle, Réveille toi !

-Bl… Blue…

-Oui. Bon, je te ramène dans ta chambre et je vais faire la lessive !

Elle souleva le jeune homme et le porta jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle l'allongea et passa une main sur son front. Une sueur trop froide pour être normale perlait le long de sa paume. La voix de JARVIS résonna dans la maison :

-Cœur du porteur à cinquante pulsations par minutes… Code d'urgence enclenché…

Ne préférant pas savoir quelle horreur l'ordinateur allait infliger à Stark, Blue sortit de la chambre et vint se coucher dans son tee-shirt Iron man. Elle se coucha et tenta de s'endormir, en vain, l'idée du cœur clignotant présent dans son esprit comme une mauvaise note sur un bulletin. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce que JARVIS pouvait faire… En quoi se comportait le « »code d'urgence « … Sans pouvoir trouver de réponse, un doux sommeil la prit.

-Bonsoir. Il est une heure du matin, la nuit est douce. Le soleil se lèvera dans six heures.

Elle fut réveiller une heure plus tard. Entre rêve et réalité, elle ne pouvait dire clairement si autour d'elle régnait le calme de la nuit ou bien une voix préenregistrée, presque robotique, qui venait de lui donner le bulletin météo. La lycéenne se retourna et se pinça violement la cuisse pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une fois son muscle devenu aussi bleu que douloureux, elle réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas et rejetant ses cheveux dérrière elle, elle entendit plus que n'écouta la voix préenregistrée déclarer :

-Debout. ARK. Debout. ARK. Debout. Bonsoir. Il est une heure du matin, la nuit est douce. Le soleil se lèvera dans six heures.

-JARVIS ! L'arréta Blue, La ferme avec ton bulletin météo ! Qu'est ce qui nécessite que tu me réveilles ?

-Vous êtes la seule personne présente dans cette maison ormi Monsieur Stark.

Ne voyant absolument pas en quoi cela avait un rapport, Blue haussa un sourcil :

-A moins qu'un voleur ou un tueur en série se soit introduit ici, oui nous sommes seuls avec toi ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est qu'il y a un problème, madame.

Un problème ? Cette boite de conserve la réveillait pour un problème ? Blue replongea entre ses oreillers, décrétant qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle ne réglait pas les problèmes des autres :

-Et bien si il y a un problème, demande à Tony de s'en charger !

-C'est que… Monsieur Stark est mort madame !

Ces mots tirèrent immédiatement Blue de ses oreillers. N'osant y croire, elle sauta à bas de son lit :

-Tu te fous de moi, JARVIS ?

-Je n'oserai madame.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre un bas de pyjama, Blue sortit de la chambre en demandant :

-Il est mort comme mort ?

-Médicalement oui.

Traversant le salon à grand pas, baigné par la lumière de la pleine lune, la lycéenne demanda :

-Par ce qu'on peut être mort autrement que médicalement à tes yeux ?

-Tout à fait. Du moins monsieur Stark le peu.

Blue grimpa la marche qui séparait la fosse du plancher et poussa la porte de la chambre d'Antony. Se dirigeant sans attendre vers le lit où reposait le jeune homme, Blue s'exclama :

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça !

-Fort bien, conclu JARVIS. Le cœur de monsieur Stark ne bat plus mais le générateur est encore fonctionnel. Si il s'arrétait, ce qui est fortement improbable, il serait mort médicalement et mécaniquement.

-C'est vrai que c'est un cyborgue…

La jeune fille s'assit à côté du jeune homme inerte dont le cœur jouait encore aux ampoules sur une guirlande de Noël de mauvaise qualité. Elle saisit son épaule dénué de tout mouvement et appela :

-Tony !

-Il ne vous entend pas madame.

-Tony !

-Cela ne sert à rien !

-Dans ce cas boite de conserve dis moi ce qui va marcher ! S'emporta Blue.

-Pour l'heure, rien.

Blue laissa échapper un soupir en se collant contre le torse froid du lycée. Elle ne sentait plus sa poitrine se soulever, ni son cœur battre. Dans ses veines, les vas et viens incessant du sang s 'étaient tus. Elle posa sa tête sur le réacteur au milieu de la poitrine de Stark, masquant celui ci grâce à ses cheveux ondulés. L'idée qu'elle était serré contre un cadavre lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'elle ne la repousse. Le lycéen qu'elle tentait de réveiller ne pouvait pas être mort. En aucun cas.

Une heure auparavant, elle avait traversé avec lui la forêt qui séparait le village et leur maison et il était vivant. Pouvait on mourir aussi vite ? Etre là, avec les gens, et la seconde qui suis ne plus l'être ? La voix de JARVIS, robotique et inopinée tira la jeune fille de sa rêverie :

-Quelque chose pourrait peut être marcher, avoua il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Blue se redraissant.

-Il faudrait créer un choc très violent. Suffisement violent pour faire repartir son cœur.

-Excelente idée, remarqua elle.

-La sauce pimentée pourrait faire affaire.

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla la jeune fille, J'ai beaucoup mieux !

Elle hésita entre embrasser le mort et mettre en execusion son plan diabolique. Elle finit par opter pour le plan diabolique et se leva, traversa la maison en moins d'une minute et revint armé d'un morceau de tissus immense qui fit grimacer Tony dans son sommeil mortel. JARVIS analysa l'objet comme une chaussette de sport taille 57 appartenant à la seule personne qui faisait du 57 dans cette maison : Thor.

Sans attendre, Blue approcha l'objet du visage de Stark et vit avec bonheur les trais de son compagnon se déformer. Sa bouche se tordit de dégout alors que ses paupières s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître deux yeux fièvreux. Blue sourie jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme, grimaçant cherchant un objet familier dans la pièce ne trouva que sa valise vert pomme que sa mère lui avait offerte avant de mourir. Ramenant ses yeux sur l'immonde morceau de tissus que Blue tenait, Iron man grimaça :

Tu veux me tuer ?

Blue éclata de rire et se jeta au cou du lycéen. Elle l'étreignit un long moment avant que JARVIS ne déclare :

-Madame, il serait bon de le laisser respirer. Cœur à trente pulsation minutes. Prométez vous de ne plus mourir ?

Antony passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille en répondant :

-Je vais essayer.

Après quelques minutes, Blue lâcha Iron man et posa la chaussette sur sa table de nuit. La montrant à JARVIS, elle déclara :

-Au cas où il mourait encore !

-Bien madame. Merci madame. Vous devriez toute fois aller vous recouchez madame. Il est très tôt.

-Tu as toujours raison JARVIS !

La lycéenne retourna dans sa chambre, se lova entre ses draps et s'endormit alors que dans sa tête, l'image du cœur clignotant passait comme une mauvaise pub à la télé.

Elle fut réveiller en sursaut par un grand « A la claire fontaine » qui déchira la maison toute entière. La tête encore à demi immergée dans le rêve qui l'avait bercé, elle tomba de son lit plus qu'elle ne s'en leva. Elle traversa sa chambre pour aller crier au beuglard de la fermer pour qu'il ne réveille pas Iron man qui devait s'être endormi, mais le spectacle qu'elle trouva dans la salle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pus imaginer.

Au milieu de la pièce, ayant bus jusqu'à plus soif, Bloody, Loki, Jade, Karl et Ava tentaient de se trainer jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives alors que, debout sur la table du salon, Thor chantait à plein poumon « A la claire fontaine ».

Chapitre onze.

Le lendemain matin, Ava se réveilla serré contre Thor, ce qui ne la surprit pas. En revanche, ce qui la dérangeait plus était que son petit ami puait l'alcool et qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de la soirée précédente. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir regarder le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et conclut qu'à six heure du matin le lendemain d'une cuite on n'a pas les idées claires avant de se retourner à nouveau et de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
Bien que son amie dorme comme un bébé, ce n'était le cas de Blue qui, dans son tee-shirt trop grand, préparait un petit déjeuner qu'elle avalerait avec joie, soit un brugnon et quelques tranches de pain. Une fois celui ci grillé et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table et croqua dans son brugnon dont la chair juteuse lui emplie la bouche avec la puissance d'une bombe atomique. Elle termina son fruit, seulement à moitié réveillé, alors qu'une porte s 'ouvrait en grinçant dans son dos.

Sans attendre, Blue se retourna, tout les sens en alerte, prête à voir apparaître un monstre, la créature du bus, celle du ciel, Thor en slip ou pire encore : Madame Rosenberg.

Mais ce que trouva Blue n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle pensait trouver car ce fut Antony, chancelant sur ses jambes, le teint cireux, les yeux vitreux qui pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune fille se leva et le regarda venir s'asseoir à quelques chaises d'elle. Elle mangea son pain sans demander son reste avant de vérifier d'un rapide coup d'œil que son cœur restait allumé, ce qui était le cas. Devant le silence obstiné de la lycéenne, Stark déclara :

-Bonjour quand même.

-Bonjour, répondit Blue finissant sa tartine, Ça va mieux?

-A par l'effet zombie-sortant-d 'un-gauffrier ? Oui, ça va mieux, merci.

-Qu'est ce que t'a fais JARVIS ?

-La boite de conserve ? Rien, je l'en ai empêché. JARVIS et la médecine ne sont pas copains.

Blue fit « oui » de la tête avant que Stark de pousse un soupir :

-J'ai plus qu'à me fabriquer un nouveau cœur qui résiste aux ondes basses fréquences. Super…

Blue se leva avant de planter son regard sur le morceau de chair livide qu'était Iron man, elle demanda :

-Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir, avoua le lycéen.

-Et bien dans ce cas tu vas te le préparer tout seul par ce que je vais prendre une douche !

Elle lui tourna le dos et grimpa les marches de l'escalier en criant toutes fois :

-Et quand je reviens on bosse l'exposé, Rosenberg va nous tuer sinon !

Stark dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison sur ce point avant de se diriger vers un placard et d'en sortir un paquet de gâteau qu'il mangea sans se préoccuper réellement du gout mais échafaudant théorie sur théorie pour améliorer le générateur qui le maintenait en vie. Il fut très vite rejoint par Loki et Bloody qui, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, n'avaient plus beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille. LA jeune fille saisit du pain, du beure et de la confiture avant de se laisser tomber plus sur Loki qu'à côté. Tartinant son pain d'une main et tenant un livre de math dans l'autre, elle lut :

-Les équations subadjacentes sont un petit groupe de fonction affines associé par le théorème d'Archimède aux angles obtus. Il est très rare d'en trouver car la réciproque de DeVinci à montrer que le problème du b2c1+ u8= 58 ne peut être résolu que par la forme simplifié de l'équation subalterne, soit P= o3+e2v25. Einstein confirmera par la suite que ce type n'équation ne peut être trouvé qu'en présence d'un coéfficient directeur de même nature et de même fonction que la théorie de réciproque contrasté entre Jupiter et Neptune…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, apparement surprise par un mot ou deux dans le texte, voir toute la page :

-Jupiter et Neptune ? S'exclama elle, Mais qu'est ce qu'ils viennent foutre là dedans cela ?

Sans que personne ne réponde, elle se tourna vers Loki qui la regardait avec de grands yeux amoureux. La lycéenne demanda, heureuse que la garçon ait écouter sa lecture et pleine d'espoir à l'idée qu'il sache d'où venaient Jupiter et Neptune :

-Loki, vu comment tu es attentif, tu as du comprendre plein de truc, non ?

-Ah non, avoua le dieu, Je trouve juste ta façon de lire très sexy !

La jeune fille donna un coup de livre sur la tête de son compagnon qui émit un petit « Aïe ! » avant de lui jeter le livre dans les mains :

-Et bien la voilà ma façon de lire très sexy ! S'exclama elle, Lis donc toi même !

Sur ces mots elle croqua dans sa tartine, bien décidé à ne plus entendre un seul mot à propos de ces équation subadjacentes en rapport avec elle ne savait qu'elle autre notion étrange des mathématiques. Loki haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une lecture ennuyeuse et morbide où l'ennui se lisait comme un paragraphe. Stark poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre, déclarant :

-Bon exposé, je vais me construire un cœur !

Bloody haussa un sourcil avant de croquer dans une nouvelle tartine, ne prettant aucune attention à ce que racontait Loki. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karl, Ava et Jade rejoignaient la table. Jade haussa un sourcil, surprise par la place vide de Thor :

-Où est il ? Demanda elle.

-Qui ? Demanda Karl.

-Et bien Thor !

-Il dort, bailla Ava, et tant mieux !

Un éclair zébra le ciel et une pluie drue se mit à tomber sur la montagne, écrasant Moutarde-Les-Béarnais sous des litres d'eau salée qui dégoulinait sur les flancs des collines comme de lourdes larmes sur les joues d'un malheureux. Loki poussa un soupir :

-Et merde ! Il flotte !

-Il est cette fois ci hors de question que je sorte, spécifia Bloody.

La porte fut poussée par une main trempée comme on s'en doute. Madame Rosenberg, a qui cette main appartenait, entra dégoulinante dans la maison, ses cheveux collant à son visage, ses vêtements trempés par la tempête. Elle jeta un œil à ses élèves avant de déclarer :

-En raison du temps, il n'y aura pas cours aujourd'hui…

La bande hésita longuement entre sauter au cou de leur professeur pour lui signifier leur joie ou la tuer purement et simplement. Ils décidairent de sauter au plafond en un grand « OUAIS ! » ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur massacrante de leur professeur de mathématique. Tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer cet accés de joie, le professeur continua :

-… Les cours seront remplacés par des travaux d'interet généraux pour le maintien de l'ordre dans la commune.

-Oh non…. Soupirairent ils tous en chœur.

-Heureuse de voir que cela vous fait plaisir ! S'exclama Rosenberg, je vous attend devant cette maison dans trois heures. Vos exposés ont interet à être prèt, vos cerveaux reposés et vos muscles saillants, j'ai une surprise !

Sans ajouter ni une parole ni un signe de la tête, Rosenberg s'en fut sous la pluie battante incapable, pensa Bloody, de supporter la masse hallucinante de connerie qui pleuvait sans interruption sur la maison. Bloody laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Loki avant de laisser le dieu continuer de débiter ses ânnerie à propos de l'équation sur laquelle elle allait devoir faire un exposé, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle préféra s'aventurer dans un rêve où il n'y avait que Loki et elle, allongés l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur une plage de sable fin, en train de faire griller des côtes de bœufs au barbecue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du dieu la tira de sa rêverie :

-Eh ! Bloody tu m'écoutes ?  
-Absolument pas, avoua la jeune fille, Et que je le fasse ou pas je ne comprendrais rien de toute façon alors…..

-Bloody ! S'exclama le lycéen, Met y un peu du tiens !

-Mais j'y met du mien, mentit la lycéenne aux yeux rouges.

Découragé, Loki envoya valser le livre de math à travers la pièce avant de déclarer :

-Je jetterai un sors à Rosenberg pour qu'elle oublie notre exposé !

-Très bonne idée, confirma Bloody.

Ils entendirent des pas dévaler les escaliers et Blue, en jean et en tee-shrit, un large sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonjour la compagnie ! Les salua elle.

-Salut, répondit la tablée en chœur.

-Vous sauriez où est Stark ? Demanda elle tournant la tête de droite et de gauche à la rechercher de l'introuvable jeune homme.

-Dans sa chambre, avoua Karl, Il nous a dit qu'il se fabriquait un cœur ou un truc dans le genre…. Il avait une gueule de déterré, il a dut rentrer sacrement ivre pour avoir une tête pareille !

Blue se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de demander :

-Une dernière chose, qui est venu ? J'ai entendu une drôle de voix.

-Rosenberg, avoua Ava, Elle veut nous foutre des travaux d'interet généraux… Youpi…

Blue eu un sourire avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Stark. Elle entra sans frapper avant de crier tout un tas d'insultes et de phrase sans verbe où se mélait un exposé sur le cœur, un générateur lumineux et une certaine Rita qui la traitait de conne avec un K. Jade entendit Antony s'exclamer :

-Mais je ne connais pas de Rita qui puisse te dire que tu es une conne avec un K ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

-C'est mon surnom dans ton ordinateur de merde ! ARK. A Rita pauvre Konne. Je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas piger !

-Tu es apparement assez conne pour croire ça !

-Assez clair voyante je dirais en fait.

Iron man poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

-Quand tu t'imagines des trucs pareille, tu es vraiment une conne avec un K…

Sur ces mots, Blue claqua la porte avant de retourner dans sa chambre, criant juste un « Ciborgue ! » qui fut répondut par un « Alien », puis ce fut tout. Bloody et Loki montèrent prendre une douche alors que les autres finissaient de petit déjeuner, Thor arrivant seulement à table.

Une douche pour, la plus part des indivus normaux constitue un moment de détente où le repos se mêle à la reflexion intérieur. Pour Bloody et Loki, une douche constituait un moment où ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que s'engueuler. Cela commença lorsque Bloody, nue sous le jet d'eau brulante, saisit la bouteille de shampooing qui se révéla être aussi vide que la cervelle de Thor :

Loki ! Hurla elle, Qu'est ce que tu as foutu, il y a plus de shampooing !

Pour toute excuse, bonne, valable, bidon ou non, le dieu déclara :

-J'ai les cheveux longs !

Désireuse de voir la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'il sortait une excuse aussi pourrie, Bloody sortit à moitié de la douche, cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras et, désignant sa chevelure trempée, s'écria :

-Et j'ai pas les cheveux longs moi peut être ?

-Euh…. Bredouilla le dieu…. Je… J'en sais rien…

Voyant que le jeune homme semblait plus interesse par sa poitrine que par son discours, Bloody retira avec violence son bras de sa poitrine et colla à Loki une baffe magistrale qui lui rougie la joue et l'envoya au sol. Le dieu, loin d'être contrarié de cet accés de violence gratuite, avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors que Bloody retournait sous la douche, sans shampooing, elle entendit Loki murmurer :

-J'ai vue quelque chose de merveilleux….

-Oh ta gueule ou je t'en recolle une…

-Oh oui !

-… Une fois habillé !

-Ah bah là….

La jeune fille, satisfaite de la réaction du dieu, se contenta de se savonner avant de sortir de la douche, trouvant Loki en caleçon, comme à son habitude, en train de regarder avec suspicion le tube de dentifrice.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce tube de dentifrice ? Demanda elle.

-Oh rien, il me rappel un truc sur Asgard qu'on était obligé de bouffer avec Thor, c'était dégueulasse….

-Ah, ça explique la disparition de celui de la trousse de toilette d'Ava… Mais tu sais comment on se sert de ce truc ?

-Non mais tu me prend qui ? Demanda le dieu de la mort et de la désolation, Mon frère ?

Bloody saisit sa brosse à dent en lançant à Loki un regard où se mélait la panique la plus totale devant sa folie et une envie meurtrière profonde pour avoir vider la bouteille de shampooing.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille, en jean et en soutien gorge, tentait de fermer sa braguette alors que Loki, cherchant son jean avec un entrain plus ou moins marqué, arpentait la chambre comme un lion à l'affut. Jetant quelques coups d'œil plus ou moins discret aux fesses de la lycéenne, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et Bloody remarqua l'œillade qu'il lui jetait. Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, avant de s'exclamer :

-Ça va ? Tu ne te gène pas ?

-J'ai une idée, avoua le dieu.

-Ah bon ? Me mater le cul ça te donne des idées ?

-Généralement non, avoua Loki, Je me contente de regarder ton cul…

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que quelque chose chez moi plait à quelqu'un ! S'exclama Bloody.

Le dieu, sans se soucier le moins des mondes de ne porter qu'un caleçon, sortit de la chambre. On entendit hurler et il dut revenir dans la pièce et attraper un tee-shirt, quel qu'il soit. Il l'enfila, sortit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, un éclat de rire déchira la maison alors que Loki revenait dans la chambre, portant un tee-shirt rose et violet. Bloody haussa un sourcil :

-Pourquoi tu te balade avec le pyjama de Jade ?

-C'est ce que je me demandais, avoua le dieu, je crois qu'elle a confondu notre chambre et le panier à linge sale.

Jetant un coup d'œil au bazar qui reignait dans la pièce, Bloody conclut :

-Peut être, vire moi ça et sort en slip !

-C'est pas possible, avoua le dieu retirant le tee-shirt, Blue est dans le salon et elle a hurlé quand elle m'a vue.

-Espèce de sainte nitouche ! S'exclama la lycéenne. Tant pis, si ce que tu veux faire est aussi important, cours !

Loki retira son tee-shirt et s'en fut à la vitesse d'un guépard alors que Bloody enfilait sa ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki revint dans la chambre, portant dans les bras un carton fermé. Il se mit à chanter :

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !

-C'est pas le mien, lui apprit Bloody.

-Ah ? Bon tant pis, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Le dieu lui tendit, non sans fiéreté, le colis. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre lui renvoyer le colis dans la tête ou l'ouvrir, regarder la bêtise qu'il contenait puis le bruler. Elle se contenta de demander, un soupson d'ironie englobant son ton :

-C'est un string ou un porte jartel ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, avoua le dieu.

La lycéenne, bien que craintive, ouvrit la boite et ne trouva ni un ensemble sexy ni un autre objet déplacé mais deux pistolets ainsi que leurs étuis à attacher autour des cuisses. Un incroyable sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bloody qui se jeta sur Loki. Celui ci bascula par terre en un « Waaaaaaa ! » de surprise avant de s'exclamer :

-Me tue pas me tue pas, j'ai rien fait !

Bloody éclata de rire alors que le dieu s'expliquait, sur le même ton qu'un condamné le jour de son exécution :

-J'ai pensé que, vue que tu adore me piquer mon sceptre, si tu avais une arme, tu serai contente ! Et pour que tu ne me pique plus mon arme, à moi tout seul, je t'en ai pris un deuxième !

-Oh mais c'est trop génial ! S'exclama Bloody.

Surprit par cette déclaration, Loki demanda, relevant la tête :

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien entendu que c'est vrai espèce d'idiot !

-Tu ne me manges pas alors ?

-A ça non !

Loki sourit alors que la lycéenne se relevait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda son cadeau avant de le tourner de droite, de gauche, de faire des nœuds avant de demander :

-Comment ça se met ?

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama le dieu, Tu arrives à faire des branchements délirants en physique et pourtant tu ne sais pas comment ça se met ?

-Ben… non !

Le dieu poussa un soupir avant de se relever et d'ordonner à la jeune fille :

-Assied toi sur le lit et donne moi ça, je vais te les mettre !

Bloody les lui lança avant de s'asseoir sur le matela, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, sous la douche, Thor cherchait désespérement une bouteille de shampooing pleine, ce qui apparemment n'existait plus dans la maison. Prenant une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, il sortit de la salle de bain, se souciant peu que sa serviette lui cache à peine les cuisses, avant d'ouvrir en coup de vent la porte de la chambre de son frère et de hurler :

-Loki ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec le shampooing ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais ce qu'il vit valait tout l'or du monde. Assise sur le lit en pantalon et en soutien gorge, la ceinture et la braguette ouverte, Bloody avait une jambe reposant sur l'épaule de Loki en caleçon dont les mains étaient activement occupées à faire quelque chose entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Le dieu du tonnerre sortit de la chambre et hurla à travers la maison :

-STARRRRRRRRRK ! Vient vite voir !

-Euh…. Je suis un peu occupé, avoua le jeune homme de sa chambre.

-Mais viens je te dis ! Vite !

Thor retourna dans la chambre où son frère n'avait as quitté sa posture étrange que Bloody ne semblait pas trouver étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, tenant le réacteur ARK dans une mains et un tourne vis dans l'autre, Stark apparut, livide, apparemment surfisement coloré pour être contrarié :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda il.

-Oh ! C'est énorme ! Souffla Thor.

-Enorme au point que j'arrète de réparer mon cœur ?

-Oh oui ! Passe moi un téléphone que je fasse des photos !

Iron man jeta un regard à son ami, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche avant qu'il ne déclare :

-C'est toi qu'on devrait prendre en photo, tu es épique !

-Passe je te dis !

Le lycéen saisit un NOKIA C-3 bleu qu'il gardait dans sa poche avant de le lancer à son ami :

-Tiens !

Le dieu prit le téléphone et appuya sur les touches avec force. Sans qu'il le désire, son doigt traversa le clavier et ressorti de l'autre côté de la coque.

-Merde, jura le blond. Je l'ai pété !

-Pas grave, je le réparerai, c'était celui de Blue, avoua Antony, je lui ai piqué hier soir.

-Oh… Fit le dieu du tonnerre se désinteressant de son frère, Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Rien qui t'intéresse.

-Ça y est !

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête et trouvèrent Loki redressé, admirant un port-révolver qu'il avait fixé à la cuisse de Bloody. Thor fronça les sourcils alors que Stark poussait un long soupir. Blue, surprise par la cacophonie qui s'échapait de la chambre de son amie et Loki, sortit de sa chambre et trouva la meute de fou furieux qui se fixaient réciproquement. Voyant son téléphone troué dans les mains de Thor, un hurlement sortit d'entre ses lèvres :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Mon téléphone !

-Ça va miss Blues, l'arréta Stark.

-Ça va ? C'est as toi qui n'a plus de téléphone !

-Je te passerai les lunettes !

Blue tourna la tête et trouva Bloody et Loki dans la position que l'on sait, apparemment très heureux. Elle haussa un sourcil :

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

-Loki m'a fait un cadeau ! Avoua Bloody.

-Et bien cadeau ou pas, Thor en serviette trop courte c'est pas un cadeau ! Trancha Blue, Et toi Tony, qu'est ce que fou ton cœur dans ta main ?

Iron man haussa les épaules :

-Je le réparais, avoua il.

-Blue te l'a brisé ? Ironisa Bloody.

La lycéenne concernée lui jeta un regard noir alors que la jeune fille aux yeux rouges enfilait un tee shirt et fermait la braguette de son pantalon. Loki s'habilla alors que Blue et Stark retournaient dans leurs chambres et que Thor retournait sous la douche, sans bouteille de shampooing.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte fut poussée par Rosenberg, toujours aussi trempé qui hurla dans toute la maison :

-Alors les tarés, vous êtes près ?

-Oui !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la bande était dans le hall et s'apprétait à sortir sous la pluie lorsque la femme s'exclama :

-Préparez vous à affronter le froid, je vous emmene dans une église !

Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Une quoi ?

-Une église, répetta Rosenberg, et personne ne chante sinon il va pleuvoir deux fois plus !

Les lycéens firent « oui » de la tête avant de suivre le professeur qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, trempé jusqu'aux os, la troupe arriva devant un batiment dont la haute stature dominait les montagnes. Rosenberg poussa les lourds battants d'une porte qui grincèrent avant que la bande n'aperçoivent une haute voute de pierre dont les dorures étaient mangées par la crasse, les peintures par l'humidité et les poutres par des insectes verdâtres. Jade se pinça le nez :

-Beûrk !

-Vous disiez mademoiselle ? Aboya Rosenberg.

-Rien, rien !

Le groupe péntra dans la vieille église qui sentait le rance et la mousse humide alors que Thor demandait :

-A quoi ça sert ce truc ?

-A prier un dieu, avoua Stark.

Loki et son frère s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Mais c'est nous les dieux !

-Vous êtes aussi des cons, leur rappela Blue.

-Oh délice ! S'exclama une voix, Alléluia Sainte Marie !

Le groupe tourna la tête en un mouvement entendu avant de trouver un prêtre, portant une longue toge et une bible à la main s'exclamer :

-Ah ! A la jeunesse ! Comme c'est beau !

-Ah la vieillesse, fit ironiquement Loki, ça fait peur !

La bande éclata de rire alors que l'homme de dieu s'approchait d'eux :

-Ah ! Mes biens chères frères !

-J'ai qu'un seul frère et c'est bien assez, soupira Loki.

-En plus c'est même pas ton vrai frère, ajouta Stark.

- Et on se déteste, trancha le dieu du tonnerre.

A cette nouvelle, le prêtre palit avant de se mettre à hurler :

Il te faut aimer ton prochain comme toi même !

Il te faut la fermer par ce que sinon je vais te coller un pain, avoua Iron man.

L'homme de dieu s'écria :

-Il vous faut vénérer votre dieu !

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Thor en balançant sa massue sur un buste de Jésus baptisant un homme, C'est moi le dieu à vénérer ici !

La statue explosa en un million de morceaux qui vinrent percuter les murs de l'église en de grands « vlom ! » sonores. Ils brisèrent des vitraux, des statues et des tableaux avant que Rosenberg ne se mettent à pester contre le mauvais temps. Le prêtre, en homme sage qu'il était, se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration alors que Thor récupérait son marteau. Le prêtre se dirigea vers les filles et les salua :

-Je suis le père St Mary L'abbé, se présenta il.

-Enchanté, répondit Bloody en souriant, montrant ses crocs et ses yeux rouges. Moi c'est Lucifer !

L'homme de dieu hurla alors que Loki, un sourire aux lèvres, avouait :

-Je crois que je suis amoureux…

Entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Loki, Bloody se tourna vers lui et, menaçante, demanda :

-Des prêtres ?

-Mais qu'elle est bête… Soupira Jade.

Thor haussa un sourcil. Se désinteressant de la divinité qui était prié dans ce lieu, il avoua à son tour :

-Je ne comprend rien ! De qui vous parlez ?

-Tu es trop con frangin, le coupa Loki.

Pendant que ce débat plus ou moins intélligent occupait les lycéens, Stark scrutait le voute comme un météorologue le ciel. Par endroit, la peinture coulait. Par d'autre, la moisissure avait mangé les figures des saints et des anges qui avaient veillé sur cette crypte depuis des siècles. Une pesante odeur de moisis croulait entre les cierges et autres signes de bénédictions :

-Et bah… Soupira il… On a du boulot !

Un cri déchira la chapelle avant que le prêter ne s'exclame :

-Ahhhhh ! Un démon ! Un démon ! Elle a les yeux rouges et des dents de chauve souris !

-Vous êtes nul, le coupa Loki, les démons sont des créatures tout ce qu'il y a de plus moche avec des cornes !

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer l'homme. Stark, ayant bien connu ce genre de personne dans son enfance à cause du catéchisme auquel sa grand mère l'avait trainé se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

-Calmez vous mon père… Les démons n'existent pas !

-Ahhhhhhhh ! Hurla à nouveau l'homme se dégageant se sa main et partant se cacher dérrière un pilonne comme un poulet poursuivit par un agent de KFC, Vous en êtes un aussi ! Vous en êtes tous !

Tony haussa un sourcil avant d'avouer :

-Je vous assure que je…

-Vous avez un cœur lumineux !

-Ah… Soupira le lycéen… Si tout ceux qui sont greffé sont des démons, ne sortez surtout pas de votre église !

-Dieu me protégera ! Scanda le prêtre, Dieu me protégera !

-C'est moi le dieu ! S'exclama Thor.

-Non, c'est moi, corrigea Loki.

L'homme de dieu se mit à hurler deux fois plus, brisant la plus part des vitraux :

-Blasphème ! Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu vivant, c'est Jésus !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Thor.

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Stark.

Le prêtre saisit un chandelier et s'approcha de la bande, la peur et la colère déformant ses trais, son cœur battant seulement grâce au courage que lui prodiguait le bonheur de servir dieu :

-Dehors ! Hurla il, Dehors !

Les lycéens reculairent alors que Rosenberg déclarait :

-Père Mary l'Abbé, calmez vous….

-Dehors j'ai dis !

Il les fit reculer jusqu'aux portes de bois. Une fois la troupe sous la pluie, il claqua la porte avec un grand :

-Ne revenez jamais !

Une fois que les battants se furent refermer sur eux même en un « clap » sonore, sous la pluie drue, Rosenberg s'exclama, tentant de couvrir les hurlements du vent :

-Et bien je vous félicite ! Vous avez réussi à faire peur au prêtre ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Je propose de rentrer à la maison et regarder Predator, avoua Blue.

-Je me tord de rire mademoiselle Win, ironisa Rosenberg.

Le professeur de math réfléchi quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair ne zébre le ciel et qu'une idée lumineuse ne traverse l'esprit de la vieille femme. Brandissant son doigt comme un vieux profète fou, elle s'exclama :

-Je sais !

-Zut… Soupira Blue… C'est mort pour la séance Prédator…

Sans préter attention à la remarque de son élève, Rosenberg se retourna et s'en fut vers la forêt. Les arbres trempés versaient sur les lycéens des litres d'eau glacée, le ciel zébré d'éclair bleu glacier. Ils coururent pour ne pas être mouillé, bien que cette précaution ne soit pas nécessaire, étant déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

Alors que la troupe se demandait ce que leur professeur pouvait avoir derrière la tête, un entrepot se dessina entre deux éclairs. Le groupe avança jusqu'à celui ci alors que Rosenberg poussait la porte grinçante, entrant dans un garage qui refoulait le rence et le pourrit. Bloody se pinça le nez :

-Mais pourquoi vous nous emmenez dans des endroits où ça chlingue ? Demanda elle.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis mademoiselle, la coupa Rosenberg en pressant un interupteur.

Une unique ampoule diffusa une lumière pâle dans le box, dévoilant de vieux meubles, des cartons empilés, des voiles de bateaux, des outils de jardinage, le tout si serré que même un mulot n'aurait pus s'y faufiler. Blue écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette cabane d'Ali baba ?

-Ceci est le grenier de la mairie. Tous les habitants viennent y entreposer leurs meubles et leurs vieilles affaires. Etant devenu trop petit, cet endroit à besoin d'être vidé, et vous allez vous octroyer à cette tâche !

-Vous vous fichez de nous, demanda Karl, personne n'est venu ici depuis au moins vingt ans !

-J'ai dis que c'était le grenier de la mairie, pas qu'on l'utilisait encore, lui rappela Rosenberg. Le grenier utilisé se situe plus vers le village. Bonne chance, je vous laisse !

Elle se dirigea vers les portes grinçantes qu'elle claqua, laissant ses élèves dans cet étrange caverne aux trésors dont l'or et les pierres précieuses sentaient la pourriture et la décomposition. Stark haussa un sourcil :

-Et bah… On a du pain sur la planche !

-Ça c'est vrai… Soupira Jade.

Bloody, n 'ayant aucune envie de bouger ces tas d'imondice, s'exclaam :

-Vous allez pas lui obéir, si ?

-On va lui obéir, ma vieille, lui rappela Blue, Tu en fais parti aussi !

-Et merde…

Stark, malgré le froid, retira son tee shirt et grimpa sur un tas de chaises en bois craqués. Il souleva un carton blanc et rouge dont le papier était humide avant de crier :

-Thor ! Attrape !

Iron man lança le carton que le dieu du tonnerre receptionna. Il le posa par terre et arracha les pans clos de la boite en papier dure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, découvrant une couverture moisie et de vieux jouets d'enfants :

-C'est des trucs bizarres ! Hurla il.

Se penchant sur le carton éventré, Ava déclara :

-Il va falloir trier tout ça !

-Mais c'est quoi ? Demanda Thor sortant du carton une couverture rose de poupée.

Loki éclata de rire :

-Tu ne le vois pas, espèce d'idiot ? C'est une couverture de bébé ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être bette parfois !

-Fils de pute, jura Thor balançant sa couverture dans le carton.

-On est frère, crétin.

-Tu as été adopté !

-Oui, mais élevé par ta mère et vue que je n'ai pas connu ma génitrice, c'est ma mère aussi !

-Tu me fais chier ! Tu veux qu'on se tape ?

-Stop ! Les arrêta Stark, Ça sufi ! Personne ne tapera personne !

Les dieux se jaugèrent un instant avant de se séparer, toujours menaçant, comme deux fauves à l'affut. Ava, la plus dégourdie et organisée, déclara :

-On a qu'à faire deux équipes : une qui trie, une qui porte ! Qui veux porter ?

-Les garçons, quelle question ! S'exclama Jade.

-Et les filles tries, conclu Karl.

-Euh…

le groupe se tourna vers Bloody et Loki qui se regardaient comme deux tritons sortis d'une marre. Ma jeune fille leur rappela :

-On ne peut pas être séparé avec Loki…

-Et bien dans ce cas je me sacrifie ! Fit Blue, Loki, va trier, je vais aider les autres idiots à déménager les cartons !

Ava fit « oui » de la tête et retourna à son carton dont elle éparpilla le contenu sur le sol. Blue regardait les différents jouets alors qu'une voix l'appela du haut du tas de chaises :

-Eh ! Miss Blues ! Attrape !

La jeune fille se retourna et reçut un carton plein dans les bars. Elle le posa près de Jade qui l'ouvrit et toussa, un nuage de poussière arrivant dans ses narines :

-Atchoum !

-A tes souhaits ! Lui souhaita Ava.

Blue lança un carton plein à Bloody alors que Thor tentait de soulever à grandes peines un piano. Tous les muscles du dieu contractés, celui ci tenta de lever le piano, sans succès. Le vieux meuble semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Blue escalada le tas de chaise pour aider Stark à soulever un carton de livre trop lourd pour lui lorsqu'un « Crâc » sonore ne retentisse et que Thor, brandissant le clavier arraché du piano, s'exclama :

-J'ai fais une bêtise !

Bloody poussa un soupir, désespéré par le nombre allucinant de connerie que Thor pouvait faire à la minute. Le dieu reposa le clavier en un « Glang ! » alors que Karl s'exclamait :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

-Tu as retrouvé le cerveau de Stark ? Demanda Blue.

-Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Iron man.

Le militaire rit brèvement avant d'avouer :

-Non. C'est une question d'amour !

-Oh ! Dans ce cas on peux t'aider, lui assura Jade sortant d'un carton un livre couvert de fourmis pourries.

-ET bien voilà… Commença le jeune homme… Je suis très attiré par une fille et je sais que les autres garçons aussi, alors qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me démarquer des autres ?

-Je t'arrête deux secondes, le stoppa Thor, tu es en train de nous demander de te dévoiler toutes nos techniques de drague, c'est ça ?

-Et bien… Oui !

La bande échangea un regard avant de pousser un soupir, entendu sur la folie de Karl. Ce fut Jade qui se décida à parler la première :

-Avec Chuck, on est tombé amoureux par sms. Fait la rire, fait lui des compliments, bref, diffère des autres mecs !

-MA méthode est bien moins chiante, avoua Thor, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai réussi à avoir Ava, elle marche bien. Tu arrives, tu lui souri, tu lui met la main aux fesses deux trois fois, tu lui dis qu'elle est belle et voilà !

-Mais je ne te conseil pas cette méthode, avoua Loki, Par ce que moi je l'ai essayé et tout ce que j'ai récolté ce sont des giffles !

-C'est quoi ta méthode alors ? Demanda Cap'tain Amèrica.

Le dieu haussa les épaules avant d'avouer :

-J'en ai pas !

-Bon… Et toi Ava ?

-Moi ? Je laisse le mec faire ! Je n'ai jamais réellement draguer de ma vie !

-Moi non plus, avoua Bloody.

Karl se tourna vers Stark qui avait envoyer un exemplaire moisi de « autant en emporte le vent » à la tête de Blue pour l'avoir traité de robot-à-intelligence-à-la-JARVIS. Le militaire demanda :

-Et toi Tony ? C'est quoi ton secret ? Par ce que tu t'en ais fais des meufs !

-C'était dans une autre vie, fit remarquer celui ci en saisissant un autre livre bidon, et maintenant je n'en ai plus, je me contente de laisser le destin faire.

-Bah c'était quoi ta méthode alors ?

- Etre imbue de soi même, sans respect des autres et lâcher ta copine au bout de deux jours.

-Je vais essayer ça, se décida Karl.

Thor poussa un soupir, déçu qu'il n'ait pas choisi sa méthode. Il se décida à démonter le piano pièce par pièce. Pendant ce temps, Blue et Stark s'envoyaient toujours des livres à la figure. Pour le jeune concepteur d'Iron man, cela n'était pas de vrai projectile, mais il devait reconnaître que prendre un livre dans la tête n'avait rien d'agréable. Il finit par faire un pas de travers, faisant basculer l'édifice bancale de chaise pourries. Celles ci s'éffondrérent comme un château de carte, les envoyant rouler dans la poussière et la crasse du sol de ciment en un « Ah ! » de surprise. Les lycéens finirent de rouler, arrêter par les pieds d'une table, alors que Jade et Thor éclataient de rire. Blue, ayant fermer les yeux à cause du nombres inimaginables de poussières et cadavre de moucherons susceptible de s'y engouffrer découvrit qu'elle était serré contre Stark et qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Sans attendre, elle le lâcha et recula le plus possible d'Iron man, comme si il avait été un objet porte malheur.

Stark en fit autant que Thor s'exclaffait :

-Merveilleux ! Superbe ! Prit en flagrant délit de calin !

-C'est pas bien ! Ironisa Bloody.

-La ferme ! Les coupa Blue se levant, couverte de poussière et de toile d'araignée, Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

-Tu ne disais pas ça au magasin avant la fête de Jade, lui rappela Bloody.

Bien que Blue ne savait que trop bien qu'elle avait raison, elle se contenta de pousser un soupir, espèrant de tout cœur que personne n'aurait entendu Bloody. C'était sans compter sur la capacité immodéré de Thor à réutiliser toutes les bêtises qu'il entendait :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Demanda celui ci, Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

-Que tu étais un vrai con !

-Ça tu le dis encore, lui fit remarquer le dieu du tonnerre. Et je crois que ça concernait Stark…

-Ça ne te regarde pas, décréta Blue.

-Mais si ! Allez, balance Blue ! Je vous ai bien dévoiler ma technique de drague !

La lycéenne soupira, consternée. Que devait elle faire ? Elle ne dévoilerait jamais qu'elle avait un faible pour Iron man, surtout avec le béguin qu'il avait pour Jade et cette Rita. Rita, toute concurente qu'elle fut, sauva Blue d'une humiliation cuisante :

-Je te l'aurais dis, déclara elle, Si Stark ne m'avait pas surnommé « A Rita pauvre Konne » !

Remonté sur ce qui restait du tas de chaise, le jeune homme s'approcha du groupe et fixa Blue comme si elle s'était brusquement transformer en ours polaire :

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire avec cette Rita ? Je ne connais pas de Rita !

-A moins que ce ne soit « Arme à Retardement contre les Koalas », fit Blue, bien que je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu pourrais avoir contre les koalas !

Stark, déconcerté, jeta un regard à Thor avant de revenir sur Blue :

-Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer les koalas et je ne connais pas de Rita alors c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Mon surnom dans ton ordinateur, ce n'est pas ARK, peut être ?

Iron man haussa un sourcil avant de se lever et de désigner le générateur qui vibrait dans sa poitrine :

-C'est lui ARK, déclara il.

-C'est ton cœur ? S'étonna Blue.

Y avait il un sens métaphorique à ce surnom ?

-Non, le générateur qui me maintien en vie, rectifia Stark. Et cela te va très bien !

-Moi ? Je te maintien en vie ?

-Non, mais comme ce générateur tu peux me faire exploser en moins de quinze minutes !

Blue hésita un long moment entre éclater de rire, s'évanouir et claquer la porte du garage. Etant donné que la seconde action serait considérer comme un aveux de son béguin pour Stark et que pour la troisième elle se retrouverait sous la pluie, elle se décida à éclater de rire. Une fois le fou rire passé, elle réussi à fixer Tony sans devenir aussi rouge que les yeux de Bloody :

-Alors ça n'a aucun rapport Rita ?

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Stark était sans arrière pensées, et quand il parla, sa voix était si douce qu'aucun des Avengers ne l'avait jamais entendu :

-Je ne connais pas de Rita.

Blue se contenta de remonter sur le tas de chaise et d'aller aider Iron man à déplacer un autre carton plein de livre, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit avait un arrière goût de compliment. Elle n'y preta plus attention et se contenta d'aider le lycéen de son mieux. Une heure plus tard, alors que chacun tentait de respirer à travers les nuages de poussières que le déplacement des meubles soulevait. Bloody, ouvrant un carton, se mit à hurler et dus se jeter au cou de Loki. Celui ci, destabilisé, tomba en arrière en un « aaaaah ! » de surprise. La bande jeta un regard à ce qui avait pus à ce point térrifier Bloody.

Sur le sol, des centaines d'araignées velues se trainaient sur leurs pates, certaines grosses comme la tarentule de Thor avait lancé sur Rosenberg. Loki saisit son sceptre et lança un sort incompréensible qui eu pour effet de réduire en purée tout le nid. Des entrailles d'araignées partout sur les pieds, Loki déclara :

-Elles sont toutes mortes Bloody, tu peux descendre !

-Je ne bougerai pas ! Décréta celle ci.

-Et comment je vais faire pour aider les autres moi maintenant ? S'emporta le dieu.

-Tu te débrouilles, trancha la lycéenne térrifié.

Loki poussa un soupir alors que Thor éclatait de rire :

-Loki, j'adore ton côté « C'est moi le chef » !

-Ta gueule !

Loki allait reprendre son tri lorsque la porte fut poussée et qu'Héloïse, portant un short et un top blanc rendu transparent par la pluie n'entre. Dans ses bras gras, un panier dégageait une odeur de jambon cru. Humant l'odeur, Thor s'exclama :

-Hum ! J'ai faim ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange !

-Doucement mon grand, l'arréta Héloïse, j'ai tout dans ce pani…

Elle finit pas sa phrase, Thor s'étant emparé du panier et le serrant contre lui comme un enfant l'aurait fait d'un nounours. Stark et Blue, couvert de poussière, de crasse et de toile d'araignée se penchèrent pour mieux voir la nouvelle venue. Tentant la méthode Stark-avant-son-implan-ARK, Karl s'approcha de la pétasse :

-Héloïse, tu sais que j'ai vu des filles plus belle que toi….

-La ferme grand dadet ! S'exclama Héloïse s'approchant de Loki.

Les sourcils froncées, une ride entre ses yeux, elle demanda, désignant Bloody du doigt :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fou dans tes bras ?

-Elle a peur des araignées, expliqua Thor la bouche pleine.

-Mais… Moi aussi j'ai peur des araignées ! Oh Loki, je t'en prie, je suis térrifé, prend moi dans tes bras !

Le visage de Loki passa par toutes les expressions possible et imaginable avant de déclarer, comme si cela avait été une évidence :

-Tu veux me casser le dos ?... Tu es trop lourde !

-Tu es un dieu, lui rappela Thor mâchonant.

Ava se dirigea vers son petit ami et lui arracha le panier des mains alors que Loki se justifia :

-Je ne porte que les filles que j'aime…

Bloody écarquilla les yeux autant que Thor alors que Loki se rattrapait :

-… Bien ! Et toi je te déteste !

-Attend, est ce que tu sais que je viens de t'apporter ton déjeuner !

Loki, ramassant une araignée sur le sol, la fourra dans la bouche de la jeune fille avec la rapidité des éclairs de son frère. La lycéenne se mit à hurler alors que la bestiole gesticulait dans sa bouche et s'enfuit comme un lièvre coursé comme un renard, du moins aussi loin que ses grosses fesses le lui permettaient. Loki, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, lança à son frère :

-Alors ? Je gère ?

-Bravo frangin ! Avoua le dieu, Et beau rattrapage avec la déclaration d'amour !

Bloody éclata de rire alors que le dieu de la mort et de la désolation devenait rouge comme une tomate. Le voyant, Jade s'empressa de proposer :

-Et si on déjeuner ?...

Chapitre douze.

Une heure plus tard, le ventre plein et l'esprit revigoré, la bande retourna à ses besognes. Blue et Stark, rampant sur le sol poussièreux pour attraper un morceau de meuble, n'arrétaient pas de rire. Bloody et Loki, les yeux dans les yeux, ne disaient mots, mais la tension entre les deux se sentait. Karl rêvait d'Héloïse, Jade de Chuck et Ava et Thor ne rêvaient que de se retrouver tout les deux.

Revenu de sous la table, Blue ouvrit un panier tressé en osier grignoté par le temps et lâcha un hurlement, se jetant sur le côté. Une créature entre le démon et le robot émergea de la panière. Elle était plus haute que le toit et se tenait courbée, son corps, composé d'étranges ossements grisâtres, était parsemé de veine jaunes brillantes comme des éclairs. Une énorme gueule noire laissait voir deux immenses rangées de dent. Sentant le danger, Thor balança sa massue sur elle. L a créature la renvoya d'un revers de main dans la tête du dieu qui l'attrapa, Karl attrapa le clavier du piano et le jeta sur la créature qui l'attrapa à deux mains. Une étrange voix sortie de la gueule de celle ci :

-Absorbtion.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Stark, Pas cette horreur !

Il revétit l'armure alors que Loki attrapait son sceptre, posait Bloody par terre et se lançait, en compagnie de Karl, à l'assaut du monstre. Loki envoya une boule d'énergie dans sa gueule, Karl une chaise, mais la créature ne broncha pas. Cela semblait l'amuser. Le clavier, toujours, dans les bras du monstre, devint soudain noir. Un nuage marron sorti de la gueule de la créature et vont englober l'objet avant que celui ci ne disparaisse. Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Un Osaka ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ?

Cachée entre deux armoires miteuses, Jade demanda, arrêtant de crier un instant :

-Un quoi ?

-Un Osaka ! Répéta Thor, C'est une créature assez peu commune dans les neuf royaume d'Asgard mais qui peuple beaucoup de légende. Jamais je n'avais entendu qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer dans l'espace…

Ava, sous une table pourrie, demanda à son tour :

-Et c'est gentil ?

-oh ! S'exclama Loki, Aussi gentil que madame Rosenberg !

-On est mal, traduisit Blue.

-le problème avec les Osaka, continua le dieu de la mort et de la désolation se metant à l'abris entre deux commodes, c'est qu'ils aspirent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main. L'énergie aussi.

Une idée de génie germa dans la tête de Blue. Elle se rappelait leur combat de la veille avec a même créature et l'incapacité qu'avaient eu les garçons à la faire fuir. Bloody et elle avaient réussi avec une banche et un parapluie. Pourquoi l'Osaka ne les avait il pas absorbé ? Pourquoi avait il absorbé une partie de l'armure ?

Ignorant ses questions, la lycéenne saisit un vieux ski en bois, se leva et avec courage, cria :

-Eh ! Tronche de cake !

Stark et la bête se retournairent en même temps, ce qui arracha au reste du groupe un franc sourire. Blue, visant l'affreuse bestiole, balança le ski comme un javelot. L'objet traversa le garage comme un véritable missile et vint transpercer le monstre de part en part. Celui ci lâcha la chaise qu'il était sur le point d'absorber alors que Bloody, sortant un pistolet de leurs étuis en menaça l'Osaka. Sans attendre, elle tira trois balles. Une vint s'emplafonner dans le mur, une seconde dans l'armure d'Iron man et la troisième dans la tête du monstre qui s'écroula au sol.

Durant quelques secondes, les éclairs qui le parcouraient crépitairent, pour finirent par s'éteindre. Le monstre n'était plus qu'un amas noirâtre d'ossement sale. Thor se pencha sur la créature alors que, regardant Bloody, Antony s'exclamait :

-C'est sympa de me tirer dessus !

-Je t'emmerde.

Blue se rapprocha de son amie et tapa dans sa main, signe qu'elles étaient du même avis. Observant le corps du monstre, Thor finit par déclarer :

-Il n'est pas venu ici tout seul…

-Tu es devenu devin frèro ? Demanda Loki avec ironie en allant rejoindre Bloody.

-Non, j'inspecte le contenu de son estomac. Dedans il y a des morceaux de vaisseaux ennemis.

-Ennemi ? Fit Loki, C'est à dire ?

L'inquiétude s'entendait vibrer dans sa voix. Le dieu du tonnerre posa sur lui un regard froid qui pourtant n'était pas dénué de tendresse. On aurait juste dit qu'il lui en voulait, sans vouloir pour autant le monstrer :

-C'est lui. Acheva il.

-Lui ? Demanda Stark.

-Lui, répéta Thor.

-je crois qu'il va falloir être un tout petit peu plus précis ! S'exclama Bloody, Par ce que « Lui », ça ne veut pas dire grand chose !

Loki devint transparent. Qui pouvait être cette personne pour que le dieu de la mort en ait aussi peur ? Quelle genre de créature cela pouvait il être ? Thor regarda Stark et soupira :

-Thanos.

Iron man poussa un soupir dans son armure alors que Karl jurait :

-Aïe ! Caramba ! On est mal !

-Je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est, avoua Jade.

-Thanos, aussi appelé le Titan Fou, est un des plus grand danger qui menace Asgard, avoua Thor. Même Odin le craint.

-On est mal, répetta Karl.

Blue haussa les épaules :

-Ecoutez, ça ne me dit vraiment rien !

-Tu le connais sous le nom « Du-taré-en-rouge-du-bus », avoua Stark.

-Ça me parle déjà plus, nota la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait contre nous ? Demanda Bloody, On ne lui a rien fait !

-Nous, non, confirma Thor.

Il désigna Loki du doigt, le faisant passer du blanc au teint cireux d'un cadavre. Le blond déclara :

-Mais cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de se ranger à ses côtés, uniquement pour m'emmerder !

-Ça n'a rien à voir, trancha le dieu transparent, Je l'ai fait par ce qu'il m'a dit « Soit avec moi ou crève » !

-Quand je pense qu'on a été viré des Avengers uniquement à cause de lui, ragea Stark.

-On est mal, déclara Karl.

-Attendez ! Les coupa Bloody. Les Avengers ? Comme les vrai Avengers ?

-Mais d'où tu croyais qu'on tiré notre nom d'équipe ? Demanda Cap'tain Amèrica. Allo, Bloody ! Ici la terre ! On est Iron man, Thor, Capt'ain Amèrica et on doit surveiller Loki !

-Pour faire court, le coupa Stark, on faisait partie des Avengers jusqu'à ce que ce con de Loki ne décide de s'échapper de l'héliporteur et disons que… On l'a un peu fait péter ! Bref, l'héliporteur en miette, Nick Fury a eu la bonne idée de nous punir en nous envoyant à Montaigne comme des lycéens normaux…

-C'est qu'on ne l'est pas, fit Thor.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, avoua Bloody.

Thor revint sur le contenu de l'estomac de la créature et, une grimace tordant ses trais, il déclara :

-Notre Osaka à manger le prof de techno !

-Tiens ? Je pensais l'avoir tué, avoua Stark.

Loki éclata de rire alors que Jade lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes, coupant là son rire histèrique. Le dieu fronça les sourcils :

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda il.

-Pour non respect des morts dans le corps enseignant !

Blue poussa un soupir alors que Stark quittait son armure et que Loki demandait ce qu'était le corps enseignant. La jeune fille se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit avant d'en retirer un nombre incroyable de pull tricotés à la main, a demi mangé par les mites et les cafards. Elle les jeta à Ava qui se mit à les trier avec soin. Thor et Karl sortirent le corps de l'Osaka alors que Stark se remettait à fouiner dans les armoires. Loki et Bloody se remirent au travail alors que Jade rejoignait Ava. Lorsque Thor et Capt'ain Amèrica revinrent, les éclairs avaient arrété de zébrer le ciel, les nuages avaient disparu et un timide soleil perçait entre les nuages. Après des heures et des heures de tri entre les cartons pourris et les armoires mangées par des bestioles toutes plus immonde les une que les autre, Bloody se planta devant l'entrée d garage les bras croisés, refusant de laisser passer quiconque. Blue haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda elle.  
-Il 'arrive qu'il est dix huit heure, que je suis crevée, qu'on est sale, affamé et qu'on dort debout !

-C'est pas vrai, fit Karl soulevant une table à bout de bras.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de désigner Stark qui donnait à Jade un tas de livre :

-Ce con et Blue ne se sont même pas disputer de la journée quasiment, vous voyez bien qu'il y a un problème !

Se rendant à l'évidence énoncé par la jeune fille, Karl laissa tomber la table, Thor posa le carton sur un de ceux qu'il avait empilé sur un côté de la pièce, Stark poussa un soupir, Ava envoya valser les livres, Bloody lâcha le pull mangé qu'elle avait dans la main et se jeta sur Loki, le faisant rouler dans la poussière et Blue se tourna vers Stark :

-Cyborgue !

-Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit le jeune homme.

-Je sais, j'avais juste envie !

En une journée, les lycéens avaient abatu un travail de titan. La garage, anciennement plein à craquer était à présent assez bien ranger et assez vide pour accueillir trois ou quatre voitures. Cette notion donna une idée à Bloody. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Loki alors que celui ci s'exclamait :

-Faut savoir ! Tu me frappes et après tu me fais un câlin !

-Je m'éclate, corrigea elle.

Ava se leva, suivit de Jade et Karl alors que Thor et Stark passaient la porte du garage. Bloody et Loki firent de même alors que Blue claquait la vieille porte et éteignait l'unique ampoule.

Au dehors, la nature était verdouillante sous le soleil, bien que recouverte d'une nappe d'eau de pluie qui s'insfiltrait dans chaque recoint où la verdure ne s'était pas établi. Légèrement grisé par leur fatiguante journée, une fièvre d'hystèrie saisit la bande qui s mit à raconter, sinon des sornettes, toutes les anneries qui leur passaient pas la tête. Ainsi, Loki s'exclama sans prévenir :

-Babine de chnek !

-Oh là, ça va toi ? S'enquit Bloody.

-Anus de chèvre !

-Mais ta gueule centaure sans pattes, l'arréta Thor.

Stark écarquilla les yeux :

-C'est quoi cette insulte de merde ! Pourquoi pas cercueil de mort ?

-Oh ! S'exclama Karl, C'est bien ça ! Cercueil de mort ! Cerceuil de mort !

-Comme si les cercueils étaient pour d'autre gens que les morts, ironisa Jade.

-Je propose cœur de métal, avoua Bue se joignant à leur charmant délire.

-Eh ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! S'exclama Thor, Tu nous traite de Tony Stark ?

La jeune fille eu un sourire en coin :

-Tout à fait !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi pas espèce de Blue ? Emit Stark.

Se tournant vers le jeune homme, la lycéenne consernée s'écria :

-Grotte Avgane !

-Montaignarde !

-Hypopotame !

-Analgésique !

-Mort au rat !

-Galette de riz !

-Sushi en croute !

-Pétunia !

-Café au lait !

-Dictionnaire !

-Hyconoclaste !

-Moule à gaufre !

-Machine à crêpe !

-Jacques Chrirac !

-Abrahaam Lincoln !

-Cabanon de jardin !

-Cocotte à moule !

-Camembert !

-Hamburger !

-Pièce de théatre !

-Oxymore !

-Iphone !

-JARVIS !

-Ballon de volley !

-Chaussette sales !

-Livre de cours !

-Chaise de jardin !

-Tasse à café !

-Indien !

-Eclésiastique !

-Footballer !

-Krach en latin !

-Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Les arréta Thor se glissant entre les adversaires, On se calme! Blue, excuse toi ! Stark, excuse toi aussi !

-Jamais ! Hurlèrent ils d'une même voix.

Bloody éclata de rire alors que Jade et Ava échangeaient un regard entendu sur le fait que Blue et Iron man faisaient tout pour contrecarrer leurs prédictions. Karl haussa un sourcil :

-En plus c'était même pas des vrais insultes !

-S'en était, corrigèrent Stark et Blue.

Le groupe reprit leur marche et leur conversation d'un bon pas :

-Ah… Soupira Jade… J'ai toujours rêver de voir au printemps un oiseau bleu se poser sur le sommet de ma tête et gazouiller en me disant que quelque part j'avais un amoureux…

Bloody écarquilla les yeux. Où est ce que son amie était elle allée chercher cela ?

-Tu es drogué ? S'enquit elle.

Jade n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Thor se mettant à chanter :

-I've the time of my life

And I'v never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And owe it all to you

I've had of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear this is true

And owe it all to you

-STOOOOOOOOOOP ! Le coupa Loki, Non mais tu veux qu'il repleuve ou quoi ?

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa les épaules :

-Je chante frangin ! Je ne fais rien de mal !

-Si il pleut, fit Bloody plantant sur Thor un regard noir de haine, je te jure que je te bouffe des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles !

Thor, légèrement impressioner par cette menace prit de jolies couleurs rouges alors que Loki soupirait :

-Ah… Tu fais des rimes Bloody ?

-Loki, tu es trop con !

Sur ces paroles, la bande se tut et recommença à marcher, exténué. Les pieds de chacun, enflés et endoloris ne pouvaient se poser par terre que par force de volonté et de rêve où ils s'écroulaient dans leurs lits, sur le canapé ou entre les confortables coussins éparpillés sur le tapis persan. Ils parvinrent dans la demeure tant convoité à dix neuf heure trente.

Sans attendre, Jade se laissa couler le long du canapé avec un « Ah… » de plaisir alors que Blue montait prendre une douche, que Karl s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour rêver de la belle Héloïse, que Stark partait dans la sienne avec l'intention de se refaire un coeur et que Thor et Ava s'installaient confortablement devant la télé. A vingt heure, Stark appela à pleine voix :

-Blue !

Du salon où elle regardait le film que ses amis avaient mis, la lycéenne haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait Iron man ? A la différence de Capt'ain Amèrica, celui ci n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis qu'ils étaient rentré. N'ayant aucune envie de sortir des bras du canapé, la lycéenne cria :

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux venir m'aider ?

-Non mais tu te fou de moi ? Demanda elle se redraissant sur son coussin.

-S'il te plaie…

Se résolvant à la fatalité qu'aider cet énergumenne était le seul moyen de le faire taire, Blue se leva, traversa le salon et poussa sans douceur la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ennemi :

-Quoi ?

La colère qui bouillait en elle de ne pas avoir pus finir sa sieste retomba, allant se perdre quelque part entre la tendresse et la pitié. Allongé sur son lit, un oreiller sous la tête, des gouttes de sueur grosses comme des perles coulant sur son front, Stark tenait fermement dans sa main un générateur semblable à celui qui brillait dans sa poitrine nue. Curieuse, la lycéenne ferma la porte et s'approcha de son compagnon, un sourcil levé :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit elle.

-Je pensais que ça se voyait, avoua le lycéen.

Blue poussa un soupir :

-A moins que tu n'ais décidé de créer des clones de ton générateur, non ça ne se vois pas !

-J'en ai fabriqué un autre, avoua le lycéen. Plus performant, plus résistant et qui n'en à rien à faire des ondes basses fréquences !

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette phrase, Blue se contenta d'un « Félicitation » alors que Tony avouait :

-Et j'étais en train de le changer quand j'ai découvert que j'allais avoir du mal sans voir où brancher l'alimentation.

-Et tu as pensé à moi pour le faire ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'assomme ma parole !

-Rien à voir, fit le jeune homme, J'ai juste remarqué pendant le cours de Bio à Montaigne que tu étais la seule à ne pas avoir grimacé en voyant mes cicatrices. Alors je me suis dis que changer un cœur…

S'emparant du nouveau générateur qui brillait dans la main tremblante de Stark, La lycéenne avoua :

-Tu as de la chance que je veuille devenir chirurgien cardiaque !

-Oui, je sais.

Entre les mains de la jeune fille, le cœur artificiel vibrait. Comment pouvait on miniaturiser une forme aussi pure d'énergie et se s'implanter entre les côtes ? C'est ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Sans prendre une grande inspiration ni croiser les doigts, Blue retira le cœur de Stark qui pâlit brusquement lorsque l'engin fut élevé hors de son corps. Sentant que la lycéenne hésitait à le lui arracher et le lui remettre, le jeune homme la rassura :

-Je vais bien, je vais bien. Contente toi de le débrancher et de rebrancher l'autre et ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

-Mais qui te dit que c'est un mauvais moment ? Demanda la lycéenne.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Blue plongea sa main dans le cylindre métalique qui maintenait ouverte les parois sternales du jeune homme et de tirer un coup sec sur le générateur. Celui ci quitta le corps de Tony sans mal alors que celui ci déclarait :

-Branche l'autre maintenant.

Blue, posant l'ancien cœur sur la table de nuit et saisissant le nouveau, était résolu à le brancher. Seulement, alors que ses paumes s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le corps de Stark, son petit côté démon lui souffla qu'elle manquait une manière de s'amuser. Elle retira donc ses mains du conduit, à la surprise du lycéen :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda il.

-Je ne suis pas si sure que ça de vouloir de l'implanter… Avoua elle faussement.  
-Blue, soupira Antony pâlissant, Branche ce truc !

-Non.

-Blue, répéta il, Branche ce truc !

-J'ai dis non.

-Blue, si tu ne branche pas ce truc je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas survécu à deux mois de captivité en Afganistan ?

-Si, mais j'avais un générateur dans la poitrine ! Maintenant branche le !

Son ton n'avait plus rien de drôle, ni de gentil. La jeune fille se résolut donc à brancher l'objet qui se mit à briller, éclairant le visage livide du jeune homme dont chaque muscle se détendit. Blue vérouilla l'objet dans le cylindre, s'assurant par le petit « Clac » qui suivit qu'il était bien en place avant de poser une main sur son front alors que le génie fermait les yeux, laissant à son corps le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à ce changement. Sous les doigts de la lycéenne, l'artère battit les tempes du jeune homme durant un moment alors que la poitrine de celui ci se soulevait légèrement à chacun des battements du nouveau cœur.

Voyant les trais de Stark se déformer, la jeune fille demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Au point de dire que ça va ? Peut être pas. Mais je gère.

Disant cela, sa main tremblante saisit celle dont Blue ne se servait pas et la sera surement aussi fort qui le lui était possible. La lycéenne sourit :

-C'est comme ça que tu gères ?

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, murmura Antony, Tu veux essayer peut être ?

-Euh… Entre le côté fusillade et celui de la lampe de poche ? Sans façon, merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rayonnement de la machine se fit moins fort, la poitrine de Stark cessa de se soulever à chacun de ses battements de cœur et Blue sentit même qu'il lâchait sa main. La jeune fille le regarda ouvrir les yeux et son visage reprendre quelques couleurs alors que, encore plus ou moins parcourues de tremblement, ses lèvres ne murmurent :

-C'est toi qui aurait dus être en Afghanistan avec moi, pas ce chirurgien !

Blue laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'avouer :

-Je ne t'aurais certainement pas sauvé, mais si tu le dis !

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Stark alors que la voix de JARVIS déclarait :

-Cœur du porteur à cent dix battements par minutes. Aucune instabilité du système n'est détectée. Opération réussie.

-Merci JARVIS, soupira le jeune homme.

Blue retira sa main de son front alors que la lycéen se redraissait. Durant un instant, les deux se regardérent avec la même insistance. Les yeux plongés jusqu'au fond de ceux de l'autre, quiconque les aurait vue aurait immanquablement pensé qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Blue, sentant que ce geste était en effet inévitable prit l'initiative de faire basculer Stark contre elle et de le serer dans ses bras, rompant ainsi toute tentatives des baiser. Elle sentit le jeune homme le serer de même. Etrangement, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se lâcher, même quand Thor, ne suportant pas de laisser deux personnes dans une pièce sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient fit éruption dans la chambre. Le dieu du tonnerre écarquilla les yeux alors que Stark soufflait un « Et merde… » et que Blue souriait, amusée de la situation.

Le blond, les désignant du doigt, s'exclama :

-Eh ! Non mais ça va bien vous ?

-Thor, murmura Stark sans lâcher Blue, Je t'arrête tout de suite : elle me remétait mon cœur !

-Bien sure ! S'exclama le dieu, Et moi je suis un géant des glaces !

-Toi non, cria Loki depuis le salon, mais moi oui !

-Sans blague ? Fit Bloody, T'es un géant ?

Blue finit par lâcher Stark, à contre cœur. Durant un instant, ne plus sentir le réacteur lumineux contre sa poitrine lui manqua. Elle se leva et rejoint Thor, lançant dans son sillage :

-Habille toi ! On va tester ton nouveau cœur !

-Ah ? S'étonna Stark, Et comment ?  
-En allant faire un tour au « Trois Moutardes » !

Chapitre treize.

Non. Ce fut ce mot qui quitta les lèvres de Bloody lorsque Stark exposa au groupe son désir de tester son nouveau cœur et d'aller affronter les affreuses enceintes des trois moutardes.

Loki, indiscosiable de la jeune fille, haussa les épaules :

-Je peux pas la faire changer d'avis !

-Tu es un dieu, lui rappela Ava.

-Bah ouais, mais dieu ou pas je sais que si je tente quoi que ce soit elle va me taper !

Stark éclata de rire alors que Karl, sortant de sa torpeur, demandait :

-Qui, que, quoi, va se le taper ?

-Héloïse va se taper Loki, ironisa Blue enfilant sa veste.

-Quoi ? Hurla le militaire en bondissant du canapé comme un diable hors de sa boite, mais tu vas mourir tronche de jambon blanc !

-Ah… Soupira Thor vaincu par les insultes débiles… Voilà autre chose…

Cap'tain América se jeta sur le dieu de la mort et de la désolation qui devint blanc comme un linge alors que le point de son ami venait percuter sa joue. Expulsé contre le tapis, le jeune homme laissa échapper :

-Le taré amoureux de la vache : un. Loki : zéro.

Il se releva et asséna à Karl un direct dans la mâchoire alors qu'il recevait un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il s'écroula sur le sol alors que Bloody faisait basculer Karl en arrière et le menaçait de son révolver. Réalisant qu'il était désarmé devant une fille qui faisait peur au dieu de la mort et qui était armé, Karl avala péniblement sa salive. Comme pour expliquer ses gestes, Bloody s'exclama :

-Personne ne touche à mon Loki !

-Ton Loki ? Demanda Thor un sourire en coin.

-Oh ta gueule ! L'arréta la jeune fille.

Blue éclata de rire alors que Jade, revenant de sa chambre, enfilait une veste.

-Je suis prête, déclara elle, On y va ?  
-Etant donné que Loki et Bloody refusent, oui, confirma Ava, On y va !

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle saisit Thor par le bras et, suivis de Jade, Blue, Stark et Karl, la petite bande quitta la maison, leurs pas guidés par le clair de lune. Avachie dans le canapé, Bloody déclara :

-C'est bon.

-Qu'est ce qui est bon ? Le chocolat ?

-Mais non, idiot ! On est seul !

-Ah…

Le dieu, ne voyant pas très bien ce que ce nouvel état allait pouvoir changer, haussa un sourcil :

-Oui, c'est vrai, on est seul.

-Et tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on est seul ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Ben… Thor m'avait parlé d'un truc qu'il fait souvent avec Ava mais…

-Retire cette pensée salace de ta tête tout de suite !

-Bon, alors non ! Je ne sais pas !

La jeune fille sourit avant de se lever et de prendre la main de son compagnon. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle déclara :

-Je sais que tu peux te téléporter !

-Euh… moi aussi !

-Et j'aimerai qu'on fasse un saut quelque part, si ça ne te dérange pas !

Où Bloody voulait elle donc aller ? Chez un ex ? A cette pensée, le dieu de la mort et de la désolation devint rouge de colère avant de demander :

-Où tu veux aller ?

-Chez moi.

-Ah… Murmura le jeune homme réalisant que ce lieu ne collait pas du tout avec la présence d'un ex… Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour récupérer ma voiture !

Loki un sourcil, surprit. Avait il bien entendu ? Sa voiture ? Qu'est ce que cet engin avait à voir avec Moutarde-Les-Béarnais ?

-Tu as une voiture ? Demanda il encore un peu suspicieux de al présence d'un ex.

-Oui, avoua la jeune fille, Bon, on y va ?

-Oui, oui, deux secondes !

Le dieu se concentra avant que de petits éclairs bleux pâles ne sortent de son sceptre. Aussitôt après, un tourbillon de couleur saisit Bloody et son ami, leur retournant l'estomac. Ils tournèrent dans tout les sens avant de s'immobiliser au dessus d'un petit jardinet dans lequel ils tombèrent en un grand « Ah ! » de surprise. A peine eut elle frappé le sol que Bloody vomi par dessus son épaule.

Se relevant, Loki lui tendit la main :

-C'est pas très agréable quand on est pas habitué, avoua il.

-Pas très agréable ? Carrément affreux oui !

La lycéenne se releva, inspirant à plein poumon l'air de la nuit. Ils étaient au milieu d'une coure rectangulaire dans laquelle quelques plantes vertes et un arbre poussaient. Avec maint précaution, Bloody s'approcha d'une petite porte en métal qu'elle tira avant de s'y engoufrer. Loki, la suivant, demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi on ne reste pas dans la coure ?

-Par ce que ma mère et mon beau père vivent au rez de chaussé, lui rappela elle, Allez vient !

Le dieu haussa les épaules avant de suivre la jeune fille qui dévala un dédale d'escaliers sales avant d'arriver devant une autre porte de métal. Dans ce soutérrain, l'air moisi et lourd rappelait celui du garage de Moutarde-Les-Béarnais. Ne s'en formalisant pas, Bloody passa la porte et se retrouva dans une immense salle aux murs bétonné dont le plafond bas laissait à peine la place à un Hummer de se glisser. Loki eu un sourire en regardant le quatre quatre :

-Je te comprend, cette voiture est magnifique !

-Et surtout pas à moi ! Ma voiture elle est là !

Disant ceci, la jeune fille pressa un interupteur. Aussitôt, un « crâc » sonore retentit et un pan du mur coulissa, laissant apparaître un garage beaucoup moins moisi à l'intérieur duquel était garé une voiture incroyable. Les côtés de celle ci étaient noir et blanc et des néons rouges sang la parcouraient comme un hypothétique système veineux.

-Wao… Souffla le dieu.

- Elle est trop belle, hein ?

Le dieu fit « oui » de la tête alors que la lycéenne déclarait :

-Open !

Aussitôt, les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un assemblage de siège en cuir noir et de pointe technologique. Le dieu siffla :

-Et bah… A côté de l'armure de Stark ça ne vaut rien, c'est sure mais je dois avouer que ça en jette !

Bloody monta au volant et lui fit signe de la main :

-Tu montes ? On rentre à Moutarde !

-Euh… Avec ça ? Tu es sérieuse ? Et où tu vas cacher ce petit bijou dans Moutarde-Les-Béarnais ?

-Dans le garage qu'on a plus ou moins rangé, avoua la jeune fille. Comme personne n'y va jamais…

Reconnaissant que c'était un plan d'attaque tout à fait plausible, Loki monta à la place passager et laissa Bloody démarrer la voiture d'une simple commande vocale. L'engin partit à deux cent kilomètre heure en un « Vroum ! » digne d'un animal en cage alors que Loki, surprit, lâchait ce qui pouvait équivaloir à un cri de fillette. Prenant la rue de Renne, Bloody éclata de rire :

-Alors comme ça on a peur de la vitesse ?

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama le dieu, On voit bien que tu n'as jamais pris le bifröst !

-Le quoi ?

-Laisse tomber !

Bloody, arrivant sur l'autoroute, fit grimper le moteur à quatre cent. Loki poussa un soupir alors que la voiture bifurquait à gauche. Le bolide, lancé comme une bille dans un bol en faïence, dobla un nombre de voiture incomptable avant que Bloody ne feine en dérapage, faisant faire à la voiture un 360 sur elle même. Le dieu, le souffle coupé, ne trouva assez de force que pour murmurer :

-La vache…

- Pourquoi tu parles d'Héloïse ? Tu en as assez ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Sachant que si il répondait « oui » ce serait une démonstration de couardise, le dieu ne répondit rien, laissant Bloody repartir à 300 km/h. Accroché à son siège comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Loki se était en train de se demander lequel des deux, du Bifröst ou de la voiture de Bloody allait le plus vite lorsque, se reflétant dans les rétroviseurs, les girophares d'une voiture de police attiraient son attention. Le dieu donna un petit coup de coude à la conductrice :

-Euh… Bloody ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le dieu de la mort à peur ?

-Non, on a les flics aux fesses !

Vérifiant cette information, la lycéenne se contenta de hausser les épaules. Comment pouvait elle être aussi désintéressé de leur sort alors qu'ils roulaient à 300 km/h sur une autoroute limité à 100 km/h ?

Bloody se contenta de pousser un bouton rouge, éteignant le système veineux du véhicule. Celui ci, grâce à un procédé qui resta inconnu à Loki, disparue tout bonnement alors que Bloody faisait grimper le moteur à 450 à l'heure. Loki poussait un soupir alors que devant eux se déssinait une pancarte indiquant « Moutarde-Les-Béarnais_100 km ».

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard Bloody fermait la porte du garage où le moteur du bolide, encore chaud, ronronnait comme un chaton endormit. Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation, encore grisé par la vitesse, ne tenait que de travers sur ses jambes. La lycéenne le prit par la main, à sa surprise et ils rentrairent ainsi, sans se soucier ou non d'être vue. Loki se mit à rire lorsque la silhouette de la battisse se dessina à l'horizon :

-Quand je pense qu'on a semé une patrouille de flic, je n'en reviens pas !

-Tu devrais, je fais ça souvent !

Loki poussa la porte de la maison où un calme incroyable régnait. Bloody se laissa tomber dans un canapé et s'étira dans tous les sens alors que JARVIS déclarait :

-Bonsoir. Déclinez vos identités.

-Le « Fou furieux au sceptre » et « La psychopate complétement félée », fit Loki.

-Bon retour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Depuis son canapé, Bloody soupira :

-J'ai faim…

-Fais chauffer les fourneaux JARVIS, lui demanda Loki, Ce soir je cuisine !

-Et que comptez vous cuisiner ?

Curieux de savoir ce que Iron man pouvait bien cuisiner, le dieu demanda à l'intelligence artificielle :

-Qu'est ce que Tony a l'habitude de cuisiner ?

-Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez cuisiner… La plus part du temps je dois lui rappeler qu'il doit s'alimenter.

-Ah… Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver à mon frère ! Je vais faire des pates un peu spéciale !

-Loki, si jamais tu sais cuisiner je t'embrasse !

Le dieu s'approcha des fourneaux à grande vitesse et se mit à jouer avec les casseroles alors que Bloody allumait la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de sauce pimenté emplie la maison. La jeune fille salivait :

-Hum… Loki je t'adore !

-Il y a interet, répondit le dieu depuis la cuisine.

Bloody éclata de rire alors que JARVIS rappelait au jeune homme :

-Vous avez laisser le piment ouvert monsieur.

-Merci JARVIS.

Bloody se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé. Quelle genre de pâte le dieu pouvait il préparé ? Des bolognaises ? Des spécial d'Asgard ? Ne trouvant de réponse satisfaisante, Bloody attendit que le Loki revienne dans le salon, portant deux assiettes pleines de spaghettis rouge. Il en donna une à la jeune fille ainsi qu'une paire de couvert avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Elle huma la nourriture qui stagnait dans son assiette. Cela sentait la viande, la sauce pimentée et une odeur étrange que Bloody n'avait sentit que très rarement mais qu'elle reconnut comme un épice mexicain très rare. Elle haussa un sourcil :

-Où tu as trouvé ce truc ?

-De quoi ? L'épice ? Sur Asgard ça se vend comme des mouchoirs en papier ! Alors, elles sont bonnes mes pâtes ?

Enfournant une bouchée de celles ci entre ses dents de vampire, Bloody avoua :

-A tomber !

-Oh… Donc tu vas m'embrasser ! Fit Loki plein d'espoir.

-La bouche pleine de sauce piment ?

Le dieu haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

-Peut être pas.

Convaincue de sa réponse, Bloody avala son plat, affamée. Loki en fit autant avant de crier à pleins poumons :

-JARVIS !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Les autres sont en train de danser alors met…

Il lança un regard à Bloody. Au début, son idée géniale consistait à mettre un slow et à inviter la jeune fille à danser mais il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne connaissait aucune chanson. Bloody, devinant ses pensées, posa son assiette sur la table basse et déclara :

-My immortal, d'Evanescence ?

-Si ça t'éclate !

-A vos ordre, déclara JARVIS.

Aussitôt, le morceau demandé par Bloody retentit dans la maison toute entière. Se levant, Loki lui tendit la main :

-Tu danses ?

La lycéenne sourit avant de se lever et de s'accrocher au bras de Loki. Le jeune homme la prit par la taille et, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils oscillèrent au rythme de la chanson. Serrer contre le dieu, Bloody pouvait écouter les battements de son cœur, sentir son souffle contre sa joue et sa main qui de son dos descendait vers… ses fesses. Elle remonta la main en question alors que Loki soupirait un « merde ». Il se décolla un petit peu d'elle et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, murmurant comme si ce fut un secret à garder scellé dans le plus grand coffre fort du SHIELD :

-Eh… Tu me dois un baiser, non ?

-Hum… Peut être…

Elle saisit Loki par le cou et allait poser sa bouche sur la sienne lorsque la porte d'entré s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Mïomnire qui fonça sur les lycéens à une vitesse approchant les cinq cent kilomètre heure. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges se lança sur un côté, laissant la massue passer entre Loki et elle et aller s'emplafonner contre un mur. Le marteau revint dans les mains de Thor qui, ivre pénétra dans la maison précédé d'Ava, Jade, Karl, Héloïse, Blue et Tony .

La lycéenne la moins saoule, Blue, écarquilla les yeux en voyant les plats vide et en entendant le slow. Elle posa sur Bloody un regard lourd de sous entendu :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda elle.

La coupant dans son délire ou dans quoi qu'elle fut, Bloody se leva, saisit Loki par la manche et le traina dans leur chambre en lâchant un grand « Je t'emmerde ! ». Blue haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Stark hurlait à JARVIS d'arreter la chanson. Karl saisit Héloïse par les hanches et lui roula une pelle qui aurait fait vomir n'importe qui de normalement constitué, mais l'un étant un super héros et l'autre une vache, cela ne posa aucun problème et ils finirent dans le lit du jeune homme, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant Thor de ronfler comme une chaudière.

Pelotée dans les draps rouges qu'elle partageait plus ou moins avec le dieu de la mort et de la désolation, Bloody fut réveiller le lendemain par une main énergique qui la secouait avec vigueur. N'ayant aucune envie de se lever, la lycéenne se contenta de grommeler :

-Quoi ?

-Il faut se lever, lui souffla Loki.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de quitter son lit douillet et chaud pour aller battre la campagne surement sous la pluie pour aller retrouver Rosenberg et ses équations ou pire encore, la lycéenne se retourna et s'enterra entre les fibres agréablement chauffées par son corps ainsi que de celui de son voisin. Cela ne sembla en aucun cas amuser le dieu de la mort et de la désolation qui la secoua à nouveau :

-Bloody !

-Quoi ?

-Il faut se lever, répéta il.

-Mais va te faire foutre ! Je ne bougerai pas de mon lit !

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, cherchant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour résoudre ce problème de flegme profonde qui avait assaillie son amie. Plusieurs hypothèses s'imposairent au dieu, aussi dut il s'assurer de deux ou trois détails avant de décider quel plan accepter :

-Tu veux aller au lycée en string et en soutien gorge ?

-Loki, c'est mort, je ne bougerai pas mon cul même si une météorite s'écrasait sur la maison !

-Ok…

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution au dieu. Celui ci saisit la lycéenne qui se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage, le dieu la chargea sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre sans autre vêtement qu'un slip. Bloody, hurlant, feulant, griffant, ressemblait davantage à un tigre qu'à un être humain. A colère que Loki avait allumé en elle en l'arrachant à ses draps n'avait rien de comparable.

Dans le salon, chacun pianotant sur leur MAC, Blue et Stark discutaient de leur exposé qui apparemment allait traiter de plus de chose que la Terminale était capable d'en comprendre. Lorsqu'ils virent l'étrange duo entrer dans la salle, Stark éclata de rire alors que Blue lui balançait un livre de médecine à la tête en premier temps. Une fois qu'elle se fut assuré qu'il l'avait bien prit en pleine tête, elle éclata de rire à son tour, recevant un rouleau de scotch sur le nez. Sans attendre davantage, elle se jeta sur Tony et les deux roulèrent à terre comme deux lionceaux se bagarrant pour un morceau de viande. Loki haussa un sourcil et soupira, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas l'être le plus taré de cette maison. Ou presque.

Sans attendre de savoir qui de Blue ou d'Antony allait gagné cette guerre à coup de recharge de MAC et de rouleaux de scotch, Loki emmena Bloody à la table du petit déjeuner et la posa sur une chaise. Une fois posée, réalisant que crier ne lui servirait plus à rien, Bloody poussa un soupir, réalisant qu'à présent qu'elle était arrivée à table il ne servait à rien de continuer de hurler. Elle cessa donc, voyant une tasse de café être posé devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et trouva les yeux verts émeraude du dieu de la mort et de la désolation qui la fixait intensément. Durant un instant, elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient faillis échanger la veille et cela la fit sourire.

Elle perdit toute fois celui ci en voyant Héloïse et Karl sortirent de la chambre de celui ci. La vache, décoiffée, encore plus grosse que la veille, non maquillée ressemblait énormément à un zombie obèse après avoir été irradier et cette pensée fit sourire Bloody. Elle but son café alors que Loki venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle et regardait de travers l'arrivée de la pétasse qui, elle, semblait être tout à son aise. Poussant un soupir, le dieu demandant à voix basse :

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance de lui échapé ? Elle doit puer de la gueule le matin !

-Bah… Murmura la jeune fille… Tu peux toujours essayé le vaudou !

Le dieu haussa les sourcils tout en écarquillant les yeux comme ceux d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Déduisant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence des autres dieux terrestre, Bloody tenta autre chose :

-La danse de la pluie ?  
-J'ai une tête à faire la danse de la pluie devant Blue et Stark ?

-Ben… Murmura la lycéenne tendant le cou pour voir son amie à demi par terre, menaçant le nez du lycéen avec un rouleau de sopalin vide, lui même la menaçant avec un tube de colle, Je crois qu'ils sont un peu occupé !

Loki poussa un soupir avant de proposer :

-Tu crois que je peux partir en courant ?

-J'en sais rien, mais moi je ne bouge pas mon cul !

Comme prévu, Héloïse eu un grand sourire jauni par la cigarette en voyant le dieu de la mort. Celui ci se tourna vers Bloody par horreur ou par dégout et, sans attendre, saisit son visage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec une passion déroutante. La jeune fille lâcha sa tasse de café qui vint rouler dans un coin de la cuisine, elle ne savait où. Son estomac faisait des bonds dans son ventre, son cœur battait au moins à cent cinquante à la minute et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Loki. Dans la maison, un silence de mort s'installa.

Héloïse arreta de piaffer, Karl de la caresser et Blue et Stark même de se battre. Pour un temps. En équilibre au bord de la fausse du salon, les deux étaient armé respectivement d'une trousse et d'un livre de bio. Tony fut le premier à réagir, envoyant dans le nez de son adversaire un coup de livre mémorable. Elle répliqua par un coup de trousse non moins admirable alors que Loki lâchait les lèvres de la lycéenne avec un sourire :

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda il.

Bloody, ahurie, ne sachant où était le nord du sud et le rêve de la réalité ne trouva qu'à murmurer :

-Mais on a dormi ensemble, bolosse…

Héloïse écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un grand « Boum » retentissait et que Blue et Iron man se relevaient, cahin caha de leur chute dans le salon, maugréant contre le ciel et la terre, se traitant de cyborg et d'Alien, de rillette d'âne et de cabas à fleur. Karl, les écoutants, murmura pour lui même une phrase extrêmement utile en français comme en anglais « What the Fuck ? ». Au même moment, Thor ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ne portant que son jean, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'étira dans tous les sens avant de faire passer son regard sur la pièce.

Sa première surprise fut de voir Héloïse. En effet, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille et le retour avec eux de la lycéenne en faisait partie. LA seconde chose qui le frappa fut le muge de Bloody par terre, mais il n'y prêta qu'une attention modérée, ayant remarqué la guerre entre Iron man et Blue. La dernière chose qui le surprit fut que son frère fixait Bloody comme si elle avait été un gâteau au chocolat le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il portait une trace de café sur le coin des lèvres que Bloody, toute expression de poisson pas frais qu'elle eu, avait de même. Le dieu poussa un très profond soupir :

-Voilà ce que ça donne quand je vous laisse tous seul deux minutes !

-Hein ? Fit Stark saisissant un autre livre de bio.

Il n'eu pas le temps de s'en servir, son adversaire lui assenant un coup de coussin avant. La jeune fille riposta avec violence alors que Bloody murmurait :

-Waho… T'embrasses bien…

-Je sais !

Thor éclata de rire en comprenant ce qui était advenu de la tasse de café de la lycéenne :

-Tu as embrassé l'autre tarée ?

-Oh mais ta gueule, l'arreta le dieu de la mort, Cap'tain Amèrica a bien coucher avec la vache !

-Et alors ? Demanda le concerné.

Blue et Stark, roulant sur le sol, riaient. Pourquoi ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. Quel élément du décor pouvait les amuser ? Et plus important encore : comment pouvaient ils rire tout en ce tapant dessus ? Thor déduisit que l'armure devait avoir quelque chose à voir là dedans avant de se tourner vers son frère :

-T'es qu'un con quand même !

Loki poussa un soupir alors qu'Héloïse se dirigeait vers le placard à gâteau. Elle saisit la poignée, se prenant une affreuse décharge électrique qui la fit hurler de surprise et de douleur. Aussi inopinée qu'à son habitude, la voix de JARVIS déclara :

-Intrus ! Intrus !

-Je suis Héloïse, pauvre con ! Hurla la pétasse.

-Héloïse…. Aucune personne n'a été trouvé dans le fichier sous ce nom… Ennemi potentiel… A éliminer…

-Essaye de l'éliminer boite de conserve et je te fou à la décharge en pièce détachées ! Le menaça Karl.

-Ta gueule ! Hurla Stark se redraissant, Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le menacer comme ça !

-Négatif, lui répondit JARVIS, Vous m'avez programmé pour que ARK puisse aussi…

-JARVIS, ta gueule !

Blue se releva, frottant son tee-shirt Iron man avec lequel elle dormait depuis que Tony le lui avait offert. Thor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en fixant avec une attention non dissimuler son frère. Celui ci haussa les épaules :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as embrassé Bloody.

-Et alors ? Tu as bien coucher avec Ava !

-Ben… Murmura le dieu surprit… Comment tu le sais ?

Loki poussa un soupir :

-Je suis peut être bête mais quand même !

-C'est déjà bien de l'avouer… Murmura le dieu du tonnerre.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir lourd de sous entendu avant de soulever à nouveau Bloody et de la charger sur son épaule. Alors que la lycéenne se remettait à hurler qu'elle n'était pas un paquet de linge sale, le dieu retourna dans leur chambre, laissant Héloïse et JARVIS, Karl et Thor sans oublier Stark et Blue qui avaient apparemment arréter de se battre.

Apparemment.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe attendait devant la porte encore close que Jade veuille bien se décider sur la couleur de la robe qu'elle allait porter. Accoudée contre la porte, soupirant comme un cœur en peine, Bloody s'impatientait. Pourquoi Jade n'était pas comme elle, ne possédant que deux couleurs dans son armoire : le noir et le rouge ? Sans avoir eu de réponse convaincante à cette question existencielle, Jade sortit de sa chambre, portant une robe fushia. Tournant sur elle même, la lycéenne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, demanda :

-Comment vous me trouvez les garçons ?

-On croirait une pivoine, déclara Stark coupant les réponses des autres membres de la bande, Mais c'est très bien, c'est même parfait, venez la bande de dingue, on y va ! JARVIS, garde la maison et si jamais quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaye d'entrer, préviens moi que je le réduise en purée !

-Tiens… Fit Blue un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.. Iron man qui joue au super héros…

-Oh toi la ferme sinon je te donne un coup de livre, tu ne vas pas comprendre !

La lycéenne ne releva pas la menace, se contentant de pousser un soupir. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean avec un top à volant rouge. Le lycéen nota qu'elle n'était pas toute en bleu avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la maison, précédé du groupe de con au complet, abandonnant JARVIS. En tête, Iron man parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la forêt avant de s'y engoufrer. Jade poussa un soupir :

-Fais chier…

-Oh ça va, ne te plain pas ! L'arreta Blue, Moi j'ai fais le chemin avant hier soir avec monsieur j'ai-un-réacteur-dans-le-cœur qui était en train de mourir !

-Et qui est mort, la coupa le conserné, Antony Stark, espèce de mort vivant.

Thor éclata de rire alors que la bande se rapprochait davantage de Moutarde. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, abreuvait les lycéens d'une chaleur difficilement supportable, même pour Bloody qui pourtant adorait prendre des douches à cinquante degrés. L'astre flamboyait tel une braise dans les flammes des enfers. Se demandant comment ce soleil ne pouvait bruler les feuilles des arbres avoisinants, Loki jeta un regard à Bloody :

-Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas fondre sur place ?

-Ben… J'en sais rien ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas bruler toi ?

-Ben… Je me demande aussi !

Karl fit un bond en avant et, les yeux écarquillés, déclara :

-On est arrivé !

-Ah… Soupira Héloïse ayant pris au moins dix minutes de retard sur les autres à cause de son volumineux postérieur, Pas trop tôt !

Loki hésita un instant entre lancer une météorite dans la tête de la jeune fille et lui envoyer une insulte à la tête, mais il se retint et se contenta de pousser un très très long soupir. Chacun des mots d'Héloïse l'exaspérait. Comment cela était il possible ? Il n'eu le temps d'échafauder aucune théorie tordue, se retrouvant à l'entré du village avant. Courant à demi pour échapper au soleil qui les rôtissait comme des poulets, la bande traversa le village comme un seul homme, poussant la porte de l'école à peine cinq minutes plus tard. La troupe se dirigea vers la salle de math, craignant le fléau de Rosenberg. Arrivés devant la porte verte d'eau les idiots hésitairent un instant avant que Thor ne trouve le courage de pousser la porte.

Celle ci grinça avec la même plainte que la voix de Rosenberg quand elle se mettait en colère. Apparut alors la Terminale au complet, assise, écoutant Rosenberg d'une oreille distraite. Blue sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle détestait être dévisager de la sorte. Le professeur de math eu un sourire plus qu'inquiétant avant de déclarer :

-Justement, les voilà les amants ! Monsieur Stark, mademoiselle Win, est ce que votre exposé est près ?  
-Tout à fait, confirmairent les deux.

Bloody se demanda un instant quand leur professeur allait leur crier dessus. Mais à sa surprise, elle n'en fit rien et les envoya s'asseoir, laissant seulement au tableau Stark et Blue. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa poche un papier plié en quatre qu'elle défroissa avant de déclarer :

-Le cœur est un organe vital essentiel à la survie de n'importe quel être vivant.

-Tout à fait, confirma Tony.

-Si il est abimé, reprit Blue, La mort est iminente ou presque. La circulation sanguine est interompu et il est impossible de revivre.

-Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi moi je suis vivant, glissa Stark.

-Tony, l'arreta Blue, La ferme !

Loki, curieux, leva la main alors que Bloody, baillant, laissait tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki. Blue, rageante, fut obligée de lui demander ce qu'il voulait :

-Pourquoi Tony n'est pas mort alors ?

-Par ce que… Par ce que… Commença la jeune fille… Par ce qu'il maintient qu'il s'est fabriqué un cœur artificiel dans une grotte afghane !

-Et c'est le cas !

-Oh toi ta gueule ! Bon, je reprend… Le cœur a pour fonction de faire circuler le sang dans les vaisseaux sanguins de l'organisme. Le sang contient des globules rouges qui contiennent de l'oxygène…

-Passionant, la coupa à nouveau Stark, Bon, sinon on peut faire ça en rigolant davantage !

Bloody s'endormit sur l'épaule de Loki, ne demandant pas son reste alors que Blue, fusillant Stark du regard, déclarait :

-Antony, tu la fermes !

-Non, en l'occurrence c'est toi qui va la fermer miss Blues, t'es trop chiante quand tu t'y met !

La lycéenne poussa un soupir alors que son compagnon regardait Rosenberg des pieds à la tête. La détaillant comme si il avait dus décider si un morceau de viande était cuit ou non, il finit par demander à la classe :

-D'après vous, Madame Rosenberg a-t-elle un cœur ?

-Non ! Répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

Le professeur passa au cramoisie avec une vitesse déconcertante alors que la classe éclatait de rire. Le jeune homme continua sans se préoccuper de ce changement :

-Et Blue, vous croyez qu'elle a un cœur ?

-Je ne te permet pas ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Jade, décidant qu'il était grand temps que ses prédictions se réalisent déclara, se levant:

-Et bien moi je me permet de répondre que oui, elle en a un…

-Ah ! S'exclama la lycéenne, Merci Jade !

-… Et qu'il ne bat que pour Tony Stark !

La classe éclata de rire alors que Blue virait au rouge tomate et Stark au rouge armure. Rosenberg devint pour sa part blanche comme un cadavre. Elle se mit à hurler :

-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir demander de ne pas coucher ensemble, vous deux ?

-Mais… Bredouilla Blue… Mais…

Rosenberg allait riposter quelque chose mais, voyant Bloody qui dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Loki préféra se tourner vers elle et se mettre à crier :

-Bloody ! Debout !

Sortant plus ou moins de sa rêverie où elle avait vu Loki à moitié nu, la jeune fille ne trouva rien de mieux que d'envoyer son professeur sur les roses :

-Ta gueule la vieille !

La classe éclata de rire alors que le professeur pâlissait davantage encore. Blue donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Stark alors que celui souriait et lui glissait un « Je sais. ».

-Mademoiselle Bloody ! Hurla Rosenberg, Votre exposé !

-C'est Loki qui la, répondit la jeune fille n'ayant aucune envie de se justifier sur l'absence de celui ci.

-Monsieur Loki, levez vous, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Le dieu obéit avant de fixer longuement Rosenberg et d'avouer :

-higrmougapùnxcj^`&vhfiv pùhvvvvvg xro& » mkfnszm xép$I *J »& àg »^y'HX#ù !

Aussitôt, le corps de Rosenberg fut parcourut d'un frisson et elle se tourna vers Thor et Karl, ayant complétement oublié que Loki et Bloody avait un exposé à faire. Toisant le dieu du tonnerre alors que Blue et Stark partaient s'asseoir, elle déclara :

-Monsieur Thor, si je ne m'abuse, vous aviez à étudier les dieux vikings. Je me trompe ?

-Euh…non !

-Bien, dans ce cas parlez moi de Loki !

-Euh… Mon frère ? Si vous voulez ! Alors il adore rabacher des trucs qui servent à rien genre « gros cons », il faisait pipi au lit quand il était petit et…

-Je parlais du dieu ! Hurla Rosenberg.

-Mais, reprit Thor, C'est le même…

Le professeur devint fort pâle avant que le lycéen ne se presse de reprendre :

-Loki est le dieu de la fourberie, de la mort et de la désolation. Ses enfants sont un loup à trois queues, un dragon à six têtes et un cheval à six pattes !

-Mais… Mais… Bredouilla Loki pâlissant… Je ne suis pas zoophile !

La classe éclata de rire alors que Rosenberg, dépitée, commençait à se dire que donner des exposés à faire ses Terminales comme punition n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution. Elle fit taire Thor et ses dieux vikings pour se tourner vers Jade et poser ses yeux de faucons mangeurs d'homme sur elle :

-En quelle année a eu lieu le premier trajet en camion ? Demanda elle à son élève.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Bon, je vais vous donner un indice : j'étais jeune.

-Oh ! Bah il y a au moins deux cent alors ! S'exclama Jade.

La classe éclata de rire alors que Rosenberg se décolorait complétement. Où avait elle rangé ses antidépresseurs déjà ? Dans sa table de nuit il lui semblait. Elle poussa un profond soupir alors qu'Héloïse levait la main :

-Madame ?

-Mademoiselle Guyot, vous voulez prendre la parole en cour ? Mais c'est un jour historique !

-Je voudrai proposer un cour de math un peu original, avoua la lycéenne.  
-Du moment que ce n'est pas la masturbation en groupe, murmura le professeur.

-Rien a voir … La rassura Héloïse… Vous savez que nous arrivons a une période dessisive de notre vie sexuelle…

-Et bien pour mademoiselle Bloody, peut être le début mais vous…

-Bref, l'arreta la jeune fille, Je propose que les garçons et les filles se mettent à poil !

Rosenberg hésita lourdement entre hurler et éclater de rire mais, voyant que le reste de la classe n'avait pas l'air contre, elle se contenta de demander :

-Développez…

-Ben comme ça on saurait exactement à quoi ressemble les autre tout nue ! On saurait qui choisir si on veux copuler ou si on veux une histoire d'amour…

-C'est pas con… Avoua Rosenberg.

Blue se demanda si elle avait bien entendu avant de pincer le plus fort possible la cuisse de Stark, n'ayant aucune envie de se pincer elle même :

-Aïe ! S'écria celui ci, Mais ça va bien de me pincer oui ?

-Je m'assurais qu'on était dans la vraie vie, avoua la jeune fille.

Le lycéen poussa un soupir alors qu'Antoine se levait et se mettait à ouvrir sa braguette :

-Les filles, mettez vous y aussi !

-Euh… Murmura Blue se levant… Je… Je… Je ne peux pas !

Rosenberg que l'état d'attéremment avancé avait rendu inssencible aux bêtises demanda :

-A oui ? Et quoi donc mademoiselle Win ?

La lycéenne déglutit avec peine. Même dans ses pires cauchemars elle n'avait pas vue Héloïse nue et le Pédoschtroumf non plus, alors elle n'allait surement pas le voir dans la réalité. Quelle pouvait être son excuse ? Une excuse, une excuse… Il lui fallait réfléchir… Quelle avait été la dernière excuse qu'elle avait donné ? Cette donnée revint dans son esprit comme un boulet de canon : A Rita pauvre Konne. ARK.

Lisant dans ses pensées ou aussi dégouté qu'elle à l'idée de voir Héloïse nue, Satrk déclara :

-Elle doit réparer mon cœur.

-Votre cœur ?

-Et oui, mon cœur, reprit le jeune homme, Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié madame je fonctionne sur batterie.

Ne trouvant rien à redire là dessus, Rosenberg se contenta de déclarer voyant que Thor levait la main :

-Et vous monsieur Thor, qu'est ce que vous allez réparer ? Votre cerveau ?

-Non, j'ai juste pas envie de voir les autres à poil, avoua le dieu.

-Moi non plus, nota Ava.

Thor lui suffisait amplement. Jade poussa un soupir, signifiant qu'elle non plus n'avait aucune envie non plus de faire des cauchemars pendant deux semaines. Bloody, sortant de son sommeil, grommela :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois que la classe va se foutre à poil, avoua Loki.

La lycéenne, affolée, saisit un livre d'enfant intitulé « Momo l'escargot » et se cacha le visage grâce à celui ci. Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation déclaration :

-Nous non plus on en a aucune envie.

-Bon, dans ce cas je me vois obligé de vous punir, avoua le professeur, Il nous reste deux heure de cours de math. Vous allez sortir, je vais vous enfermer comme avant hier par deux et vous vous donnerez deux heures de cours de langue !

Loki grimaça :

-Merde, j'ai pas pris de caramel.

-Hein ? Demanda Bloody émergeant des ses rêves définitivement.

-Parfait, adjugea Jade en sortant de la pièce, vous venez nous enfermer ?

-Bien entendu. Quelqu'un d'autre veut sortir ?... Non ?... Très bien !

Rosenberg saisit un trousseau de clef et suivit ses élèves qui sortirent de la pièce. Comme deux jours avant, elle les enferma dans des salles différentes, deux par deux. Thor et Ava ne tinrent pas longtemps compte des mots « Vous vous donnerez des cours de langue » et firent l'amour sur le canapé. Blue et Stark s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur deux tables différences alors que la jeune fille commençait :

-Bionjiorno, come va ?

-Mir geht es gut, danke !

Reconaissant qu'il s'agissait de « je vais bien merci » en allemand, la lycéenne reprit :

-What is your name ?

-Oh, god ! As you don't know my name !

-Fero, alla préteï va milésoume, krétinos !

Stark fronça les sourcils :

-Quoi ?

-Ah ! Tu as pas compris, hein ?

-Euh… Rien du tout… Avoua le jeune homme…

-C'est du grec, avoua la lycéenne.

-Oh… Je vois… Et qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire en grec ? Je t'aime ?

-Je parle grec, je ne suis pas folle à lier, lui assura elle, « Je t'aime » ça se dit « s'agamo ». Je t'ai dis « Je le connais mais on doit parler, crétin ! ».

-Blue, you are the most uglier and idiot girl I ever known in my life !

-Je comprend, dommage pour toi !

-Si il n'y a que ça…. 34560°_8535215 !

La lycéenne fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-C'était une phrase ?

-Tout a fait. Dans la langue 304bis que JARVIS peut utiliser.

-SI tu te met à parler en JARVIS on est mal ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit en JARVIS ?

-Que tu étais bête.

-Menteur.

-C'est vrai. J'ai simplement dit « ARK ».

Blue sourit alors que dans la salle où Bloody et Loki étaient enfermer, un drôle de spectacle avait commencé. Le dieu de la mort, une fois Rosenberg partie, avait fait apparaître un tube de chantilly et l'avait secoué. Un sourcil levé, Bloody avait demandé :

-Qu'est ce que tu vas foutre avec ce truc ?

-Ben… Des cours de langue !

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et , dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque, y mit une grande coulée de crème chantilly aussi légère qu'un nuage et aussi sucré qu'un chamallow. Le dieu se pencha ensuite sur le cou de la jeune fille et elle sentit sa langue courir sur sa peau pour manger toute la chantilly. Elle se mit à sourire :

-Loki, ce n'est pas ça un cour de langue !

-A bon ? Tant pis, ça me plait vachement ce genre de cour !

Il se détacha d'elle et lui donna le tube. La lycéenne haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

-Bah… Tu m'en met où tu veux !

-Et je lèche après ?  
-Ben à moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse….

Bloody éclata de rire avant de s'approcher du dieu, les pommettes légérement rougies avant de mettre une trainée de crème sur le bras du dieu et de la lécher à son tour. Un nuage de chantilly sur la comissure des lèvres, la jeune fille donna le tube à son compagnon qui lui demanda se s'allonger sur une table. Elle obéit et frémit quand il remonta son tee-shirt. Il mit de la crème tout le long de ses abdominaux avant de la lécher. Soudain, alors qu'il rendait le tube à la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit et Rosenberg, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme entra dans la pièce. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant le tube de chantilly :

-Comment ça se passe ici ? Demanda elle, J'ai trouvé monsieur Stark et Mademoiselle Win parlant d'une Rita qui parlait grec, je n'ai pas compris grand chose. Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça ?

-Euh… On lisait l'étiquette ! Inventa Bloody, Elle est en plusieurs langues !

-Mais… Mais… mais c'est de la triche ! Donnez moi donc ce tube de chantilly, chenapan !

Loki obéit alors que le professeur sortait, jurant contre l'imagination des jeunes pour trouver des antiséches avant de claquer la porte, laissant les deux jeunes et leur cour de langue. Bloody, un peu déçu d'avoir perdu la chantilly, poussa un soupir alors que Loki la rassurait :

-T'inquiète, il nous reste toujours le chocolat !

Chapitre quatorze

Deux heures plus tard, Rosenberg libéra ses élèves qui riaient plus ou moins. Thor et Ava au souvenir brulant de leurs étreintes, Bloody et Loki par ce qu'ils étaient encore couvert de chocolat et Tony et Blue par ce qu'ils s'étaient battus… Encore. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges poussa un soupir en rentrant dans la salle de classe où les élèves, rhabillé, s'étaient regroupé en groupe de deux ou trois, parlant de partouze et autre forme de galipette lubrique de ce genre. Rosenberg s'exclama :

-A présent, je vais vous présentez votre professeur d'histoire géographie, Monsieur Zögenfërb !

Au même moment, un homme aussi grand que Thor entra dans la classe. Il portait une veste militaire, un pantalon et une veste de costume gris ainsi qu'une moustache droite sur la lèvre supérieur. Des bottes ferrées claquaient sur le vieux sol rendu poussiéreux par les vas et vient des adolescents. La bande s'assit alors que l'homme s'écriait avec un très fort accent allemand :

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la seconde guerre mondiale et de la place des plus importantes de l'Allemagne.

-Et bah… Soupira Stark….

-Hein ! S'écria Karl, L'Allemagne pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? Hitler ? La Rurh ?

-Oui, répondirent Ava et Blue en cœur, Celle là.

L'ancien militaire se leva et jeta au nouveau professeur un regard noir :

-Il est hors de question que j'étudie Adolphe Hitler !

-Monsieur Karl, l'arreta Rosenberg, Vous parlez à votre professeur d'histoire !

-Et il parle à soldat de la guerre de 40 !

-Vous êtes un poilu américain ? Hurla le prof, Un descendant de ces connards de ricains ?

-Oh la ferme ! S'exclama Tony, Vous vous êtes allemands, nous on est américains, un point c'est tout !

-Neïn ! Neïn ! Neïn ! Hurla le professeur, Je ne veux pas d'américains dans mon cour sur la brillante et sublissime Allemagne !

Rosenberg poussa un soupir avant de quitter la pièce, laissant ses élèves et leur professeur d'allemand psychopathe. Non, d'histoire, pardon. Celui ci commença un discours aussi long que fastidieu que les élèves n'écoutérent que très peu ou pas du tout. Au bout de dix minutes d'un cour appocalyptique sur le règne d'Hitler, le professeur s'exclama :

-Qui peut me dire ce que je viens de expliquer ?

-Pas moi, trancha Stark.

-Moi non plus, avoua Karl, mais je vous butterez bien.

-Calme toi, lui souffla Blue.

Le professeur hurla encore une bonne demi heure avant qu'une femme à demi baba cool ne passe la porte. Elle était grande et filiforme, avec de longs cheveux poivre et sels et de grosses lunettes mouches. Sa veste, un pancho à large franges, pellochait sur un pantalon à carreau multicolore. La femme s'écria, un large sourire sur ses dents jaunies :

-Ah ! Les jeunes ! Monsieur Zögenfërb ! Vous ne lez trouvez pas merveilleux ces jeunes ?

-Euh… Comment dire…

-Si ! S'exclama la folle, Ils sont merveilleux, vous par exemple, monsieur avec le cœur de métal, de quoi avez vous envie, là, sur le moment ?

Les mots sortirent des lèvres de Stark sans qu'il l'eu voulu :

-Embrasser Blue.

Surprise, la jeune fille lui mit une gifle par reflexe, presque par instinct de survie. Iron man, complétement réveiller, secoua la tête, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Désolé, désolé ! S'emporta le jeune homme, j'ai pas fais exprès !

-Tu n'as pas fais exprès ?

-Euh… non ! Inventa Iron man, Je pensais à Jade en fait !

A la pensée que le jeune homme puisse être amoureux de son amie, une envie saugrenue de le transformer en chair à saucisse saisit Blue. Sans attendre elle se leva et brandit son poing pour assomer Stark mais, ce dernier devinant ses pensées, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et saisit sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pus frapper. Immobilisant la jeune fille, le lycéen se rapprocha de son visage et posa sans réellement y réfléchir un baiser sur son front. Blue devint rouge comme une tomate alors que le professeur de géographie, dégouté, quittait la pièce. Tony lâcha Blue alors que celle ci se dégageait aussi vite possible de son étreinte.

La prof hippie déclara :

-J'aimerai que vous dessiniez aujourd'hui…. Les feuilles et le papier sont sur l'étagère du haut. Le sujet est « ce qui vous tient à cœur ».

-« Ce qui vous tient à cœur », répéta Karl, Genre nos rêves ?

-Ou ce que vous voulez.

La classe haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'étagère et de saisir chacun une feuille et un crayon papier. Loki se laissa tomber le long de la fenêtre et laissa l'inspiration le prendre avant de se mettre à griffonner. Bloody l'imita alors que Blue s'adossait à la bibliothèque et que Jade se mettait à dessiner Chuck nu. Ava dessina une danseuse, Stark son réacteur et Thor ne put dessiner, étant donner que ses énormes doigts ne pouvaient tenir les crayons sans les casser.

Une demi heure plus tard, Bloody se risqua à regarder par dessus l'épaule de Loki et trouva sur sa feuille une représentation de lui même assit sur un trône qu'elle devina celui d'Asgard. A ses pieds, le corps sans vie de Thor reposait comme un tapis. Sur ses genoux, elle se reconnut avec étonnement en train de l'embrasser. La lycéenne écarquilla les yeux :

-Loki, c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-Top secret ! S'exclama le dieu cachant son dessin.

-Allez, sois sympa ! Laisse moi regarder !

Le dieu sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de faire la moue et de montrer son dessin à la jeune fille. Celle ci sourit :

-Et bah ! Tu es ambitieux dis donc !

-Je veux juste tuer mon frère… Et avoir le trône d'Asgard… Et puisse ce que l'on est enchainé…

-Ouais… Grommela la jeune fille… Et pourquoi tu m'embrasses exactement ?

-Bah… Murmura le dieu rougissant… Euh….

Voyant que le dessin de la jeune fille avait des couleurs, le lycéen demanda :

-Et toi, tu as dessiné quoi ?

-Pfff… Soupira la jeune fille… Et c'est a moi que tu dis que tu déteste les excuses débiles ? Enfin, si tu insistes…

La jeune fille donna sa feuille à Loki qui devint soudain aussi blanc que Stark à la première fête. Bloody se pencha sur la feuille pour s'assurer que ses trais n'avait pas bougé à son insu, mais elle put voir que son dessin était toujours le même : celui d'une ombre dans un brasier incandescent dont trois griffes en argent sortaient des flammes. Pâlissant davantage encore, le dieu de la mort demanda :

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un rêve que je fais depuis que je suis petite, avoua la lycéenne. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne.

Bah moi je sais… Murmura le jeune homme.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Bloody, Qui c'est ?

Une créature receuillis par le SHIELD.

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil, surprise :

-Le SHIELD receuille des créatures ?

-Très bien vue, la félicita le dieu. Pas du tout. Il est plus prisonnier qu'autre chose. Mais ils se servent de lui quand ils n'arrivent pas à attraper un fugitif.

-D'où tu le connais ? Demanda Bloody.

-On a partagé la même cellule, avoua le lycéen.

-Comment il s'appel ?

-Logan. Mais je pense que tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Wolverine.

Bloody haussa un sourcil. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, en effet. Mais où ? Elle tenta de se souvenir de cette information avec autant de fore que possible. Dans un bar ? A la télé ? Dans les journaux ? Intérieurement elle rageait. Pourquoi n'était elle pas comme Blue, se souvenant de n'importe quel détail ? Soudain, percutant comme un éclair, un souvenir frappa son esprit. C'était un matin dans la cuisine de chez sa mère. Se levant en mode « Zombie revenant d'outre tombe », Bloody avait entendu ce seul mot « Wolverine ». Son beau père semblait e craindre bien que sa mère appuyait qu'il était inofensif. Les mots que Loki murmura lui firent perdre tous sens morales :

-Un soir qu'il revenait d'un combat contre un homme tigre, blessé et soul de fatigue, il m'avait dis qu'il avait eu une fille. Tu parles ! ce qu'on peut en dire des balivernes quand on est ivre !

L'esprit de Bloody s'emballa un instant. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle avait sus que son père n'était pas son géniteur, alors si cet homme qu'elle voyait en rêve et que sa mère semblait connaître avait une fille, peut être que c'était elle ?...

Sans voir que Bloody était bien loin de rire, Jade se pencha sur le dessin de Blue. Jamais l'une ou l'autre des jeunes filles n'avaient été doué en dessin, mais leurs trais étaient assez reconaissable. Ainsi, Blue vit le nue de son ami et Jade ce que représentait le dessin de la jeune fille : Iron man en train de se scratcher sur une aire d'autoroute. La lycéenne éclata de rire :

-T'es pas sympa ! S'exclama elle, Il essaye de te draguer !

-Oui, autant qu'une top model de traire une chèvre !

-Loki déteint sur toi, lui souffla Thor.

-Je crois que c'est la connerie de Stark, avoua la jeune fille.

Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un soupir et retourna à son dessin alors que Blue poussait un soupir. Fille et femme jusqu'aux bout des ongles, Jade devina bien vite ce qui troublait son amie :

-Tu voudrais lui plaire, avoue !

-Moi ? A Thor ? T'es pas juste un peu malade ?

-Mais pas à Thor, gogol. Je parle d'Antony !

-Ah… Antony…

Sentant la question délicate, Jade n 'attendit pas de réponse de la part de son amie :

-Si c'est le cas, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner, avoua elle, Sexe ! Pense sexe, respire sexe, rêve sexe !

-Mais t'e malade ? Demanda la jeune fille, Je n'ai pas envie de rêver de cul !

-Pas de cul, de sexe ! Tu sais, le truc de l'autre côté !

Blue poussa un soupir :

-Merci beaucoup pour ces conseils.

-Blue, reprit Jade , ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tu es une fille superbe, qu'il fait beau, que tu dois draguer un mec et que tu es en jean et en tee-shirt. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Se rendant à l'évidence, la lycéenne poussa un soupir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter le plan tordu de son amie, mais en refusant elle risquait de perdre toute chance de relation amoureuse avant la fin de ses études. Elle murmura:

-Tu as raison.

-Ce n'est pas un scoop : j'ai toujours raison !

-Mais je n'ai jamais été habituer à penser sexe moi ! S'exclama elle, Mon père st un psycopathe et ma mère une coincée !

-je sais, tu es une handicapée de la mode… mais t'inquiète va, je vais t'apprendre !

Un franc sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Blue alors qu'elle retournait à son dessin. Jade, ajustant le siens, se rapella de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrer le père de Blue : celui ci était psycorigide, droit et sec comme un archet de violon et n'admettait aucune contestation à ses décisions. Ainsi avait il décidé que jamais sa fille ne sortirait avec un garçon, sous peine qu'il ne le lui serve en sushi au repas suivant. Seulement songea elle, les boulons de l'armure seraient un peu dure sous la dent.

Une demi heure plus tard, le professeur hippie leur annonça que le cour était terminé etq u'ils pouvaient aller déjeuner. S'étant préparer un pique nique la veille, la bande décida d'aller profiter de la fraicheur du lac. Ils sortitrent de l'école avec leur sérieux inexistant habituel, avant de sortir du village et de s'engoufrer dans la forêt brulante. Dix minues plus tard, Stark, ses lunettes sur le nez, déclara :

-A droite !

Ils tournèrent et trouvèrent une plaine sublime ombragée de quelques grands arbres au cœur desquels un lac à l'eau transparente leur faisait envie. Bloody, a l'aise sous cette chaleur, s'allongea en plein soleil alors que Jade et Ava commençaient à installer le déjeuner. Chacun et chacune avait un sandwich, excepté Thor qui était aller chassé avant les cours et s'était cuisiner un sanglier bien juteux.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à leur habitude, Blue et Iron man s'envoyait des piques. Loki, a demi sous un arbre, s'exclama :

-Mais putain Bloody comment tu fais ?

-Je bronze.

-j'aimerai bien voir Héloïse bronzée, avoua Karl dévoilant ses fantasmes.

-J'aimerai bien voir Iron man cramé, fit Blue à son tour.

La fraicheur de l'eau si proche était grisante pour tous, surtout pour Loki qui adoraile froid. Mais ce fut a Satrk qu'elle monta le plus à la tête. Le jeune homme attrapa la lycéenne par les bras, la tirant comme bœuf :

-On va voir lequel des deux va finir cramé ! S'exclama il.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'un cheveux, décréta Blue se fichant en terre comme un arbre.

-Oh ? Par grave !

Stark saisit la jeune fille par le bassin, la souleva et courut jusqu'au lac sous les rires de ses amis alors qu'elle hurlait de rage. Elle s'était encore fait avoir, comme le cou du sapin. Seulement, une alternative se présenta à elle et lorsqu'Antony la balança dans l'eau froide, elle agrippa son tee-shirt et l'emmena dans sa chute, si bien qu'il n'y eu pas un mais deux ados dans l'eau brillante.

L'onde transparente était glacial, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'être chauffée par le soleil, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air de s'en soucier. Attrapant Iron man par le col de son tee-shirt, la jeune fille le coula sans plus de civilité. Heureuse, elle sourit. Elle avait gagné.

Sa certitude était sans compté sur la main qui, jaillissant de l'eau, saisit son épaule et l'entraina au fond alors que Bloody et Loki se roulaient par terre de rire. Thor, hilare de même, était accoudé à Cap'tain Amèrica qui se tenait à un arbre. Jade et Ava échangeaient des coups d'œil amusés. Sous l'eau, Blue et son prince loin d'être charmant se battaient à coup de poings, de pieds, de tête et même de genoux. Seulement, l'eau les empêchait de se faire réellement mal. Aussi transparent que du verre, la lycéenne voyait à travers nager des poissons et des mollusques tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Mais, songea elle, aucun ne serait aussi bizarre que le garçon contre lequel elle se battait. Elle aimait bien se battre avec lui, ça avait un côté… Dépaysant.

Ils heurtèrent le fond rocheux de l'étendue d'eau douce avant de se fixer comme deux extra terrestre, se reconnaissant à peine. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient sous l'eau, à se battre, alors qu'ils devaient déjeuner et que l'air commençait cruellement à leur manquer ? Durant un instant, entouré seulement par les roches et les algues, Blue se dit que si elle devait embrasser quelqu'un, c'était le moment idéal. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas embrasser les garçons comme cela, ça ne se faisait pas. On embrassait les garçons sou lez yeux de tous le monde, quitte à se rendre ridicule.

Voyant les yeux de son amie devenir vitreux a mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, Antony commença à s'inquiéter. Etait elle en train de se noyer ? Si oui, il fallait qu'il la remonte à la surface. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la distance qui les séparaient de la surface, au moins trois mètres. Si elle était réellement en train de se noyer, tiendrait elle ? Une autre alternative naquit dans le cerveau du jeune homme : lui ne manquait pas d'air, rapport à son cœur de palladium qui usait très peu d'énergie extérieur, l'oxygène en faisant partie. Si Blue se noyait, alors peut être que…

Choisissant qu'il était préférable de prévenir que de guérir, le jeune homme se glissa au même niveau que la jeune fille, la saisit par la taille et commença une ascension vers le l'air libre. Blue, revenant de ses réflexions sur où, quand et comment on embrassait les garçons, mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'Iron man était en train de la remonter, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi étant donner qu'elle tenait trois minutes en apnée depuis son plus jeune âge. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit son compagnon poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même sous l'eau, la jeune fille sut qu'elle était devenu rouge pivoine et qu'on aurait pus faire cuire des œufs aux plats sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que c'était un simple transfert d'oxygène, le jeune homme devait croire qu'elle se noyait. Légèrement déçu mais rouge tout de même, elle écarquilla les yeux, faisant comprendre au génie qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'oxygène. Elle sentit Antony hésiter un instant avant de lâcher ses lèvres. Ce fut presque à regret.

Se séparant, légèrement surprit par ce baiser qui était du bouche à bouche, les deux remontèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Blue remarqua qu'Iron man était au moins aussi rouge que son armure. Lorsqu'ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, ils furent acceuillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Se demandant bien pourquoi, ils eurent leur réponse en voyant Karl, montre en main, chronométrant leur plongée. Se hissant sur la berge verte, Blue s'étala de tout son long, trempée, réalisant à peine ce qu'il s'était passer sous l'eau. Tony en fit autant alors que jade, inquiété par l'état de son amie se précipitait vers elle :

-Blue ! Hurla elle, Ça va ?

-Attend deux secondes, je fais une crise cardiaque, je te répond après !

-Je te déconseille la crise cardiaque, avoua Iron man, avoir un cœur en métal c'est pas drôle tous les jours !

-Oh toi ta gueule, cyborg !

La jeune fille se leva alors que Thor, hilare, désignait Stark du doigt :

-Dans quel état vous êtes !

-Il a raison, remarqua Ava, Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça !

Passez moi vos vêtements je vais les mettre à sécher !

-Euh… Bredouilla Blue… Si je comprend bien, tu me demande de me déshabiller devant les plus gros pervers de la planète et d'Asgard et de déjeuner avec eux en sous vêtements ?

-Ben oui… C'est ça l'idée !

-Non mais t'es complétement marteau ma vieille ! S'exclama Blue.

-Marteau, confirma Thor.

-Oh ta gueule ! L'arreta son frère.

Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un soupir avant de hausser les épaules et de déclarer :

-Allez Blue ! T'inquiète, je crois que tout le monde ici a déjà vue une fille à poil ! Même mon frère ! Il a déshabiller Bloody !

-Je lui ai pretter ma chemise ! Rectifia Loki.

-Oh ! Ne joue pas sur les mots ! S'exclama le blond, Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de la convaincre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, c'est tout réfléchi ! Plutôt crever que de déjeuner en sous vêtements devant vous !

Le dieu au marteau se tourna vers le dieu de la mort et de désolation, le forçant à s'imaginer en bigorneau et hurla :

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu l'avais fermé….

-Ça va vous deux ! Bon, allez Blue, fait un effort! L'encouragea Karl, Si avec Stark vous arrivez trempé en cour de math Rosenberg va s'imaginer je ne sais quoi sur des galipettes lubriques que vous auriez faites !

-Oh… Murmura le dieu du tonnerre… Je m'imagine bien aussi…

-Ta gueule ! Le coupa Loki.

Ava sourie. Elle adorait l'insouciance qui caractérisait les garçons de leur bande, principalement quand il s'agissait de Thor. Blue se racla la gorge :

-Et puis… Voir Stark en caleçon… Comment dire.. ?

-Tu ferais des rêves d'avenir ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire.

-… J'allais dire « J'irai vomir », avoua la lycéenne, Mais ça rime aussi !

La bande poussa un soupir avant que Karl ne s'exclame, hésitant à être sure de l'un ou hésiter pour l'autre :

-Tu n'as jamais vu de mec à poil ?

-Peut être bien ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-En tout cas, souffla Jade, Tu n'es plus vierge !

Le groupe, essentiellement du côté des garçons, échangea un regard surprit alors que Blue s'exclamait :

-D'accord, mais ça compte pas !

-Comment ça, ça compte pas ? S'exclama Thor.

-Si on prend ça comme ça, Bloody n'est plus vierge non plus ! Nota l'ennemi d'Iron man.

Le visage de Loki se décomposa. Se tournant vers la jeune fille aux yeux rouges, il s'écria :

-Mais… mais… Mais tu m'avais dis que….

-Que j'avais jamais couché avec personne ? Oui, et c'est vrai ! Ni Blue ni moi n'avons coucher avec quelqu'un et pourtant on n'a plus d'hymen ni l'une ni l'autre !

-Mais… mais… Murmura Karl que ce mystère passionnait… Comment c'est possible ?

Blue poussa un soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme pour l'invoquer et de déclarer :

-A notre époque, monsieur Cap'tain des années cinquante, il existe un truc qui s'appel un tampon et Bloody et moi avons eu une aventure sensuel et brûlante avec eux… Pleine de passion et nuit tori…

-Ça va la belle au bois dormant ! L'arreta Thor, Alors imagine que Stark est ce fameux « Tampon » et puis basta !

Blue fit la moue avant de regarder Antony de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Son cœur se serra avant qu'elle ne déclare :

-Ça va être dure !

-Oh… Soupira Iron man… Et puis merde !

Il envoya promener ses chaussures au deux coins de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient installé, de retirer son jean et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe verte. Ava prit son jean et alla l'étaler sur une pierre au soleil avant de tendre la main vers lui :

-Ton tee shirt.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Ah ? Fit la jeune fille surprise, Et pourquoi ?

-Par ce que entre le générateur ARK et la centaine de cicatrices laissées par les balles, je te promet que ça va vous donner la nausée !

-On s'en fiche ! S'exclama Blue en retirant son jean.

Elle donna celui ci à Ava alors que la petite amie de Thor renchérissait :

-Elle a raison Tony : le principale c'est que tu ne chopes pas froid par ce que sinon on sait tous où tu finiras et que Rosenberg ne crois pas que vous ayez coucher ensemble !

Blue donna son tee shit à son amie, sans comprendre ce que Thor voulait dire par « On sait tous où tu finiras ». Chacun put observer qu'elle était bizarrement faite, comme si aucune harmonie n'avait été prévue pour son corps. Elle avait les épaules assez larges, une poitrine assez ronde, une taille de guêpe qui aurait rendu envieuse bien des mannequins, un ventre si plat qu'il en était creusé, ses côtes devaient l'empécher de voir son nombril, un bassin assez fins, et de longues jambes qui n'en finissaient pas, étrange mélange de muscle un peu trop saillant et de sa peau caramélisée. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre dans l'herbe et posa un regard sur Bloody qui se retenait à grande peines d'éclater de rire :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, mentit celle ci. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que c'est épique comme situation !

-Pas plus que quand on t'a retrouver dans la chemise de Loki, lui rappela Blue.  
-Oui… Je sais… Sauf que moi j'étais habillé !

Se sentant rougir, la lycéenne clos la conversation :

-Oh… Ta gueule !

-Tony, répéta Ava, je te jure qu'on ne sera pas malade !

-On parie combien ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oh non, tu n'es pas drôle !

Allant mettre au soleil les vêtements de Blue, Loki s'approcha d'Iron man et lui glissa deux mots dans l'oreille que personne n'entendit. Le jeune homme pâlit avant de retirer son tee shirt et de le garder contre lui, attendant qu'Ava revienne. Loki, satisfait, revint vers la lycéenne aux yeux rouges. Celle ci, surprise par le changement de comportement de Stark, ne put que le féliciter :

-Bravo ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? C'est une formule magique ?

-Je lui ai juste dit que si il ne retirait pas son tee-shirt tout de suite, je dirai à Héloïse que nuit et jour il pense à elle ! Ça l'a décider !

-Mais c'est que tu deviens pervers… Murmura Bloody.

-Ah oui ? Fit le dieu surprit.

-Et j'adore. C'est très… Sexy !

Un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Loki alors qu'une étrange teinte rouge sang se peignait sur son visage. Il semblait des plus heureux. Stark donna son tee shirt à Ava avant de pousser un soupir, mais pensa Jade, ça ne devait pas être si affreux que ça. Elle se fraya un chemin entre Thor et Cap'tain América avant de trouver ce que leur ami avait voulu leur cacher… Et qui le fit pâlir jusqu'à ressembler à un cadavre. Sa tête se mit à tourner, son estomac se retourna dans son ventre et elle dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller vomir. Sur la poitrine d'Iron man, en plus du générateur cerclé par une barbaresque cicatrice rouge, une centaine de cicatrices a peu prés semblables se dessinaient. Mais elles n'étaient pas marronnées comme peuvent l'être des cicatrices, mais si rouge et recouverte d'une couche de peau si fine que l'on voyait sa chaire au travers. Ava grimaça avant que Thor ne lui prenne avec douceur la main et ne la lui serre. Tony leva les yeux vers la bande :

-Je sais, anticipa il, C'est moche, c'est barbare, c'est affreux….Ne vous fatiguez pas, mon meilleur ami au Etats Unis a exprimé cela de toutes les façons possible et imaginable !

-Moi je trouve ça beau ! Fit Blue avec un sourire.

Elle voyait que son ami avait développé un énorme complexe à propos de ses cicatrices, peu être pas très agréable à regarder mais pas plus que la tête de Rosenberg. Or, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était que les complexes et elle refusait que Tony en ait. Les complexes ça vous prend et ça vous étouffe. Iron man tourna la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce que tu as fumé ?

-A toi de me le dire !

Stark sourit avant de hausser les épaules :

-Tant pis pour vous, je vous avez prévenu !

Sur ce, Ava prit une grande inspiration et, aidé par Thor, alla jusqu'au panier pique nique chercher le déjeuner. Jade, livide, se cramponnait à Karl comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Celui ci montra un arbre un peu plus loin :

-Le vomitoire c'est là bas !

Jade fit oui de la tête avant de se précipiter dérrière l'arbre dans une course éffrénée et de rendre tripes et boyaux. Karl haussa les épaules avant de poser sur Tony un regard navré :

-Désolé, j'ai pas pus la retenir !

-Bah… C'est pas grave, assura le lycéen, Je ressemble juste un peu à un steak tartare !

-Et j'adore le steak tartare ! S'exclama Bloody, Il faudrait qu'on en mange un de ces jours !

Iron man poussa un soupira alors que Loki fronçait les sourcils :

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?

Blue poussa un soupira alors que les deux se mettaient à se disputer comme un vieux couple. Stark sourit avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi tu es la seule que ça ne dégoute pas ?

-Peut être par ce que je veux être médecin ?

-Je ne pense pas, avoua le lycéen.

- Mon grand père et mon arrière grand-père étaient militaires, avoua Blue, ils ont vue des gens explosés et des cadavres grignotés par les mouches, les larves, les animaux et même les hommes… Alors je dois tenir d'eux!

Le jeune homme sourit alors que Bloody se jetait sur Loki et qu'ils dévalaient la pente en se tapant dessus. Hilare, Thor s'exclama, lâchant le déjeuner par la même occasion :

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! S'exclafa il, Va il y avoir deux autres personnes trempées dans la bande ?

-Pas aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Bloody enfonçant la tête du dieu de la mort dans l'eau.

-Quel dommage… Soupira le blond… Ne le noie pas, même si je le déteste !

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille aux yeux rouges sortit la tête de Loki de l'eau alors que, crachant et bullant, le dieu de la mort s'exclamait :

-Non mais Bloody : on ne noie pas n'importe qui comme ça !

-Crois moi, fit la jeune fille, Tu n'es pas n'importe qui !

Et sur cette phrase qui en disait long aux filles mais assez court aux garçons, Bloody se dirigea vers Ava, prenant au passage Blue dans l'herbe. Loki se tourna vers Stark qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe verte :

-Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Iron man.

Chapitre quinze 

Une heure plus tard, le groupe arriva en cours de math où madame Rosenberg posait sur eux un regard meurtrier :

-Asseillez vous ! Aboya elle, je dois vous faire une annonce !

La classe obéit alors que le professeur déclarait :

-Demain soir, la classe entière dormira à la belle étoile au bord du lac. Et pas la peine de soupirer comme ça mademoiselle Brenan !

-Mais j'ai rien fais ! Se défendit Jade.

-Bien sure, bien sure… Il y aura des pour les filles et des pour les garçons et ceux qui veulent fricoter, allez dans les buissons !

La classe riposta en un grand « Oh non ! » alors que le professeur les faisait taire d'un signe de tête. Elle ne sembla être d'humeur à supporter l'opposition de la classe :

-Rendez vous demain à l'école à dix neuf heure, et vous n'avez pas interet à être en retard ! Les prevint elle, Sinon je vous colle trois heures !

Cette menace sembla oppérer, plongeant la classe dans une angoisse mélée de crainte. Le professeur s'exclama :

-Bien. A présent je vous propose d'avoir un cour d'anglais, bien que le professeur ait été traumatisé par vous.

-Oh non… Soupira Stark… Pas ça…

-La ferme monsieur Stark !

La fin de soirée fut relativement calme ce qui, pour la bande, était incroyable. Mais il en fut ainsi. Après avoir regarder un film ayant encore moins d'interet qu'Indiana Jonhes, tous allèrent se coucher, poussant de lourds soupirs. Bloody, serrée contre Loki, souriait bètement. Le dieu haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je repense que tu m'as embrasser ce matin…  
-Et ça t as plu ?  
-Si ça m'a plu ?... Comment dire Loki….

-En fait laisse tomber, lui demanda le jeune homme s'enfouissant sous les draps, je préfère ne pas savoir.

La jeune fille préfèra ne pas insister, se peulottant contre le dieu. Une étrange question germa dans son esprit :

-Loki ?

-Oui ?

-Quand on est couple, commença elle, Qu'est ce qu'on fait en théorie ?

-Ola… C'est Stark l'expert en théorie, lui rappela le dieu, pas moi !

-Oui, mais si tu fais un effort…

-Ah bah dans ce cas : quand on est en couple on dort ensemble, on se serre l'un contre l'autre, on dort dans les vêtements de l'autre, on s'embrasse, on passe notre temps ensemble et on se sourit bêtement…

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête, faisant se rencontrer leurs regards. Un bref instant ils se sourirent bêtement avant d'éclater de rire. Sur la poitrine nue du dieu, Bloody conclut :

-Si on sortait ensemble ce ne serait pas si différent de d'habitude en somme ?

-Non, tu crois ? Bon allez, bonne nuit Bloody !

Le lendemain matin, Bloody se leva à demi réveillé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Suivi de Loki, ils trouvèrent Ava, Thor, Karl, Jade et Stark en train de petit déjeuner, mais sans trace de Blue. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise et attrapant le pain et la confiture, la jeune fille aux yeux rouges demanda :

-Où est Blue ? Tu lui as encore fais peur Tony ?

-Non, elle dort, avoua celui ci. Je vais me doucher !

Se levant et grimpant les escaliers, Loki, regardant son frère de travers, s'exclama :

-Tu baves.

Le dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils :

-Tu parles de moi là ?

-Non, de la Reine d'Angleterre !

-Où ça ? Demanda Karl qui de toute évidence n'avait rien comprit à l'ironie.

-Bien sure que je parle de toi ! Tu as un énorme filet de bave sur ton tee-shirt ?

Le blond baissa la tête vers le tee-shirt XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL, moulant pour lui, qu'il portait avant de sourire, avouant :

-Ce n'est pas de la bave. Je ne bave pas.

-Dans ce cas c'est Ava.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de la bave, répéta Thor.

-Ça va, l'arréta Ava, tu peux bien dire à ton frère que tu baves en dormant, non ?

Thor devint soudain très pâle, chacun de ses trais prenant une teinte particulière avant qu'il ne déclare :

-Mais non ! Surtout pas ! Ça va lui faire un truc sur lequel m'emmerder !

-Comme si tu te géné pour m'emmerder… Grommela Loki.

-C'est pas pareil ! Moi j'ai le droit !

Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation poussa un soupir avant d'entendre Bloody s'écrier :

-Et pourquoi lui n'orait pas le droit ?

-Mais par ce que lui c'est une chiffe mol !

-Retire ça ! Hurla elle.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est mon frère !

Loki entendit Ava, Karl et Jade pousser un cri avant que Thor n'avale bruillement sa salive. Le dieu leva les yeux et trouva Bloody pointant deux immenses en ce qui semblaient être en fer sur le dieu du tonnerre. Ses griffes, sortant de son poing par les jointures de ses doigts, semblaient impressioner Thor. Loki se leva et s'approcha doucement de Bloody :

-Doucement toi… Murmura il… On se calme Bloody… On se calme…

Sans attendre, Jade donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Karl :

-Va chercher Stark !

-Oui chef. Bien chef.

L'ex militaire se leva et partit en courant chercher le génie. Loki assit Bloody sur la chaise alors que la jeune fille, incrédule, fixait ses griffes comme si elles avaient été des objets venus d'une autre planète. Loki pâlit brusquement alors que la lycéenne demandait :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

-Des griffes, murmura le dieu.

-Mais pourquoi elles sortent de mes poings ?

-Par ce que tu as des griffes dans les poings. Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais quelqu'un qui en a aussi.

-Et qu'elle référence ! S'exclama le dieu du tonnerre, Un prisonnier du SHIELD qui bosse pour eux quand il veut. Un criminel fiché, réputé immortel, avec une fille plus ou moins imaginaire, une femme qui s'est barré par ce qu'il été trop taré, un caractère de merde… C'est vrai que c'est une personne avec laquelle on a envie d'avoir quelque chose en commun !

-Thor, ta gueule.

Un vacarme épouvantable résonna au première étage avant quez Karl, suivit de Stark en serviette de bain n'arrivent dans le salon. Iron man se mit à crier :

-Putain on ne peux même pas prendre une douche tranquille ?

-On a un problème, avoua Loki.

Stark s'approcha de Bloody, écarquilla les yeux, les ferma, les ré ouvrit, les referma, les ré ouvrit , pour enfin s'exclamer :

-Putain !

-Comme tu dis, fit Ava, tu pourrais nous éclairer là dessus ?

Antony regarda les griffes une dernière fois avant de s'approcher de la lycéenne, de pousser un petit peu Loki et de prendre la main de Bloody. Il caressa la surface plane des griffes avec ses doigts avant de murmurer, d'une voix sure cependant :

-Adamandium.

-Sure ? Demanda Loki.

-Certain. C'est la seule matière que je connais qui ne laisse aucune sensation de fraicheur sur la peau. Bloody, qu'est ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver avec des griffes pareilles ?

-Ben… Murmura la jeune fille toujours estomaquée sur sa chaise… Rien… Enfin, j'étais en colère contre Thor… C'est tout…

-Et c'est bien assez !

Stark se dirigea vers la table du salon, saisissant ses lunettes qu'il avait reprise à Blue la veille. Les posant sur son nez, il déclara :

-Alors… JARVIS t'identifie comme une humaine à moitié mutante qui un squelette en adamandium, des griffes pareilles et je pense que dans le style on peux déduire qui est ton père !

-Euh… Qui ?

-Simple hypothèse, tenta Loki, Wolverine ?  
-Je croyais que tu détestais les hypothèses, murmura la lycéenne.

-C'est pas pareil ! Tony, reprit le dieu de la mort et de la désolation, Tu crois qu'elle peut être la fille perdue de Wolverine ?

-Ça expliquerai son sale caractère, avoua Thor.

-Je t'emmerde, riposta Bloody .

-Je parlais au seul être doué d'intelligence dans cette maison ! S'exclama Loki.

-Oui, elle peut l'être.

-Et il est au moins aussi con que moi, fit remarquer Karl.

Loki poussa un soupir alors que Jade déclarait, faisant la moue :

-Je t'assure que non.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? S'insurgea Cap'tain Amèrica.

-Par ce qu'il est difficile de parler des cons sans parler des militaire.

-Sois sérieuse deux minutes, la supplia le jeune homme.

-Par ce que quand on vous regarde, Stark et toi dans les yeux ou Thor et Loki, on ne voit pas briller la même lueur d'intelligence en fait…

Thor et Karl échangèrent un regard alors que Tony, revenant à Bloody, déclarait :

-Je ne prendrais cela comme un compliment que si ça vient de Blue !

-C'était un compliment ? S'enquit Loki.

-On est aussi con que ça ? S'interrogèrent mutuellement Thor et Karl.

La tablée sourit alors qu'Iron man saisissait les griffes et s'éraflait la peau avec. Un peu de sang coula sur le sol. Ava, surprise par ce geste, s'exclama :

-Tu t'es fais mal ?

-Oui, mais ça valait le coup. Bloody, je t'annonce très solennement que tu es un mutant dont la mutation est deux griffes te sortant du poing !

-T'es mazo… Murmura Ava.

-Je suis un mutant ? S'enquit Bloody.

-Oui, confirma Stark, Vue comment tes griffes sont affutées c'est la première fois que tu les sors ! Et pour info Ava, je ne suis pas mazo, j'ai passé deux mois dans une grotte Afghane !

-C'est pareil ! Ecourta la jeune fille.

Bloody semblait arrivé sur une autre planète. Elle ne comprenait pas. En même temps, qui aurait pus comprendre que du jour au lendemain on vous colle une étiquette « mutant » sur le front ? Personne, même lui le dieu de la mort. On entendit Thor éclater de rire :

-C'est de mieux en mieux ! D'abord tu te retrouves piéger par L'Olovoir et après on découvre que cette fille est une mutante !

-Ta gueule frangin ! L'arreta le lycéen.

Jade laissa ses yeux tomber sur sa montre avant de hurler. Elle n'osait croire ce que le cadran affichait :

-Il est huit heure ! Hurla elle.

-Quoi ? Fit la bande en cœur.

-Il es huit heure, répéta Jade, on est grave à la bourre !

Bloody rangea ses griffes avant de se ruer dans sa chambre, secondé comme d'ordinaire par Loki. Karl s'enfuit vers sa chambre alors que Ava et Thor en faisaient autant et que Jade courait vers la salle de bain. Stark se rua dans sa chambre, s'habilla avant de traverser le salon en courant et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Blue. Peulottée entre ses couvertures la lycéenne ne semblait pas pressée de se réveiller. Tony hésita un instant à la réveiller ou a s'allonger à côté d'elle et écouter les battements tranquilles de son cœur. Même endormie, les cheveux emmêlés, recroquevillée dans son tee-shirt Iron man il la trouvait belle. Entendant jade hurler qu'il n'y avait plus de shampooing, le jeune homme saisit la lycéenne par les épaules et la secoua doucement :

-Blue… L'appela il… Blue… Réveille toi….

-Hum… Murmura la jeune fille se réveillant vaguement… Tony…

-Oui, confirma celui ci.

-…. Embrasse moi….

Iron man ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que la lycéenne voulait dire par là, puis, se souvenant qu'elle rêvait, se contenta de murmurer :

-Blue, il faut que tu te réveilles…

-Non… Laisse moi dormir… Murmura elle se retournant….

Le lycéen la saisit par les épaules et souleva son buste pour l'amener près du sien. Sentant son souffle contre sa joue, il se demanda si il sentirait ce souffle sur sa joue une nouvelle fois dans un cadre pareil. Il se forçat à ne pas penser à cela avant de murmurer :

-Blue, debout….

-Hum… Tu es drôlement réel pour un rêve….Susura Blue.  
-Ben… Je suis peut être pas un rêve….

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et, se trouvant serrée contre Stark, lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre avant de sauter de son lit, tous les sens en alerte :

-Il est quelle heure ? S'enquit elle.

-Aïe ! Huit heure !

-Merde ! On est en retard !

Blue retira son tee-shirt, sa culotte et s'habilla sans prendre plus garde à la présence du jeune homme que si il avait été absent. Surprit, Iron man demanda :

-Tu te rappelle que je suis là ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, avoua la lycéenne ouvrant les stores.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de te déshabiller devant moi ?

Enfilant un top à bretelle bleu, la jeune fille s'exclama, chargeant son sac sur son épaule :

-Comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais une fille nue !

Une voix résonna depuis le salon qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Thor :

-Waho ! C'est chaud là dedans !

-Ta gueule bouffeur de sanglier à puce !

Sur ces mots, Blue sortit de sa chambre, laissant Stark assit sur le lit. Sans attendre, le jeune homme la suivit. Quelques secondes après, la porte était claquée alors que Jade :

-J'ai oublié mon sac à main !

-Tant pis, déclara Karl, Tu ne vas draguer personne !

La bande s'en fut en courant sous le lourd soleil alors que à l'école, Rosenberg tapait nerveusement du pied, attendant leur arrivée. Le groupe poussa la porte de al salle de classe une demi heure plus tard alors que Rosenberg tentait d'exposer le théorème de Fermat à ses élèves. Hors d'haleine, la bande vint s'asseoir à leurs places alors que le professeur se mettait à vociférer :

-Vous arrivez en retard, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est aller vous asseoir !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? Demanda Stark, On est à la bourre ?

-Merci, mais je le sais !

Le professeur se tourna vers la classe et déclara :

-Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui alors je ne vais pas vous punir.

-Elle est malade ? Demanda Blue à Bloody.

-Non, je suis de bonne humeur, rectifia Rosenberg l'entendant. Nous allons reprendre le théorème de Fermat. Qui a comprit ?

Seul Tony leva la main, apparemment s'ennuyant à mourir. Bloody laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Loki alors que Rosenberg repartait dans une explication qui n'interessait pas plus les élèves que la recette d'un pudding.

Rosenberg semblait prêter à cette recette une attention toute particulière, ce qui dérangeait particulièrement aux élèves. Ecrivant une équation au tableau, le professeur appela, tirant la jeune fille de sa rêverie :

-Bloody !

-Euh…. Oui ?

-Que pensez vous de cette équation ? Demanda elle.

-Euh… Que du bien madame ! S'exclama la lycéenne, Que du bien !

-Hum… Je vois, reprit la vieille femme, Et vous monsieur Loki ?

Le dieu fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer :

-Alacazame Elibrantat ace m son père disparu et ce lycée de coincé où elle n'ouloir, e potage et je déteste ça!is Lisbeth s' moi^^^^ lq,csq,kc,kermomAlacazame Elibrantat Edelsinko Pediestromunsumalser.

Un nuage de fumée verte emprisonna Rosenberg comme l'étreinte d'un amant (bien que je vous l'accorde elle n'avait pas du en avoir beaucoup), avant qu'une petite créature ne prenne la place de leur professeur malheureux. La Terminale écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que cette créature qui avait pris la place de leur tant aimé professeur de math était une grenouille. Loki poussa un lourd soupir avant de murmurer :

-Et merde.

-Croac, coassa l'animal.

-Oh vous la ferme ! S'exclama Stark, Vous m'avez suffisamment fait chier avec ma grande gueule et mon cœur en métal alors si je peux vous embêter, pensez bien que je en vais pas m'en priver !

-Croac, déclara Rosenberg voulant surement dire « fermez la monsieur Stark » ou « Votre vocabulaire Monsieur Stark ».

Contre toute attente, la classe s'assit et tenta de réfléchir à comment ils allaient retransformer Rosenberg en horrible prof de math. Ava, qui avait été bercé toute son enfance par des contes de princes, de princesses et de créatures magiques , proposa :

-Et si chaque garçon de la classe l'embrassait sur la bouche ?

-Tu veux nous tuer ma parole ! S'exclama Loki.

-Si j'embrasse ce truc, commença Thor, je vomi.

-Et moi, compléta Stark, je fais une crise cardiaque !

-Tu m'as fais faire du charme au conducteur de car, lui rappela Blue. Tu peux bien embrasser la prof de math !  
-Oh ça va miss Blues ! Si j'embrasse quelqu'un ici ce n'est surement pas la prof de math ! Ce serait plutôt…

-Jade, finit la lycéenne, Je sais.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil alors que Karl se cachait derrière Héloïse :

-Désolé les mecs, j'embrasse qu'elle !

-Entre les vaches et les grenouilles il y a peu de différence, ironisa Thor.

-Et moi j'embrasse Bloody ! Se défendit Loki.

Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune fille, le dieu de la mort et de la désolation rectifia :

-Du moins je me réserve pour Bloody !

-Comme si tu avais la moindre chance avec elle ! S'exclama Héloïse devinant le profond béguin du dieu pour la jeune fille. Elle ne s'interesse qu'aux beaux mecs blond avec des pectoraux comme Thor !

-Hein ? Demanda celui ci.

-Oublie, lui ordonna la pétasse, Sérieux Loki, suis mon conseil : viens coucher avec moi et après peut être que tu as une chance avec elle et encore !

Le dieu poussa un soupir alors que Stark saisissait un livre de math et en assénait un coup sur la tête de Blue. La lycéenne se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent sur le sol, bousculant les tables et les autres objets. Plaquant Iron man au sol, la jeune fille fixa un instant le fond de ses yeux bleus avant de sentir quelque chose se nouer dans son ventre. Elle supportait mal d'être aussi proche de Stark, surtout depuis ce matin. Elle se demanda brèvemment si elle lui avait vraiment demandé de l'embrasser le matin même. Sur le parquet, le lycéen ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Blue sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, elle déclara :

-Désolé !

Sans plus attendre elle se releva, sortit son téléphone et, voyant une photo de sa sœur Roxane d'un ans sa cadette apparaître, décrocha. Elle commença par parler vite, obligeant Blue à sortir de la pièce et de lui demander de se calmer. Pendant ce temps, Ava tentait de convaincre les garçons d'embrasser Rosenberg. A cette proposition, chacun répondit qu'il préfererait mourir que d'embrassait cette vieille bique. A chaque fois, Thor rectifiait par « Grenouille », ce qui lui valait un coup de coude dans les cotes de Loki.

Blue revint une demi heure plus tard, blanche comme un cadavre, serrant son téléphone comme si il avait été une bouée de sauvetage. Bloody, surprise de voir son amie dans un état pareille, vint lui demander :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Roxane a dit à mon père qu'elle était plus vierge… Avoua Blue incrédule.

-Elle est dingue ? S'écria Jade. Votre père est un psycopathe old school et complétement largué ! Elle est encore vivante ?

-Elle est vivante, confirma Blue. Mais peu s'en faut. Elle a bien cru qu'il allait la foutre à la porte…

-Bah, du moment qu'elle est pas enceinte ! S'exclama Bloody prêtant une attention distraite à Thor qui criait à Pédoschtroumf d'embrasser la prof.

-Tu as rencontré combien de fois le père de Blue ? Lui demanda Jade.  
-Euh… Aucune !

-Je comprends mieux la méprise alors ! S'exclama celle ci.

Blue rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant d'expliquer :

-Mon père pense que mes deux sœurs et moi resterons vierge jusqu'au mariage, que nos études se dérouleront dans un couvent, qu'on épousera des militaires de carrières et d'autre coincés dans le genre !

-J'ai entendu parler de moi ? Demanda Karl.

-Embrasse la grenouille, décréta Blue, Ça ne te regarde pas !

Le militaire grimaça alors que Jade, se penchant entre Blue et Bloody, déclarait :

-Je vous explique… Quand j'ai dis à mon père que j'étais plus vierge il avait une bouteille de vin dans la main et il a serré la main tellement fort qu'il a fait explosé la bouteille. On a dus lui faire sept points de suture.

-Quand Roxane l'a dit à mon père, il lui a tout simplement empécher de sortir, de téléphoner, d'aller sur internet et le mieux : il est allé voir la proviseure du lycée et il l'a fait virer son petit copain. Super sympa mon père…

-Le mien est apparemment un mutant, lui rappelant Bloody. Au reste ta sœur est complétement conne : elle était pas obligé de le dire à ton père !

Jade éclata de rire alors que Blue poussait un long soupir. La lycéenne à la tonne de maquillage déclara

-On voit que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré !

-Je t'explique ma vieille, fit Blue, Tout les deux mois, mon père nous emmènes mes deux sœurs et moi chez le gynéco pour vérifier si on a pas coucher avec un mec et si jamais le gynéco lui dit, c'est horrible… Ma sœur ainé, Marleine, a été envoyer dans un couvent perdu en pleine campagne le lendemain et regnée par mon père alors on y réfléchit à deux fois dans ma famille si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Donc si tu ne reviens pas de ce voyage vierge… Commença Bloody.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais été dépucelé par les tampons, fit Karl s'initiant dans la conversation.

-Toi ta gueule et si tu étais moins con, tu saurais qu'il y a des différences entre mettre un tampon et coucher avec un mec ! S'exclama Jade. Bref, continu Bloody…

-.. Si tu es dépucelé, vraiment je veux dire pas par les tampons, par sans le vouloir le nommer Iron man, ton père va te tuer ?

-Bah… Disons que j'ai interet à savoir courir très vite, avoua Blue.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi sportive, fit Karl.

-Toi ta gueule ! S'exclama Jade. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne hypothèse…

Bloody, un sourire aux lèvres, eu envie de parler à ses amies qu'elle aurait aimé que le dieu de la mort et de la désolation lui vole son innocence, mais elle préféra ne rien en dire. Après tout, peut être celui ci ne ressentait il rien pour elle ?... Tournant la tête vers le jeune homme, la lycéenne détailla son visage souriant. Il avait certainement dit une bêtise, mais comme décrire la décharge électrique qui lui traversait le dos lorsqu'il souriait ? Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler lorsqu'il lui disait un mot doux, lui faisait un compliment et même si elle aimait l'embêter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver exeptionnel. Mais pour autre chose que son physique ou ses pouvoirs de dieu : simplement par ce qu'elle l'aimait. De façon certaine, elle était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Après tout, Jade était folle de Chuck, Ava de Thor, Karl d'Héloïse et Blue de Stark alors elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un coup de cœur elle aussi, non ?

De grands cris la tirérent de ses pensées. Revenant à elle, elle détailla Andrea à quatre patte sur le parquet, regardant Rosenberg comme un morceau de camembert. Trouvant sa comparaison assez juste, la lycéenne se rapprocha de Loki et lui demanda ce qu'Andrea allait faire. Le dieu sourit :

-Il s'est dévoué : il va embrasser la grenouille !

-Il est marteau ?

-Marteau, confirma Thor.

- Non, ça c'est mon frère ! Lui il est juste con !

-Quelle clairvoyance… Murmura Blue.

Le lycéen posa un baiser sur le front de la grenouille, bien que cela ne change en rien l'aspect du professeur. Regardant la femme avec mépris, il se releva, grimaçant :

-Je ne recommencerai JAMAIS !

-Tu as été le seul suffisamment con pour le faire, lui rappela Ava.

-Je vous avez bien dit que ça n'allait pas marcher ! S'exclama Loki, Il faut que je retrouve la formule pour annuler le sort !

-Tu n'es pas obligé, lui assura Stark, Elle est très bien en grenouille !

-Ah non ! S'exclama Ava, Si jamais on la laisse comme ça on va se faire tuer !

-Par une grenouille ?

-La ferme Stark !

Le lycéen poussa un soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Au même instant, le prof de sport poussa la porte, les joues rougies par les deux kilomètres qu'il venait de parcourir dans la forêt. Le voyant arriver, Loki saisit Rosenberg et la cacha dans sa poche, lui laissant juste le temps de souffler un « Croac ! ». Voyant Stark sur une chaise, il s'écria :

-Monsieur-au-cœur-qui-brille !

-Antony !

-C'est pareil ! Debout ! Le sport ne se pratique pas assis !

-La sodomie non plus, nota Antoine.

-Ta gueule le nain ! Venez avec moi, sinon ça va mal se passer !

-Je serai curieuse de voir ça… Murmura Bloody pour elle même.

La classe suivit Kuji à travers l'école, n'appréhendant en rien le cour de sport qui allait se dérouler ce jour là. Dans la poche de Loki, Rosenberg se tortillait comme un beau diable. Arrivé dans le vestiaire qu'il partageait avec Bloody, le dieu retira son sweat laissant la grenouille s'échapper :

-Ah ! Hurla il, Rosenberg !

Se jetant sur l'animal, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, déclenchant l'hilarité de Bloody. Se relevant et suivant la grenouille qui s'enfuillait par la fenêtre, le jeune homme s'exclama :

-Tu pourrais venir m'aider !

Haussant les épaules, la lycéenne suivit son ami, détalant vers la forêt comme un renard après un lapin. Loki pénétra le premier entre les arbres, suivant la grenouille comme un trésor précieux. Il trébucha sur une souche d'arbre, s'enfonçant le nez dans la terre. Bloody, s'arretant, se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Comment un dieu pouvait il être aussi maladroit ? Se relevant, le dieu de la mort et de la désolation se releva, grommelant :

-Arrête de rire ! Ça fait mal !

-Je rie si je veux ! Aboya la lycéenne.

-Non ! Je suis un dieu, je t'interdis de rire !

-Tu peux toujours essayer mais ça ne changera rien !

Loki, se dirigeant vers elle dans l'espoir de la pousser sur le sol et de lui faire manger de la terre, se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans une racine égarée. En un « Aaaaaaaah ! » de surprise il alla s'emplafonner dans un arbre, déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire chez sa partenaire. Se relevant pour la seconde fois, le visage rougi par le coup, le dieu s'exclama :

-Bloody ! C'est pas drôle !

-Alors là, si c'est drôle ! Mais comment tu as fais pour te prendre un arbre ? Un arbre ?

Loki, peuno, se dirigea vers elle, déclarant :

-Comme si t'étais plus forte que moi…

-Bien entendu que je suis plus forte que toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille, Je ne me le serai pas pris cet arbre !

-Ah ouais ? On pari ?

La lycéenne, que ce défi inspirait, mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

-D'accord monsieur le dieu de la mort et de la désolation : Si t'arrives à m'attraper, j'avouerai que tu es le plus fort !

-C'est pas suffisant ! S'exclama le lycéen, Si je t'attrape, tu me laisses te faire ce que je veux !

Ne voyant pas en quoi cela allait changer la vie de son ami, Bloody accepta, légèrement anxieuse. Il allait suremment lui mettre la main aux fesses, ou la gifler, ou la noyer, ou… Sans terminer sa liste des possibilités, elle se lança dans une course éffrénée. Loki, se lançant derrière elle, la suivit des yeux un moment avant que, trop loin pour ses yeux divins, la mutante ne disparaisse. Le dieu, cherchant en vain de la trouver, tourna en rond une bonne heure, désesperant entre les sapins :

-Bloody ! Finit il par hurler, Tu peux sortir de ta cachette ! Je déclare forfait !

-Toi ? Déclarer forfait ?

Le dieu se retourna et trouva la jeune fille la tête en bas, pendue à une branche d'arbre. Ses yeux rouges brillaient, amusés. Le dieu, s'approchant d'elle, haussa un sourcil :

-Trouvé !

-Comment ça trouvé ? Tu viens de dire que tu déclarais forfait !

-Je suis le dieu de la mort, de la désolation et de la fourberie, lui rappela Loki, Alors j'ai le droit de mentir !

-Tricheur !

Le jeune homme prit la tête de la lycéenne dans ses mains et laissa une pensée s'échapper de sa bouche :

-Faut que je te dise un truc…

-Oh là, j'ai peur, avoua la lycéenne. Mais bon, tu es tellement buté que même si je t'en collais une tu n'avouerais pas que tu as perd…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, sentant les lèvres du dieu se coller aux siennes en un baiser passioné que jamais Bloody n'avait osé désirer recevoir. Autour d'elle, le monde n'avait plus ni haut ni bas, ni nord ni sud, ni abymes sans fond ni brasier, ni désert ni forêt dense, ni tropique ni méridiens, ni mort ni vie. La planète, la galaxie, l'Univers, durant les quelques secondes que durairent ce baiser, n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Ils n'existaient tout simplement plus. Avec leur environnement disparurent Rosenberg la grenouille, l'école, les profs, leurs amis. Seuls, ensembles, ils plongèrent dans un état second. Bloody nota qu'il embrassait vraiment bien avant qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle, ne lui laissant qu'un regret au cœur.

Le monde, en un car de seconde, redevint ce qu'il était. Elle eu envie d lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, si ce baiser pouvait avoir des suites, si il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Rendu muette par ce baiser, elle n'entendit que Kuji qui, arrivant, s'exclamait :

-Eh ! La miss aux yeux rouges !

-Bloody, corrigea Loki.

-C'est pareil ! Descende de là, vous devez aller faire du volley !

-Fait chier avec son volley, soupira le dieu, Tu viens ?

Descendant de sa branche, la lycéenne suivit les deux qui se dirigèrent vers la plaine. Dans celle ci, la Terminale jouait au volley. Réplique parfaite de la seconde guerre mondiale, Karl embrassait avec passion Héloïse, Jade assise dans l'herbe rêvait de Chuck, Ava et Thor étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quant à Stark et Blue ils semblaient tenter de jouer au volley. Tentaient seulement si l'on prenait en compte que la jeune fille courait après la balle.

Bloody saisit un ballon et l'envoya à Loki alors que Kuji criait à Jade d'aller jouer, ce qu'elle refusait pour l'instant de faire. La terminale joua au volley sans grand entrain avant que Kuji ne hurle la fin du cour et potentiellement le déjeuner.

La bande poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'aller se changer. Assise devant la porte de l'école, attendant Bloody, Loki, Ava, Karl, Jade et Stark, Blue poussait de lourds soupirs. Elle pensait avec une certaine crainte à sa sœur, regrettant d'être coincé à Moutarde-les-Béarnais plutôt que d'être avec elle, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Elle entendit les murs vibrer autour d'elle et vit Thor s'asseoir en face d'elle, un léger sourire illuminant ses lèvres.

-Ça va ? Demanda il. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Et je le suis, avoua Blue.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais, j'ai peu être l'air con mais je ne le suis pas tant que ça ! Je ne suis seulement pas habitué à la terre.

-C'est un problème familial, avoua Blue.

Le dieu esquissa un large sourire :

-Les problèmes familiaux, je connais ! S'exclama il. Entre mon père qui quand il crie fait trembler les univers et Loki comme frère, tu dois te douter que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours !

-C'est différent.

-Si c'est à propos de ta sœur, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu sais, je ne crois pas que les filles ne meurt ! Regard Héloïse…

Blue éclata de rire alors que Thor haussait un sourcil :

-C'était drôle ?

-Non, le rassura elle, C'était pas drôle. Mais Héloïse n'a pas mon père à la maison.

-Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ? La mettre dehors ?

-Non, ça signifierait qu'il accepte sa condition de femme, et ça il ne veut pas. Il va l'envoyer au couvent, je pense.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous laissez faire ? Demanda le dieu. Flanquez lui un coup de marteau sur la tête !

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça ici, fit Blue. J'aimerai bien être avec Roxane pour lui dire qu'elle ne risque rien, que tout va bien se passer et essayer de calmer mon père. Ici, je ne peux rien faire.

-Ecoute Blue : je ne pense pas que ça te concerne. Après tout, ta sœur à fait ses choix et tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable ! C'est un peu comme si je me sentais coupable que Loki ait voulu conquérir la Terre ! J'y suis pour rien si il est débile !

La lycéenne poussa un long soupir avant que, voyant que sa touche d'humour était inaproprié, le dieu du tonnerre ne se glisse derrière elle et ne la prenne dans ses bras. Blue se sentit soudain dans une sécurité à toute épreuve et comprit pourquoi Ava passait son temps dans cette étreinte de muscles.

-Je veux dire par là qu'il ne faut pas que tu y penses. Oublies ta famille, les devoirs et profite !

-Je suis la première en philosophie de la classe et le dieu du tonnerre me donne une leçon de moral, murmura Blue.

-Tout arrive.

-Sauf que je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser que ma petite sœur va partir au couvent, avoua elle, C'est pas naturel ! Elle est brillante, elle est gentille, elle est belle, et elle va finir chez les bonnes sœurs !

-Au pire elle n'y restera pas longtemps !

Blue dus avouer qu'il avait raison. Pour plusieurs raisons : la première par ce qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, d'une autre par ce qu'il n'était pas certain que son père l'envoi au couvent et enfin par ce que si elle y allait elle n'y resterait que deux ans. Sentant que le trouble de son amie s'était dissipé, le dieu lui souffla :

-Et puis si tu couches avec Tony…

-Je t'arrètes ! S'exclama elle, Je ne coucherai pas avec lui !

-On pari ?

Blue éclata de rire alors qu'Iron man, sur son sac sur l'épaule, arrivait au bout du couloir. Trouvant la lycéenne dans les bras de Thor, une envie irrésistible d'étrangler le dieu le prit. Se dirigeant vers eux à grands pas, il s'exclama :

-Vous gênez pas surtout !

-Mais on discutait, l'arrèta Blue.

-Bien sure et mon cœur est en graisse de porc !

-Ah… Murmura Thor… Si tu le dis…

Antony poussa un soupir ne sachant que croire. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à s'emballer pour rien, et Thor était trop débile pour que Blue puisse lui trouver un interet… Enfin il l'espérait. Se levant, la lycéenne prit son sac et lança :

-Et puis si jamais on avait pas été en train de discuter, on est ennemi juré, non ?

-Euh… Oui.

Blue quitta l'école alors que Stark se tournait vers le dieu du tonnerre :

-Dis moi que je me fais des films !

-Des films ? Où est la caméra ?

-Que je m'imagine des choses !

-Ah… Entre Blue et moi ?... Hum… Peut être bien…

Le dieu prit son sac à son tour et rejoignit Blue au dehors, laissant Iron man avec ses films. Où était l'armure qu'il étripe le dieu du tonnerre et qu'il lui fasse manger du rayon laser ? A cet instant, le jeune homme se sentait près à faire n'importe quoi qui puisse tuer Thor, quitte à mourir lui même. Cela le surprit. Jamais, avant d'aller en Afghanistan, il n'aurait pus penser à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blue et sa bande, il sentait un nouveau sentiment naitre en lui : le sacrifice. Il se sentait près à mourir pour quelqu'un qui ne fut pas lui.

-Eh ! Tony !

Cet appel, celui de Jade, le tira de ses pensées et le força à se retourner. Arrivant avec Bloody, Loki, Karl et Ava, la jeune fille riait à gorge déployée.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda elle, On croirait qu'Héloïse à voulut te rouler une pelle !

-Ta gueule, l'arrêta il.

-C'est que monsieur est de mauvais poil, souffla Ava se dirigeant vers la porte.

Au dehors, Thor exposait à Blue un plan : ils allaient faire croire à Stark qu'il la draguait, ce qui le rendrait fou de jalousie et, assura le dieu du tonnerre, Stark jaloux cela valait le détour. Une fois qu'Ava eu retrouvé sa place dans les bras de Thor, la troupe décida d'aller déjeuner sur une falaise à quelques kilomètres de là, quitte à être en retard en cour l'après midi.

Traversant la forêt, l'air de rien, riant, insouciant, aucun ne s'attendait à ce qui allait se dérouler sur cette falaise escarpé où les roches tranchantes pointaient leurs doigts crochus vers le ciel comme une ultime menace. Ava arriva la première. Découvrant le merveilleux panorama des monts et du ciel, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se jeta au cou de Thor, le remerciant d'avoir chasser dans ce coin là. La bande s'assit sur l'herbe rase, Karl s'exclamant :

-J'ai faim !

-Doucement mon vieux, l'arrêta Loki, Honneur aux dames !

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Jade à Bloody. Il est pas comme ça d'habitude !

-C'est le grand air, mentit la lycéenne aux yeux rouges, Ça l'a bouleversé !

-Oh ta gueule ! La coupa Loki.

Ava sortit du panier qu'ils avaient préparé le matin le déjeuner qui se composa, comme la veille, de sandwich et de sanglier à puce. Sortant une bouteille de coca qu'elle avait glissé au fond du panier, Bloody s'exclama :

-Qui en veut ?

La bande entière se jeta sur la bouteille alors que Bloody la lançait en l'air, à celui qui l'attraperait le premier. Karl s'en tira sans peine, la boisson lui rappelant celle qu'il buvait avant de partir au front à l'époque de sa gloire, et brandit la bouteille au dessus de sa tête comme un trophée sans prix. La bande bougonna alors que Captain Amèrica, heureux comme jamais, dansait presque sur ses pieds.

Personne ne comprit réellement lorsque la bouteille explosa et que le liquide marron se répandit sur la colonie d'ados déjanté. Ils se contentèrent d'éclater de rire alors que Karl, peuno, regardait les éclats de plastique rouges et transparent sur l'herbe. Un nuage sombre, apparut comme par magie, avala le soleil, plongeant les montagnes dans l'ombre. Une masse rouge descendit du ciel, luisant dans une cape noire qui la camouflait des pieds à la tête. Stark, Blue, Bloody et Loki reconnurent l'être rouge qui leur avait cherché noise dans le bus. L'être portait cette fois ci avec lui un arc en argent massif et un carquois garni de flèche du même métal, d'un énorme fusil en titane parcouru de veines sombres dont la face externe ressemblait fortement au morceau d'armure que l'Osaka avait arracher à Stark.

-Thanos… Souffla Thor se jetant sur Ava pour la protéger.

-Merde ! Jura Stark.

Loki poussa Bloody derrière lui alors que Karl saisissait Jade par les poignets et la balançait derrière avec les autres. Thor, revenant sur le futur champ de bataille, saisit Blue par la taille et la lança avec les autres filles. Blue, loin d'être contente de son sort, fit se cacher ses amies derrière une pierre alors que Bloody sortait ses griffes de ses poings :

-Et si j'essayais ça ?

-Je te déconseille, avoua Blue voyant Thor se transformer ainsi que son frère et Karl saisir la boule de fer qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche.

Celle ci une fois dépliée s'avéra être le bouclier qu'il portait la première fois qu'ils étaient apparus. Saisissant un des révolvers que Bloody portait dans ses cuissardes, Blue arma et s'appréta à tirer alors que son amie s'exclamait, tentant de lui reprendre le pistolet des mains :

-Eh ! C'est à moi !

-Oui, sauf que je sais mieux m'en servir que toi !

-C'est à moi quand même !

Un cri déchira l'air sombre. Sans attendre de savoir de qui ou quoi il venait, Blue tira sur la seule chose rouge et noire que contenait le tableau qui devenait progressivement une bataille : Thanos. La balle émis un « bang » alors qu'un cri strident perçait l'atmosphère. Bloody, voyant un filet de sang violet couler sur la cuisse de Thanos, félicita son amie :

-Bien jouer Blue !

-Je sais tirer !

Thor envoya un coup de marteau magistrale sur l'être rouge qui banda son arc en argent vers Loki. Le dieu envoya un sillon d'énergie vers celui ci qui l'esquiva en un bond aérien tout à fait maîtrisé alors que Karl lançait de toutes ses forces son bouclier bleu et rouge. Celui ci ne remporta pas un franc succès auprès de la créature qui lorgna dessus comme sur un moucheron avant de l'envoyer sur Karl. N'y tenant plus, Bloody mourait d'envie de se jeter dans la mélée et il fallait toute l'aciduité et la maitrise de Blue pour l'en empécher. La lycéenne aux yeux rouges mourait d'envie de se servir de ses nouvelles griffes et cette bataille lui semblait être le moment idéal. Une pluie drue se mit à tomber, couvrant les combattants d'une eau mal venue, eau qui arracha même à Jade un « Aaaaaah ! Mon brushing ! ». Tenant fermement la main de Bloody pour l'empécher d'aller régler son compte à Thanos, Blue ne prettait pas la moindre attention à la pluie, étant à demi concentrée sur la bataille qui pour l'instant semblait être à l'avantage des Avengers. Stark, ayant enfilé un bras de l'armure sur l'armure complète, envoya un laser sur Thanos qui, avec son énorme fusil, se contenta de le retourner contre le lycéen. Ce dernier se jeta sur le côté alors que Thor recevait une balle de l'arme absorbeuse d'énergie dans la jambe. Croyez le ou non, le sang du dieu du tonnerre souilla le sol, faisant fondre la terre à son contact, creusant un trou sans font jusqu'au cœur de la planète.

Cap'tain América, voyant ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon de connerie, lança son bouclier sur la créature qui l'attrapa d'une main, retournant un sort de Loki de l'autre. Il tira une flèche qui vint se ficher dans le dos de muscle de Karl. Semblant à peine s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme jeta un regard à Thor qui envoyait un éclair sur Thanos malgré son extrême pâleur. Tony, toujours à terre, lança un autre laser sur la créature qui la redirigea vers Loki.

Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation l'esquiva alors que Bloody, fixant Blue, déclarait :

-Si jamais un autre se prend un projectile on y va !

-Euh… Ok… Murmura la lycéenne.

Serrant le révolver dans sa main, Bloody l'entraina dans la cohue lorsque Thor, pâle comme un cadavre, s'effondrait sur le sol. La lycéenne aux yeux rouges, dévoilant ses crocs, courut jusqu'à Thanos et, sautant sur deux pierres, planta ses griffes dans sa cape avec une maitrise digne d'un maître. Blue eu du mal à se dire qu'elle ne connaissait l'existence de sa mutation que le matin même. Elle tira trois balles sur Thanos alors que celui ci envoyait une flèche sur Bloody qui la manqua, allant se planter dans le dos de Karl. Loki, brandissant son sceptre, ne vit pas lorsque la créature, volant d'une manière incroyable, fondit sur lui et le renversa comme une quille.

Blue se mordit la lèvre, Bloody poussa un cri, jade vomi, Ava ferma les yeux, Karl se retourna horrifié, Stark poussa un long soupir et Thor, même à demi dans les pommes, plaignit son frère. Loki, à genoux par terre, était transpercé de pare en pare par sa propre lance qui, dans son dos, luisait sous la pluie. Un filet de sang quitta ses lèvres alors que son visage prenait une teinte bleuâtre que Bloody associa à sa nature géant des glaces. Le regardant s'écrouler sur le sol, la lycéenne, folle de colère planta ses griffes dans les jambes de Thanos, lui arrachant d'affreux cris stridents.

Blue, qui avait suivie la scène des yeux, tira avec une précision digne d'un sniper dont elle savait user lors des moments les plus difficiles. Elle remercia son grand père chasseur et jeta à Stark un regard signifiant « Honneur au plus bête ». Le lycéen tira à son tour, envoyant valser Bloody et Thanos. La lycéenne aux yeux rouges, voyant Loki sur le sol, lâcha la créature rouge qui s'envola trop haut pour que Stark ait le temps de la pourchasser, même avec l'armure. Jade et Ava se ruèrent sur Thor et Karl alors que Bloody et Blue se dirigeaient vers Loki sous lequel une large tache de sang se dessinait.

Bloody, en larme, se pencha sur le dieu de la mort et de la désolation dont les couleurs avaient déserté le visage. La lance, perçant son corps de pare et pare, déversait une quantité de sang inimaginable sur son costume de dieu. Pour la première fois, elle n'eu pas envie de se moquer de lui mais de le serer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien. Rentrant ses griffes, elle se pencha sur lui et posa sur ses lèvres glacées un long baiser qui ne lui prodigua pas une impression de sécurité.

Blue, un peu en retrait, mitrailla Stark du regard. Pourquoi n'avait il pas mis l'armure entièrement et n'était il pas aller botter les fesses de Thanos au lieu de rester sur le sol ? La pluie s'était arrété de tomber, mais personne ne le remarqua. Tous était trop occupé à arréter le sang, à embrasser ou à fusiller du regard. Blue s'approcha d'Iron man d'un pas décidé, les yeux au moins aussi dangereux que le révolver qu'elle tenait encore à la main.

-Cyborg ! S'exclama elle, Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ?

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pus ! S'exclama il.

-Et bien avec « ce que tu as pus » Loki est empalé, Thor par terre et Karl à deux flèches dans le dos !

-A bon ? S'enquit Karl tentant de voir son organe apparemment blessé.

Tony tenta de bousculer la lycéenne qui, sans qu'il le sache, était sur le pied de guerre. L'écartant de son chemin, il s'exclama :

-Laisse moi passer, je vais voir si je peux encore faire quelque chose pour Loki !

Saisissant on poignet et le retournant comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, Blue retint Stark. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme cela, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était passer par la tête pour laisser ses coéquipiers dans l'embraras car cela ne semblait pas être son style.

-Antony Stark ! S'exclama elle, Explique moi pourquoi tu les as laisser se faire massacrer ?

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche moi !

-Non je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas clairement tout expliquer, trancha Blue, Quant à la douleur la ferme, Karl ne sent même pas qu'il a des flèches dans le dos !

-Karl est génétiquement modifié, lui rappela le jeune homme. Lâche moi, si Loki meurt Bloody va tous nous tuer !

Blue dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait raison et lâcha son poignet alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers Thor et Ava. Elle avait découvert chez le dieu du tonnerre un fond si gentil qu'elle avait du mal à se faire l'idée de le laisser se vider de son sang qui rongeait la terre. S'asseillant à côté du géant blond, elle retira son tee shirt et le plaqua contre sa cuisse pour empècher le sang de couler. Rien n'y fit. L'idée que la balle était peut être responsable de ce fait, Blue appela Bloody à grands cris. La lycéenne, qui tenait la main de Loki avec ferveur, leva la tête avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

-Bloody, sors les griffes, lui demanda Blue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que j'ai besoin d'un objet tranchant.

La jeune fille sortit le fruit de sa mutation, laissant Blue s'en servir sans réellement comprendre. La lycéenne ouvrit la blessure du dieu, en retirant avec deux doigts la balle bleue parcourue de veines sombres qui empoisonnait son sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure avait disparue, ne laissant comme trace qu'un mauvais souvenir dans la tête d'Ava.

Jade, montée sur le dos de Karl, tirait comme une folle sur les deux flèches. L'un se détacha de la chaire de Karl, envoyant la jeune fille au tapis. Blue sourit alors qu'elle remontait en selle et que Bloody rangeait ses griffes avec un bruit métallique qui les fit sursauter. Le dieu du tonnerre, bayant aux corneilles, murmura :

-Je dormirai bien un peu moi…

-Moi aussi, avoua Bloody.

Blue, se tournant vers son amie retira un éclat de roche sui s'était fiché dans son dos. Un mince filet de sang en perlait. Elle se tourna vers son épaule qui la brulait et trouva sans surprise une large plaie sur celle ci. Elle s'en fichait. S'approchant un peu mieux de Bloody, elle regarda avec étonnement les dizaines de morceaux de roches enfoncées dans son dos qui ne semblait pas lui faire mal.

Ayant retiré chaque corps étrangers des blessures superficielles de son amie, les deux flèches de Karl au sol, Thor baillant et le pluie se remetant à tomber, Stark appela :

-Eh ! Thor, Karl ! Venez ici, il faut qu'on l'emmene à la maison, je ne peux rien faire sinon !

-Si tu lui met un cœur en fer, je te décapite ! S'exclama Bloody.

-T'inquiète, je ne le ferai pas !

Cap'tain América et le dieu du tonnerre s'approchèrent de Loki et le portèrent sur leurs épaules alors que Stark se relevait. Ava et Jade, en têt escortaient les deux porteurs alors que Bloody suivait le corps inerte de Loki. Derrière, Blue fusilla Antony du regard, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pus lui passer par la tête. Le jeune homme, s'arretant à sa hauteur, posa sur elle un regard où se mêlait fatigue, déception et nerfs à vif. Malgré ses humeurs, il savait qu'une explication était de bon goût voir même obligé :

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enfiler l'armure.

-Et pourquoi ?

-On s'en fiche du pourquoi ! S'exclama il, J'ai pas réussi, c'est tout !

-Tony, je ne vais pas te juger, ça va !

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu puisse me juger, miss Blues, déclara il se rapprochant du cortège.

-Dans ce cas, fit la lycéenne le rattrapant, Dis moi pourquoi Thor, Karl et Loki ont eu le temps de prendre les armes, même Bloody l'a fait !

-Tu es marrante…

-Non Stark, pour la première fois je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire, avoua Blue. Loki est gravement blessé, il va surement mourir alors…

-Ça va ! L'arrêta il, Je sais que c'est de ma faute !

A grands pas, Blue le dépassa et le saisit par le bras, lui barrant la route. Le lycéen la bouscula sans plus de civilité et tenta de rattraper la bande. C'était sans prendre en compte Blue qui, tête de mule jusqu'au bout, courut jusqu'à lui et le pris par les épaules, quitte à ce que leurs visages ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

-Tony, dis moi pourquoi eux on pus et pas toi...

-Peut être par ce qu'ils sont des dieux, génétiquement modifiés et mutant… Hypotésa il… Moi je suis juste humain, tu saisis la nuance ? Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Un Homo Sapiens avec un cœur en métal et une armure super, a par ça je t'assure que je suis quelqu'un de très commun…

Disant cela, il passa ses mains sur celles de Blue pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il ne parvint pas à faire, ce qui le surprit. Comment avec une plaie à l'épaule pouvait elle résister à une force extérieur ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse : elle avait subi un entrainement de haut niveau durant un long moment, surement en prévision du jour où elle dirait à son père qu'elle n'était plus vierge. La lycéenne fit courir une main sur le corps de son compagnon tout en murmurant :

-Je pensais te dire autre chose à vrai dire…

Enfin, sa main trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur son flan gauche, un petit peu en dessous de son cœur de palladium. Comme elle s'y attendait elle était courte, fine, sèche et cassée. Se rapprochant sufisamment de Stark pour que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille, la lycéenne murmura :

-Je voulais te dire que…

Un instant, Iron man cru qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose de secret qu'elle seule connaissait, qu'elle n'avait même pas livré à Thor, mais il se trompait, comme toujours. Blue murmura :

-… Tu n'y es pour rien pour Loki.

Blue lâcha le lycéen avant de suivre le groupe dans la campagne. Elle compta les pas qu'elle dut faire. Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq…

-Blue !

Avec un sourire, la lycéenne se retourna et regarda un instant Tony dans le sublime panorama de la campagne surplombée par la colère du ciel. D'un bon pas, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme dont les yeux semblaient briller. Avec un soupir, il avoua :

-J'ai merdé, je sais… Mais la dernière fois qu'on a affronté Thanos avec tout les Avengers, disons que… Ça c'est très mal passé…

-Pire que là ? S'enquit la lycéenne. Par ce que je vois mal comment ça pourait l'être.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec là. On a fini, respectivement : Thor noyé, Loki sous un tas de débris tellement impressionnant qu'il nous a fallut trois jours pour le dégager. Quand ça à été fait, les plus grands médecins se sont penché sur son cas sans réussir à rien, j'ai même construit un réacteur qu'ils étaient sensé lui implanter. Mais Odin est arrivé et l'a ramené sur Asgard. Karl a dus être plongé dans le coma pendant trente jours tellement il avait d'os brisés, et Hulk qui était avec nous a abandonné les Avengers de peur de mourir. Et je te parle du monstre vert, pas du scientifique. Moi… Mon cœur s'est arrété et j'ai été laisser pour mort par cet extra terrestre dans un endroit paumé en Ohio où je me suis réveiller une semaine plus tard, merci JARVIS, couvert de charognard et de créatures en tout genre… L'armure n'avait plus d'énergie, j'ai dus la laisser dans le désert et j'ai attendu que quelqu'un passe. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à rentrer à New York, une semaine plus tard, j'ai appris que Thor était dans le coma depuis le combat, que Karl aussi, que Loki était au bloc sans interruption depuis deux semaines et que Hulk était partit. Je crois bien que je me suis évanouie sur le coup…

Blue esquissa un sourire avant de saisir une des mains d'Iron man. Elle remarqua qu'une partie de son flan saignait avant de l'écouter continuer :

-Je crois que je ne me suis jamais vraiment pardonné de les avoir laisser tout seul pendant deux semaines…

-Pourtant, tu étais mort… Tu n'aurais pas pus faire grand chose… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends où tu veux en venir…

Elle se sera contre lui et murmura :

-Au fait, tu as intérêt à assurer avec Loki sinon c'est moi qui le fait !

-T'inquiète… J'ai beau être couvert d'égratinure et de bleu, ça va le faire !

La lycéenne le lâcha avant que, serrant sa main, elle ne l'entraine vers les autres qui, à l'image d'une marche funèbre, conduisaient Loki à la maison. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait pensé qu'ils étaient fou. Mais la grenouille qui les observait n'eu que la confirmation qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux.

Chapitre seize

La bande arriva à la maison une heure plus tard, dans une panique presque totale. Stark demanda à Thor et Karl d'emmener Loki dans sa chambre où il s'enferma avec lui. Blue poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, regardant Thor, Ava, Karl et Jade en faire autant sur les canapés. Thor portait une énorme bosse rouge sur le front, ce qui n'allait pas arranger l'état de son QI, mais Bloody, couverte de sang, semblait plus à plaindre. Regardant son épaule fendue, Blue demanda à JARVIS la boite à couture et, serrant les dents, racommoda sa chaire avec trois points de suture. Elle demanda ensuite à Bloody de s'allonger sur le ventre et recousus les bords dentelés de ses blessures. La tension était palpable dans la maison, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de panique totale dans lequel se trouvait la lycéenne aux yeux rouges. Elle avait envie d'éviscérer Thanos, de l'émasculer, de le faire à demi s'étouffer avec ses tripes avant de le dépeucer vivant, de lui arracher dent et ongles et de faire passer son corps par l'eau, le feu, le sable, les turbines, les lames et les poisons. Une envie insondable de meurtre était née en elle.

Les heures passèrent, long mélange d'anxiété, de sang et de points de sutures rythmés par les ronflements de Thor. Blue avait conclu que la balle devait être empoisonnée, ce à quoi Bloody avait répondu avec sa délicatesse habituelle qu'elle allait tuer Thanos. La porte de la chambre de la lycéenne aux yeux rouges et du dieu de la mort et de la désolation ne s'était pas ouverte, mais nul ne pouvait dire si cela était bon signe ou non. Blue espérait simplement que Stark ne se soit pas vidé de son sang avant d'opérer Loki.

La chambre s'ouvrit vers cinq heures du soir, laissant apparaître Stark blanc comme un linge, serrant les dents, le côté sanguinolent, se tenant aux murs pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il ne semblait pas rassurer. A par Thor qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit, la bande entière s'approcha du génie pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. A l'image d'un grand chirurgien sortant d'un bloc opératoire, Iron man déclara :

-Loki est… Mort.

Bloody devint pâle comme un cadavre alors que Jade éclatait en sanglot et qu'Ava murmurait quelques mots des plus tristes. Autour de la lycéenne aux yeux rouges, le monde s'écroulait, devenant un immense champ de ruine et de désolation. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait sans avoir le temps de le lui dire, sans lui rendre son baiser, se contentant en lycéenne égoïste de jouer la mystérieuse et insondable prédatrice. Et elle l'avait perdu, pour toujours. Elle eu envie de se ruer sur Stark pour lui faire ravaler ce qu'il venait de dire, pour que cela ne soit pas une réalité, pour qu'il ne soit pas parti. Blue scrutait le visage de Tony qui s'éclaira soudain d'un radieux sourire et un rire n'ébranla sa cage thoracique endolorie :

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! S'exclama il, Ça fait mal ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! Je déconne, il va bien !

L'espoir réanima les trais de chacun alors que Bloody, ne pouvant se retenir, fonçait sur Iron man toutes griffes dehors. Le saisissant par le cou et le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol, elle cria :

-Si tu recommences ça espèce de salaud de connard de merde, je t'étripe !

-Ok… Ok…

La lycéenne le lâcha avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où, entre les draps tachés de sang, Loki dormait paisiblement. Elle se glissa à côté de lui et lui souffla un « je t'aime » à l'oreille tout en vérifiant ce qui restait de sa blessure une petite cicatrice à pleine plus grande que son pouce qui rayonnait d'un bleu glacier. Tony tomba sur le plancher, inerte, le teint cireux comme avant sa mort médicale alors que Karl haussait un sourcil. Blue se pencha sur Iron man et, prenant son bras, l'aida à se relever alors que Jade, Ava et Karl retournaient au salon. De la chambre, la jeune file entendit son amie crier :

-Fais lui mal de ma pare !

-Oh pour ça t'inquiète !

Blue saisit Stark par l'épaule avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de le poser sur son lit. Sur le sol trainait des objets mécaniques de toutes sortes, des prototypes et des élaborations complexe, mais il fallut que Blue demande la boite à couture à JARVIS tout de même. Tout en enfilant son aiguille sur son fil, elle entendit la porte sonner et Jade crier un grand « J'arrive ! ».

-Tu sais recoudre les gens aussi ? Demanda Antony d'une petite voix.

-Mon grand père était dans l'armée de terre alors il m'a apprit deux trois trucs, avoua elle commençant son raccommodage.

-Ah… Ça explique les tirs de snipers…

-Non, ça c'est mon grand père de l'autre côté qui me l'a apprit.

-Dis donc, ils aiment les armes dans ta famille…

-Pas plus que dans la tienne.

Elle fit un nœud à ses points alors que Jade fermait la porte. La lycéenne s'allongea à côté du jeune homme et tourna la tête vers lui, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un lourd soupir. Elle sentit Tony saisir sa main et la garder dans la sienne comme si il avait voulu conclure une trêve dans la sanglante guerre qui les opposée. Voulant s'en assurer, la jeune fille demanda :

-Cyborgue ?

-Alien ?

-Rien. Ça va ?

-J'ai connu pire que de me faire soigner par une fille super sexy par un jour de soleil dans un village en montagne… Et toi ?

-Tu es débile. Et arrêtes de dire que je suis sexy, sinon je t'étrangle.

Le lycéen ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Cela l'amusait. Blue lâcha sa main et sortit de la chambre, lui soufflant un « repose toi » avant d'aller retrouver Karl et Ava qui discutaient activement avec Jade. Le voyant, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pédoschtroumf est venu me dire que, comme Rosenberg la grenouille n'a pas été retrouvé, la soirée camping aurait lieu Lundi, avoua Jade.

-Tant mieux, soupira Blue se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Ava, Je me voyais mal ressortir pour camper, en tout cas ce soir !

-Oui, confirma Karl, Moi aussi.

Se levant, Blue murmura, regardant son corps couvert du sang de Loki, Bloody, Stark, Thor et elle même :

-Je vais prendre une douche !

La soirée s'écoula lentement. A vingt heures, affamée, la bande avala ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo et alla se coucher à vingt et une heure. Chacun baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, a cause ou non d'une blessure. Thor, on s'en doute, s'endormit le premier, suivit de Jade, Blue, Karl et Ava. Loki ne s'étant pas réveiller de l'après midi, Bloody s'endormit vers minuit.

Deux heures du matin s'affichèrent au réveil de Blue lorsque, réveillée par un cauchemar, elle se redraissa sur son lit. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus comme une corde de guitare, son corps couvert de sueur et la chaleur la prenait à la gorge. Que racontait son cauchemar déjà ? Elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, bien que l'image de sa sœur Roxane en train de tirer sur Thanos avec une grenouille lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle se leva dans l'idée d'avaler une longue goulée de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait mise au frais, et bien que cette pensée grisante la réjouie, elle ne s'inquiéta pas, comme à son habitude, que quelqu'un soit dans le salon. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas seule à trouver la nuit brulante. Allongée le long de l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le vide, une forme se retournait sur elle même.

La lycéenne avança jusqu'à elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la personne qui n'était ni Thor car elle l'entendait ronfler ni Loki car Bloody avait fermé la porte à clef. Sans réelle surprise, elle vit Stark tourner la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus rendu brillant par la lumière lunaire. Poussant un soupir, la lycéenne murmura :

-Tony, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi miss Blues ?

-J'ai chaud, avoua elle ouvrant le frigo et prenant la fameuse bouteille fraiche.

Elle en avala la moitié d'une traite avant de regarder Iron man hausser un sourcil. Remetant la bouteille au frais, Blue demanda, surprise par le regard fixe que le jeune homme lui lançait :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Thor avait mis un globe occulaire de sanglier dans la bouteille ?

-Non, mais j'avais pas penser que quelqu'un avait pus mettre de l'eau au frigo, avoua il.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

-D'après JARVIS c'est l'endroit le frais de la maison.

-Il ne fait pas chaud au point de rester allonger sur du carrelage, décréta Blue s'asseillant en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Ah ? Il y a une règle universelle ?

-Peut être bien. Ce n'est pas toi qui connais toutes les règles ?

-En math, en physique, en informatique, en électronique et en chimie, oui. Pour le carrelage, je n'y connais rien.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Blue alors qu'Iron man se redressait et plantait son regard dans le sien. Dans sa poitrine, le réacteur ARK brillait, illuminant la photo que Blue portait sur son tee-shirt. Comme si l'un ou l'autre avait été un miroir, les deux réacteurs se jaugeaient comme leurs maîtres. Mettant fin à ce silence pesant tant pour les réacteurs que pour les lycéens, Tony murmura :

-Au fait, merci.

-Merci de quoi ?

-ben d'avoir sauver tout le monde, quelle question !

Blue sourit avant qu' Iron man ne l'imite, demandant:

-Et ton épaule ?

-Bah ! Dans une semaine je retire les points ! Comme pour toi je pense… ce n'est pas très profond !

-C'est que t'es trop forte.

-Oh… Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

-Hum… Peut être bien…

Blue, n'ayant aucune envie qu'ils s'embrassent, prit le lycéen dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit le jeune homme en faire autant avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais une intense chaleur la saisit, comme si une vague à quarante degrés venait de la percuter de plein fouet.

-C'est pas l'endroit le plus frais de la maison, fit elle, JARVIS se plante.

-JARVIS ne se plante jamais.

-Et bien là si, par ce que crois moi il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici que dans le salon ou dans ma chambre…

-Si Rosenberg était là elle dirait que c'est les hormones.

Cela amusa la jeune fille qui se contenta de sourire avant de déclarer :

-Et bien je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas hormones.

-Ah ? Dommage.

-Cyborgue.

-Alien.

-La ferme.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se lâchèrent, faisant disparaître la vague de chaleur. Blue ne comprenait pas. D'où venait cette chaleur intense ? De la fenêtre ? Se rapprochant de celle ci, elle put voir que non, cette fenêtre était tout à fait normale. Du sol peut être ? Non, elle avait été sur le sol durant un moment, alors d'où venaient ces degrés en plus ? Face à ses questions sans réponse, Blue poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stark. Aussitôt, une vague chaleur saisie ses doigts, faisant comprendre à la jeune fille le fruit de son erreur : la chaleur ne venait pas de quelque part mais de quelqu'un. Se tournant vers le lycéen, elle déclara :

-Tony, tu es brulant. Tu as de la fièvre.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Non. Pourquoi j'en aurais ?

Appuyant son affirmation, il ajouta :

-Regarde Loki, il s'en tire très bien ! Pourquoi j'aurais de la fièvre et pas lui ?

-Homo Sapiens Sapiens, hypothésa Blue.

Iron man haussa les épaules avant que la jeune fille ne se lève et ne lui tende la main :

-Allez debout le génie ! Je ne vais pas te laisser fiévreux sur le carrelage !

-Serait-ce un élan de gentillesse ?

-Hum… De la pitié plutôt.

-Zut !

Blue eu un sourire alors que Stark prenait sa main. Elle l'emmena sur le canapé et s'assit, les doigts de pieds en éventaille. Prenant la télécommande de la télé, elle demanda :

-Quel est ton film préféré ?

-Pff… Tu as des questions ! J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

-Je voulais nous épargner la « ballade dans les montagnes au clair de lune », avoua Blue.

-Excellente idée. Et je n'ai pas de film préféré. Quel est le tien ? Alice au pays des merveilles ?

-Non, « Sanctum », tu ne dois pas connaître. C'est un film d'horreur qui révéle les valeurs primaires de la survie des êtres humains.

-Euh… Murmura Stark… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop de fièvre pour un truc pareil ! Et puis on ne va pas regarder un film à une heure pareil, sinon Rosenberg va encore hurler...

- On est samedi demain monsieur le génie. Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui te plairais ? Un truc pour rire ? Proposa Blue, Scary moovies ?

-Scary moo quoi ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Scary moovies ! S'exclama Blue.

-Ben… Non. Jamais.

Pianotant sur la télécommande, Blue lança le film alors que, se rapprochant du lycéen, elle sentait sa tête fiévreuse tomber sur son épaule.

Le lendemain matin, Thor se leva comme un zombi sortant d'une tombe. Il jeta un regard à la silhouette d'Ava endormie avant de sortir de la chambre et de trouver Blue et Stark dans le canapé, dormant l'un sur l'autre, alors que le générique de Scary Moovies trois défilait à l'écran de la télé. Le dieu du tonnerre, s'approchant de la lycéenne, la secoua par l'épaule :

-Blue, debout !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Oui !

La jeune fille dégagea la tête de Stark qui était plongé dans un profond rêve avant de se lever et de rejoindre le dieu du tonnerre près du frigo et en sortait une bouteille d'un litre de lait qu'il ouvrit et vida d'une traite. Blue, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Tu sais que c'était un litre de lait ?

-M'en fou, j'ai faim ! JARVIS ! Trouve moi de quoi manger ou je vais avaler tes boulons !

-Bien monsieur… Il y a un paquet de cookies dans le placard…

-Parfait !

Le dieu se dirigea vers le placard, en sortie le paquet et l'ouvrit avant de croquer dans un biscuit :

-La vache ! J'ai une faim de loup !

-Je ne suis pas sure que tu ais plus faim que d'habitude !

-Ah si… Enfin bref, qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ce canapé ?

-Oh… Soupira Blue… Rien… On arrivait pas à dormir et on a mis un film, c'est tout.

-Scary moovies ? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre avalant deux cookies à la fois, Très romantique !

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Blue déclara :

-Mais c'était pas pour le côté romantique…

-Je m'en doute !

-… Il avait de la fièvre, ne va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures !

-Euh… C'est Loki qui t'a soufflé une expression pareille ?

Blue allait répondre qu'il pouvait toujours retourner sur Asgard si ça lui chantait, elle n'en eu pas le temps, le dieu la saisissant par le poignet et l'amenant contre lui avant. Elle eu envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire un câlin alors que le dieu murmurait dans son oreille :

-Stark se réveille. N'oublie pas notre plan, on le rend jaloux.

-Et ça marche ? S'enquit Blue.

-De ce que je vois ça cour !

Il la lâcha avant de tourner la tête vers Iron man qui revenait de rêves tordus où il était question de Thanos, de grenouille, de film d'horreur et de Schtroumf, le tout mélangé par son esprit malade. Le saluant de la main, le dieu du tonnerre s'exclama :

-Bonjour Tony !

-Salut… J'ai mal partout, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-La bataille d'hier, ça ne te rappel rien ? Demanda Blue.

-Ah… Si ça me reviens… Comment va Loki ?

-Aucune nouvelle, avoua Thor.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Bloody et du dieu de la mort, celui ci se réveillait de son long sommeil. Baillant, il déclara :

-La vache Bloody, j'ai fais un rêve de dingue !

-Ah oui ? Demanda la lycéenne posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, raconte !

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit, fixant la jeune fille comme si il lui était poussé des cornes, et se corrigea :

-C'était pas un rêve !

Saisissant la tête de Bloody avec douceur ils déchangèrent un long et passionné baisé avant que, lâchant ses lèvres, il ne conclut :

-T'embrasse bien.

-Pas autant que toi.

-On recommence ? Demanda le dieu.

-Bonne idée !

Les deux s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que la jeune fille ne se détache de lui et ne déclare :

-Il faudrait qu'on aille dire aux autres que tu n'es pas mort !

-Excellente idée ! Tu m'embrasses encore avant ?

-Loki, le reprocha Bloody.

-Je suis blessé…

-Stark l'est, pas toi ! Allez debout paresseux !

Le dieu de la mort de la désolation se leva, baillant. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, il regarda Bloody dans sa chemise tachée de sang en faire autant avant qu'elle ne lui prenne la main et ne l'entraine dans le salon-salle à manger où Stark, Blue et Thor discutaient de tout et de rien. Voyant les deux arriver, Blue haussa un sourcil :

-Alors le dieu de la mort, on est revenu de l'au delà ?

-On va dire ça, avoua Loki. Et vous, ça va ?

-Génial, avoua Thor.

Loki et Bloody s'assirent alors que Karl pénétrait dans la pièce, baillant. Il s'assit à côté de Thor :

-Salut le ronfleur !

-D'où tu me traites de ronfleur, tête de nœud ?

-D'où je veux ! Comment ç ava la compagnie ?

-Ça a l'air d'aller, conclut Blue après un rapide tour d'horizon.

-Tant mieux ! Et si on allait se baigner aujourd'hui ? Et après on irait aux Trois-Moutardes !

-Très peu pour moi, avoua Iron man.

-Oh ! Rala Thor, Tu es pas marrant !

-Je suis malade, moi ! Bon, allez je vais me coucher, par ce que ton petit manège avec Blue, ça va deux minutes !

Il quitta la table et s'enferma dans sa chambre alors que la lycéenne, un sourire aux lèvres, lançait à Thor un regard entendu. Cela étonna même la jeune fille de pouvoir aussi bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi débile que lui.

-Bon... Murmura elle, je pense qu'on va pas être les seuls à vouloir se baigner aujourd'hui alors… Qui me donne un coup de main avec le pique nique ?

Personne ne répondit, laissant Blue s'exclamer :

-Bande de con !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut dans sa chambre, laissant ses amis à table. Thor bailla aux corneilles alors que Bloody, saisissant un verre d'eau, lui renversait sans le vouloir sur sa tête :

-Eh ! S'exclama le dieu du tonnerre, tu m'as ridiculisé !

-T'inquiète, le rassura la lycéenne, Tu t'en sortais déjà très bien tout seul !

-Et tu la laisses dire ça ? S'exclama Thor à son frère.

-Eh ! C'est ma copine, pas mon chien !

-Je t'en foutrais des c'est pas mon chien !

Les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre alors que Karl tentait de les séparer et que Bloody, soupirant, croquait dans sa tartine. Les garçons étaient vraiment des idiots accomplis.

La bande partit au lac vers dix heure, heure où Jade accepta de quitter la salle de bain. Stark, allongé sur son lit, avait donné son refus catégorique de participer à l'expédition préférant, d'après ses dires, « Crever plutôt que de voir Héloïse en maillot de bain ». En réalité, avoua il après à Blue, il allait tenter de trouver comment vaincre cet extra-terrestre une bonne foi spour toute. Bloody, en pantalon noir, passait son temps à jouer des tours à Loki qui faisait rire le dieu de la mort. Blue nota que si une fois morte elle rejoignait Loki, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de mourir. Arrivés au lac où la Terminale entière nageait déjà, en avance sur Jade et sa séance beauté, ils s'étaient assis sous leur arbre habituel et avaient déjeuner. Sortant de sa poche un jeu de carte qui devait être aussi vieux que Rosenberg, Karl s'exclama :

-Et si on jouait ?

-Très peu pour moi, avoua Blue.

-Moi aussi, confirma Ava.

-Moi ça me tente, fit Thor, Frangin ? Jade ? Bloody ?

-Ok, confirmèrent les filles.

Sortant les cartes, Cap'tain Amèrica le donna à Loki qui écarquilla les yeux avant qu'il ne lui demande :

-Loki, bat les cartes ! A quoi on joue ? Au tarot ?

-C'est chiant et j'aime pas ça, fit Bloody.

-Bon… Alors la belotte ?

-On a as pas tous soixante dix ans ! S'exclama Jade.

Ils entendirent de violents coups être frappés sur le sol et, tournant la tête vers Loki qui frappait les cartes contre la terre dure, tous haussèrent un sourcil. Voyant que ses amis le fixaient, le dieu arrèta son manège et jeta au groupe un regard surprit :

-Bah quoi ? On m'a bien demandé de battre les cartes, non ?

La bande éclata de rire alors que Karl, blanc comme un linge, prenait le paquet de carte et le mélangeait sous les yeux ébahi du dieu de la mort :

-Mais… Mais… Tu les bas pas là ! S'exclama celui ci.

-Mais c'est ça battre les cartes, pauvre con ! Bon… Bloody, a quoi tu aimes jouer ?

-A la bataille.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien, fit Jade.

-Ça consiste en quoi ? Demanda Thor.

Distribuant, Karl explica :

-En gros tu tires une carte que tu la montres, tu la pose par terre et si un autre joueur sort le même numéro tu cris « bataille » et puis vous vous battez avec les cartes jusqu'à ce qu'un gagne !

-Ok…

Une fois les cartes distribuées, Bloody fut la première à tirer un roi, qui vit par Jade qui fit un as de pique, Karl un cavalier de carreau, Thor un trois de cœur et Loki un trois de trèfle. Saisissant ses cartes, le dieu du tonnerre se jeta sur son frère en hurlant « Bataille ! ». Roulant l'un sur l'autre en s'envoyant coup de poings sur coup de genoux, Bloody, Blue, Jade et Ava éclatèrent de rire alors que Karl, livide, courait les séparer en criant :

-Mes cartes !

Hilare sur l'herbe, les filles regardèrent leurs amis échanger coup de pieds et de poings avant que Cap'tain Amèrica ne réussisse à les séparer, récupérant ses chères cartes :

-Vous êtes marteau ! Hurla il.

-Marteau, confirma Thor.

-Toi ta gueule ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! C'est avec les cartes qu'on se bat ! Par exemple, si Loki tires un trois de pique et Thor un roi de trèfle, c'et Thor qui gagne !

-Pourquoi ce serait lui qui gagnerait ? Demanda Loki.

-C'est comme ça ! Allez, venez jouer, on recommence ! Et n'oubliez pas, c'est avec les cartes qu'on se bat !

Revenant s'asseoir, Thor retira son trois de cœur et Loki son trois de trèfle. Le dieu du tonnerre, saisissant ses cartes, sauta sur son frère en un grand « Bataille ! » auquel Loki réplica « As de trèfle ! ». Lui envoyant un coup de poing dans la machoire, Thor déclara :

-Trois de pique !

-J'ai gagné ! Hurla Loki donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son frère.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Roi de carreau !

-Mais… Mais… Mais j'ai gagné quant même ! Sale tricheur !

Lâchant ses cartes, le dieu du tonnerre s'écria :

-Comme si j'avais besoin de carte pour te battre !

-Stop ! S'écria Karl s'interposant entre les deux adversaires, On se calme ! Les jeux de cartes sont fais pour détendre les esprits ! Pas pour qu'on passe notre temps à se taper dessus !

-Mais… Bredouilla Loki… La Bataille, par définition, c'est fait pour se taper dessus !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Karl, blanc comme un linge, déclarait :

-Bon… Comme vous ne comprenez rien à la Bataille, on va essayer de jouer à la belotte !

-A la belette ? S'étonnèrent les dieux en cœur.

-Mais non, la belotte ! Bref, je vous explique ! Le principe c'est que dés que tu as la dame ou le roi de la couleur demandé, tu cris « Belotte » et « Rebelotte ». Ça vous parait suffisamment clair ?

Les deux firent « oui » de la tête avant que Karl ne retourne au cercle et ne distribue équitablement les cartes. Bloody, commençant, tira un deux de carreau, Jade un trois de pique, Karl un cavalier de carreau et Thor une dame de pique. Sortant d'on ne sait où une belette qu'il tenait par la queue, il la frappa contre terre en criant :

-Belette !

-Scouic, émit l'animal.

Loki, tirant un roi de pique, sortit à son tour une belette d'un endroit mystérieux et, la frappant sur le sol, s'écria :

-Rebelette !

-Scouic, émit l'animal à son tour.

La bande éclata de rire alors que le dieu du tonnerre s'exclamait :

-C'est moi qui l'ait dit en premier !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui a la plus grosse carte ! Déclara Loki.

-Tu vas voir la plus grosse carte ! Fit Thor abatant sur son frère sa belette, Belette !

Le dieu de la mort et de la désolation frappa à son tour son frère avec l'animal :

-Rebelette !

Thor, sortant toujours de cet endroit mystérieux une fouine en asséna un coup sur son frère :

-Fouine !

-Ecureuil ! S'exclama Loki l'imitant en faisant apparaître l'animal.

-Non mais vous allez pas vous battre avec tout les animaux existent, si ? S'écria Bloody se jetant sur le duo pour qu'ils arrêtent de se cogner dessus avec tout les rongeurs possibles et imaginables.

Les deux dieux se séparèrent, le regard noir, lâchant fouine, écureuils et belettes qui détalèrent vers la forêt alors que Karl ramassait ses cartes, soupirant :

-Vous êtes trop nul avec des cartes !

Les filles rirent à nouveau alors que le dieu du tonnerre lançait à Karl un regard mauvais. Loki prit Bloody dans ses bras, la rendant aussi rouge que ses yeux, avant qu'il ne lui pose un baiser sur la joue. Souriante, la jeune fille en fit autant avant que Blue ne pousse un soupir :

-Eh ! Les amoureux ! Si on allait se baigner ?

-Bonne idée, avoua Bloody retirant son pantalon et son top, se retrouvant dans un maillot de bain noir où elle avait attaché à la taille un fil auquel pendait une plume rouge et des perles de la même couleur.

Loki resta un instant interdit devant sa petite amie l'admirant. Il avait à nouveau l'impression qu'elle était tout simplement incroyable. Une voix le tira de ses pensées :

-Loki !

Tournant la tête, le dieu trouva Héloïse, tout sourire, qui arrivait à grand pas vers lui. Pâlissant, il se leva et laissa le monstre de graisse qu'était Héloïse boudiné dans son maillot de bain à paillette doré. Ses cuisses, collées l'une avec l'autre jusqu'aux genoux, émettaient un étrange bruit de succion alors que son ventre, débordant de sa culotte trop petite, lui donnait carrément la nausée. Berk… La pétasse, s'approchant, s'exclama :

-Loki ! Justement je te cherchais ! Tu veux bien venir te baigner avec moi ? Ce serait sympa tu sais !

-Euh… Euh… Euh…

-Et ne viens pas dire que je ne te fais pas d'effet ! S'exclama la lycéenne posant une main sur les abdominaux du dieu.

Celui ci, horrifié, saisit Bloody par le poignet et l'amena à lui. Sans attendre il déposa un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Héloïse, écarquillant les yeux, poussa un monstrueux cri porcin, avant de se ruer dans l'eau, en larme. Elle avait pour la première fois faillis à sa tache de sortir avec un mec. Bloody, dans les bras du dieu de la mort, souriait. Sans attendre elle le saisit par le col de son tee shirt et l'emmena dans l'eau, ignorant Héloïse. Blue, retirant son short et son tee shirt, se trouva en maillot de bain bleu turquoise et accompagnée de Jade en maillot fushia, elles coururent dans l'eau. Thor, retirant son tee shirt et son jean saisit Ava comme une poupée et la jeta toute habillée dans l'eau clair. Avec un sourire il sauta dans l'eau, provoquant une vague qui fit plus ou moins se noyer les baigneurs.

La bande, trempée, riant, rentra à la maison vers dix huit heures alors que le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les montagnes. Thor, portant Ava sur une épaule et Blue sur l'autre était en tête, suivit par Bloody que Loki portait dans ses bras, puis venait Karl et Jade qui semblaient des plus heureux de discuter comme deux lycéens civilisés. Le profil de la maison commença à se dessiner à l'horizon, et chacun était heureux de pouvoir rentrer, bien que les esprits se disputaient pour savoir lequel irait le premier à la douche. Jade avait comme plan de se faufiler entre les jambes de Thor, d'asséner à Loki un coup de sac à main, de lancer à Bloody une robe rose à fleur, de pousser Blue sur Stark et de semer purement et simplement Ava. Quant à Karl, il était trop idiot pour être un problème.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Elle était jaune, décapotée, et les rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa carrosserie. Garée devant la maison, une Jaguar qu'elle connaissait pour appartenir à Chuck attendait. Plantant Karl comme une plante verte, la lycéenne dépassa Loki et Thor avant de se précipiter vers la maison et, déboulant dans le salon, trouva Stark en train de discuter avec son Chuck, toujours aussi grand et beau, légérement décoiffé par sa décapotable. Se jetant sur le jeune homme, elle hurla :

-Chuck !

-Jade !

Le lycéen la saisit par la taille et la fit voltiger quelques instants dans les air avant de la serer contre lui et de poser sur ses lèvres un long baiser. Le reste de la bande arrivant, Blue sauta du haut de l'épaule de Thor alors que Bloody et Loki s'embrassaient et que, descendant Ava de son épaule, le dieu du tonnerre en faisait autant. Blue, poussant un soupir, lança un regard à Karl et un à Stark avant de hausser les épaules. Pourquoi était elle la seule fille à ne pas embrasser un garçon à ce moment là ? Jamais elle en le saurait, surement, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle n'avait qu'à appliquer le plan de Thor et cela marcherait comme sur des roulettes. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Réalisant que cet interlude pouvait lui permettre de ne pas attendre trop longtemps que les autres veuillent bien quitter la salle de bain, elle s'élança vers la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse alors que Thor, la voyant, s'écriait :

-Eh ! Tricheuse !

Loki, Karl et le dieu du tonnerre, réagissant, lui jetèrent respectivement dessus un spectre, un bouclier et une belette qui émit un « scouic » en s'emplafonnant dans un mur. Surprit par ce dernier projectile, Stark écarquilla les yeux et demanda à Thor :

-Pourquoi une belette ?

-C'est de la faute de Karl, déclara celui ci, Il nous apprit un jeu d'enfer où on doit se battre avec des cartes et des belettes !

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça ! Fit Iron man en regardant Cap'tain Amèrica.

-On a jouer à la Bataille et à la belotte !

-Super idée ! Ironisa il.

On entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer, laissant Blue s'enfermer. Bloody, dans les bras de Loki, le poussa dans le salon et se jeta sur lui comme un lion sur sa proie. Le dieu de la mort la prit par les épaules alors qu'elle sortait ses griffes et les posaient sur sa gorge.

-Mais… Mais… bredouilla le dieu de la mort, Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Euh… Murmura la jeune fille posant un baiser sur ses lèvres… Rien !

Chapitre dix-sept 

Vers dix-neuf heure, la troupe, douchée et en tenu de fête, décida de partir au Trois-Moutardes. Bloody, sous la douche, avait arraché ses points de sutures comme de vulgaires épines et, sortant de la salle de bain, avait demandé à Blue si c'était tout à fait normal. Regardant son dos, la lycéenne avait vue qu'il n'y avait plus de trace des blessures, à croire que la peau de la jeune fille s'était refaite toute seule. Encore une phase de sa mutation. Jade, dans les bras de Chuck, s'exclama :

-Avec un peu de chance on tombera pas sur Héloïse !

-Ni sur Pariente ! Renchérit Ava.

-Ils sont si horrible que ça ? Demanda l'archer.

-Et pire encore, confirma Iron man. Moi je vais rester ici, je suis crevé.

-T'es relou. Corrigea Bloody.

-C'est quoi comme animal ? S'enquit Thor.

La bande poussa un soupir alors que Blue s'exclamait :

-Je vais rester avec Iron man, il faudrait pas qu'il s'électrocute avec le grille pain !

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que le jeune homme déclarait :

-Je vérifirai que tu ne te noie pas avec ton verre d'eau !

-Je suis hilare. Cyborg !

-Alien !

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Chuck.

-Toujours, fit Bloody. On y va ?

La bande fit « oui » de la tête avant de quitter la maison à grands pas, riant à leur bonheur futur. Blue, sur le canapé, regarda Stark pousser un soupir et sortir de sous le canapé son ordinateur qu'il ouvrit et déclara :

-Désolé monsieur Fury, mais la bande de cons est arrivée.

-Vous avez bien fait de cacher notre conversation, déclara à son tour une voix venant de l'ordinateur. Alors, comment la mission se déroule elle ?

-Euh… Elle s'enroule !

-Votre sens de l'humour est vraiment pitoyable monsieur Stark !

-Merci beaucoup, je suis très touché !

-Comment vous en sortez vous avec Loki ?

-Bah… Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par bien s'en sortir…

Un silence opposa Iron man et son ordinateur avant que la voix ne s'exclame :

-Que faîtes vous par exemple à Moutarde ?

-Vous voulez parler des batailles de belette ou de la prof de math transformée en grenouille ? Avoua le lycéen.

-Ça va mal à ce point ? Demanda la voix.

-Non, ça c'est plutôt drôle. A par Thanos qui est venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie nous avons une vie relativement normale.

Blue se leva et s'approcha du duo alors que la voix s'enquérait :

-Il y a des blessés ?

-Euh… A par moi vous voulez dire ? Non, Thor cicatrise plus vite que son ombre, Loki aussi et Karl… Ben c'est Karl quoi !

-Tant mieux. Vous avez réussi à vous intégrer ?

-Et bien Loki, Thor et Karl extrèmement bien, oui, et je me suis même fait un ennemi suprême !

-Il n'y a que vous pour être heureux de vous faire des ennemis…

-Je sais.

- Etant donné que vous posez des problèmes et que Thanos vous donne du fil à retordre et qu'il est une menace pour la population, je vais demander à ce que le voyage soit écourté d'une ou deux semaines… C'est peut être préférable, de plus un peu de temps dans un vrai lycée fera du bien à Thor et Loki ! Et a par cela, d'autres problèmes ?

-Pas qu'il me semble. On gère Thanos, mais la fille dont je vous ai parlé…

-La mutante ?

-Oui. Je pense que c'est la fille de Wolverine…

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce alors que Blue s'asseillait à l' autre bout du canapé et écoutait la voix reprendre :

-Cela poserait un problème de taille…

-D'autan que depuis ce matin c'est la petite amie de notre dieu de la mort préféré….

-J'ai toujours pensé que cet enfant n'était qu'affabulation, mais si elle existe belle est bien… Enfin, et vous, comment allez vous ? Vous êtes blessé, imbuvable, vous avez un cœur en métal, un ennemi suprême, et vous êtes le plus jeune de la bande…

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama le jeune homme, Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Mon cœur, je le bidouille, mon caractère j'en use quand bon me semble, mon ennemi suprême est plutôt sympa et vous n'allez pas demander à Karl étant le plus bête ou à Thor étant le plus vieux si ça va !

-Vous ne parlez pas de votre blessure dans cette remarquable énumèration…

-Je vais bien ! I'm fine ! Va bene ! Ich been güt !

-Vous me semblez fatigué.

-C'est vous qui me fatiguez ! S'exclama Antony. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-C'est normalement tout, merci. Le faucon est venu vous rejoindre ?

-Oui.

-Il prendra votre place si jamais Thanos revient goûter votre puissance de feu.

-Qu'il essaye de piquer la place d'Iron man.

-Antony, je parle sérieusement, vous avez besoin de vous reposez, pas de vous la jouer super-héros ! Si jamais vous désobéïssez à mes ordres, je…

-Le seul argument qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis vous est inconnu !

Blue, se doutant que cette menace était « Sinon Héloïse te roule une pelle » au prix de quelques contorsions, parvint à apercevoir la tête d'un homme qui ne lui inspira pas tout de suite confiance. Sa peau noire faisait ressortir un bandeau qui cachait son œil droit. Nick Fury, pour ce qu'elle reconnu, était le comandant du SHIELD.

-Vous êtes mademoiselle ? Demanda celui ci l'apercevant dans le cercle de la webcame.

-Euh… Euh… Bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Blue Win, répondit Stark pour elle, Sa famille aime les armes et elle a une remarquable culture générale. A par cela, rien de bien interessent.

-Win ? Comme le comandant Edward Win ? Demanda Fury.

-Vous connaissez mon grand père ? S'étonna Blue.

-Je l'ai bien connu, oui. Décidement, votre père Antony, son grand père et le père de la mutante… Le monde est petit.

-C'est aussi mon ennemie suprême, nota Stark.

S'adressant à Blue, l'homme déclara :

-Votre grand père à servi dans le cent neuvième régiment d'Aquabatique il me semble…

-Il vous semble bien. Armé de mer. Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait rencontré des américains.

-Son temps d'apnée était tout à fait exceptionnel… Six minutes trente je crois. Je suis certain que vous avez hérité de son don !

-Oui, confirma Blue, Je ne suis pas entrainé mais j'ai une bonne apnée… Et ce con, continua elle désignant Stark, a voulu me faire du bouche à bouche !

Fury eu un sourire avant de demander à Iron man :

-Ennemi suprême, vraiment ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Fury, le salua le jeune homme fermant son ordinateur.

-Antony ! S'exclama l'homme.

Sans qu'il puisse continuer, le lycéen avait fermé l'engin et poussait un long soupir. Blue, un sourire aux lèvres, glissa :

-Ennemi suprême, vraiment ?

-Oh non, soupira il , tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

-Explique moi d'abord pourquoi le directeur du SHIELD te demande comment tu vas comme si il était ton père !

-Ou là… C'est très long, très chiant, et ça parle de ma famille !

Escaladant le dossier du canapé et s'asseillant à côté du lycéen, la jeune fille déclara :

-J'ai du temps à tuer, de la volonté et je viens de parler avec des hommes les plus influent du monde de mon grand père !

-Bon, d'accord… Je t'explique : a la mort de mon père, Obadiah Stane c'est occupé de moi comme si j'étais son fils. Il m'a apprit deux trois trucs à savoir pour diriger Stark Industrie, ma fait chier avec des conseils d'administrations et la plus part du temps m'empéchait d'aller aux soirées de gala où ma principale occupation était d'imaginer les filles présentes sans robe…

-Oh ! S'offusqua Blue.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de frère ? Demanda Stark. A quoi tu crois que les mecs s'occupent l'esprit quand ils s'ennuient ?

Se redraissant, la lycéenne avoua :

-J'ai toujours penser qu'ils imaginaient leur avenir, ou leur carrière, ou leur futur femme ou en train de tirer au sniper ou… Ou j'en sais rien !

-Et bien maintenant tu sais ! Bref, Fury regardait déjà comment ce vieux bougre de Stane s'occupait de moi. Je pense que c'était surtout pour vérifié qu'il ne verse pas « malencontreusement » de l'arsenic dans mon petit déjeuner… Après mon épisode « Afghanistan », j'ai changé, et Stane l'a vu. Je ne voulais plus qu'il commercialise mes inventions, ni qu'il m'emmène à des soirées…

Blue haussa un sourcil :

-Ton côté pervers passait de mode ?

-Non. Au début, le réacteur n'était pas au point. J'étais souvent malade, j'avais des sauts d'humeur, j'ai faillis tuer mon meilleur ami… Et j'essayais de finir l'armure. Obadiah a bien vue que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Le réacteur l'obsédait tout bonnement. Il n'arrivait pas à le reproduire alors qu'il était sous son nez des jours entier…

-Je comprend mieux le changement de comportement, avoua Blue.

-Fury à découvert que Stane était derrière l'accident de mes parent et ce qu'il m'était arrivé en Afghanistan. Il est arrivé chez moi au moment où cette ordure mettait son plan a exécution et était sur le point de m'arracher le réacteur de la poitrine. En attendant que j'ai vingt et un ans et que je puisse reprendre la tête de l'entreprise, vue que je suis Iron man, il a prit sur lui de m'élever. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que Stane était derrière tout ça plutôt. Ça aurait évité à mes parents de mourir et à moi de devenir un cyborg…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. La pièce sembla s'épaissir et l'air devenir plus chaud. Blue ne savait que répondre ou quoi dire, après tout elle ne pouvait raconter une de ses expériences ni une anecdote, car cette histoire n'avait rien de drôle. Avec un sourire, le lycéen déclara :

-Et même si je l'appel « Monsieur Fury » et lui m'appel « Monsieur Stark », qu'on se vouvoie et qu'on se dispute souvent par ce d'après lui j'ai « un sens de l'humour pitoyable » et que d'après moi c'est « un coincé du cul », on ne s'en sort pas si mal… Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon histoire ?

-Surprenante. Je pensais les mecs moins cons !

-oh ! Ça va Blue ! Ce sont des rêves comme les autres ! A quoi vous rêvez les filles ?

-Euh… Ça dépend !

-Jade par exemple !

-Euh… Elle fantasme. Et Ava aussi, Bloody veut tuer quelqu'un et moi…

-Tu rêves au prince charmant ?

-Je suis hilare, cyborg, répliqua la jeune fille. Non, la plus part du temps je pense à mon père…

Se rapprochant de la lycéenne, Star fronça les sourcils :

-Toi tu as un vrai probleme !

-Très drôle ! C'est pas toi qui vit avec un psycopathe !

-C'est vrai, je vie avec un borgne… Il est affreux à ce point ?

-Et pire encore, soupira la jeune fille.

-Eh bah… Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fais !

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil, surprise. De quoi Iron man parlait il ?

-Euh… Tu peux développer ?

-Le soir de notre première rencontre, narra il, Je me suis trouvé débile d'avoir été aussi con avec toi alors… tu vois la rose que Jade a dans sa chambre ?

-Bien sure, quelle question ! C'est celle que Chuck lui a offerte ! Quel est le rapport ?

-Le rapport c'est qu'au début je voulais venir me faire pardonner en te la donnant… Mais j'ai jamais eu le courage ! Je suis nul, je sais !

Blue laissa un sourire éclairer ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

-Oh pour ça ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurais pensé que tu en pinçais pour moi !

-Moi, en pincer pour toi ? Attend voir ! S'exclama le lycéen, Si j'étais pas blessé je t'en collerai une !

-Si la situation était inversé, même blessé je t'en collerai une !

-Mais tu veux que je te frappe ma parole !

-Hum… Non, fit Blue faisant la moue, Ça veut juste dire que tu as un petit béguin pour moi !

-Bon… Attend toi a être frappé alors !

La lycéenne éclata de rire alors que le jeune homme lui envoyait une gifle à la figure. Ripostant avec des reflexe qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Blue bloqua son bras et envoya un coup de pied dans son côté blessé, ce qui sembla le surprendre. Etouffant un gémissement, Iron man s'exclama :

-Mais comment tu as fais ça ?

-Il ne faut jamais frappé la petite fille du commandant Edward Win !

-Eh bah si j'avais su…

-Tu ne le savais pas !

Se redressant, une main sur son côté douloureux, Stark demanda :

-Alors, on va les rejoindre ces cons ?

-Euh… Fit Blue surprise… Aux Trois-Moutardes tu veux dire ? Mais je croyais que tu étais blessé !

-Tu me vois manquer une soirée à cause d'une plaie toi ? Pff…

Le lendemain matin, Bloody dormait, serré contre Loki, Jade a cheval sur Chuck, Ava sur Thor, Blue était amoureusement blottit avec… Ses draps. Iron man dormait comme un bébé lorsqu'un abominable son résonna dans la maison, faisant s'emballer son coeur. Bloody, ouvrant les yeux, regarda son réveil qui indiquait cinq heure du matin et, réveillant Loki, déclara :

-Il se passe un truc zarb…

-J'avais cru comprendre… On va voir ?

Le bruit rententit à nouveau alors que le lycéenne haussait les épaules :

-On a le choix ?

Sans répondre Loki la prit par la main et la tira hors de la chambre. Dans le salon, chaque lycéens se tenaient debout devant sa porte de chambre, fixant Karl qui, armé d'une trompette en cuivre, soufflait le réveil des troupes. Soufflant une nouvelle fois dans son instrument avant de s'exclamer :

-Debout soldat !

-C'est quoi ce délire ? S'enquit le dieu du tonnerre.

-L'armé, renchérit Karl, Il n'y a que cela de vrai !

-Je t'assure que mon poing dans ta gueule ça va être vrai aussi ! S'exclama Bloody excédée.

Jouant à nouveau de la trompette, Cap'tain Amèrica déclara :

-Le mot d'ordre est discipline !

-Ou là… il est drogué ? Demanda Loki.

- Une… Deux… Une… deux… Une… Deux… En avant Soldat !

Iron man, poussant un soupir, murmura :

-Ecoute Karl, on est dimanche, tu nous feras ton speech demain, ok ?

-Tous en rang ! Allez ! Allez ! Bande de cancrelats à plume !

Loki, sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, s'exclama :

-J'y suis pour rien !

-Saluez votre général !

Pour tout salut à un con qui jouait de la trompette le matin, Thor balança sa massue sur son ami qui tomba sur le sol, laissant sa trompette roulé loin de lui, l'objet l'ayant percuté. Retournant dans son lit Miomnïre à la main, le blond s'exclama :

-Tu nous fera chier demain !

Chuck et Stark haussèrent les épaules avant de porter Cap'tain Amèrica dans sa chambre alors que les autres retournaient se coucher. Tous se rendormirent instantanément ou presque, retournant à leur position d'origine. Karl dormait et même JARVIS était en veille lorsqu'il se glissa à travers la verrière, découpant sans aucun bruit le verre. Il entendit d'abord Thor qui ronflait, puis sentit la présence de Loki, de l'armure, et de la mutante. Bandant son arc, il tira une flèche en argent sur la serrure de la chambre de Thor avant de répéter l'opération avec celle de Karl, puis celle de Tony et enfin celle de Blue. Il n'aimait pas cette fille qui tirait comme un soldat, et le fait qu'il l'ait enfermé dans sa chambre comme les autres le rassurait quelque peu. Il pénétra dans la chambre où Loki et Bloody dormaient à poings fermés et ne semblaient pas décidé à se lâcher. S'approchant du lit, la main tendu, il approcha sa paume rouge du visage du dieu, prés à le faire fondre comme de l'acide. Il l'avait trahi, après tout.

Bloody, munie de reflexe qu'elle tenait de son père mystère, se réveilla en surssaut et planta ses griffes à travers le bras de Thanos, lui arrachant un hurlement strident. Celui ci fit sursauter la maison entière, réveillant Thor, Ava, Jade, Tony et Blue. Celle ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre alors que Bloody poussait un cri qui réveilla Loki et affola les Avengers. Ne pouvant ouvrir le verrou, Blue mit un violent coup de pied dedans, sans résulta. Jade réveilla Chuck alors que Karl se réveillait, baillant. Loki se jeta sur son sceptre alors que Thanos envoyait Bloody à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans sa chambre, Stark enfilait son armure, Thor défonçait la porte à coup de marteau, Chuck sortit de la chambre et Karl se dirigea vers la porte qu'il arracha de ses gons. Blue sortit de sa valise un pistolet noir et bleu où une tête d'hydre rouge brillait avant de tirer sur la porte, l'envoyant voler contre la porte de la chambre de Stark grâce à une étrange lumière bleu turquoise qui irradiait de force. Sortant de sa chambre, Blue trouva Chuck en caleçon ayant déjà dégainer une flèche sur Thanos alors que Bloody et Loki sortaient de leur chambre. Thor, marteau en main, poussa un cris qui fit trembler la maison toute entière, destiné à faire peur à Thanos alors que Karl pénétrait dans pièce. Il poussa un cri abominable lui aussi qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'intimidation, mais la bande ne s'en formalisa pas. Iron man défonça sa porte à son tour et s'approcha de la bande alors que Chuck s'exclamait, bandant son arc :

-Stark, si tu fais un pas de plus j'en parlerai à Fury !

Tendant un de ses réacteurs vers Thanos qui chargeait son énorme révolver visant Bloody, le jeune homme déclara, la voix déformée par l'armure :

-Essaye !

Un laser déchira l'air alors que Thanos se prenait un bouclier en pleine tête. L'extraterrestre tira sur Blue qui riposta avec un rayon bleu qui fit tressaillir Thor et Loki, Stark tira à nouveau alors que Bloody dégainait ses révolvers et sortait à nouveau ses griffes. Thanos tira une flèche sur Loki qui la réduisit en cendre grâce à son sceptre. L'extraterrestre ragea avant de se jeter contre la verrière et de disparaître dans le gouffre qu'ils surplombaient. Sans attendre Stark se lança à sa poursuite alors que Karl récupérait son bouclier et que Thor suivait Iron man, bien qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, son marteau et un tee-shirt.

Dans la maison, Jade sortit de sa chambre et se jeta au cou de Chuck alors que Bloody posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki et qu'Ava poussait un soupir. Quand est-ce que Thor la préviendrait lorsqu'il partait en vol ? Karl, bien loin de se soucier des problèmes amoureux des autres se dirigea vers Blue, les sourcils foncés :

-Où as tu eu ça ? Demanda il désignant l'arme qu'elle tenait.

-C'est mon arrière grand père qui me la donné, avoua la jeune fille. Il l'a volé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale !

-Oui, je sais ! Tu sais où il l'a eu ?

-Euh… Murmura Blue regardant l'arme… Non.

-Et bien je vais te le dire : en Allemagne où le groupe HYDRA utilisait le cube cosmique pour faire des armes.

-Et ! Mais il vient d'Asgard celui là ! Je le sais, j'ai essayé de le voler une fois ! S'exclama Loki, Ça explique que quand elle a tiré j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me tordait les boyaux !

-Et je pensais qu'il n'existait plus aucune de ces armes de malheur, avoua Cap'tain America, Et en voilà une qui me tombe sous le nez !

Baissant son arme, Blue s'exclama :

-Et alors ? Il me semble que c'est à moi, que la plus pars des gens pense qu'elle ne marche plus, que je n'en fais pas mauvais usage et que je suis surement la dernière à savoir comment on s'en sert !

-Justement ! S'écria Chuck baissant son arc, Nick Fury adorerait t'avoir au SHIELD ! La dernière à savoir utiliser l'Arme d'HYDRA… Ça en jette ! On te trouverait un petit nom…

-T'emballe pas ! S'exclama Blue, Je veux être chirurgien, pas agent du SHIELD !

-De toute façon il faut avoir été militaire si on veut devenir agent du SHIELD… Soupira Faucon… Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas rencontré avant par ce que si on entre au SHIELD avant dix ans on peut être agent sans passer par l'armée… C'est ce que j'ai fais !

Karl poussa un soupir alors que Bloody fusillait l'archer de ses yeux rouges :

-Tu bosses pour le SHIELD ?

-Bah… Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu connais Logan ?

-Tu veux parler de Wolverine ? Demanda Chuck, Bien sure que je le connais ! C'est lui qui nous apprend à nous battre et quand on est pas sage il nous force soit à courir tout l'héliporteur en caleçon avec de la colle et des plumes en criant « Je suis un poulet » ou un autre gage du style ou si on désobéi vraiment à se battre contre lui et le dernier qui a fait ça est mort. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, fit Bloody avec un sourire.

Si son père était ce mutant, la description qu'on lui faisait de lui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il semblait comme elle : marrant, déterminé, sadique et désobéissant. Loki lui donna un coup de coude en lui montrant Karl qui fusillait l'arme de Blue du regard.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur celle ci avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Cap'tain Amèrica, interrogative :

-Quoi ?

-Range la, je te déconseille de la montrer à Stark. Avoua le militaire.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Par ce qu'il voudra absolument comprendre comment elle marche et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée…

Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas tord, la lycéenne poussa un soupir alors que Chuck déclarait :

-Une femme avec une belle arme… Tu en ferai fantasmer plus d'un !

-Ta gueule ! L'arreta elle. Je vais la ranger !

La lycéenne se retourna et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'un élément de la discutions de Tony et Fury lui revint à l'esprit. Se tournant vers Chuck, Loki et Karl, elle demanda :

-C'est vrai que Stark est le plus jeune d'entre vous ?

Echangeant un regard, le dieu, le militaire et l'archer se tournèrent vers Blue et avouèrent d'une même voie :

-De nous tu veux dire.

-C'est à dire ? Fit la jeune fille.

-Tu me crois si je te dis qu'il n'a pas encore dix sept ans ? Demanda Chuck.

-Non, avoua Jade à la place de son amie.

-Et bah dans ce cas tu te goure mon bébé, déclara l'agent du SHIELD. Je me demande si il aura pas dix sept ans dans un mois ou quelque chose dans le genre…

-C'est surprenant, nota Ava, Il fait plus vieux que tout le monde justement !

-Ce sont les effets magiques du Paladium, déclara Karl avec un sourire en coin, Ça finira par le tuer !

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! S'exclama Loki, Pense un peu à moi ! Je suis le dieu de la mort, alors toute la journée à le supporter aux enfers…

-Ça tiens du supplice, confirma Blue. Je vais ranger ce pistolet !

-Eh ! Blue ! La rappella Chuck alors qu'elle s'en allait vers sa chambre.

Se retournant à nouveau, l'archer déclara :

-Ce truc avec l'âge, le plus jeune, tout ça… Il aime pas que ça se sache. Il a hérité du côté « Si on ne sait rien de toi on ne peux pas s'en moquer » de son père…

-On ne sait pas grand chose sur lui mais on se fou de sa gueule quand même, assura Bloody.

-Et il y a de quoi ! S'exclama Jade, d'abord son sens de l'humour est pourri et en plus il est con !

-En même temps avec le meurtre de ses parents et Stane qui l'a fait kidnapper en Afghanistan, il y a de quoi le devenir… Murmura Blue.

Chuck et Loki écarquillèrent les yeux alors que karl déclarait :

-Il était con avant !

-C'est Stane qui a tuer ses parents et qui a l'a fait enlever ! S'exclama Chuck.

-Je le crois pas… Murmura Loki.

-Mais il faut que je le dise à Fury ! S'exclama l'archer, Quand est ce qu'il la découvert ?

-Euh… Tu ne le savais pas ? S'enquit Blue.

-Mais bien sure que non je ne le savais pas, idiote ! Mais ça va révolutionner le visage de l'économie américaine ! Si seulement Fury l'avait su avant…

Réalisant qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise, la lycéenne laissa échapper ces paroles :

-Il le sait…

-Crois moi, si Fury le savait ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait envoyer Wolverine étriper Stane ! S'exclama Chuck. Je le savais bien que ses parents ne pouvaient pas être mort dans un banal accident, la voiture avait été construite par Howard…

-Chuck, l'arreta Blue, Je crois que c'était un secret.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la lycéenne, incrédule. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Blue rageait : pourquoi Tony ne lui avait pas tout simplement dit que c'était un secret que Stane était derrière tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'agent du SHIELD demanda :

-Pourquoi ça en serait un ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Blue, Mais si personne ne le sait à par Fury et Tony, ça ne doit durement pas changer. En même temps réfléchis un peu : si tout le monde apprend que Stane est un meurtrier, ça va alarmer l'oponion publique ! Tu as un peu réfléchis à ce qu'en penserait les gens ? Ils ont confiance en Stane.  
-Peut être mais il a quand même tuer Maria et Howard et a presque réussi à tuer Tony, lui rappela Chuck, C'est classé secret mais au SHIELD tout ce sait et à un moment Stark avait toujours de l'arsenic dans le sang alors si il est aussi condamné pour tentative de meurtre, ça ira loin !

-Ecoute, reprit Blue, Nous ne sommes ni Nick Fury ni Tony Stark ni la justice, alors on va se contenter de la boucler, compris !

-Blue, je ne crois pas que tu te rende compte de la situation, avoua l'archer, On parle de mort, là ! On parle de tentative de tuer quelqu'un !

-Et alors ? C'est Stark et Fury qui s'en charge, pas nous ! J'ai fais une gaffe, je pensais que vous le saviez tous, mais si j'avais su croyez moi que je n'aurais rien dis !

-Mais…

-Blue a raison mon amour, fit Jade, Fury, qui qu'il soit, et Tony doivent s'être mis d'accord sur cette histoire qui me donne la nausée…

-Non mais elle tout le temps envie de gerber celle là… Soupira Bloody… Tu enceinte ma parole !

-Ne parle pas de malheur, lui demanda la lycéenne concernée.

Blue se retourna et alla ranger son arme mystérieuse alors que Bloody et Loki partaient dans leur chambre s'habiller. Jade et Chuck s'embrassèrent alors qu'Ava claquait la porte de sa chambre, fulminante contre Thor qui en plus de draguer Blue ne la prévenait jamais quand il partait. Bloody, saisissant son pantalon, demanda :

-Loki, tu as quel âge ?

-Trois millions d'année, pourquoi ?

-Très drôle.

-Mais je suis sérieux. Je suis né il y a trois millions d'années. Même si physiquement je ne fais pas plus de dix sept ans, je t'assure que je suis très vieux !

-Et tu sais à quel âge tu devras mourir ? Demanda à nouveau Bloody fermant son pantalon.

-Je ne mourrai jamais, avoua le dieu avec un sourire. Si je reste sur terre je vais vieillir jusqu'à ce que mon corps ait trente ans et après et bien… Je vivrai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je suis un dieu après tout !

-Moi je vais mourir un jour… Soupira Bloody. C'est pas cool…

-Si tu es la fille de Wolverine, il n'y aucun risque que tu meurs ! Logan est immortel ! Je crois qu'il est né avant la renaissance !

S'approchant du lycéen qui enfilait son jean, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur son torse et colla son nez au siens, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Donc on est immortel tout les deux…

L'embrassant, le dieu murmura :

-Et bien… Oui !

La lycéenne, un sourire aux lèvres, savoura le baiser du dieu avant de le repousser et d'enfiler un tee-shirt noir au dos déchiré en trois grandes plaies, laissant voir le dragon qui volait entre ses homoplates. Le dieu, mettant sa chemise noire, demanda :

-Est ce que ta mère sait que tu sais que tu es une mutante ?

-Je ne crois pas. Du moins je ne lui ai jamais dis. Je lui en ai toujours un peu voulut de ne pas me dire qui était mon vrai père. En même temps, je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas voulu m'avouer que j'étais la fille d'un mutant qui est prof au SHIELD, a moitié prisonnier et qui passe son temps à tuer les gens !

-Bah… Mon père était bien un géant des glaces qui a détruit la moitié des mondes connus alors…

-Etait ? S'enquit Bloody enfilant ses chaussures.

-Oui, je l'ai tué. Il le fallait, mais si j'avais su que j'allais avoir Thanos au cul, je l'aurai laissé en vie !

La lycéenne éclata de rire avant de saisir le dieu par le bras et de le tirer hors de la pièce. Ils trouvèrent Blue en train de pianoter à une vitesse hallucinante sur son ordinateur ainsi qu'Ava qui cuisinait et Jade, le nez en l'air, qui devait rêver de Chuck qui se doucher. Karl, assit sur le sol, regardait la trompette qu'il avait laissé là quelques heures avant. Chacun était habillé à par Jade, et chacun semblait plus ou moins heureux à par Blue chez qui l'angoisse se lisait comme les sous titres d'un film. Bloody demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives miss Blues ?

-Blue, corrigea la lycéenne, Il n'y a que Stark qui peut m'appeler comme ça.

-Oh ! Pardon que ton prince charmant ne soit pas là !

-Ta gueule, fit la jeune fille pianotant à une vitesse proche de celle de la comète.

-Bon, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as découvert que les mecs étaient tous des cons ?

-Non.

-Alors tu as une illumination et tu as compris que Thor était un crétin et qu'il fallait se liguer contre lui ! S'écria Loki entousiaste.

-Pas du tout, répondit Blue sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux, Ma sœur a fait une tentative de suicide.

Un silence tomba sur la maison, rythmé par les doigts de Blue qui pressaient touches sur touches. Chacun se sentait mal à l'aise, ils étaient habitué aux situations gênantes, aux profs de math transformée en grenouille et a toute sorte de chose, mais pas à ce genre d'incident. Jade, avalant de travers sa salive, demanda :

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Quand mon père lui a dit qu'il allait l'envoyer au couvent et que la sœur qui s'en occupe arriverait lundi elle est parti dans sa chambre avec un couteau et s'est entaillé les poignets…

-Merde. Jura Ava cessant de mélanger la pâte de son gâteau.

-Au moins, fit Karl haussant les épaules, Ça va forcer ton père à ne pas l'envoyer !

Blue pouffa de rire avant d'avouer, effaçant des mots sur son texte :

-Au contraire ! Ça la persuader qu'elle avait besoin du soutien de dieu ou je ne sais qu'elle connerie… Roxane n'est même pas catholique !

-Mais ton père est complétement taré ! S'exclama Loki. Pire que mon frère !

-Je sais ! Je suis en train d'écrire un mail à Roxane pour essayer de lui remonter le moral mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire…

Ava, depuis la cuisine, se remit à tourner sa mixture en déclarant :

-Mais et toi Blue…

-Quoi moi ? Moi mon sort ne sera pas très différent du sien !

-Si tu veux à partir de dix sept ans on peut s'engager dans l'armée, lui avoua Karl.

Bloody éclata de rire alors que Blue envoyait son mail avec un léger sourire. Ce sourire reflétait le désespoir qui lui serer les entrailles : comment pouvait elle être partit alors que sa sœur avait des ennuis ? Elle était fautive : étant plus vieille qu'elle elle aurait dus subir le fléau de leur père la première. Elle était plus forte que sa sœur, tant physiquement que mentalement, elle ne se serait pas effondrer comme elle l'avait fait. Elle aurait résisté. Fermant son ordinateur, elle poussa un lourd soupir et alla dans sa chambre ranger l'objet.

Ava versa son mélange dans un moule rond et l'enfourna alors que Karl allait ranger sa trompette et que Chuck descendait de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres. Jade y monta alors que Blue revenait dans le salon.

Soudain, un point noir et un point rouge apparurent à travers la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, le dieu du tonnerre et Iron man rageaient dans le salon :

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Stark ouvrant son casque, On était à deux doigts de l'attraper ! A deux doigts !

-Et on l'a raté ! On l'a raté ! Ah ! Je déteste cet extraterrestre !

-Tu n'es pas le seul, lui apprit Loki.

Retirant l'armure, Tony s'écria :

-Si je l'attrape je le…

-Tu lui fais payer d'avoir attaquer New York, d'avoir fait s'arreter ton cœur et de t'avoir fait t'emplafonner contre des rochers ?

-Et pour vous tous aussi. Bref, dans tout les cas je vais lui foutre un poing dans la gueule il va pas comprendre !

-Ecoute, fit Chuck, je suis désolé Tony mais je vais devoir dire à Fury que tu as ignoré ses ordres et que tu es allé te battre !

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demandèrent Ava, Thor, Loki, Karl, Bloody et Jade.

-Va te faire foutre, robin des bois, jura Stark.

Blue retourna dans sa chambre alors que Bloody posait un baiser sur la joue de son dieu de la mort préféré. Blue ressortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, portant un treillis militaire et un top kaki ainsi qu'une paire de baskète. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et ne semblait pas 'humeur à discuter de ce changement :

-Je vais faire une randonné. A ce soir.

Sur ces mots elle poussa la porte de la maison et s'en fut, laissant ses amis dans le salon, dépité. La bande, fatigué par le combat et le réveil matinale de Karl décida de passer la journée à la maison. Des nuages apparurent dans le ciel en fin d'après midi, alors qu'allongé dans l'herbe la bande parlait de tout et de rien. Bloody, à demie allongée sur Loki, avait fermé les yeux et ne fut pas des plus heureuse lorsque le dieu, saisissant un brin d'herbe, s'amusa à l'asticoter avec.

-Loki ! S'exclama celle ci, Arrêtes !

-I do what I want, riposta le dieu.

-Ouais bah tu vas voir « tu do what you want » quand tu auras mon poing dans ta gueule si tu va do-er what tu want !

-Bon… Murmura le jeune homme posant le brin par terre, j'arrêtes !

En saisissant un autre, il s'amusa à l'asticoter à nouveau :

-Loki !

-Blue n'est pas rentré ? S'enquit Stark.

-Non, fit Chuck regardant de droit et de gauche.

-Hum… La nuit tombe… Murmura Karl.

-Démonstration magistrale de ce qui saute aux yeux ! S'exclama Thor regardant l'astre déclinant.

-Je vais la chercher, déclara Iron man se levant.

-Je t'en prie ! S'écria Jade, elle n'est pas en sucre ! ce n'est pas la pluie qui va la tuer !

L'ignorant, Stark se dirigea vers la maison alors que Thor, fixant les nuages, s'agitait :

-Tout le monde rentre !

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule frangin, tout le monde rentre, tout de suite !

D'un bond la bande suivit le dieu du tonnerre qui se jeta dans la maison, regardant un éclair frappé la terre de plein fouet. Fumante, celle ci se fissura, laissant apparaître une faille béante qui fit craquer le sol comme une coquille. Les yeux écarquillés, Ava demanda :

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Je suis le dieu du tonnerre, lui rappela il. Fastoche de prévoir si il va il y avoir une catastrophe naturelle !

Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, Jade s'exclama :

-Et Iron man ?

-Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui, avoua le dieu du tonnerre, son armure est en métal et en je ne sais quoi…

-C'est un alliage or et titane, fit Chuck à sa place, mais il est malade.

Comme pour Blue quelques heures plus tard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent intensément :

-Et merde ! Jura l'archer, c'était un secret ça aussi !

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Blue courait à perdre haleine, n'ayant pas entendus l'orage. Dans sa tête, des centaines de question sans réponse se bousculaient, et le fait de sauter les racines émergeantes de terre comme des mains tendus d'agonisant vers un ultime espoir, n'y changeait rien. Arrivant sur une colline dépourvue de sapin, au bord du vide, la lycéenne s'approcha de celui ci pour y plonger son regard, curieuse de la profondeur. Le gouffre tombait à pique, se terminant surement sur des dents de pierres prêtes à l'embrocher. Se retournant, voyant les nuages arriver, Blue s'apprétait à repartir vers la maison lorsque un éclair frappa le sol en un « Crâc » sonore qui fit se fendre la terre. Aussitôt après, une creuvasse se creusa dans la terre dure, séparant le morceau de roche où elle se trouvait du reste du monde. Elle était piégée. Poussant un soupir, elle vérifia si elle pouvait sauter cette faille, mais non. Elle était bien trop large pour que même Thor puisse la franchir. Se retournant vers le vide, elle se demanda un instant si elle ne pouvait pas escalader de ce côté là, mais le gouffre sombre ne semblait pas avoir de fond.

Poussant un soupir, une pluie fine se mit à tomber, se transformant en un orage digne d'un film post-apocalyptique. Le ciel, zébré d'éclairs qui déchiraient les nuages avec la violence de grands éclats de rire, ne lui donnait pas franchement confiance. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la roche, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici à une heure aussi avancé du soir, seule, sur un morceau de rocher à demi fracassé, luttant contre la pluie battante. Prenant ses genoux dans ses bras, elle enfoui sa tête dedans et laissa l'eau tiède ruisseler sur elle comme sur une simple roche. Elle aurait aimé que l'eau dégoulinante sur elle la transforme en statue, immobile, inaltérable, pour que jamais personne ne se doute un instant de ce qu'elle était. Qu'était elle ? Une lycéenne banale, un peu grosse tête, pas très jolie, flanquée d'un père psycopate et amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une de ses meilleures amie. Non, décidemment, songea elle en laissant de lourdes larmes se joindre à la pluie, elle n'avait rien d'exeptionnelle. Tout juste le minimum vital. Elle aimait courir, rire, discuter et la médecine… Quelle personnalité forte elle avait…

Un cliquetis attira son attention et, levant la tête, elle trouva Iron man volant à quelques mètres d'elle, ce qui lui semblait être un sourire aux lèvres. Se relevant, la jeune fille s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là cyborg ?

-Je te sauve, Alien !

-Tu me sauves ? Demanda elle. Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé !

Ouvrant son masque, le visage de Tony faisait plus que sourire : il riait. Heureuse de voir un visage ami, Blue se leva et l'écouta répondre :

-Par ce que les Aliens sont en voie de disparition. Et ce n'est pas moi qui pleure sur un rocher !

-Je ne pleure pas ! Se défendit la lycéenne.

-Si, tu pleures. Et je me fiche pas mal de savoir pourquoi. Les larmes, ça ne se commande pas, j'en sais quelque chose, alors la raison de leur présence ne m'interresse pas trop.

Ouvrant les bras, il s'exclama :

-Saute !

Ecarquillant les yeux, l'épisode du sapin lui revenant à l'esprit, Blue s'écria, décidé :

-Jamais !

-Bon, dans ce cas je te laisse sous l'orage !

-Cyborg, reste ici, mais je ne sauterai pas, c'est mort et enterré !

-Comment est-ce mort ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Euh… J'en sais rien moi ! Blessure au cœur ?

-Parfait ! Générateur ARK et il est rescucité, allez saute maintenant !

-Très drôle !

-Blue, est ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

-Euh… Laisse moi réfléchir… Non !

-Dans ce cas tant pis ! Saute quand même !

-Après l'épisode tragique où j'ai dégringoler un sapin ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Promis, ce coup ci je ne te lâcherai pas !

Blue le regarda un instant, se demandant si il n'était pas complétement dingue, avant de se décider. Prenant une grande inspiration et reculant de quelques pas, elle courut à toutes jambes et sauta, calculant sa trajectoire. Elle savait qu'elle risquait fort de tomber à pique dans le gouffre, soit par ce qu'elle avait fait de mauvais calculs soit par ce que sont « sauveur » l'avait lacher. A la place de la sensation de chute qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir, elle atterrie contre un métal glacial ravagé contre la pluie et sentit un instant le réacteur ARK chauffer. Elle n'était pas tomber comme un morceau de plomb, c'était déjà ça. Ouvrant les yeux, la lycéenne trouva le masque rouge et or fermé et une voix androïde demanda :

-Je vous dépose mademoiselle ?

-Cyborg ! S'exclama elle donnant un coup dans le plastron de l'armure, Je te déteste !

-Oh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Laissant sa tête tomber sur son épaule de métal, Blue avoua :

-Tu es débile !  
-Tu veux que je te laisse tomber ma parole ?

-Essaye !

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les éclairs alors que dans la maison, une conversation constructive venait de commencer : Qu'allait il se passer lors de la soirée camping ?

-Je paris que Rosenberg va arriver avec plein de crapaud ! S'exclama Bloody.  
-Ce serait drôle qu'elle ait un fiancé, nota Ava.

-Euh… Il y a peut de chance ! S'exclama Loki, je pense qu'elle va juste nous crier dessus ! Comme d'hab !

-Sauf que là tu l'as transformer en grenouille, lui rappela Thor.

-D'ailleurs vous avez des nouvelles de sa remétamorphose ? Demanda Jade.

Se laissant allez contre le dossier du canapé, Karl avoua :

-Aucune !

-Tant mieux, décréta la lycéenne. Au fait, j'y pense par ce que tu parles de sortilèges Loki : est ce qu'il existe un sort pour avoir de bonnes notes aux exams ?

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, se demandant surement si la question avait un double sens avant de déclarer :

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que on va devoir se mettre à réviser, fit Jade. Pour le BAC.

-Le BAC ? Repetat Thor, Les Baltringues A Cul-gelés ?

-Euh… Murmura Bloody… Non ! Le BAC est un genre de concours qu'on passe sur terre pour pouvoir accéder aux études et faire le métier qui nous plait !

-Mais on est des dieux, firent Thor et Loki en cœur.

-Peut être mais nous on va devoir le passer ce putain de bac de merde… Jura Bloody.

Pendant ce temps là, Iron man se posait sans bruit à côté de la fenêtre entrouverte de Blue. Le ciel, à présent noir nocturne, était parsemé de quelques étoiles, et c'est sans problème avec la pluie qui s'était tue que Blue sauta des bras du super-héros pour entrer dans sa chambre. Sans prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à son sauveur, elle se retourna et se dirigea d'un bond pas vers sa chambre :

-Blue, l'appela Stark.

Celle ci se retourna, légèrement exédé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Haussant les épaules, le lycéen s'exclama :

-Tu pourrais me dire merci au moins !

-Merci, fit la jeune fille.

-Non, mais autrement ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être contente !

Haussant un sourcil, trempée jusqu'aux os, la lycéenne se demanda une seconde si elle devait se jeter à son cou ou non. Elle convint que non, mais une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Se retournant complétement, elle revint près de l'armure et, bien qu'elle ait une tête de moins que l'alliage de métal, la lycéenne se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue de métal froide de Tony :

-Merci, souffla elle.

Sans attendre, un monstrueux sourire amusé aux lèvres, Blue se retourna et repartie vers sa chambre à grands pas, entendant Stark ouvrir son masque et crier :

-Eh ! Mais ça ne se fait pas ça ! On embrasse le héros qui est dans l'armure ! Pas l'armure !

-Tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir ton masque ! Lança Blue sans se retourner.

Elle escalada sa fenêtre alors qu'Iron man poussait un soupir et retournait dans la sienne. Ils firent éruption dans le salon à peu près en même temps, Blue portant un jean et son tee-shirt Iron man. S'asseillant entre Jade et Ava, elle entendit Bloody s'exclamer, remarquant au passage que tous posaient sur Stark un regard plus ou moins curieux, ce dont il ne semblait pas ravie :

-Et bah ma vieille ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Désolé, s'excusa elle, J'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

-Oui, et d'Iron man aussi, lui rappela Tony.

-Peut être…

-Pas qu'un peu !

-Pas à ce point !

Le lycéen lui jeta un regard noir alors que la troupe éclatait de rire et la conversation dériva sur le choix du film du soir qui, comme toujours, fut un sujet délicat.

Chapitre dix-huit

Le lendemain matin, comme à leur habitude, Blue et Stark se levèrent les premiers, occasion qu'ils saisirent pour mettre le salon sans dessus dessous, rapport aux divers projectiles qu'ils s'étaient envoyé à la tête. Blue lui en voulait d'être amoureux de Jade et il lui en voulait quelques peu qu'elle ne l'ait embrassé que sur la joue la veille. Bloody et Loki se levèrent quelques minutes après que Blue ait renversé une lampe avec un coussin. Elle se trouvait à présent sur un bord du salon, Iron man de l'autre côté, la regardant comme un ennemi imminent. Bloody lança un regard interrogateur à son dieu de la mort préféré et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de proposer :

-Tu fais du café ?

-Café déjà fait, déclara JARVIS.

-JARVIS, fit la mutante, je t'adore !

Voyant le regard que lui lançait Loki, la lycéenne se tourna vers lui et déclara, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Je te l'aurais dis aussi si tu avais fais le café !

-Et bah si j'avais sus… Murmura le dieu.

-… Je t'aurais laissé sur ton rocher hier soir ! Hurla Stark.

-Et moi je ne t'aurais pas remis ton cœur ! Renchérit Blue, Cyborg !

-Alien !

-La ferme ! S'exulta Bloody se tournant vers eux. J'en ai marre que vous vous battiez tout le temps, c'est chiant à la fin !

-Ta gueule ! S'exclamèrent les adversaires d'une même voix.

-Je n'ai pas une gueule, fit elle désignant ses dents de vampire, j'ai une bouche ! Et ma bouche vous dis qu'elle en a marre que vous passiez votre temps à vous battre, merde ! On est Lundi, on a passé une semaine dans cette ville pourrie, on sort tous plus ou moins avec quelqu'un et vous, vous vous battez.

-Ça te gène ? Demanda Blue se désinteressant soudain de son envie d'étriper Stark.

La porte de la chambre de Thor s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le dieu en caleçon qui apparemment semblait tout savoir de la conversation. S'approchant de la machine à café et prenant une tasse, il développa :

-Salut la troupe des tarés ! Bien dormis ? Blue, je comprends qu'avec ta sœur, ton père et tout le bordel, tu ais des envies de meurtre, Loki en a pour bien moins que ça…

-Eh ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort et de la désolation.

-Ben quoi ? Reprit Thor, C'est vrai ou pas ? Bref, et toi Tony avec tes parents, Stane, le bordel qui va avec et ta dirofilariose…

-Putain, jura Iron man, comment tu es au courant de ça toi ?

Blue, reconnaissant ce mot pour l'avoir lu quelque part dans un livre que son père lui avait offert (seule chose qu'il lui ai offert à par la bible), se tourna vers Stark, incrédule :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda elle.

-Je ne suis plus malade, déclara le génie, je suis guéri. Quant à Stane personne n'était au courant…

-Ce n'est pas ce que Robin des bois nous a dit pour ton coeur, avoua Loki.

-Par ce que en plus c'est lui qui vous l'a dit ! S'exulta Iron man. Putain d'agent du SHIELD a la grande gueule !

-Si c'est une dirofilariose dans le sens où tu as des vers dans le cœur qui le grignote de l'intérieur, fit Blue, c'est un peu normal qu'il l'ait dit !

-Je suis guéri ! Merde ! Il n'y a plus que Fury qui croit le contraire !

Se tournant vers Thor, Blue le félicita :

-J'aurais jamais crus que tu retiendrais un mot aussi long !

-Je ne suis pas si con que j'en ai l'air ! Se justifia le dieu du tonnerre.

-Si si, je t'assure, le rassura Loki.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Tony, Blue demanda :

-Et quand est-ce que tu l'as eu cette dirofilariose ?

-Deux semaines avant de faire péter l'héliporteur et d'arriver à Montaigne, avoua il. C'est de ma faute si j'ai été malade peut être ?

-Non, mais de l'avoir caché à tout le monde, là tu es coupable, souffla Bloody.

-Vous avez encore beaucoup d'info sur moi dans le genre ? Demanda Iron man. J'en sais rien, mes derniers résultats de prise de sang ?

-Euh… Rien de ce genre, avoua Thor.

Bloody, qui aimait les animaux plus que tout à par Loki en ce monde, demanda :

-Par contre, comment tu as pus attraper une maladie que les chiens choppent le plus ?

-Ils ont un taux de fer dans le sang plus élevé que nous, expliqua Stark, et moi j'ai un morceau de métal dans la poitrine.

-Ça t'apprendras à jouer les génies ! Souffla Blue.

-Quand j'ai conçu le générateur ARK, je ne me doutais pas que j'allais chopper des maladies pareilles, lui assura Stark. Sinon je l'aurais fais en plastique… Même si ça n'aurais pas marché !

Blue poussa un soupir alors que Chuck sortant de la chambre de Jade en jogging et en tee shirt, baillant, se dirigé vers la machine à café. Le voyant, Iron man sembla oublier sa dispute avec Blue et s'exclama :

-Toi ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il se jeta sur l'agent du SHIELD et lui emplafonna un coussin sur la tête alors que celui ci, luttant, ne comprenait en rien ce qui se passait. Bloody éclata de rire alors que Thor venait prendre Blue dans ses bras. Loki posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bloody avant de se diriger vers la machine à café et de revenir vers elle, une tasse pleine à la main. Jade, sortant des bras de Morphé avec à peine plus de consistance qu'un zombi, trouva Bloody et Loki l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire au lèvres, elle sortit de la poche de sa chemise de nuit en soie grise un tube de rouge à lèvre des plus rouge qu'elle lança à Bloody :

-Tiens ! Cadeau ! Sur moi c'est trop moche !

La mutante l'attrapa et regarda un instant l'objet délicat et féminin d'un rouge sang. Sans attendre davantage, elle en passa une couche sur ses lèvres et embrassa le dieu de la mort à pleine bouche, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre flagrante sur ses lèvres. Thor, hilare, s'exclama :

-Bravo ! Frangin, retire ça avant que Rosenberg te voie des fois qu'elle débarque !

Jade, voyant son petit ami se faire térasser par Iron man sans son armure attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la tête de l'assaillant. Celui ci se tournant vers elle, interrogateur :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? S'enquit il.

-Touche pas à Chuck, crétin ! Hurla la lycéenne.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

-Eh ! C'est ma phrase ! S'exclama Loki retirant le rouge à lèvre d'u revers de bras.

Sans pretter attention à sa remarque, Stark donna un coup de poing à Chuck qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, attérissant avec fracas dans le salon.

-Rien de casser ? S'enquit Thor.

-Non !

Ressortant de la fausse, Tony se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas prendre le contenu de la cafetière sur la tête. Envoyant un livre de bio qui trainait par là sur la tête de l'archer, il le laissa s'exclamer :

-Connard !

Sans attendre, Iron man saisit une manette qui semblait être de Wii et lança sans plus de civilité sur Chuck. Celle ci arriva à côté de Loki qui, curieux, pressa un bouton. Aussitôt, la télé se mit en marche, diffusant une femme en une unique couleur qui dansait sur « Billie Jean ». Thor et son frère écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette nouvelle curiosité alors que Stark et Chuck reprenaient leur guerre. Le dieu du tonnerre, lâchant Blue, sauta dans le salon et prit Iron man par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-La…. La… Wii ! Articula le génie entre deux secousses.

-Comment on fait ? Demanda Loki saisissant la manette et la lançant à travers la pièce.

Bloody éclata de rire alors que Karl sortait de sa chambre en même temps qu'Ava, baillant tous deux.

-Pas comme ça, fit l'archer cherchant de quelque chose à lancer sur Stark.

-Montre nous ! S'exclama Thor à Tony.

-Dans tes rêves !

Le secouant à nouveau, le dieu répéta :

-Montre nous !

-O… Ok ! Re… Repose moi par terre !

Thor obéit alors que Loki allait chercher sa manette de Wii et que Karl, un demi sourire aux lèvres, tournait la tête vers Chuck :

-Ça à l'air marrant ce truc ! Tu viens ?

-Crève, le militaire.

Ne tenant en rien compte cette déclaration, Karl saisit le poignet de Chuck et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la fausse, malgré les hurlements de fillettes de l'archer. Stark distribua les manettes avant d'appeler Chuck avec lui, qu'il « ne soit pas ridicule tout seul ». L'archer lui répondit qu'il l'était déjà avant que la chanson ne revienne au début et que les deux ne se mettent à danser, montrant plus ou moins l'exemple.

Blue, les fixa un instant, interdite, avant de courir vers Jade et de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Faisant un gros plan sur la bande qui dansait à présent au complet, elle glissa à son amie :

-Tu crois qu'on peut les faires chanter avec ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je connais plus d'un journal qui payeraient cher pour avoir la vidéo de Loki, Thor, Cap'tain America, Iron man et un agent du SHIELD en train de danser sur Billie Jean !

C'est à ce moment précis que cela se passa. Cela commença par Blue, puis Jade, puis Bloody et cela finit par Ava. Dans un même éclat de rire, la troupe de garçon se retourna, interrogateur. Haussant un sourcil, Stark s'exclama :

-Eh miss Blues ! Vient essayer voir si tu es aussi forte au combat qu'en danse !

Blue allait lui répondre qu'il pouvait toujours espérer lorsque Jade prit son téléphone et, lui adressant un sourire, lui glissa :

-Met un truc humiliant, j'en perdrais pas une miette !

Se résignant à mettre la danse des canards ou un autre titre tout aussi dégradant, la lycéenne alla rejoindre Iron man dans le salon alors que Thor lui pretait sa manette. Loki vint saisir Bloody par le poignet et la tirer vers le salon malgré ses ris de protestations. Thor fit de même avec Ava. Mettant « Higher » de Taio Cruz, il s'avéra que Blue était bien moins bonne en danse qu'en dispute, et Stark la battit à plate couture sans peine. Il se prit une manette à la tête, mais cela lui importait peu. Loki et Bloody suivirent, interprétant un morceau de Lady Gaga. Le dieu de la mort s'en sortit incroyablement bien, mais la surprise générale fut lorsque Thor et Ava, plus ou moins en rythme sur « Pop it » des Black eyed peas proposèrent de faire un concours. Ceci fut accepté à la majorité et les Spaces et les Avengers firent un concours de danse sur Wii à sept heure et demi du matin dans une maison perdu au milieu des montagnes.

Croyez le ou non, lorsque un quart d'heure plus tard le concours se solda par la final très attendu de « Jade-Loki », le dieu battit la lycéenne de plus de cent points, ce qui surprit tout le monde, Loki le premier.

Riant, une playlist de tous les nouveau tubes se déversant dans la maison, la bade partit s'habiller ou se laver, chantant à demi. Blue se jeta dans la salle de bain, suivit de Chuck, Ava, Loki, Karl et Bloody avant que Stark, Jade et Thor n'arrivent à leur tour. Saisissant sa brosse à dent, Blue tenta de se brosser les dents alors qu'Ava se glissait sous la douche, que Karl écrasait à demi Loki pour attraper le déodorant et que Thor saisissait le savon, le regardant comme un étrange alien. Bloody monta sans plus de civilité sur le dos d'Iron man et saisit sa brosse à dent avant de revenir vers Blue, victorieuse. La douche se mit à couler alors que Jade ouvrait le robinet, décidé à se laver le visage :

-Ah ! Hurla Ava dans la douche, C'est froid !

-Ah ? Désolé ! Fit son amie fermant l'eau.

Thor hésita un instant à se raser et allait se décider lorsque Iron man lui piqua tout bonnement le rasoir des mains. Après tout, si il avait oublié le sien sur Asgard, c'était son problème ! Chuck prit ce qui semblait être une brosse à dent et se brossa les dents à son tour. Loki, cherchait le dentifrice que son frère avait entamé pour avoir bonne haleine. Une brosse à dent dans une main, un tube de mascara appartenant à Jade dans l'autre, le dieu de le mort et de la désolation poussa un cri sauvage, revêtant son costume de dieu d'Asgard. Voyant son très fidèle casque se dressait sur sa tête, Tony, le désignant, s'exclama :

-Tête de bouc est de retour !

-Ta gueule ! S'exclama Loki tendant vers lui ce qu'il pensait être son sceptre mais qui n'était que sa brosse à dent.

Thor, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, éclata de rire alors que Jade, à demi barbouillé de fond de teint, tournait la tête vers les énormes bulles qui sortaient de la bouche du dieu du tonnerre. Blue, hilare, reposa sa brosse à dent et, escaladant Karl attrapa le déodorant alors qu'Ava sortait de la douche, enroulé dans une serviette. Chuck se glissa sous celle si alors que la jeune amoureuse du dieu faiseur-de-bulle venait les rejoindre. Karl saisit un reste de dentifrice dans un tube à moitié vide et une brosse à dent avant de regarder Stark poser son rasoir et Loki regarder succéssivement sa brosse à dent et le mascara. Jade reprit le mascara et posa à la place dans la main du dieu un déodorant qu'il regarda de travers : que pouvait contenir cet étrange tube ? On entendit la douche reprendre alors que Bloody se glissait entre les jambes de Karl pour arriver près du miroir et se maquiller. Stark prit sa brosse à dent alors que Thor entreprenait de se rincer la bouche, pour le plus grand malheur de Chuck. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui ci criait, le dieu prit tout son temps malgré Jade qui le tapait à coup de phare à paupière. Loki, les dents brossées, saisit un rasoir dont il ignorait le possesseur et se rasa plus ou moins.

Blue fut la première à passer ses mains sous l'eau chaude que Thor faisait couler en abondance. Bloody, les mains pleines de phare à paupière, l'imita avant que Jade, rinçant sa brosse à dent, n'en face autant. Iron man et Loki, échangeant un regard entendu, mirent en même temps leur mains sous l'eau, éclaboussant les filles et Thor qui gromelèrent.

Jade, attrapant la bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main – du dissolvant- en renversa largement sur la tête du dieu de la mort alors que Blue saisissait ce qui semblait être du savon liquide et le lançait sur Stark. Malheureusement celui ci arriva sur Thor qui, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi il pleuvait du gel douche à l'abricot, envoya une gerbe d'eau magistrale sur les lycéennes. Celles ci, outrées lancèrent à peu près tout ce qui leur tomba sous la main, de la mousse à raser au démaquillant en passant par le reste de dentifrice et le vernis à ongle. Le robinet coulait toujours.

Bloody, le sol couvert de savon et de mousse à raser se jeta sur Loki et le plaqua au sol alors que Blue tentait d'en faire autant avec Stark, sachant pertinement que contre Thor et Karl elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Au moment où ils auraient dus rentrer l'un dans l'autre, un jet d'eau glaciale venant de la douche les heurta de plein foute, déclenchant chez tous un hurlement assez inhabituel.

Sortant la tête de derrière le rideau, Chuck s'exclama :

-Remetez l'eau chaude, putain de merde !

C'est là qu'elle arriva. Sur le sol tartiné de dentifrice, de mousse à raser, de savon, de shampoing retrouvé par miracle, d'eau glaciale, de vernis à ongle, de dissolvant et de maquillage en tout genre, Loki et Bloody étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, Blue et Stark, trempés jusqu'aux os, lançaient un regard meurtrier au rideau de douche derrière lequel Chuck était caché, Ava était à demi contre Thor qui faisait toujours des bulles, Jade à demi emplafonnée contre Karl, la playlist hurlant.

-Jeune gens, fit une voix dans leur dos, que s'est il passé ?

Se retournant plus ou moins, tous purent la voir. Droite dans un horrible tailleur noir et gris, Rosenberg les toisaient de haut. Loki s'étonna qu'elle ait retrouvé sa forme humaine et se demanda un bref instant si elle n'était pas mieux en grenouille. La gargouille fit un rapide tour d'horizon avant de désigner l'escalier du doigt :

-Allez TOUS vous habiller, ordonna elle, et éteignez moi cette musique de sauvage !

-Mais… Mais… bredouilla l'agent du SHIELD sous la douche… ET moi ?

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda la femme alors que ces élèves, aussi rapide que l'éclair, quittaient la salle de bain maculée.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, ils entendirent un hurlement et conclurent que Chuck avait avoué être le petit ami de Jade. Ils se changèrent et sortirent de leur chambre comme un seul homme, paré à la crise qu'allait piquer leur professeur. Descendant de la salle de bain, tirant Chuck par l'oreille qui ne portait qu'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, la bande regarda Rosenberg aller vers Stark et s'écrier :

-Vous auriez pus me prévenir ! Je ne savais pas qu'il vous fallait un assistant psychiatrique !

-Ah… Fit le génie… Moi non plus.

Chuck lui lança un regard noir alors que la bande retenait à grande peine leurs éclats de rire. Rosenberg les fusilla tout deux du regard avant de s'exclamer :

-Bon… Je comprends votre présence monsieur Faucon, même si personnellement je pense que le plus bête ici est Thor, voir Karl… J'imagine que vous avez autre chose à faire que venir en cour, aussi je vous laisse retournez vous doucher.

-Merci beaucoup madame, fit le jeune homme remontant.

Se tournant vers ses élèves, le regard aussi meurtrier qu'une pantère devant une antilope, la femme s'exclama :

-On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

-Euh… On a pas fais exprés, avoua Thor.

Le professeur poussa un soupir, ayant manifestement oublié son passage batracien, avant qu'elle ne déclare :

-Bon… Je vais voir les autres, faites vos sacs, je suis trop fatigué pour m'énervé ce matin, il faut que je me ménage pour ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un bon pas et claqua la porte derrière elle. Stark, haussant un sourcil, hurla :

-Eh ! Chuck !

-Oui ? Répondit le lycéen depuis la douche.  
-Pourquoi c'est moi qui t'es servie d'excuse ?

-Par ce que Fury m'a demandé de te surveiller, pas de ne pas te faire chier !

Stark poussa un soupir alors que Loki, tripotant la télécommande de la Wii, changeait de jeu et mettait un karaoké. Thor, comprenant que ce jeu valait surement la peine, se jeta sur Tony et, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol le secoua à nouveau comme un prunier :

-On joue ! On joue !

-En… Encore ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Loki.

Posant Iron man par terre, le dieu du tonnerre saisit une manette et se mit à danser comme sur le jeu de tout à l'heure. Jade, hilare, regarda Bloody éclater de rire alors que Blue prenait la manette de la main du lycéen et lui montrait qu'il était sencé chanter. Ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce la jeune fille essayait de lui dire, Stark prit Blue par l'épaule et la mit devant l'écran, saisissant une manette lui aussi. Cherchant une chanson à mettre plus ou moins chantable, la lycéenne prévint le super-héros :

-Je vais te niquer !

-Mais j'espère bien !

Ne sachant dans quel sens le prendre, Blue décida qu'il était plus sage de lui mettre un coup de manette sur la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Thor, Loki et Karl étaient assis sur le rebord du salon, fixant avec attention les deux lycéens. Sélectionnant « Last Friday night », Stark déclara :

-On est a égalité au niveau de la difficulté : bon point pour moi c'est en anglais, bon point pour toi c'est chanté par une fille !

-Ça me va !

Le plus épique ne fut pas que Blue en effet battit Iron man à plate couture (presque deux cent points d'écart), mais qu'ils semblairent plus se disputer que chanter. Loki et Thor, enthousiastes, prirent leurs petites amies par la main et les trainèrent de force dans le salon, bien que Bloody ait sortis ses griffes. Chuck, arrivant dans la salle, écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle de la bande entière chantant sur « Thriller », et rire car seul Blue arrivait à suivre le couplet.

-Vous êtes tous des tarés ! S'écria il.

-Et on en est fière ! Déclara Karl en équipe avec Jade.

La bande, quelques minutes plus tard, se dirigea vers leur chambre respective pour préparer un sac de voyage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon dix minutes plus tard et partirent vers l'école, riant à demi. Stark, en tête, s'exclama, enjambant une racine :

-Loki ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux faire apparaître à peut près tout ce que tu veux ?

-Euh… oui, avoua le dieu, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que pendant que vous vous éclatiez hier, j'ai réfléchis à moyen de détruire Thanos DÉFINITIVEMMENT. Et je crois avoir trouvé…

Les dieux, le militaire et les filles écoutèrent avec une passion soudaine ce que le génie avait à leur dire. Assez content qu'on lui prête attention, Iron man développa sa pensée :

-Thanos s'est manifestement fait une santé en accérant l'énergie absorbé par l'Osaka… Mais si on y réfléchis, une machine contenant un Osaka pourrait aspirer suffisemment d'énergie pour faire explosé Thanos.

-Ça me paraît plausible, avoua le dieu de la mort dévoilant son intelligence qui était loin d'être médiocre, A par qu'il te faut un générateur !

-Attend ! L'arreta Bloody, Tu sais ça et on s'est tapé une note pareille en physique ?

-J'y ai réfléchi, avoua le lycéen bifurquant du sentir et coupant à travers la forêt à la surprise générale, et les générateurs classique comme le nucléaire, l'ARK et l'atomique sont trop instable pour une machine de ce genre.

-Et l'Osaka mangerait toute l'énergie qu'il libérerait, nota Loki.

-Alors on a comme choix que d'utiliser les pouvoirs de l'Osaka pour aspirer celui de deux personnes et de le transférer au laser qui aspirera l'énergie de Thanos.

Loki, réfléchissant, ne vit pas qu'Iron man écartait un buisson touffu, laissant apparaître une clairière insoupsonable.

-Mais les deux seraient morts ! S'exclama finalement le jeune homme, Sauf si ce sont des dieux…

Un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres alors que la troupe fixait un point dans la clairière. Levant les yeux, il vit une énorme machine en métal qui brillait au milieu de la plaine, narguant le bleu du ciel qui tentait de se faire aussi clair qu'elle. Celle ci se composait d'une énorme boule vitrée à travers laquelle on pouvait voir, ainsi que de deux boules plus petites de chaque côté de celle ci. Au dessus de la plus grosse boule, un cercle contenait trois cristaux transparents étaient disposés en forme triangulaire, narguant eux aussi le ciel.

-Stark… Murmura le dieu de la morte et de la désolation… Tu es un génie…

-Je sais ! Alors, un Osaka c'est beaucoup te demander ?

-Euh… Ça devrait aller ! S'exclamer le dieu. Il te le faut pour quand ?

Avec un sourire, Iron man déclara :

-Vendredi. Je pense que d'ici là j'aurais fini !

-Tu es trop fort ! S'exclama Thor ? J'aurai jamais pus faire ça !

-Euh… Heureusement ! Bon, on repart ?

La bande, quittant la clairière, repartit d'un bon pas vers l'école. Y arrivant quelques minutes plus tard, ils se glissèrent dans la classe où la plus part des gens étaient déjà installer. S'asseillant en face de Stark, Blue demanda :

-Comment tu as construit ça ?

-Avec du métal, un tourne vis et JARVIS ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est… Incroyable que tu ais pus faire ça en une journée ! Je veux dire…

-Pas plus incroyable que toi qui recoud les gens, qui sort des pistolets de tes bagages et qui retient ta respiration comme un poisson !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce que tu as fais c'est vraiment dingue !

Avec un sourire et alors que Rosenberg poussait la porte, Tony ajouta :

-Eh ! Je suis Iron man !

-Ah oui, pardon… Murmura la lycéenne… j'avais oublié !

-Et bien moi, je n'avais pas oublié que vous couchiez avec monsieur Stark, mademoiselle Win ! S'exclama Rosenberg.

Blue poussa un soupir alors que Loki et Bloody se laissaient tomber l'un contre l'autre, rêvant de leur lit. Désignant Thor et Ava du doigt, Rosenberg ajouta :

-Prenez donc exemple sur mademoiselle Ava et monsieur Thor ! Quelle belle amitié qu'ils ont ! Prenez en de la graine ?

Blue et Stark se retournèrent en même temps vers leurs amis qui se donnaient la main sous la table, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, s'exclamant d'une même voix :

-Cyborg !

-Alien !

Rosenberg poussa un soupir alors que Bloody posait un baiser sur les lèvres de Loki. Le dieu sourit avant de prendre la lycéenne par la taille et de déclarer :

-Je te trouve très sexy tu sais…

-Moi aussi.

-Mademoiselle Win ! Monsieur Stark ! Hurla le professeur se retournant, je vous ai entendu !

Tournant les yeux vers Rosenberg en une même moue étonnée, les deux s'exclamèrent :

-Quoi ?

-Que vous vous trouvez sexy ! J'avais saisis !

Le génie et la lycéenne-à-l'arme-d'HYDRA échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de pousser un soupir, éxédé. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être en couple et ils étaient les seuls à recevoir le traitement de faveur de Rosenberg. S'asseillant à son bureau, le professeur déclara :

-Votre professeur de français est absente, rapport à Antoine qui lui a lancé une trousse à la tête…

-Tony l'a fait avec le prof de techno ! Se défendit celui ci.

-Oui mais moi il était à moitié mort avant, répliqua Stark.

-Bref ! Je vais la remplacer ! Je veux que chacun vous écriviez un poème de deux vers sur n'importe quel sujet. Vous les réciterez à la fin de l'heure de cour.

Chacun prit une feuille et commença à griffonner plus ou moins. Chacun se débrouilla comme il put avant que Rosenberg n'appelle Héloïse au tableau. Dépliant un papier, la pétasse, habillé d'une jupe qui laissait voir ses fesses et d'un top trop petit, lut à haute voix :

- Je hais bosser,

C'est comme ça, je préfére baiser.

-Bien, fit Rosenberg, même si je n'aime pas énormement le sujet. Voyons si notre amoureuse de la classe a fait mieux ! Mademoiselle Win ! Au tableau je vous pris !

Blue, saisissant sa feuille, se leva alors qu'Iron man lui soufflait un « bonne chance l'Alien » et que Jade la plaignait sincèrement. Arrivant devant le bureau de Rosenberg, Blue, n'ayant en rien été inspiré, lut :

-J'aime parler du cœur,

Ça me met de bonne humeur.

-Moi qui m'attendait à un roman hérotique ! A votre place Win ! Et vous monsieur Karl ? Vous pouvez rester à votre place, mais levez vous !

Obéissant, le lycéen, se redraissant comme un coincé du dérrière qu'il était, s'exclama :

-L'armée,

Il y a que ça de vrai !

-Oui… Il y a de l'idée ! Et vous mademoiselle Ava ?

-J'aime la dance,

Et la cadence.

-Excellent ! Monsieur Thor ?

-Vive la guerre,

C'est bon pour les nerfs !

Haussant un sourcil, Rosenberg conclu :

-Nous n'avons aucun anti-militariste dans cette classe à première vue !

-Si, fit Stark, moi.

-Oui, mais vous vous marchez sur batterie, alors permetez moi de douter que vous soyez en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit ! Même si vous vous appeler Antony Stark, vous n'êtes pas le fils d'Howard Stark qui dirigeait Stark industrie, si ?

-Hum… Fit semblant d'hésiter le lycéen… Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non…

-Continuez je vous prie mademoiselle Jade ! Reprit Rosenberg.

-Chuck à poil, déclara celle ci, c'est pas mal !

Le professeur devint blanche comme un cadavre avant que Stark, nayant aucune envie qu'elle hurle, ne déclame :

-Les chaussettes sales de Thor,

Ça réveille les morts !

La classe éclata de rire, Loki le premier, alors que Bloody déclarait :

-Allez tous vous faire foutre, j'en ai pas fait et c'est bien fait !

-Très bonne rime, la félicita Rosenberg.

Elle allait demander à Loki son poème avant de se souvenir avec émotion de l'interstice « batracien » et se retint de tout commentaire. A la place de quoi elle continua le tour de classe, tombant la plus part du temps sur le poème « Je niquerai bien Héloïse, elle est bonne comme Moïse » que les garçons avaient copiés les uns sur les autre. La journée s'écoula plus ou moins normalement jusqu'au cours de musique où Loki explosa l'auto radio qui diffusait du Shubert et se mit à jouer de la guitare électrique alors que Stark, aidé de ses lunettes, metait « I'm sexy and i know it ». Lorsque vint le cour de physique, Loki fit tout bonnement explosé un mélange à la tête de Bloody. Couverte de souffre, la lycéenne s'exclama :

-Et bah merci !

-Oh, désolé mais….

L'arretant d'un geste, la lycéenne s'exclama :

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis belle !

-Oh, soupira le dieu, même avec un sanglier à puce sur la tête tu serais le plus belle à mes yeux !

Son visage s'étira en un radieux sourire alors que la lycéenne posait un baiser sur les lèvres du dieu. Celui ci sourit jusqu'à ce que le cours se termine et que la Terminale n'aille rejoindre Rosenberg devant la forêt. Accompagnée du professeur d'histoire, celui de sport et le professeur de musique qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le professeur de math compta ses élèves avant de s'exclamer :

-Il ne manque personne, alors suivez moi !

Sans attendre, la troupe s'ébranla en un vacarme sans précédent dans l'histoire du bruit. A l'arrière, Bloody, Loki, Thor, Ava, Karl, Jade, Blue et Stark discutaient des évenements à venir :

-On a plus qu'à prier pour qu'un monstre ne nous tombe pas dessus… Murmura le génie.

-Et Rosenberg, fit Thor, tu appels pas ça un monstre peut être ?

-J'ai dis un monstre, pas la déesse de la mort !

-Eh ! L'arreta Loki, Il n'y a pas de déesse de la mort et si il y en a une un jour, ce sera Bloody !

-Pour ça il va falloir la présenter à Odin, déclara Thor. Ce que tu vas devoir faire puis-ce qu'elle est to double par l'Olovoir et que vous ne pouvez pas être séparé !

-Tiens ! S'exclama Tony, à ce propos !

Sortant de sa poche deux bracelets semblables en or, il déclara :

-Ceci devrait vous permettre de vous séparer !

Considérant les bracelets qui brillaient dans la paume d'Iron man, les deux s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-Mais on en veut pas de ton truc !

-Ah ? Bon, tant pis, ils restent avec moi !

Les remetant dans sa poche, il tourna la tête vers Blue qui discutait avec Karl un peu en arrière. Etrangement, il la trouva jolie. Son Alien était jolie… Quelle drôle d'idée de penser cela… Son Alien… Jamais il n'avait penser l'appeler comme cela un jour. Tournant à nouveau la tête vers le groupe, il vit Thor déclarer :

-Tu sais Loki, on va devoir retourner sur Asgard un jour…

-Ta gueule avec Asgard ! Je déteste Asgard, là bas j'ai été traité comme de la sous merde toute mon enfance alors ne vient pas me saouler !

-Bien dit ! S'exclama Bloody.

Le groupe s'arreta soudain à la lisière d'une clairiére immense où ils pouvaient voir le soleil décliner derrière les montagnes. Le professeur de math claqua dans es mains pour rassembler ses élèves avant de déclarer :

-Chers élèves ! Monsieur Zögenfërb va vous expliquez comment monter une tente !

Sans attendre, Karl poussa un soupir et saisit les piquets et la tente et, usant de la méthode militaire, monta sa tente en quelques secondes. Voyant que le professeur était toujours en train de montrer comment planter les piquets, la classe tenta d'imiter Cap'tain América qui partageait sa tente avec le dieu du tonnerre. Bientôt, le soleil disparut entre les montagnes et la clairière était couverte de tente en tout genre. Blue, sous une vieille marron et verte qu'elle tenait de son grand père ( c'était le seul cadeau que son père ait bien voulut qu'il lui fasse) qu'elle allait partager avec Jade, chercha la tente de Bloody et du dieu de la mort, sans la trouver. Voyant sa mine ahuri, Karl la rassura :

-Bloody refusait de dormir sous une tente alors ils sont partit chercher sa voiture !

-Ah, ok !

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une voiture, fit Iron man sortant de sa tente qu'il partageait avec le Pédoschtroumf- pauvre de lui-.

Au centre des tentes, Rosenberg et le prof de gym essayaient de faire un feu de camp alors que le professeur de géographie était partit « patrouiller » dans le secteur. Allant s'asseoir prés du feu naissant autour duquel tous arrivaient, Stark proposa d'emblé de raconter des histoires d'horreur toute la soirée, ce que Rosenberg acceuillis avec un refus non dissimulé. Ils passérent une soirée des meilleurs, peulotés les un contre les autres, riant, se racontant des histoires, mangeant des chamallows grillés et des saucisses cuites au feu de bois. Ils n'apperçurent ni Bloody ni Loki de la soirée.

En effet, assis sur le siège conducteur, les deux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Bloody, assise sur le dieu de le mort, était en train de l'embrasser lorsque la portière s'ouvrit brusquement, les tirant de l'état de mi transe dans laquelle ils étaient. Reconnaisant entre mille l'accent allemand qu'il employa, Bloody entendit le professeur de géographie s'exclamer :

-Alors les jeunes, ce genre de chose est interdite ici, il me semble !

-Et merde, jura Loki.

-Sortez de là, ordonna l'homme.

Poussant un soupir, les lycéens obéirent alors que le professeur, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux comme des chenilles, s'exclamait :

-Jolie voiture… Qui doit valoir très chère !

-Elle vaut très chère, confirma Bloody.

Tendant la main vers son élève, l'homme ordonna :

-File moi les clefs.

-Dans vos rêves, fit la lycéenne.

-File je te dis ! J'en ai ras le bol de ce boulot de prof à la con et avec cette bagnole je pourrai être riche ! En plus vu votre âge vous n'avez pas le permi alors, les clefs !

Désignant ses crocs, Bloody s'exclama :

-Touche pas à ma caisse ou tu es mort !

-Euh… Un bon conseil, souffla Loki, Si vous tenez à la vie, courrez !

Sans prendre en compte l'avis du dieu de la mort, le professeur se jeta sur Bloody dans le but de lui arracher les clefs des mains alors que, sortant ses griffes d'acier, la jeune fille déclarait :

-Désolé vieux con, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix !

S'empallant sur les griffes de son élève, celle ci planta ses crocs dans le coup du professeur, puis le coucha sur le capot, trempant celui ci d'un sang rouge qui brilla dans la pénombre. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que Bloody le mangea entièrement à par les os, les vêtements et les organes génitaux qu'elle jeta dans un coin. Loki, un sourire de dieu de la mort sur les lèvres, monta la lycéenne sur le capot maculé avant de demander :

-C'était bon ?

-J'ai goutté meilleur, avoua la jeune fille.

Plongeant son regard dans ce lui de sa petite amie, le dieu de la mort fut totallement envouté par ses yeux qui avaient pris une forme incongrue :

-J'adore ce regard de tueuse en série, murmura il.

Regardant son caraco taché de sang frais, Bloody s'approcha de Loki et, le prenant par le col, demanda :

-Ça t'excite de me voir couverte de sang ? S'enquit elle.

La repoussant sur le capot, le dieu avoua :

-Tu n'as même as idée.

Rapprochant ses lèvres du cou du dieu, la jeune fille murmura :

-Ok.

Elle le mordit violement avant de passer ses mains sous la chemise du dieu, de sentir ses abdos sous ses mains et d'envoyer voler sa chemise sans plus de civilités.

Pendant ce temps, au camp, la Terminale dormait plus ou moins, confortablement installé dans leur tente. Blue, sur le côté dans son tee-shirt Iron man, regardait les formes bouger à l'extérieur de la tente, fixant les branches basses mouvant avec le vent. Elle ne vit que trop tard Thor, Karl et Stark, armés de seaux d'eau, qui ouvrirent leurs tentes et renversèrent leurs seaux sur elle. En un hurlement, Jade se réveilla alors qu'Ava qui partageait sa chambre avec Héloïse criait elle aussi. Sans attendre, Blue se leva et, sortant de la tente, poursuivit les garçons qui, sous la lune, couraient à perdre haleine en riant. Jade, Ava et Héloïse finirent par la rejoindre, s'élançant avec elle. Blue, que ses heures d'entrainement de jogging avait endurcie eu tôt fait de rattraper les garçons et de se jeter sur Stark, le faisant trébucher. Karl et Thor, solidaires, s'arrétèrent de courir alors que Jade, Ava et Héloïse les rattrapaient. Ava se jeta sur Thor alors qu'Héloïse en faisait autant avec Karl. Jade jeta un regard à Stark, dans un tee-shirt noir et un jogging, son réacteur brillant, qui avait été mis au sol par Blue dans son tee shirt trop grand. Ces deux là avaient l'air de mieux en mieux s'entendre, ce qui améliorer ses prédictions.

Blue, a cheval sur la poitrine d'Iron man, avait une main sur le générateur du même nom qu'elle et avait les yeux plongés au fond de ceux de Stark. Héloïse roulait une magistrale pelle à Karl ainsi qu'Ava à Thor.

-Le-taré-au-cœur-qui-brille, la-folle-qui-assome-tout-le-monde, miss-mascara, muscle-d 'airain-cervelle-de-moineau, pute, tire-pas-droit, et Ava, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Devinant que ces surnoms débiles ne pouvaient venir que de Kuji, Blue poussa un soupir, sentant que la punition allait être mémorable.

Mémorable… Elle avait osé penser à mémorable… Allongée sur le côté, les mains sous la tête, Blue écoutait la respiration régulière de Stark qui tentait de s'assoupir à côté d'elle. En prof déjanté et voulant embêter ses élèves qu'il était, Kuji avait fait dormir ensemble Thor et Ava, Karl et Héloïse, Jade et Pédoschtroumf et Stark et elle.

-Eh, entendit elle, Tu dors ARK ?

Avec un sourire, la lycéenne répondit :

-Non. Et toi ?

-Oui, à poings fermés.

Ils pouffèrent de rire avant qu'Iron man ne déclare :

-Kuji est un sacré con.

-Enfin une lueur de lucidité !

-Ton père ne va pas te tuer ?

Blue fronçant les sourcils, se retourna vers son voisin dont le coeur brillait dans la pénombre. Se tortillant dans son sac de couchage, elle demanda :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, tu dors avec un garçon là, non ?

-Toi ? Fit elle, Un garçon ? Pff… Non ! Toi tu es un cyborg, pas un garçon ! Et il n'en a pas grand chose a faire qu'on dorme tant qu'on ne… Enfin bref !

-J'ai du mal à suivre son résonnement…

-Et moi donc ! Pourtant c'est le même depuis ma naissance !

Haussant les épaules, le lycéen murmura :

-Tu sais parfois les parents il ne faut pas toujours chercher à comprendre…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A cause de Stane ?

-Non, de Fury. Je ne comprend pas toujours comment il réfléchis. Il est gentil, il est un peu trop protecteur et inquiet par rapport à mon cœur mais parfois quand il parle et bien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense…

-C'est un peu normal ça, remarqua Blue. A quoi je pense là par exemple ?

-Hum… A Rosenberg qui va hurler demain ?

-Perdu. Je pensais que si elle nous voyait elle nous renvérait à Paris !

-J'étais pas loin…

Avec un sourire, Blue se retourna à nouveau, murmurant :

-Bonne nuit Cyborg.

-Une seconde Alien… A quoi je pense là ?

-Euh… Hasarda Blue.

Se souvenant qu'Iron man était amoureux de Jade, elle murmura :

-Que tu embrasserais bien Jade ?

-Raté. J'embrassai quelqu'un, c'est vrai, mais pas elle.

-Rita ?

-Pauvre conne avec un K !

Blue eu un sourire avant de se retourner complétement et d'entendre Stark demander :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui je voulais embrasser ?

-Non, merci Cyborg. Je n'en ai aucune envie, répondit la lycéenne avec douceur, refusant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Bonne nuit.

Chapitre dix-neuf

Le lendemain, huit heure sonnaient à l'horloge du village lorsque Thor, se glissant hors de sa tente, trouva Karl, Jade et Rosenberg en train de parler des évenements de la veille. Rosenberg, les sourcils froncés, semblait chercher des yeux Zögenfërb qui restait introuvable.

-C'est comme Bloody et Loki, déclara elle, Ils ont disparus ! Monsieur Thor, venez avec nous, nous allons faire un tour voir ce qui a put leur arriver !

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa les épaules et suivit la troupe qui s'enfonça dans la forêt. Celle ci était épaisse et l'air déjà lourd pour une heure aussi matinale. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent la voiture de Bloody maculée de sang, à proximité de morceaux de chaires douteux. Rosenberg, alarmée, ignora les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et regarda à travers les vitres de la voiture. Avec un hurlement, elle trouva Bloody et Loki nus, couvert de sang, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la plage arrière de la voiture, peulotés dans un sac de couchage. Thor, regardant à son tour, se mit à rire alors que Bloody, réveillée, baissa la fenêtre et lança sur le dieu ce qui semblait être un de ses révolvers. Celui ci éclata deux fois plus de rire alors que Bloody, enfilant la chemise de Loki et son string se jeta sur le dieu, toutes griffes dehors. Elle eu à peine le temps de le plaquer à terre que Loki, ayant remis son caleçon, la renversa et, sur elle, s'exclama :

-Bloody, moi aussi je veux le tuer mais si tu le fais, jamais mon père ne voudra qu'on reste ensemble… Et puis pour le sang je pense que m'avoir vider dix neuf fois de mon sang ça te suffie, non ?

Haussant un sourcil, la lycéenne posa un long baiser sur les lèvres du dieu :

-Tais toi, sale type !

Rosenberg, terrifié, partit en hurlant alors que Jade, Thor et Karl rentraient au camp, laissant les deux faire ce que bon leur semblait. Jade, détallant comme un lapin, vint ouvrir la tente de Stark et Blue et les trouva tout deux sur le côté, dos à dos, dormant à poings fermés :

-Debout là dedans ! Hurla elle.

-Hum… Commença Blue… La ferme Jade !

-Surement pas ! Debout, allez !

-Arrêtes ou je t'envois un truc à la gueule, la menaça Iron man.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, insista la lycéenne, on a retrouvé Bloody et Loki !

-Dans ce cas super, laisse nous dormir maintenant ! S'exclama Blue se blotissant dans son duvet.

-Et j'ai a vous annoncer très solenement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont ni puceau ni vierge !

Poussant un soupir, Stark déclara :

-Géniale ! Vive les mariés ! Laisse nous dormir maintenant !

Thor, surprit de voir Jade à demi rentrer dans la tente, passa à son tour la tête entre les pans de tissus et regarda les deux lycéens, enroulés dans leur sac de couchage qui voulaient de toute leur âme dormir :

-Salut vous deux ! Allez, debout ! Devinez quoi !

-Bloody et Loki ont couché ensemble, firent Blue et Stark en cœur.

-Ah ? Comment vous le savez ?

Stark, saisissant une lampe de poche, la balançant à la tête du dieu du tonnerre et de Jade. Ceux ci, surprit, reculèrent, sortant de la tente, laissant à Blue le temps de fermer les pans de tissus. Se roulant dans son sac de couchage, la lycéenne déclara :

-Bonne nuit Cyborg !

-Toi aussi Alien !

Au dehors, Jade et Thor échangèrent un regard surprit et confus avant que Rosenberg, pâle comme la mort, déclarait :

-C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive…

-Vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Karl, Par contre il faudrait peut être aller réveiller les autres, non ?

-Euh… Oui ! Où sont nos amoureux transis ?

Le militaire haussa un sourcil :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Win et Stark !

-Ah ! Ceux là ? Pff… Ils couchent même pas ensemble alors il faudrait peut être renouvelé vos surnoms, non ?

Rosenberg écarquilla les yeux, surprise par les propos de Karl :

-Vous êtes sure de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda elle.

-Oh ! Certain ! On est tous en couple dans la tribu des dingues à par eux ! Pourtant on leur met la pression mais non… Ils s'obstinent à se trainer d'Alien et de cyborg !

-Mais… Murmura la femme confuse.

-… Je sais, c'est naze comme surnom ! En plus Blue ne peux coucher avec personne sinon son père l'envoie au couvent !

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise, avant de demander à nouveau :

-Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ?

-A par une amitié un peu tordu et une Rita avec un K ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y ait autre chose ! Vous savez, Tony a eu une période où, étant un milliardaire très intelligent, les filles étaient à ses pieds, et il n'y était pas insensible. Après qu'il ait commencé à marcher sur batterie ça à changer, mais bon, vous voyez Blue ? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'arrêterait sur elle ! Elle est beaucoup moins belle que la plus part des filles avec qui il a flirté !

-Si vous le dîtes… Donc nos amoureux de la bande sont Bloody et Loki ! Allez réveiller Stark et Win je vous prie, je m'occupe des autres !

Le lycéen obéit alors que le professeur de mathématiques se dirigeait vers la tente où Andréa et sa copine avait coucher ensemble. La pauvre.

Après un petit déjeuner en pleine nature et une baignade dans le lac avoisinant, la Terminale prit le chemin de l'école bien que personne n'ait réellement envie d'aller travailler. Bloody et Loki, se mélant à la troupe inquonito, furent fixer intensément par Héloïse qui ne comprenait pas qu'ils s'embrassent à tout bout de champs. Thor, que ces baisers n'impressionaient pas, déclara :

-Eh oh ! Les amoureux ! Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui vous ait arrivé cette nuit ?

-Comme si vous le saviez pas déjà tous, fit Bloody ironique.

-Même ! Renchérit Karl, On veut des explications !

-On a couché ensemble, conclu Loki.

Thor sourit avant de donner une grande claque dans le dos de son frère, ce qui lui coupa le souffle :

-Je suis fière de toi mon vieux !

-Euh… Merci !

Karl pouffa de rire alors qu'Héloïse approchait de la bande, un sourire graisseux aux lèvres :

-Loki, l'appela elle, Dis, tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit !

-Ah… Murmura le dieu terrifié.

-Et j'ai rêvé qu'on était tout les deux dans le même lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Le dieu, siaisssant Bloody par la taille, déclara, fièrement :

-Désolé grosse vache, mais j'ai couché avec Bloody !

Héloïse se décolora, laissant aux Avengers le soins de rire à gorge déployée. Sans attendre davantage, la pétasse fit volte face et retourna avec Pédoschtroumf qu'elle avait abandonné avec les boutonneux. La bande éclata de rire alors que Bloody, fière de son petit ami, l'embrassait avec passion. Une fois assis à leurs places habituelles dans la vieille salle de classe, Rosenberg demanda le silence et déclara :

-J'ai reçus une directive du ministère de l'éducation nationale qui nous ordonne de rentrer à Paris Samedi midi !

-Youpi ! Hurla la classe qui n'en pouvait plus des vieux de Moutardes-les-Béarnais.

Devinant que cette directive venait en fait du SHIELD et de son père adoptif, Stark émis un bref « cool » alors que Bloody riait à une idiotie que lui avait dites Loki.

-Une fête aura donc lieu ce vendredi soir au Trois-Moutardes, poursuivit la femme, Je compte sur vous pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement !

Avec un sourire plus ou moins dissimulé, la classe la rassura sur ce point alors que Loki tentait de se souvenir de la formule pour faire apparaître un Osaka. Une idée lui passa par la tête et, prenant son sceptre, regarda la pierre bleu avec insistance avant de murmurer « Cher père adoptif, cher Odin. J'ai eu un petit problème avec le sceptre et je suis sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Olovoir avec la plus délicieuse mutante qui puisse exister. Pouvez vous venir la rencontrer avant Samedi ? Je vous en serai reconnaissant, afin de pouvoir officialisé notre couple sur Asgard autant que sur la Terre. Loki » Il l'envoya t reçut presque immédiatement une réponse du père de tout les dieux : « Loki, arrêtes tout de suite avec cette forme de lettre, tu me fais passer pour un coincer du cul ! Bien entendu que j'accepte de rencontrer ton double par l'Olovoir ! Je suis très fière de toi mon fils ! Tu as trouvé une compagne avant ton frère ! Je viendrai jeudi, c'est le jour où ta mère va faire du shopping, ça m'épargnera de la suivre partout dans Asgard. Je t'embrasse Lokinounet, Papa. » Loki poussa un soupir avant de glisser à Bloody :

-Mon père va venir nous voir Jeudi !

-Pour me rencontrer ? Moi ?  
-Bah oui, toi ! Qu'elle question ! Il est impatient !

Bloody poussa un soupir avant de murmurer :

-Mais… Et si je ne lui plais pas ?  
-Oh ! T'inquiète il y a pas de risque ! Au contraire, il va adorer ton côté déjanté !

Thor pouffa de rire alors que Rosenberg commençait un cour à dormir debout sur les équation du troisième degré. Blue, soupirant, regarda son épaule ayant cicatrisé et, saisissant un ciseau emprunté à jade retira les quelques points de sutures qui rapprochaient ses chaires.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Stark prenant l'objet.

Il remonta un peu son tee-shirt avant de couper ses points, faisant hurler Héloïse qui fantasmait sur ses abdos. Fantasmer, nota Blue, n'était pas toujours synonyme de bon moment. Blue, essuyant les lames des ciseaux, les rendit à Jade alors que six morceaux de fils attendaient face aux lycéens. Ava, se penchant en avant, sussura :

-Eh ! Blue !

-Quoi ?

-On met quoi pour la fête ?

-J'en sais rien… Les robes qu'on s'est acheté avant de partir ?

-Exelente idée ! S'exclama Bloody.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt ennuyeux. Personne ne fit rien de drôle, tous étaient trop consentré sur des choses différentes : Bloody et Loki sur la visite d'Odin, Thor et Stark sur la machine, Ava et Jade sur la soirée et Karl et Blue sur ce qui adviendrait dés leur retour. Ils devraient préparer leur BAC, puis le passer, puis… Se séparer. En effet, elle savait que Jade voulait devenir mannequin, Ava danseuse et Bloody sérial killer. Elle sourit. Chacune de ses amies avaient choisis un destin incertain, qui laissait place au rêve et à l'imagination, mais pas elle. Elles avaient choisis des voies où leurs atouts avaient une place importante, pas elle. Pourquoi avait elle choisis de garder ainsi les pieds sur terre elle qui, enfant, rêvait d'aventure et de pays lointain, de pleine mer et de courage ? Elle était condamné à n'être qu'un chirurgien cardiaque, noble métier certes, mais métier qu'elle exercerait dans un hôpital, une clinique à la limite, et où les heures se ressembleraient et où les médecins, soucieux uniquement de leur revenu mensuel –les patients étant devenu un problème moindre- se ficherait bien de tout le reste. Elle était donc condamné à devenir médecin, comme son père l'avait toujours voulu, a porter un carré bouclé et des vêtements bleu clair. Elle aurait surement un chien, vivrait dans un petit appartement puis dans une grande maison en proche banlieue, elle épouserait un homme avec qui elle n'aurait pas grand chose à voir, qui la regarderait de haut et lui parlerait de chose et d'autre auquelle elle ne préterait qu'une vague attention. Elle aurait trois enfants, Pierre, Paul et Jeanne et les emmènerait à la messe le dimanche bien qu'elle ne croit pas en dieu et finirait toute seule avec un caniche et l'espèce d'idiot que serait son mari. Comme son père l'avait voulu.

-Eh ! Miss Blues !

Revenant de ses visions désastreuses de l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle, la lycéenne regarda Stark qui, un sourire aux lèvres, lui ouvrait la porte de la maison. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient rentré, mais cela semblait être le cas. Murmurant un « merci idiot », la jeune fille entra et regarda le salon dans lequel tout ses amis s'étaient rassemblé, un paquet de feuille à la main. Jade, au cou de Chuck, expliqua :

-Si on se met à réviser, peut être que nos parents nous permettront de nous voir pendant la semaine qui s'écoulera à Paris avant qu'on passe le BAC !

-Ça me va, avoua Karl ouvrant ce qui sembla à tout le monde un magasine porno.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Ava s'exclama :

-Karl, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben… Ça se voit non ? Je révise l'anatomie féminine !

-Je le fais avec toi ! S'écria Thor lâchant un schéma technique de physique dont il ne semblait pas avoir grands choses à faire.

Ava se jeta sur son petit ami pour lui arracher le magasine des mains alors que Blue allait dans sa chambre chercher un cour de math, que Jade prenait la géographie et que Bloody et Loki faisaient un quiz en histoire, une bonne réponse se soldant par un baiser. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de baiser étant donné que le dieu de la mort ne savait de Marie Antoinette que sa date de mort. Iron man s'engoufra dans sa chambre et en ressortis avec une boite à outil qu'il calla sous son bras avant de traverser le salon, laissant tous les regards se poser sur lui :

-Où tu vas monsieur le génie ? Demanda Blue.

-Bah… Tu crois que la machine va se finir toute seule ?

- Non, mais il faut réviser, déclara Jade.

-Ecoute, avec moi les révisions ça va vite : je connais tout ce qu'i savoir en math, en physique, en chimie, en bio et en anglais. Je sais que la phylo c'est mort, je pige rien ! Voilà, que reste il à réviser ?

-Euh… Murmura Jade cherchant… Le sport !

Désignant avec un sourire le réacteur qui brillait dans sa poitrine, Iron man déclara :

-Dispensé de sport à vie ! Et je n'en fais que par ce que sinon je me fais chier ! Bon allez, reprit il claquant la porte, à plus les dingues !

La bande échangea un regard alors que Loki répondait que Charlemagne était un fromage à plume.

-Mais non ! S'écria Bloody, C'était un roi !

-Oui, oui… C'est ce que j'allais dire !

-Et puis pourquoi un fromage ?

-Bah… Camembert, Charlemagne… Il y a pas trop de différence !

-Si tu le dis… Qu'est ce que tu sais de Vercingétorix ?

-Oulà ! Qu'il est mort…

-.. Comme tout le monde, finit Bloody.

-… Qu'il a empécher toutes les autres âmes de dormir pendant sept cent ans… Quel brailleur celui là ! Sinon, non. C'était con !

-Loki, reprit la lycéenne, a t'entendre, tous les personnages historiques étaient des cons !

-Et ils l'étaient !

-Mais c'est pas ce qu'on te demande !

-Mais je m'en fou de ce qu'on me demande !

Bloody l'embrassa, le faisant taire. Bientôt, dix huit heure trente s'affichèrent à l'horloge de la maison. Saisissant le poignet du dieu du tonnerre, Bloody le tira vers la salle de bain :

-Allez debout le dieu de la mort, à la douche !

-On arrêtes avec les cons ? S'enquit Loki.

-Et oui !

Ne trouvant aucune expression qui dépeindrait sa joie, il se contenta de suivre Bloody alors que Thor envoyait valser le livre de phylo qu'Ava avait réussi à lui faire lire :

-J'en ai marre ! Hurla il. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Blue, hilare, s'exclaffa :

-Il est pas l'heure !

-Rien à foutre ! Vivement que Loki sorte de la douche, que je prenne sa place !

Une heure s'écoula avant que Stark ne rentre, couvert de cambouit et d'huile en tout genre. Se retenant d'éclater de rire, Blue demanda :

-Tu as pris une douche à une pompe à essence ?

-Très drôle ! Et toi où as tu trouvé ton humour ? Dans une poubelle ?

-Loki ! Hurla Thor du rez de chaussé, Sors de sous cette putain de douche où j'enfonce la porte !

A peine eut il dit cela que Bloody et son dieu de lmort préféré sortirent de la salle de bain, enroulé chacun dans une serviette de bain. Haussant un sourcil, le dieu du tonnerre s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez sous cette putain de douche ?

-De l'exercice physique, répondit Bloody.

Loki éclata de rire avant de suivre la lycéenne qui l'emmena dans leur chambre alors que Thor, comprenant plus que bien le sous entendu, se levait, déclarant :

-Ava ! Viens, on a un truc à essayer !

Le reste de la bande échangea un regard avant que les deux ne montent se laver et que Blue ne se lève, proposant :

-Et si on cuisinait ce soir, pour changer ?

-Si tu veux, fit Stark couvert d'huile de moteur, je propose des pates !

L'idée fut accepté à l'unanimité, laissant JARVIS se débrouiller avec les fourneaux. Tous décidèrent de se mettre en pyjama, rapport à l'écrasante envie de dormir qui les tenait. Ils dinèrent devant Scream4 avant que chacun n'aille se coucher. Tous purent plus ou moins deviner que Bloody et Loki s'apprétaient à faire autre chose que dormir, ainsi que Thor et Ava et Jade et Chuck. Mais ils ne dirent mot et se contentairent d'aller se coucher.

Stark entendit vaguement des coups être frappés à sa porte, sans que ceux ci ne le réveille réellement. Dans un demi sommeil, il se retourna, sans pour autant pouvoir ignorer la présence de l'inconnu derrière la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son rèéeil qui indiquait trois heure du matin, soit pas une heure où être réveillé.

-Cyborg ! Entendit il crier, Ouvre moi !

Se réveillant tout à fait à l'appel de Blue, le jeune homme se dressa sur son lit, tous les sens en alerte. Que ce passait il ? Thanos avait il à nouveau attaquer la maison ? Fury avait il débarqué avec un nouvel Héliporteur ? Ou pire : Rosenberg avec un livre de math ? Sans plus attendre il sauta à bas de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte, tombant en effet sur Blue dans son tee-shirt Iron man, tenant un oreiller et une couverture coincé sous son bras gauche. Réalisant qu'elle ne le quittait plus, le jeune homme demanda, papillonant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il vit la jeune fille prendre une grande inspiration, manifestement ce qu'elle allait dire lui coutait. Elle avait du longuement pesé le pour et le contre, tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de quitter sa chambre et très certainement c'était fait violence pour se lever :

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Finit elle par demander.

Iron man écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant si on pouvait faire une demande pareille à trois heure du matin. Sans prendre le temps de déduire, il s'exclama la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Par ce que Thor est avec Ava, Jade avec Chuck et que Karl dort nu !

-Ah… D'accord… Mais pourquoi ?

Désignant du pouce la chambre de Bloody et Loki, la lycéenne avoua :

-L'amour c'est beau mais ça fait un peu de bruit en l'occurrence ! Et je n'arrive pas à dormir avec tout ce rafu !

-Ah…

-Bon, je peux dormir dans ta chambre, oui ou merde ?

-Euh… Murmura Stark se remettant de son réveil un peu brusque… Oui, oui, pas de problème !

Blue entra sans plus de civilité dans la chambre du génie et posa son oreiller et sa couverture par terre. Elle ne rêvait que de dormir un minimum, ce que Bloody et Loki ne semblaient pas inclure dans leur emploie du temps « nuit torride ». Haussant un sourcil, Iron man demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'installe ! J'ai grandi avec trois sœurs alors ce ne sera pas la première fois que je dors à même le sol ! Avoua la lycéenne s'asseillant sur sa couverture.

-Moi vivant tu ne dormiras pas par terre ! Viens dormi avec moi !

Avec un demi sourire, Blue murmura :

-Moi vivante je ne dormirai pas dans ton lit !

-Bon… Comme tu veux ! Juste un truc, tu viens avec moi ? J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu appels « rafu ».

Haussant les épaules, Blue se leva et suivit Iron man qui traversa le salon d'un bond pas. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il entendit en effet du bruit, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait. C'était à vrai dire des bruits d'objet tombant, se cassant, de verre brisé et de tissus se déchirant :

-Alors ? Fit Blue, C'est qui qu'avait raison ?

Poussant la porte de la chambre du dieu de la mort, les deux lycéens trouvèrent ce qui ressemblait à un champs de ruine : les lampes de chevets se trouvaient respectivement coincées dans une tringle à rideaux et l'autre au sommet de l'armoire, les rideaux étaient déchiré, les fenêtres cassées, les draps gisaient à peu près partout sauf sur le lit, la pièce était de même maculé de sang. Regardant à droite et à gauche, Stark commenta d'un « c'est violent » avant de fermer la porte, laissant Bloody et Loki, nus, accrochés au plafond, le loisir de soupirer et même de reprendre leur gymnastique. Iron man et la jeune fille retournèrent dans la chambre du génie et, l'un sur le sol, l'autre sur son lit, ils se dirent un mutuels et neutre « bonne nuit ». Si Jade avait été là, elle aurait tout simplement hurlé.

Le lendemain, Ava se leva la première. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise de trouver Thor endormit, puis de ne pas trouver Stark ou Blue dans la cuisine. La porte de la chambre de son amie était ouverte, où était elle donc passé ? Sans attendre d'avoir de réponse, elle demanda à JARVIS de faire du café, puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que Thor se lève, suivit de près par Jade et Karl, puis Chuck. Voyant Loki sortir de la chambre, accompagné de Bloody, Thor écarquilla les yeux voyant les plaies en train d cicatriser que son frère portait partout sur le corps :

-Tu t'es fais attaquer par un tigre ? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre.

-Aïe, gémit Loki, Non, bien plus dangereux et sexy ! Alors sur le moment quand elle sort les griffes, c'est exitant au possible, mais après ça fait juste mal ! Aïe !

Se tournant vers Ava, le dieu du tonnerre la fixa un instant avant de déclarer :

-Ça te dirais de te faire poser des griffes en acier ?

Ava lui mit une droite alors que la porte de la chambre de Stark s'ouvrait et que Blue et le génie sortaient de la pièce. Fixant Loki et Bloody, la lycéenne ne remarqua même pas la bande qui échangeait des regards surprit par la présence de Blue dans la chambre d'Iron man. Venant se planter devant le dieu de la mort et sa petite amie, elle hurla :

-Je vais vous étriper !

-Ah ? Fit Loki surprit, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que à cause de votre partie de jambe en l'air j'ai dus aller dormir par terre dans la chambre de l'autre con ! Continua la lycéenne.

Levant le nez de son bol de café, Karl demanda :

-On parle de moi ?

-La ferme !

-Mais, fit Loki haussant les épaules, On a rien fait !

-Non, à par que vous avez démoli votre chambre et fait un vacarme digne de la gay pride, c'est vrai que vous n'avez rien fait ! Vociféra Blue. Je vous préviens, la prochaine fois que je suis obligé d'aller dormir avec Stark je vous étrangle !

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Blue prit un gateau dans le paquet que Karl mangeait avant de se diriger dans sa chambre, piaffant comme un aigle en colère. Tony haussa les épaules :

-Je vous jure que j'ai rien fais !

La bande gromella un « bien sure » alors que le lycéen prenait place avec eux. Blue revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, le regard brillant comme un lion devant sa proie. Chuck, le voyant, déclarant :

-Tu sais, tu pourrais vraiment devenir agent du SHIELD…

-Bien sure, coupa la lycéenne se versant du café, et me retrouvé avec un surnom comme Faucon ? Non merci !

-C'est vrai, fit Jade, pourquoi tu t'appels Faucon Chuck ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en croquant dans un brownie avant de murmurer :

-C'est compliqué ! Mais si vous y tenez… En gros, dés qu'on devient un agent en état d'effectuer des missions au SHIELD, notre « équipe » qui n'est en fait que quelques personnes qui vous tiennes compagnie pendant les entrainement et avec qui vous partagez votre dortoir, doivent vous trouver un surnom. Ce surnom vous sera assigner toute votre vie au sein du SHIELD, alors on a pas interet à se gourer ! Comme pour les animaux, certaines années, nos surnoms doivent commencer par un A, un R, un G… bref, c'est comme les animaux ! Et moi c'était l'année des F, j'ai eu Faucon !

Avec un sourire, Stark souffla :

-Ils auraient pus trouver plus original !

-Au début j'étais sensé m'appeler Falbala, avoua l'archer finissant son brownie, mais Fury a jamais voulu. Il y a une fille en cour de formation cette année et on va l'appeler Vatefairefoutre!

-Voilà quelque chose de préférable, fit Stark.

-Mais elle va fini en Veuve noir, c'est sure, Fury refuse qu'on s'appel avec des noms marrants… Quoi que on est appelé par nos surnoms alors je le vois mal crier « Falbala ! », « Vatefairefoutre ! », « Connarddemerde ! » ou « Pissepasdroit ! »… Quoi que tout bien réfléchis ce serait marrant… Donc voilà pourquoi je m'appel Faucon ! Si tu pars dans l'armée au début de l'été Blue, attend une seconde laisse moi compter… Voilà ! Tu arriverais l'année des A ! Alors ? Abraracourix ou Assurancetoutriques ?

La lycéenne poussa un soupir et allait répondre qu'elle voulait être chirurgien lorsque la pensée de Pierre, Paul, Jeanne et le caniche lui revint à l'esprit, la laissant murmurer :

-Je me passerai des personnages de BD !

-Ah ? Dommage, je me réjouissais d'avoir une Astérix au SHIELD !

Blue saisit un morceau de pain et le grignota alors que Loki et son double par l'Olovoir s'en allait se laver. Stark, à table, commença sans s'en rendre compte à fredonner :

-I belive I can fly,

I belive I can touch the sky…

-Ils faisaient du bruit à ce point là ? S'enquit Jade.  
-Oh oui, confirma Blue.

-Je te crois pas !

-I belive I can fly…

-I belive you can crach and died, finit la lycéenne, Ne me crois pas, mais c'est vrai !

Une heure plus tard, la bande quittait la maison, peuno, ayant à peu près autant envie de voir Rosenberg que de se battre avec un tigre à plume. Ils arrivèrent à l'école vers huit heure, trouvant leur professeur favoris assise dans la classe, relisant des copies qu'ils lui avaient rendu la veille.

-Monsieur Loki, fit celle ci fixant sa copie comme un alien étrange, pourquoi votre copie est elle couverte de grafiti artistiques ?  
-Des grafitis ! S'exulta le dieu, Mais c'est l'alphabet qui est employé sur Asgard depuis plus de douze million d'année, ce ne sont pas des grafitis !

-Je vous demandais de résoudre une formule, lui rappela Rosenberg.

-Oui, et en dessous j'ai écris la formule pour détransphormer les gens en poisson, ce que vous aviez fait avec votre première formule !

Rosenberg haussa un sourcil alors que Thor saisissait son frère par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier :

-Loki, ce sont des maths ! Pas de la magie !

-Mais ça revient au même !

Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un long et fastidieux soupir avant de s'asseoir, laissant ses amis faire de même. Petit à petit, la classe entière s'assit, laissant à Rosenberg le loisir de commencer son cours.

-Aujourd'hui, déclara elle, Nous allons parler des mesures sub adjacentes de degré supérieur à trois !

-Je me demande jusqu'à combien de degré elle peut monter, avoua Bloody.

Loki éclata de rire alors que la lycéenne sentait sa main se mettre à la chatouiller. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien monter le long de son bras ? Craignant une areignée, la jeune fille baissa les yeux mais ne pus retenir un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit la totalité de sa main entourée de flamme. Se levant, hurlante au milieu de la classe silencieuse et à demi endormi, elle secoua sa main pour tenter d'étreindre la flamme, sans succés. Le pire n'était pas que sa main brulait, mais qu'elle ne le sentait pas. Thor la regarda un instant avant de soupirer « Putain d'Olovoir » alors que Loki glaçait sa main comme sa nature de géant des glaces le lui permetait et prit celle de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, le flammes s'éteignirent, ne laissant dans l'esprit de chacun qu'un mauvais souvenir. Voyant le regard menaçant de Rosenberg, le dieu de la mort et de la désolation déclara :

-Enculé de Karl, il ne fallait pas lui donner ton briquet !

Il se rassit en même temps que Bloody alors que Rosenberg repartait avec ses équations ne servant à rien. Bloody, fixant Loki comme un lion sa proie s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Je t'explique : le sortilège de l'Olovoir est normalement fait pour que ceux qui sont sous son emprise se compléte : je suis un coincé tu es dingues, je suis bon en danse pas trop toi… Et comme j'ai le pouvoir de glacer tout et n'importe quoi, l'Olovoir a fait en sorte que toi tu puisse tout faire bruler !

Bloody écarquilla les yeux en fixant sa main, stupéfaite. Elle avait donc, en plus d'être une mutante, des pouvoirs magiques ? C'était géniale ! Stark, au premier rang, déclara soudain :

-Trente sept !

-Monsieur Stark ! Hurla Rosenberg, Je parlais à mademoiselle Win, pas à vous !

-Peut être mais je crois qu'à par la calculette que David a caché sur ses genoux, je suis le seul être de cette classe capable de résoudre cette équation !

-Vous me faites chier !

-Je le sais ! Et vous me faites chier aussi.

Désignant la porte, Rosenberg s'exclama :

-Dehors monsieur Stark !

-Vraiment ? Bon, si vous y tenez !

Il sortit alors que Thor éclatait bruillement de rire, rapport à Karl qui s'était aspergé d'encre. Rosenberg, les sourcils froncés, s'exclama :

-Monsieur Thor !

-Oui ?  
-Prenez la porte !

Le dieu du tonnerre la fixa un instant, interdit, avant de se lever et de saisir la porte qu'il arracha à ses gons, sous les yeux ébahi de la classe :

-Je la met où ? S'enquit il.

La classe éclata de rire alors que Rosenberg, pâle comme un cadavre, priait pour que leur retour ait bientôt lieu. Stark, dehors, éclata de rire lui aussi, à la surprise de Thor. Après tout, il avait pris la porte, non ?

-Lâchez cette porte tout de suite monsieur Thor ! S'exclama Rosenberg.

-Ah ? D'accord !

Le dieu laissa tomber la porte qui émit un grand « Paf » en touchant le sol, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire la classe et écrasa les orteils de Rosenberg, la rendant d'un seul coup cramoisie. Hurlant, feulant tel un chat en chasse, elle s'écria :

-Monsieur Thor !

Au même moment, Kuji ouvrit la porte de la salle, sautant d'exitation :

-Allez les jeunes ! S'exclama il, Cours de sport, ce temps est idéal pour nager !

-Mais… Bredouilla Rosenberg.

-Désolé mais votre cour est terminé depuis quinze seconde ! Allez bande de con, suivez moi !

Chapitre vingt

Le lendemain matin, une surprise de taille attendait la maisonnée. En effet, après que tous ait petit déjeuner et se soit habillé, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur un vieille homme barbu qui portait une armure en or et un cache œil doré. Il imposait le respect et la sagesse, mais pas pour tout le monde si l'on en crois la discution qui suivie. Bloody, Blue et Jade qui discutaient dans le salon haussérent un sourcil. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges, surprise de voir un habitant du village s'aventurer jusque chez eux demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Haussant un sourcil, manifestement surprit qu'on lui parle comme cela, l'inconnu s'enquit :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ecoutez, reprit la mutante, Ici on est un peu tous taré alors quand on est vieux, il faut mieux se barrer !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux alors que Bloody murmurait :

-Je dis ça, je ne dis rien !

-Savez vous a quoi vous parlez ? Demanda l'homme.

-Tu sais qui te parle, grand père ? Demanda à son tour la lycéenne.

Alors que l'homme allait répondre, Loki sortit de derrière le bar de la cuisine, un mug de café à la main. Le regard de l'inconnu s'illumina alors que Loki perdait d'un seul coup toutes ses couleurs :

-Lokinounet ! S'exclama le borgne.

-Ah… Papa…

Bloody devint pâle comme un cadavre alors qu'Odin se jetait au cou de son fils et l'étreignait avec force. Loki grimaça alors que Blue et Jade éclataient de rire. Bredouillant, Bloody murmura :

-Désolé monsieur… Ou monseigneur… Ou mon dieu…

-Odin ce sera parfait, fit le dieu lachant Loki. Et vous charmante demoiselle ?

-Je suis Bloody.

-J'aime bien votre côté déjanté, avoua Odin, Vous ferez une merveilleuse déesse de la mort !

Bloody resta quelques instants interdite avant de murmurer :

-Mais… Vous savez, je ne compte pas épouser Loki…

-Selon les lois d'Asgard, commença le dieu en armure.

-Mais mettez les vous dans le cul vos lois à la con ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Le visage du roi des dieux devint soudain très pâle avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Comment ?

-Je sais, commença Loki confu, elle est…

-… Surprenante ! Le coupa son père. J'adore. Où l'as tu dénicher ?

Surprit pas la question de son père, le dieu de la mort et de la désolation avoua :

-A Montaigne…

-Le fameux Asile recenssé sur Asgard comme extrèmement dangereux ? Je comprend mieux ! Bloody, je peux te poser quelques questions ? Histoire de voir si je donnes mon accord pour que vous viviez ensemble avec Loki…

Haussant les épaules, Bloody fit « oui » de la tête. S'asseillant dans un canapé alors que Stark et Karl sortaient de leurs chambres, le dieu commença :

-Loki, peux tu devenir un dieu je te prie ? Il nous faut nous mettre en condition du conseil d'Asgard !

-Ah… Oui… Soupira le lycéen.

Sans prendre en compte qu'il soit presque huit heure du matin, Loki revêtit sa parure de dieu alors que Stark, hilare, s'exclamait :

-C'est carnaval ?

-Qui est cet énergumen ? Demanda Odin.

-Euh… Personne père ! Tony, Blue, Jade, Karl, allez chercher Ava et partez en cour. Dites à Thor de devenir le dieu du tonnerre et de venir nous rejoindre et à Chuck de partir se balader. Nous avons a nous entretenir avec mon père, dans un cercle familial respectant le respect de…

-La ferme ! Le coupa Odin, Ta diarée verbale m'insupporte quand tu la sors pour m'impressionner !

Se tournant vers Iron man et Cap'tain Amèrica, le roi des dieux déclara :

-Mon fils adoptif veut absolument me faire passer pour un coincer du cul ! Pourtant je ne le suis pas du tout !

Stark eu un bref sourire forcé montrant qu'il n'en doutait pas alors que Karl partait chercher Ava, Thor et Chuck. Quelques minutes plus tard, la troupe quittait la maison, Chuck ronchonnant sur son sort qui allait consister à surveiller la machine de Stark. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitter la maison, Thor, en armure métallique, Mïomnir au poing, arriva dans la pièce. Avec un grand sourire il vint embrasser Odin qui lui demanda ensuite de s'asseoir. Regardant ses deux fils, le roi des dieux tendit un doigt vers Bloody et déclara :

-Il est hors de question que durant une réunion du conseil d'Asgard un membre ne soit pas correctement vêtue !

Aussitôt que ces mots eurent quitter ses lèvres, Bloody se trouva enfermé dans une longue robe rouge comme ses yeux qui faisait ressortir la lueur rubis de ceux ci. Une grande échancrure allant jusqu'à sa hanche était cerclé de flamèche, tout comme le bas de la robe. A son bras droit que la robe ne tenait que par une bretelle, un bijou qui ressemblait fort à un dragon était enroulé autour de son biceps, et un serpent du même métal glissait le long de son cou. Avec un sourire le roi des dieux déclara :

-Parfait ! A présent je déclare le conseil ouvert ! Y siègent Odin, roi des dieux, Thor, dieu du tonnerre, et Loki, dieu de la mort et de la désolation. Il nous faut décider si Bloody ici présente sera qualifié de « déesse de la mort et de la désolation ».

-Je vote pour ! S'exclama Thor.

-On vote à la fin, lui rappela Loki.

-Ah oui, merde.

Odin sourit avant de demander :

-Bloody, voulez vous marriez ?

-Euh… Jamais !

-Fort bien… fit Odin fronçant les sourcils… Et donner une descendance à votre mari ?

-Encore moins.

-Bon… Vous engagez vous à régner dans la grâce et la raison ?

-Ben… Vous pouvez toujours espérer !

Loki avait pâlit, Thor se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire mais leur père semblait plus que surprit. Le dieu de la mort demanda :

-Alors père ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

-J'en pense que vous allez drôlement bien ensemble ! Je ne pensais objectivemment pas qu'il existe quelque part dans tout les univers quelqu'un comme toi !

-Et bien si , lui démontra Bloody. La preuve !

-Bref, coupa Thor, on vote ?

-Une minute mon fils ! L'arreta Odin. Qui sont vos parents ?

-Euh… Ma mère est une femme comme une autre, très belle, un peu chiante sur les bords et particulièrement sympa. Sinon, je ne connais pas mon père…

-Fort bien. Et que pensez vous du sortilège de l'Olovoir ?

-Eh bien… je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé !

Odin poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

-On vote. Qui est pour ?

Les trois mains des membres du conseil se dressèrent comme les extémités menaçante de lances. Bloody sourit lorsque le roi des dieux déclara :

-Bloody, tu es officiellement « la déesse de la morte et de la désolation ». Il te faut une arme, a toi de choisir laquelle !

Sortant ses griffes d'Adamandium, la lycéenne déclara :

-Ça ça va ?

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama Odin. Je vois que tout est en ordre, je vais donc vous laissez et retourner sur Asgard. Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour affronter la colère de votre mère quand elle va savoir que je suis allé vous voir sans elle les garçons !

-On te soutiens, dire les dieux en cœur.

Sur ses mots, Odin sourit avant qu'un éclair jaune ne balaille la pièce, le faisant disparaître en un nuage opaque. Bloody, a nouveau en pantalon et en top, regardant Loki et Thor dans le même état avant de murmurer :

-Il est pas un peu taré votre père ?

-Si si, assurèrent les deux d'une même voix.

Jetant un regard suspicieux à la pendule, Loki vit qu'une heure s'était écoulée et qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner en cour. Bien que son frère et sa petite amie pousse de lourds soupirs, ils sortirent de la maison et empruntèrent le bois, sans se soucier de rien. Mais ils auraient dus.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la clairière où reposait la machine infernale de Stark, de grands cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Se tournant en un même mouvements vers la clairière, ils trouvèrent Stark, Blue, Chuck et Karl faire face à Thanos qui portait toujours son arc en argent. Chuck bandait son arc et Cap'tain America envoyait son bouclier sur l'extra terrestre alors que Blue, ayant sortit de son sac son pistolet d'HYDRA tirait comme elle pouvait. Stark, sans l'armure, était en train de trafiquer la machine. Cachées entre deux sapins, Ava et Jade hurlaient.

Sans attendre, les dieux se transformèrent alors que Bloody sortait les griffes et feulait. Ils s'élancèrent vers leurs mis alors que Loki était plaqué au sol par un homme deux fois costaud comme lui qui portait un jean usé, une veste en cuir et un tee shirt beige.

-Loki ! Hurla la lycéenne.

Celui ci devint soudain très mal. Thor, courant vers la bande, lançait son marteau sur Thanos alors que l'inconnu se redraissait, arrachant du corps du dieu six griffes en Adamandium qui dépassaient de ses poings. Sur la poitrine du lycéen, deux taches rouges apparaissaient, pour la plus grande fureur de Bloody qui poussa un hurlement barbare et se rua sur l'homme. Celui ci, bien qu'il fut plus grand qu'elle, sembla impressioner par les griffes qu'ils avaient en commun, ce qui ne l'empécha pas de s'exclamer :

-Eh, morveuse. Casse toi, je bosse pour le SHIELD.

Ses trais étaient fins, son nez aquilin et il portait des cheveux assez courts brun. Un étrange sourire éclairaient ses lèvres, faisant ressortir les deux plaques de militaire qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Bloody, sans plus d'état d'âme que si il avait été une areignée, le chargea, toutes griffes dehors. Elle ne put l'empaler comme prévu, car l'homme bloqua ses girffes avec les siennes et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans la machoire. Tombant sur le sol sous la violence du coup, la lycéenne, aveuglé par le fait que Loki était blessé, se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur l'homme.

Elle sauta en l'air, bloquant un de ses coups de griffes, et planta les siennes dans le ventre de l'inconnu. Celui ci gémit avant d'arracher la main de Bloody de ses intestins et de trouver deux trous rouges sur son tee shirt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus de trous, la peau s'étant regénérée toute seule. Cela n'empécha pas Bloody de repartir à l'assaut, lui affligeant coup de poings sur coup de pieds et cou de genoux sur coups de griffes. Elle fut blessée sans pour autant le sentir, sa peau se réjénérant trop vite pour cela.

De leur côté, Blue, Stark, Karl, Chuck et Thor tentaient de tenir Thanos à distance sans pour autant le faire disparaître. Tony, se tournant vers Loki qui se redraissait lentement sur le sol, cicatrisant, hurla :

-Loki !  
-Quoi ? Répondit le dieu sans réellement l'entendre.

-L'Osaka !

Au même moment, l'extra terrestre se posa sur la terre. Blue, arme en main, tira encore et encore, mais cela ne semblait plus l'atteindre. Se protégeant avec un de ses avants bras, Thanos tendit l'autre vers le sol. Aussitôt, un tremblement ébranla celui ci, comme si un géant se redraissait soudain des profondeurs du monde. Il n'y eu pas de géant, simplement une immense faille qui transperça la montagne comme la coupe d'un scalpel. Thor, que ce tour de magie agaçait, dirigea sa massue vers le ciel. Celui ci se couvrait de nuage noir et menaçant, le tonnerre grondant au loin. Une pluie très fine se mit à tomber alors que la faille, plus par l'afflut d'une nappe phréatique qu'à cause de la pluie se remplissait d'eau.

Loki, que ses blessures avaient secouées, regardant interdit Bloody se battre avec un mutant ayant les mêmes pouvoir qu'elle, n'entendit pas Stark hurler. Il fallut que le génie, ayant oublié son armure à la maison, hurle à nouveau :

-Loki ! L'Osaka !

-L'Osaka… Murmura celui ci… ?

Bloody et l'homme s'empalèrent mutuellemet sous la pluie alors que Thanos, pretant à peu près autant d'attention aux tires de Blue qu'à un moustique s'approchait de la jeune fille. Il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol alors que Thor et Karl hurlaient un « Blue ! » affolé, Stark étant trop occupé à faire revenir Loki à la réalité. Les deux lycéens jetèrent leur marteau et leur bouclier à la tête de Thanos qui les repoussa d'un tour de main. Blue, se tortillant comme un ver de terre, avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, bien que la présence de l'extra terrestre ne l'effrais pas. Celui ci avança sa figure voilée vers la lycéenne et, collant presque son nez contre le sien, il déclara :

-Je vais t'écraser humaine… Comme j'écraserai tous les autres… Vous n'êtes pas une race qui mérite de vivre.

Blue, envoyant un coup de pied magistrale dans la capuche de Thanos, réussi à faire tomber le tissus gris qui couvrait une abominable face. En effet, celle ci était rouge, couverte de ride comme celle d'un vieillard, et deux petits yeux porcins brillaient autour d'un nez de cadavre qui n'avait plus ni narine ni chaire. Il n'avait pas de cheveux, et ses joues semblaient avoir été mangé par d'étranges insectes tant elles étaient percées de trous. Elle avait devant elle une créature a mis chemin entre le vivant et le cadavre… Soudain, la lycéenne vit quelque chose derrière la créature qui lui redonna plus ou moins espoir.

-L'Osaka ! Hurla à nouveau Stark.

-Ah ? Fit Loki se relevant, revenant par la même occasion à la réalité, Oui, c'est vrai, l'Osaka !

Il tendit les mains vers la machine et son énorme cuve en verre et prononça une formule qu'il m'est impossible de raporter ici. Aussitôt, une créature semblable en tous points à celle qu'ils avaient affonté apparut dans la cuve, piaffant.

-Vous avez perdu, murmura Blue.

-Comment ? Fit Thanos. Tu veux simplement me faire perdre mon temps !

-Retournez vous, vous verrez si je veux vous faire perdre votre temps !

La créature tourna la tête et trouva un spectacle suffisement incroyable pour que quiconque reste quelques secondes à le fixer. En effet, entre les montagnes de pierres noires et le ciel rendu gris par l'orage, furetant entre les éclairs, une machine qu'on aurait qualifié de titanesque approchait. Il était deux fois grand comme Montaigne, haut comme plusieurs immeubles, et quatre réacteurs circulaires bataient le vent avec violence. Une passerelle s'ouvrit à l'avant de celui ci et douze silhouettes immergèrent à la lueur des déchirures du ciel. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, portait un bandeau noir sur l'œil, et tous purent reconnairent Fury, a par Jade et Ava peut être. Les Avengers identifiairent l'énorme vaisseaux comme l'Héliporteur, ou du moins un neuf étant donné qu'ils avaient réduit en poussière celui d'avant.

Thanos, pourtant, ne s'émerveilla pas de cet incroyable spectacle. Rageur, au contraire, il lança à Fury un regard aussi noir que l'orage et s'éleva dans les airs, Blue à la main. Thor, voyant que c'était le moment ou jamais de monter dans la machine, l'escalada et se jeta dans une des bulles qu'il vérouuilla alors que Stark, autant inquiet pour Blue que pour la réussit ed eleur plan, hurlait :

-Loki ! Viens ici !

Le dieu de la mort, regarda Bloody qui grimaçait sous la douleur infligée par ses blessures, hésita un instant. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas techniquement mourir, mais si l'homme l'étranglait-sel et unique moyen de la tuer- alors tout était perdu. Et a voir l'état de fureur dans lequel il étai, le dieu savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Se tournant ver Stark qui attendait sous la pluie battante, il cria :

-Non !

Sans plus d'explication, il se rua sur l'homme qui l'embrocha à nouveau, lui arrachant un cri, mai permettant à Bloody de reprendre quelque peu son souffle.

A son poste près des commandes, Iron man fixait la place où Loki avait été quelques instants plutôt, interdit. Il savait que le dieu de la mort ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et il ne lui en voulait en rien. Mais cela le faisait renoncer à bien des choses. Jetant un regard à Blue qui se tortillait sous l'orage, la poigne de l'extra terrestre l'étouffant, il se décida. Adressant un regard à Jade et un à Ava, il se tourna vers Faucon et Cap'tain America. Chacun tentait d'atteindre Thanos qui pourtant restait invulnérable. Sentant une boule naître dans sa gorge, le lycéen appela :

-Karl…

Celui ci tourna la tête vers son ami et, voyant la tristesse qu'avait pris ses trais hésita un instant. Chuck, détectant qu'un problème survenait, détacha son regard de l'extra terrestre et vue ce que son ami voyait.

-Karl, commença Antony, Tu es l'icone d'une génération…

-Tony… Commença le militaire.

-… Robin des bois, poursuivit le génie… Tu es le plus grand archer du monde et un agent du SHIELD hors paire…

-Stark…

-… Moi, je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme avec un coeur en métal et une super armure, mais juste un homme…

-Si tu fais ça, fit Karl.

-Non. Taisez vous. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce qui m'attend, j'ai construis ce truc et je vais le faire fonctionner, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Les deux voulaient s'exclamer des paroles fortes qui auraient fait changer Iron man d'avis, mais l'un comme l'autre savait que c'était impossible.

Le génie, lançant un dernier regard au ciel où Blue se battait à moitié et d'où Fury devait le regarder, il attrapa le début d'une échelle et se hissa sur la seconde bulle. Il ouvrit le toit et s'enfonça à demi dedans avant de crier :

-Quand j'aurais verrouiller, il faudra presser le bouton rouge et dés que les cristaux commenceront à chauffer, vous devrez cadrer le laser sur Thanos. Comprit ?

-Oui, répondirent ils en cœur.

Stark sourit avant de fermer la porte du caisson et de la verrouiller. Chuck, une main sur l'énorme bouton rouge que contenait le tableau de bord, hésita un instant, conscient qu'il allait tuer un de ses amis. Il n'eut pas le choix, Karl l'enfonçant avec lui.

Au même instant, une lumière doré arriva sur l'Osaka qui en sembla fort surprit alors que Bloody, lancée par l'inconnu, attérissait à quelques mètres de la machine. Loki ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, puis arriva l'homme bourru, dont les vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux. De l'héliporteur, les douze silhouettes sautèrent en parachutes, zigzaguèrent entre les éclairs en un étrange ballet aérien avant de se poser sur le sol. Jade put remarquer que tous ou presque était relativement jeune, entre vingt et vingt cinq an, bien que deux ai dix sept ans au maximum et trois – dont Fury- dépassaient la quarantaine. Manifestement énervé de cette intrusion, Thanos balança violemment Blue dans la faille remplie d'eau où elle coula à pic. L'extra terrestre prit son arc et tira sur la troupe, tuant un agent, et brisant net une griffe de l'inconnu qui tomba au col en un « bang » avant de repousser avec la même facilité qu'un cheveux. Loki, qui portait une imposant blessure au côté, saisit l'objet avant que Fury ne gronde, aussi fort que l'orage :

-Logan ! Laissez ces enfants tout de suite !

-Vous en mélez pas ! Hurla le mutant.

-Je vous avais demander d'attraper le dieu, lui rappela l'homme, Pas de tuer votre fille !

Sur ses paroles, Bloody et Wolverine, couvert de sang l'un comme l'autre, se regardèrent, incrédules. Dans sa capsule, l'Osaka était à présent cerné d'une lumière jaune et mauve qui semblait le faire grandir, bien que cela soit presque impossible.

Chuck et Karl tentèrent de bloquer Thanos, en vain, alors que la lycéenne aux yeux rouges regardait Wolverine comme un marsien. C'était donc son père ? Cet homme bourru et brutal dont elle ne savait rien ? Cela lui plut énormément. Trois agents du SHIELD, voyant que Blue ne remontait pas de la flaque d'eau, campèrent un étrange appareil près de la surface et l'allumèrent, regardant des chiffres y défiler sans suite.

Soudain, Thanos vira de bord et tira une flèche dans le bras de Karl, puis une dans le pied de Chuck, les empèchant plus ou moins de se battre. Il voulait Loki. Celui ci, ayant entendu les instructions de Stark, vit les cristaux se mettre à chauffer et à pétiller comme une boissons gazeuse alors que dans sa cloche l'Osaka semblait grandir encore et encore. Voyant que ni Cap'tain America ni Chuck n'étaient en mesure de tourner le laser et que les agents du SHIELD étaient trop occupé à essayer de survivre à Thanos, il s'élança jusqu'à la machine qu'il escalada en quelques bons. Thanos envoya quelques flèches sur lui alors que Fury, soucieux que le dieu reste en vie, détruisit à l'aide d'un bazouka. Loki le remercia du regard avant de pousser de toutes ses forces la plaque contenant les cristaux incandessents vers Thanos. Celui ci ne sembla pas comprendre lorsqu'un rayon jaune tirant sur le violet jaillis de l'appareil et le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant lâcher ses armes et se ratatiner comme un pruneau séché.

Loki, désirant sortir son frère de la machine, tapa sans résultat sur le couvercle de métal qui semblait trop solide pour se briser. Sortant la griffe de Wolverine, le dieu la planta dans la surface plane et métallique avant de pratiquer une longue incision dans la porte. Celle ci céda sous les coups que le dieu mit à l'arracher avant de plonger ses deux bras dans la bulle et d'ne sortir Thor, livide, inconscient, qui semblait plus mort que vivant. Le posant sous la pluie battante, Loki s'attaqua avec autant de fougue à la porte de Stark avant de l'en tirer aussi, lui complétemenet et indiscutablement mort.

Prenant chacun un de ses proches sous son bras, le dieu sauta à terre alors que Thanos, qui avait vaguement la consistance d'une momie égyptienne tant par sa maigreur que par son odeur, disparaissait complétement. L'Osaka, enfermé dans sa prison de verre, cognait contre la vitre, ayant certainement trop avalé d'énergie pour en absorber encore. Loki posa Thor par terre ainsi que Stark alors qu'Odin, surgissant dans une gerbe d'illusion doré, regardait avec émerveillement son fils adoptif.

-Papa, murmura Loki, mais qu'est ce que…

-J'ai vu ce qui se passait, mais le chemin est long depuis Asgard. Est il mort ?

-Thanos ? Oui, enfin je crois.

-Non, je parlais de Thor !

Sans attendre de réponse le roi des dieux s'assit à côté de son fils et posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de murmurer quelques mots dont personne ne comprit rien. Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

-On a perdu Apple !

-C'est pas étonnant, en répondit une autre.

Fury, voyant à la tête d'Odin que quelque chose n'allait pas, se précipita vers Antony qu'il trouva sur le sol, livide, et aussi froid que le marbre. L' homme, s'asseillant lui aussi, prit la tête du lycéen et tenta de trouver son pould, en vain. Le redraissant légèrement, Fury posa sa tête transparente contre sa poitrine et, sentant ses yeux le piquer pour autre chose que la pluie qui lui cinglait le visage, il repensa aux deux années qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Qu'avaient ils fait ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été extrémement proche, se vouvoyant et se tenant à distance comme deux bactéries. Il s'en voulait terriblement. D'abord par ce qu'il n'avait pas su démasquer Stane, ensuite par ce qu'il n'avait jamais rien pus faire pour son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était malade et maintenant par ce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empécher sa mort. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré : c'était deux auparavant, dans une chambre d'hôpital où Stark avait été placé en attendant qu'il trouve un endroit où vire, à défaut d'habiter chez un assassin. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il allait venir avec lui, qu'il prenait son destin en main. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire, au contraire : il s'était même planté en beauté.

-On a perdu Faucon, Tronçonneuse et Tarentule !

Bloody, fixant Logan, hausa enfin poser une question se résumant en un bref mot :

-Papa ?

-Bloody ?

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire leurs visages et qu'ils ne s'élancent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se serrant comme si l'un ou l'autre avait été une peluche. Wolverine, qui avait prés d'une tête de plus que sa fille, murmura :

-Si tu savais le temps que je t'ai cherché !

-Et moi si tu savais le temps que j'ai fais chier maman pour qu'elle me dise qui tu étais !

-Mais j'espère bien que tu la faites chier ! Non mais je rêve : elle m'annonce un jour qu'elle est enceinte d'une fille et le lendemain je me lève et je trouve un mot « Je ne reviendrai pas, notre fille s'appellera Bloody ». Ça ne se fait pas !

-Je suis d'accord !

-On a perdu Fantôme, Pandore, Gorille, Reptile et Wolverine !

Logan, fronçant les sourcils, hurla :

-Je suis pas mort bande de con !

-Si tu étais à la place de la fille qui est tombé dans cette faille sismique qui fait plus de deux kilomètre de fond, tu le serais ! Déclara un agent brun de vingt quatre ans regardant sa montre. Pour l'instant il ne reste que Drakkar, Licorne et Fury et lice !

-Et la fille ? Demanda Logan.

-Elle ? Ah non, elle est vivante, elle remonte !

Odin, regardant le visage blême de Thor, le vit soudain ouvrir les yeux comme si il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le dieu du tonnerre passa son regard sur son père et son frère avant de susurer :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?  
-Une machine dévoreuse d'énergie, ça ne te rappel rien ? Demanda Loki.

-Ah… Fit Thor apparement épuisé… Si… Peut être… Mais pourquoi tu es en pleine forme toi ?

-J'y suis pas aller, gros bêta ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Hum… fit le dieu… Tu es déjà passer sous un rouleau compresseur ?

-Non, mais je vois à peu près ce que ça fait !

-Ok, augmente ça fois mille et voilà, tu as à peu près l'état dans lequel je me trouve !

-Ah… Je vois !

De la machine, la voix s'exclama :

-On a perdu Licorne !

- Je suis désolé Tony, murmura Fury passant sa main sur le visage sans vie du lycéen.

Bloody, serrée contre son père, souriait au moins autant que lui souriait :

-C'est trop fun ! S'exclama Logan, J'ai retrouvé ma fille ! Oh, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'es pas toujours à te pomponner et a te faire des manucures !

-Ce que je préfére faire c'est me battre, avoua la lycéenne.

-Oh ! Ça va être mortel ! J'ai une fille super canon qui se bat bien et en plus je vais pouvoir lui apprendre à être une mutante qui se respecte !

-Et Drakkar !

-Ta gueule Fantôme ! S'exclama une voix.

Fury poussa un soupir alors qu'un spasme ébranlait sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il trouva Stark haletant, toujours aussi livide et glacé, dont chaque muscle semblait sur le point d'imploser. Le générale, peu habitué aux résurrections dont le lycéen était souvent sujet, ne sut si il respirait vraiment ou non. Il dut attendre une bonne minute qu'il grelotte sous la pluie battante avant de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur les épaules du jeune homme :

-Allez chercher un médecin ! S'exclama il.

-Et Fury !

Celui ci qui n'avait rien suivit à la conversation, haussa un sourcil :

-Pardon ?

-La fille qui est sous l'eau est plus forte que vous générale, déclara l'homme apparemment appelé Fantôme. Et… Tiens, la voilà !

Au même moment, Blue émergea de l'eau, crachant, inspirant de l'air comme elle pouvait. Son visage était rouge de froid et de fatigue et les formes qu'elle voyait étaient faussé par le manque d'oxygène. Fantôme et une fille appelé Pandore l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau et la laissèrent s'allonger sur le bord, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, crachant ce qui semblait être tantôt de l'eau tantôt un amalgame étrange de moucheron qu'elle avait du avaler pendant sa chute. Une fois qu'elle ait vidé ses poumons exténués de toute substance, Pandore plaça un masque à oxygène sur son nez alors que Fantôme l'enroulait dans une serviette éponge. Celui ci se baissa vers elle et murmura :

-Eh, ça te dirai de devenir agent du SHIELD ?

-Ouais, reprit Pandore, ce serait cool ! Tu arriverais l'année des A !

-Je propose Apnéiste ! S'exclama Reptile, un jeune homme de trente ans qui s'en allait ver Fury.

-Et moi Analphabète ! S'exclama Apple, une femme de dix huit ans qui vérifiait les constantes de l'agent mort.

-C'est toi l'analphabète ! S'écria Fantôme.

-Ta gueule Casper ! Rétorqua Apple.

Ils partirent d'un grand rire alors que Blue s'apprétait à leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être agent du SHIELD, qu'elle voulait être chirurgien, mais ses idées étaient un peu embrouillé par le manque d'oxygène. Beaucoup même, on lui aurait dit qu'elle était un cheval à queue de lion et qu'elle chiait des chamallow elle l'aurait crus. Jade et Ava, sortant de derrière leurs arbres vinrent près de Blue et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, la trouvant poisseuse et glacée. Bloody lâcha son père alors que Loki, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se précipitaient vers elle et le prenait dans ses bras. Logan, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Euh… oui. Répondit Bloody ne sachant si son père était comme celui de Blue ou non.

-Tu es bien comme ta mère ! S'exclama le mutant, Ce gout pour les sales types !

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil :

-Mais Loki n'est pas un sale type !

-Non, fit Wolverine ironique, a par qu'il a voulut conquérir la terre et a tuer quatre vingt personnes en deux jours, c'est vrai que c'est un ange !

-Pourquoi il m'insulte ? S'enquit Loki.

-Loki…

La voix railleuse de Stark venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres blêmes. Interieurement, alors que Jade allait vomir, Chuck se demanda comment il pouvait être encore vivant. Le dieu de la mort haussa un sourcil alors que Reptile repartait vers Fantôme et Pandore :

-Oui ?

Se dégageant des bras de Fury dans lesquels Iron man ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il tenta de se tenir assis, ce qui manifestement lui était aussi difficile que de sauter d'un toit les pieds attachés et d'attérir sur une poutre de gymnastique. S'approchant de lui, Loki alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que Chuck et Karl, curieux, s'approchaient du duo. Blue retira son masque à oxygène et, suivit d'Ava, elles s'approchèrent de l'étrange bande. Les yeux brillants, Tony déclara :

-Je voulais juste sacré le héros du jour. Bravo Loki, tu as sauvé votre univers, le notre, détruit un extra terrestre hyper dangereux, a fait se retrouver deux mutants père et fille et tu nous as même sauvé ton frère et moi alors qu'on aurait dus mourir, tout cela en essayant de détruire le monde… Alors bravo Loki, le dieu le plus raté que je connaisse mais qui est un ami qui vaut tout les dieux du monde, même si sur les bords il est quand même taré !

La bande éclata de rire alors que Loki restait un instant interdit. Jamais on ne lui avait dis des choses comme celles ci dans sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu « d'amis ». Stark, soit par ce qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir assit sois par choix prit Loki dans ses bras et le sera dans ses bras alors qu'avec un sourire, Karl les prenait tous deux dans ses larges bras. Blue et Ava en firent autant alors que Jade, au loin hurlait un « Attendez moi ! » et que, avec Chuck , une fois qu'elle fut arrivé, se joignirent à la mélée. Bloody, amusée, vint elle aussi se blottir contre tout le monde alors que Thor murmurait bravement :

-Je ne pleurerai pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de lourds sanglots dégringolèrent sur les joues du dieu du tonnerre, ému. Il saisit le groupe entier dans es bras et les souleva tous ensemble comme si ils n'avaient été que de vulgaire poupées de chiffon alors que tous murmurait ou hurlait un « Tu m'écrases ! Tu m'écrases ! ».

Après que Thor ait reposé toute la bande par terre, Stark tomba à la renverse dans les bras de Fury et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte alors que Wolverine appelait :

-Bloody ?

Se retourant, la lycéenne murmura un « oui ? » avant d'entendre son père répondre :

-Ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à te battre ?

-Comme si je pouvais refuser ça de la part de mon père qui en plus une créature prisonnière du SHIELD et un professeur de combat !

Le mutant sourit avant que Fantôme ne s'approche de Blue, déclarant :

-J'ai trouvé ! Arbitre comme l'arbitre de la vie par rapport à la mort !

-C'est un peu phylosophique pour que ce soit toi qui l'es trouvé ! S'exclama Apple.

-Je ne veux pas être agent du SHIELD ! S'exclama la lycéenne.

-Et c'est bien dommage, confessa Fury demandant ne civière pour allonger Iron man qui ne semblait pas près à se réveiller. J'aurai aimé que le SHIELD compte une apnéiste comme vous qui en plus sait se servir de l'Arme d'HYDRA.

-Et bien c'est la médecine qui m'aura ! Fit Blue se levant.

-Vous prendrez un jour conscience de votre vrai valeur, mademoiselle Win, déclara mystérieusement Fury. Et vous délaisserez à la fois et la médecine et votre père.

La lycéenne resta un instant interdite, n'osant croire que Fury connaissait son père et son grand-père. Voyant son trouble, le générale la rassura :

-Je ne le connais pas.

-Dans ce cas, comment savez vous que…

Désignant le jeune homme pâle comme la mort qui dormait dans ses bras sous la pluie battante, l'agent déclara :

-Nous ne sommes peut être pas très proche mais nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre. Et il m'a demandé si ce que votre père faisait légale ou non, ce que à quoi j'ai répondu que oui, bien qu'il vous empêche de grandir.

-Je vous en prie, murmura Blue, c'est un père, pas un tortionnaire !

-Un père qui pousse votre sœur au suicide…

Ces mots sonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de Blue. D'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte de tout ce que son père leur avait fait subir, à ses sœurs comme à elle, et à ce qu'il continuait de leur faire. Comment pouvaient elles l'aimer après cela ? Elle se rappela ses interdits, ses menaces, les voies toutes tracées dans son esprit qu'elles devraient emprunté, ses sœurs et elle. Elle décida que cela suffisait. Elle ne serait pas la « sage et gentille Blue » qui se marierait avec un débile et aurait trois enfants, elle ne serait jamais médecin, elle serait ce qu'elle voudrait être.

Et quitte à affronter les foudres de son père, elle aimerait ce qu'elle voudrait, et plus important encore : qui elle voudrait.

Chapitre vingt et un

L 'après midi s'écoula d'une manière singulière : Stark et Thor, autant épuisé l'un que l'autre, dormirent comme des bébés alors que Bloody et Logan , ignorant la pluie se battaient comme des chifoniers dans la forêt. Blue, Jade, Ava, Karl, Chuck et Loki, en dépit de leur multiples blessures et la toux assez impréssionante qui prenait parfois Blue, jouèrent aux cartes avec Odin. Fury décida que l'Osaka-mangeur-de-Thanos passerait le reste de sa vie dans une prison du SHIELD où il apprendrait à se calmer. Ils ne déjeunèrent pas.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, le roi des dieux s'en retourna sur Asgard alors que les agents du SHIELD retournaient sur l'Héliporteur. Logan demanda à revenir le lendemain matin, ce que Fury accepta avec un sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu Wolverine aussi heureux. La bande, ou du moins les membres qui n'étaient ni trop fatigué ni trop blessé, regardèrent une saison entière de Bones avant d'aller se coucher, tous plus ou moins dormant déjà.

Le lendemain matin, Iron man et Thor se réveillèrent vers dix heure, autant épuisé l'un que l'autre. Sortant de sa chambre, Stark trouva la bande plus Héloïsenassise devant un film, grignotant des pops corn et des M&M's. Se faisant la réflexion que cela devait constitué leur petit déjeuner, le génie vint les rejoindre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Sur celui ci, un film qui semblait être un mélange puérile d'amour et de technologie se déroulait. Blue, dans son tee-shirt Iron man, lui fit un grand sourire :

-On regarde inspecteur gadget, cyborg ! C'est bien, vous êtes pareil !

-Ah Ah. Que d'humour. Pourquoi elle l'embrasse cette conne ?  
- Chut ! Il a perdu la puce qui le maintenait en vie, avoua Thor qui manifestement donnait à ce film une valeur énorme.

Ce brave inspecteur ressucita alors que Stark se levait et se rendait dans la cuisine où il servit un café et trouva un mot de Fury émanté sur le frigo, disant simplement « Il vous est permis de sécher les cours Vendredi matin mais si vous dépassez ce délai je vous étripe tous. » Antony s'exclama, jetant un regard à l'écran :

-Pourquoi il ressucite cet idiot ?

-Chut ! L'arretèrent Thor et Karl.

-C'est par ce que je la fille l'a embrassé, déclara Chuck.

-Pff… Soupira Iron man… Comme si ça marchait comme ça !

-Retire ton cœur pour voir, ironisa Blue.

-Chut !

Au même moment, portant un pantalon noir et un top, couverte de sang, le bracelet lui permettant de se séparer de Loki au poignet, Bloody entra dans le salon, s'exclamant :

-C'était trop bien !

-Chut ! Firent en cœur Chuck, Thor et Karl.

-Mais vos gueules bande de naze !

Jetant un regarda à la troupe, la lycéenne aux yeux rouges haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-On petit déjeune, fit Jade.

-Avec du pops corn ?

-Et des M&M's, confirma Ava.

-Chuuuuuuuuut !

Bloody leur envoya sans retenu un coussin à la tête alors que Loki s'amusait à lancer du pop corn sur Blue. Se retournant, la lycéenne s'exclama :

-Toi le dieu de la mort, je vais te renvoyer dans ton antre, tu vas pas comprendre !

-Chut !

-Essaye, fit Loki continuant.

-Arrétes tout de suite !

-I do what I want !

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

-Loki, fit Bloody retirant son bracelet, si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille, plus de sexe pendant une semaine !

A cette menace, les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Stark manquait de s'étouffer avec son café et qu'Ava et Jade partaient d'un grand rire. Loki, au contraire, hurla :

-Tout mais pas ça !

Sur cette déclaration, Stark retourna dans sa chambre alors que Bloody se blotissait dans les bras de son dieu de la mort préféré. Le lycéen ferma la porte et déclara à haute voix, buvant son café tout de même :

-Allez debout JARVIS, la sieste est terminée !

-Bonjour monsieur, fit la voix androïde venant de nul part alors qu'un écran tactile apparaissait sur le mur en face du bureau du lycéen.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, avoua le génie s'asseillant sur une chaise et pianotant sur un clavier holographique qui marchait aussi bien qu'un vrai. Tu es près ?

-Pour vous monsieur ? Toujours.

Sélectionnant une rubrique dans le serveur, Tony déclara :

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, comment allons nous appeler notre magnifique machine qui tue les extra terrestre ?

-Puis je proposer quelque chose monsieur ?

-Surprend moi.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler « Osaka », ou bien plus simplement « le brouilleur de Thanos » ?

-Hum… Fit Iron man hésitant, C'est un peu vantard, non ?  
-Ah oui, où avais je la tête, vous êtes toujours si humble.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre comme si celle ci allait lui donner une brusque source d'inspiration avant de repasser dans sa tête les évenements de la veille. Loki avait été sacré héros, il avait fait payé à Thanos de tous les avoir plus ou moins tuer, et tous avaient vengé soit Loki soit un proche, soit eux même.

-Appel le « La vengeance des dieux ».

-C'est vrai que cela reflète bien votre complexe d'infériorité.

-Très drôle JARVIS. Sauvegarde les plans sur le serveur du SHIELD, je crois que Fury sera très content d'avoir cette machine à porter de main.

Content de lui, le lycéen se leva et alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre d'où il admira un instant la vue imprenable sur les montagnes.

-Autre chose ? S'enquit il.  
-Oui, Obadiah Stane vous a envoyé un mail…

-Supprime le, fit il se retournant, quoi que mieux : bloque tout ce qui pourrait venir de lui.

Aussitôt, les fenêtres de la chambre se fermèrent, des stores occultèrent la lumière et Stark se retrouva plongé dans le noir total. Poussant un soupir, le lycéen nota dans un coin de sa tête de mieux réglé JARVIS et son emprise sur la maison avant de voir apparaître ce qui lui sembla être un gâteau d'anniversaire holographique, couvert de dix sept bougies incandessentes. Ne comprenant pas réellement ce que cela voulait, dire, Tony resta un instant éberlué alors que la voix de JARVIS déclarait :

-Joyeux anniversaire monsieur.

-Ah…

Un vague coin de sa mémoire s'en souvenait, mais il n'était pas certain que quiconque sur terre à par JARVIS et lui sache que c'était aujourd'hui. Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

-Fais un vœu Tony…

Comme chaque année il souhaita revenir en arrière pour que Stane ne tu pas ses parents et ne le fasse pas kidnapper avant de souffler sur les dix sept bougies qui s'éteignirent comme des vrais. Il fixa un instant le gâteau dont les bougies laissaient une légère trace de fumée dans le sillage de leur mèche grise et brulée avant de regarder celui ci disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparue. Cette année encore, songea il alors que JARVIS ouvrait les stores, il n'y aurait pas de vrai gâteau, pas de fête et pas de cadeaux. Comme depuis aujourd'hui cinq ans…

Quoi que, songea il, ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte. En effet, le soir même, n'y avait il pas une soirée d'organiser au Trois-Moutarde ?

A deux heures de l'après midi, la bande partie pour l'école. Thor et Ava en tête discutaient de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu le soir même, suivit par Loki et Bloody qui, main dans la main, parlaient à tord et à travers tantôt de leur avenir tantôt du traitement qu'il faudrait faire subir à Rosenberg. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait de lui retirer le cerveau par les trous de nez puis la faire frire. Chuck et Jade s'embrassaient en se murmurant des mots doux. Stark et Blue ne se paraient pas, ils semblaient tout deux perdu dans leur pensé, mais personne ne savait exactement de quoi celles ci se composaient. Blue devait penser à ses révisions et Stark a son cœur, pensa Bloody. En fait, Blue pensait à son père qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler et Iron man au fait que pour l'instant personne ne savait que c'était son anniversaire, et cela l'arrangeait. Karl et Héloïse, derrière, riaient à gorges déployées.

Arrivé en vue de l'école, la bande se regroupa davantage pour aborder un sujet commun : la bataille de la veille.

-Et là, paf ! S'exclama Karl qui racontait ses « exploits » à Héloïse, Là je me suis pris une flèche dans le bras !

-Tu aurais dus te la prendre dans le cerveau : tu n'en as pas, ça aurait fait moins de dégât, ironisa Iron man.

La bande éclata de rire alors que Karl, passant au cramoisie, s'exclamait :

-C'est pas moi qui me suis endormi dans les bras de Fury !

-Ah ? Désolé, j'avais pas prévu de passer par une machine bouffeuse d'énergie qui, si il n'y avait pas eu Thor et le réacteur, m'aurait tuer !

-Peut être mais c'est moi le plus héroïque ! Fit Cap'tain America.

-Le plus con, peut être, fit Thor, le plus héroïque, c'est moi !

-C'est moi qui ait été sacré héro du jour ! Leur rappela Loki.  
-Par un mec à demi mort qui a piquer du nez dans les bras du général en chef du SHIELD, fit Chuck.

-Oh ça va ! Le coupa Stark.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant des queurelles aussi puériles et passèrent le porche de l'école, laissèrent Chuck à la porte,pénétrant bientôt dans la classe où la classe entière les regarda avec de grands yeux. Dans les souvenirs de Thor et de Stark, Héloïse ne figurait pas pour la bonne raison qu'elle avait rejoint Karl dans sa chambre vers minuit et, ayant pour habitude de sécher les cours, cela ne l'avait pas déranger d'imiter les autres.

Le professeur de musique les fixant comme si ils n'avaient été qu'une bande de dingue –ce qu'ils étaient- , ils allèrent s'asseoir alors que la femme s'exclamait :

-Pourquoi arrivez vous à une heure pareille ?

-On dormait, déclara Thor s'installant.

-Je veux la vérité !

-La vérité ? Fit Blue, On s'est battu contre un extra terrestre et le générale en chef du SHIELD nous a permis de sécher ce matin !

-Bien sure ! Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?

Les Spaces et les Avengers échangèrent un regard désolé avant de pousser un soupir : pourquoi ne les croyait-on jamais ?

À peine la bande fut elle revenu de cours que les filles décrétèrent la salle de bain comme leur et, Bloody ayant mis son bracelet, elles s'y enfermèrent à double tours. Les garçons commencèrent à faire leur valise, le départ en car étant prévu au lendemain vers onze heure.

Se coiffant, Jade se tourna vers Blue qui enfilait sa robe :

-Alors miss ? D'où tu en es avec Iron man ?

-Nul part si tu veux tout savoir, et à moins que tu connaisses une formule magique qui fasse en sorte que deux personnes sortent ensemble en une seule soirée il ne se passera jamais rien!

-Ah… Désolé ma vieille mais je pense que même Loki ne sait pas comment faire, fit Bloody.

-Donc… Murmura Ava, Il n'y aura pas de couple star-du-SHIELD et Iron man ?

-Tu parles comme le prof de sport maintenant ? Fit Blue avec un sourire, Et non Ava.

Les filles ressortirent une heure après de la salle de bain, portant respectivement une robe rouge pour Bloody, une rose en lin pour Ava, une fushia et jaune pour Jade et une en dentelle pour Blue. Les yeux de Loki s'allumèrent, mais Bloody vit qu'il avait plus envie de lui arracher sa robe plutôt que de la regarder pendant des heures. Thor regarda Blue et Ava avant de déclarer :

-Vous êtes digne des déesses !

-Merci, fit Blue avec un sourire.

Thor et Loki portait un jean et une chemise bleu pour l'un, noir pour l'autre. Chuck, Karl et Stark portaient des tee shirt sombres. Désignant la porte, l'archer proposa :

-On pourait peut être y aller ?

-Une seconde ! S'opposa Blue, Cyborg, passe moi tes lunettes !

-Euh… On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je les adore et que c'est notre dernier soir ensemble !

Iron man haussa les épaules avant de sortir de sa poche la fameuse paire et de les donner à Blue qui les accepta en un relatif « merci » alors que Thor déclarait qu'il y allait et qu'ils fairaient mieux de le suivre. Ils s'éxécutairent, courant sous la Lune. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, ils ne se perdirent pas, mais durent se hater pour arriver au Trois-Moutardes. Dans le pub, une musique « de jeune » hurlait alors que la Terminale au complet, exepté la bande qui arrivait, était soit au bar soit en train d'exécuter des danses peu orthodoxes. Il n'y avait comme adulte qu'un impuissant barman qui servait bière sur bière aux lycéens. Entrant, la bande commanda des coktails avant de les siroter a deux pour certain ou seul pour d'autre. Puis, leurs verres terminés, ils allèrent danser.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi jusqu'à ce que Blue passe les lunettes de Stark sur son visage. Aussitôt, les verres se décorrairent comme un écran d'ordinateur et des informations sur tout le monde entra dans son champs de vision. Seulement, une phrase apparut devant les yeux de la lycéenne qui lui coupa le souffle : Bon anniversaire Monsieur.

JARVIS, ayant vu qu'un périphérique était allumé, avait envoyé ce message à son concepteur sans pour autant se douter que Blue pourrait le lire à sa place. Retirant les lunettes, la lycéenne se faufila dans la foule et trouva Stark en train de danser avec Jade et Ava sur « Sorry for party rocking ». Prenant son bras, elle lui montra d'un regard qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Stark quitta les deux filles avant de suivre Blue qui le traina dehors où quelques jeunes fumaient comme des pompiers. Lui montrant les lunettes, la lycéenne déclara :

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire !

-Oh… Fit le lycéen… T'inquiète, a par JARVIS personne n'est au courant !

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous la pas dis ? On t'aurais fais un gâteau en forme de casque d'Iron man !

-Très drôle.

La jeune fille eu un malheureux sourire avant de murmurer :

-Sérieusement, on aurait pus te faire un cadeau au moins !

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça, fit le lycéen, Par ce que je justement tu peux m'en faire un !

-Ah ? Lequel ?

Sans plus d'explication, Antony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blue et, approchant son visage du siens, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La lycéenne, prise de court, se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux à s'en faire mal. Rêvait elle ? Si oui, c'était drôlement réel pour un rêve. Le jeune homme lâcha les lèvres de Blue avant de sourire et de retourner vers le Pub où la chanson avait changé :

-Merci pour ce super cadeau, murmura il.

Le regardant partir dans la salle, Blue resta un instant interdite sur le trottoir, incapable de dire si elle avait rêvé ou non. Est-ce que Antony Stark l'avait bien embrassé ou non ? Si non, il fallait qu'elle aille consulter un médecin, mais si oui, la question était bien plus difficile. La jeune fille savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais pour cela, il lui fallait l'avis d'une experte, et justement elle en avait plusieurs sous la main.

Retournant vers la salle à grands pas, elle entra et trouva Jade sur les genoux de Chuck, riant.

-Jade, fit Blue, vient, il faut que je te parle !

-C'est important ? S'enquit la lycéenne un peu ivre.

-Oui.  
-Dans ce cas dis le devant Chuck ! Il est trop con pour comprendre les trucs un peu compliqué de fille !

-Si tu le dis… Le mec dont je suis amoureuse m'a embrassé, je fais quoi ?

Jade faillit s'étoufer avec son verre alors que Chuck demandait :

-C'est qui ?

-Ton cul en trois D, répondit Jade. Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu me demandes ?  
-Bah… Oui !

-Mais saute lui au cou, qu'est ce que tu attends ma vieille ? S'éxulta la jeune fille faisant de grand geste avec sa bière, Une invitation peut être ?

-Ben…

-Il n'y a pas de « Ben » qui tienne Blue ! Fonce !

La lycéenne sourit avant de donnez les lunettes à son amie et à chercher Iron man des yeux. Où était il ? Elle ne le trouva ni au bar ni sur la piste de danse, il devait être dehors. Se frayant un chemin entre les lycéens, Blue sortit et se retrouva sur la place pavée, par une nuit fraiche et sans lune, éclairée seulement par un réverber un peu âgé qui diffusait une lumière jaune pâle sur les maisons. De dos, Stark fixait la profondeur de la nuit, mais la jeune fille devina qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'aux étoiles. Il n'y avait plus de fumeur, et Blue remarqua qu'ils étaient seul sur la petite place. S'avançant vers lui, prenant une grande inspiration, elle appela :

-Antony ?

Se retournant, Iron man sembla surprit de la voir, mais pas déçu. Au contraire, une lueur de bonheur luisait dans ses yeux bleus.

-Blue ?

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appels par mon prénom, fit la lycéenne.

-Toutes les excuses miss Blues !

La lycéenne sourit alors que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. Prenant ses mains, le génie proposa :

-On recommence si tu veux bien.

-D'accord. Cyborg ?

-Alien ?

Sans attendre davantage, Blue posa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui la prit par la taille, oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Dans la salle, Bloody et Loki dansaient dans les bras de l'autre, ne pensant plus ni à Odin ni à personnes, Jade bécotait Chuck, ne se préocupant pas de la main qu'il avait sur ses fesses, Ava et Thor, pour une fois pas trop ivre, dansaient eux aussi. Même Karl et Héloïse semblaient heureux ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé à leur couple. Bloody, Loki, Jade, Chuck, Thor, Ava, Karl et Héloïse rentrèrent vers deux ou trois heure du matin, à demi saoul, mais pas assez pour que Thor chante « a la clair fontaine ». Rentrant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de s'endormir comme des morts.

Le lendemain matin, Jade se réveilla nue, serrée contre Chuck. A côté d'elle, le lycéen respirait paisiblement. Se glissant hors du lit, la jeune fille enfila sa chemise de nuit et sortit pour rejoindre la cuisine. Dans celle ci, Blue et Stark discutaient d'un sujet apparement hilarant. Le jeune homme portait un jogging et tee shirt noir alors que Blue ne portait que son tee-shirt… Super man ! Cela affola Jade : où était donc son très cher tee shirt Iron man ? Mais ce qui la fapa encore davantage est que Stark ne pique pas de crise de jalousie comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait porté. S'approchant du duo, Jade les salua :

-Salut les dingues !

-Salut Jade, la saluèrent ils en cœur.

-Blue, fit celle ci fronçant les sourcils, où est ton tee shirt Iron man ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne pique pas une crise de jalousie Tony ?

Blue éclata de rire avant de déclarer que son fameux tee shirt était dans sa valise et que Stark ne s'exclama :

-Je sais qu'elle me préfére à super man !

-Ça tu n'en es pas sure, fit la lycéenne avec un sourire.

-Cyborg! S'exclama le lycéen.

-Alien ! Rétorqua Blue.

Les deux échangèrent un regard alors que Jade écarquillait les yeux :

-Euh… Firent Iron man et la fille-a-l'arme-d'HYDRA, on s'est pas un peu emmélé là ?

Jade se servit un mug de café avant de regarder Thor sortire de sa chambre, suivit de peu par Karl. Blue leur lança à chacun un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour boucler sa valise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki portant Bloody dans ses bras apparut, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois qu'Ava fut sortit des bras de Morphé, Jade entraina Bloody, son bracelet et la petite amie du dieu du tonnerre dans la chambre de Blue. Celle ci portait un jean et un top un peu large bleu turquoize agrémenté d'un joli décolleté. Assise devant sa valise, elle semblait en grand dilemme sur la place d'un livre de Bio qu'elle avait apparement en deux fois dans sa valise. A la porte, Jade appela :

-Eh ! La miss !

Se retournant, Blue trouva ses amies qui la fixaient comme une curiosité au musée. Se levant, la lycéenne appela :

-Cyborg, c'est moi qui ait ton livre !

-Ah ? Justement je le cherchais !

Bloody posa sur Blue un regard rouge de doute :

-Pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt hier soir ? Demanda elle.

-Réviser, mentit la lycéenne.

-Bien sure ! S'exclama Ava. Sérieux Blue, pourquoi ?

Au même instant, Stark se fraya un chemin entre Ava, Bloody et Jade et, un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de Blue. Il prit son livre alors que la jeune fille demandait :

-Et le mot magique ?

-Oh, pardon !

Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, il murmura un rapide « merci » avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré. Jade et Ava fixèrent Blue avec de grands yeux alors que Bloody éclatait de rire.

-Exellent ! S'exclama la mutante. J'espère que tu sais courir vite par ce qu'avec ton père…

-Oh t'inquiète, au pire je lui demanderai l'armure !

Jade et Bloody éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Héloïse, à peine réveillé, venait se joindre au groupe :

-Salut, les salua elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu… Commença Ava sans se soucier de la nouvelle arrivée… Vous…

-Oui, confirma Blue. Maintenant arrétez de me regarder comme si il m'était poussé des cornes ! Et ne dites rien aux autres…

Héloïse, comprenant que le problème concerné quelque chose où elle exélait tira des conclusions un peu atives :

-Tu as couché avec Loki ! Hurla elle.

Depuis le canapé du salon, Loki émit un « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » alors que Thor, Karl et Chuck qui était arrivé prettaient une oreille plus attentive à la conversation des filles. Héloïse poursuivit :

-Si elle n'a pas couché avec Loki, ce n'est pas avec Karl, j'étais avec lui, ni avec Thor, il ronfle trop pour qu'on ne sache pas si il dort ou pas… Jade était avec Chuck, c'est sure, alors…

Son visage tourna au violet mais ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-La sainte nitouche à coucher avec l'autre con qui a un cœur de métal !

Blue, trouvant que la philosophie de Loki s'appliquait, déclara simplement, se retournant vers sa valise ouverte où le pistolet d'HYDRA était posé entre deux tee-shirt bleus et celui qu'Iron man lui avait offert:

-I do what I want !

Le car partit à onze heure ce jour là. Bloody et Loki, l'un à côté de l'autre, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche alors qu'Ava et Thor dormaient, épuisé par leur soirée de la veille. Karl et Héloïse jouaient aux cartes, Chuck et Jade lisaient un magazine people alors que Blue et Stark écoutait de la musique sur l'Ipod de la jeune fille. Montant à la suite de ses élèves dans un car aussi miteux que lors de leur premier voyage, Rosenberg s'exclama :

-Les amoureux !

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Iron man et la lycéenne.

-Mais pas vous ! Je sais que vous ne couchez pas ensemble ! Non, je parle de Bloody et Loki !

Stark et Blue échangèrent un regard surprit avant d'éclater de rire alors que Bloody et Loki tentaient de se faire le plus petit possible dans leurs sièges.

-Vous n'avez pas fait preuve d'abstinence durant ce voyage, j'imagine, fit le professeur.

-Abstiquoi ? Demanda Loki.

Rosenberg poussa un lourd soupir avant de déclarer, menaçante :

-Arrivé à Montaigne, vous aurez des cours de langue supplémentaire !

Loki et Bloody échangèrent un regard entendu. Les yeux l'un dans l'autre, ils déclarérent en cœur, au souvenir de leur dernier cours de langue :

-D'accord.

Le professeur s'en fut comme un requin en chasse vers sa place alors qu'Ava et Thor, se réveillant, Chuck et Jade se cachant avec le journal, Karl et Héloïse avec leurs cartes, Bloody et Loki sans se cacher de rien ainsi que Blue et Tony échangeaient un baiser entendu sur la nature des rapports qu'ils avaient eu durant ce voyage.

L'après midi s'écoula à peu près calmement jusqu'à ce que Loki ait la bonne idée de s'exclamer :

-Thor, tu es trop con !

Personne ne sut trop pourquoi il l'avait dit, mais le dieu du tonnerre se jeta sur lui et éclata une bagarre qui leur rappela de bons souvenirs. Bloody, se jetant dans la mélée, toutes griffes dehors, s'exclama :

-Au armes !

Pariente tomba dans les pommes. Rosenberg se leva d'un bond alors que Stark poussait un soupir et se lançait dans la bataille, revêtant son armure d'Iron man. Bloody envoya un coup de poing à Thor alors que Karl se joignait à eu et envoyait un coup de pied à Stark. Loki envoya une droite au militaire alors que le professeur hurlait :

-Mais vous allez arréter, oui ?

-Non ! répondirent ils en cœur.

Le bus s'ébranla, partant vers la capitale alors que Blue, Jade et Ava échangeaient un sourire entendu sur le manque de QI de leurs amis, mais cela ne les dérangeaient plus, elles allèrent jusqu'à aller se battre dans la cohue, puis furent séparé par Chuck, les menaçant d'une flèche dans le derrière si ils n'arrétaient pas. Tony, retirant son armure, avait les yeux brillants. Saisissant son ordinateur dans son sac, il le brandit et désigna la banquette vide du bus où l'on pouvait s'asseoir à dix facilement :

-Le premier arrivé ! S'exclama il.

-Euh… Pourquoi ? S'enquit Bloody.

Montrant son ordinateur, le génie déclara :

-Je pensais que tu aurais bien aimé voir toutes les photos que JARVIS et tous les membres de la classe ont pus prendre depuis notre rencontre !

A ces mots, la bande entière se rua vers le fond du bus et des places furent rapidement établies. Thor et Karl étaient aux deux extrémités des sièges, à côté de Loki pour un et Héloïse pour l'autre. Le dieu de la mort était à côté de Bloody, la pétasse d'Ava et de chaque côté s'alignèrent respectivement Chuck et Jade. Stark et Blue s'assirent par terre, métant l'ordinateur sur les genoux d'Iron man de façon à ce que chacun puisse le voir. Le reste du car ne semblait en aucun interessé à ce qu'ils faisaient, et cela n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ouvrant un fichier, Stark s'exclama un grand « C'est partie ! » alors qu'aparaissait une vidéo de quatre secondes qui représentait Jade qui, en cour de math, soufflait un « T'es con ! ». La bande éclata de rire alors que la vidéo se finissait et qu'elle enchainait sur une photo de Bloody et Loki debout dans la salle, le dieu de la mort tenant son sceptre pointé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, tentant de la convertir, ce qui n'avait pas marché. La photo suivante avait été prise au self, alors que Blue et Stark se traitaient pour la première fois de cyborg et d'Alien. Une vidéo suivit. Sur celle ci, Loki était au jardin du Luxembourg, tendant son sceptre vers les oiseaux dans les arbres :

-Je parie que t'arrive pas à en dégomer un ! S'exclama la voie de Karl.

-Ah ouais ? Regarde ce que peux faire un dieu, babine de chnek !

A cette vieille insulte qui avait totalement disparue du vocabulaire du dieu de la mort, fit rire la bande. Loki tendit son sceptre vers un pigeon et en tua un dont le cadavre dégringola sur une vieille femme sui se mit à hurler de terreur. On entendit des rires derrière la caméra ainsi que derrière l'écran. La photo suivante était celle de Blue et Jade, tendant leurs mains pour se protéger de l'objectif, un sandwich de chez Subway à la main. Celle d'après avait été prise durant leur premier cour de SVT et on voyait Stark, torse nue, toutes les filles de classe fixant ses abdominaux autant que ses cicatrices, qui discutait avec Blue dont le visage avait tourné au cramoisie. La photo suivante était Karl tentant infructueusement de mettre la main aux fesses de Jade dans un couloir de Montaigne. La bande éclata de rire alors qu'une vidéo commençait, montrant Loki qui s'exclamait :

-Attend je te montre!

Il s'approcha de Bloody et lui pinça les fesses, se prenant une giffle magistrale par la suite. La joue du dieu rougie alors que la bande éclatait de rire, incapable de dire si le plus ridicule était Karl ou Loki. La photo d'après était une simple vue aérienne de Paris, celle d'après une rose que Jade reconnu comme sienne légèrement givré qui brillait sous la lumière lunaire. La photo d'après avait été prise durant la soirée de jade, et l'on voyait Bloody et Loki danser ensemble, serer comme un vieux couple. La lycéenne n'avait alors ni les yeux rouges ni le pouvoir de bruler à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait et ils ne savaient pas être sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Olovoir. Plusieurs photos de la soirée défilèrent, dont une de Chuck et Jade s'embrassant avant que la troupe ne tombe sur Blue et Stark, se regardant avec haine, ce qui ne surprit personne. Puis vint l'épisode du car. La première image était une vidéo qui montrait Bloody, s'exclamant sans raison apparentes à l'objectif :

-Salut ! Je suis un loup-garoux !

-Et moi Iron man ! Renchérit Thor.  
-Non, c'est moi !

-Ta gueule Stark.

-Et je vais te manger, continua Bloody.

L'image se coupa et apparut un clicher des plus attendrissant de Thor et Ava dormant l'un sur l'autre, un non moins attendrissant de Blue dérobant ses lunettes à Iron man dans son sommeil, une de Bloody dormant dans les bras de Loki, puis un de leur combat avec Thanos. Une vidéo se mit en route, montrant Loki, Bloody, Stark et Blue hors du car, par une nuit sombre. Blue était maquillé et assez sugestive pour rendre jalouse Héloïse, mais personne n'y fit attention. Stark murmura un « -Ça change ! » alors que la lycéenne s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser et finalement… L'assomma ! La bande éclata de rire alors que Stark s'exclamait :

-Et ça va hein !

Un cliché montrait Thor en train de lancer sa massue sur Rosenberg pâlissante avant que cela ne change et que leur maison telle qu'ils l'avaient vu la première fois apparaisse. Elle était délabrée et puante, même à travers l'écran. Il y eu plusieurs photos de Jade et Ava en train de bronzer avant que des photos de la maison finit ne passe à l'écran. Vinrent ensuite Bloody et Loki l'un sur l'autre, ayant sauté sur Stark, puis Thor rentrant de sa chasse, portant un sanglier à puce sur son dos. Venez ensuite Bloody dans les bras de Loki, hurlante en désignant une areignée dans la salle de classe, puis une rapide vidéo de la bataille de crayon. Venez ensuite Blue dans son tee shirt Iron man, Rosenberg couverte de confiture, puis Bloody dans la chemise de Loki. Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'une vidéo de leur premier cours de musique, puis de Blue et Stark en train de se noyer dans le lac, Kuji hurlant de grands « allez ! Un peu de nerf ! ». La photo suivante, la classe en plein volley, puis celle d'après, les calmèrent un peu avant qu'un cliché n'apparaissent : lors d'une action tout à fait remarquable de Jade durant leur match de volley, les deux équipes, les Spaces et les Avengers, étaient tous plus ou moins en train de sauter, ce qui donner à l'image une dimension à la limite de la science fiction. Une autre photo montrait Kuji entrain de courir, affolé, hurlant de peur. Venaient ensuite des clichés du cour de physique : un montrant Bloody emélé dans des fils électriques, un autre représentant l'équipe de Jade, Blue et Ava en pleine réflexion et une dernière où Thor fracassait l'expérience avec son marteau. Venait ensuite une photo de Stark et Blue ayant tirer avec le gant d'Iron man sur Rosenberg, puis Bloody dans les bras de Loki pendant la soirée et Blue tendant à bout de bras une chaussette sale de Thor près du visage de Stark qui grimaçait, allongé sur son lit.

La bande éclata de rire en voyant Loki en train de fixer le portes révolvers sur les cuisses de Bloody, puis devant Stark portant dans une main son cœur et dans l'autre un tourne vis, puis une vidéo de leur détour par l'église les firent s'écrouler les uns sur les autres. Venait ensuite une vidéo d'une heure regroupant les meilleurs moments de la journée de rangement du garage.

Une photo de Blue criant sur Stark durant leur exposé, puis une autre des cours de langue de chacun –les cours de langue de Loki donnèrent des idées à Karl, Thor et Chuck-, puis des images de chacun des dessins de chacun, et pour finir Blue et Stark, sous l'eau, se faisant du bouche à bouche. La bande éclata de rire alors que la lycéenne échangeait un regard entendu avec le génie et posait un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce que Jade ponctua d'un « -C'est trop mignon ! ». Une image de Bloody avec ses griffes pour la première fois, puis un film du passage « La prof de math et la grenouille » apparut, pliant de rire les lycéens. Puis, vint quelques images de Loki embrassant Bloody la tête à l'envers, puis de l'issue du combat avec Thanos.

Une photo montra Stark et Blue assis dans le canapé en train de regarder Scary moovies s'afficha, suivit de près par une photo de Thor se jetant sur Loki en criant « Bataille ! » puis une de la bataille de belette et quelques une des retrouvailles de Chuck et Jade. Il n'y eu aucune photo de leur soirée au Trois-Moutardes mais les photos de leur « journée à rien glandé » comme la qualifia Bloody, étaient nombreuses. Vint ensuite une de Blue embrassant l'armure sur le joue, puis une du lendemain matin, quand Bloody avait habilement maquillé Loki d'un baiser au rouge à lèvre. Ils rirent à exploser devant la vidéo que JARVIS avait fait de la salle de bain, mais leur rire redoubla devant le concours de danse. Virent ensuite des clichés de leur période poétique, puis une de Blue et Stark dos à dos dans le même tente, et plusieurs de la scène de crime au cœur de laquelle Bloody et Loki avaient passé la nuit de leur vie. Des clichés de Blue et Stark cherchant Bloody et Loki le soir suivant apparurent, puis une du lendemain matin au petit déjeuner de Loki couver de griffure. Vint ensuite une image de Thor, la porte de la classe dans les mains, demandant où la mettre.

Suivit une vidéo du conseil des dieux où Odin siègeait avant que ne s'affiche une photo de Blue suspendu par le cou par Thanos, l'Héliporteur dans l'orage, avant qu'une de Stark mort dans les bras de Fury n'apparaisse, puis une de Bloody dans les bras de Logan. Apparut même une vidéo où elle se battait avec lui. Ensuite, un cliché de Thor les soulevant tous les fit sourire avant de trouver une vidéo de la bande jouer aux cartes avec le roi des dieux. Vint ensuite une image de la matiné au petit déjeuner M&M's, puis une seule et unique photo de Stark et Blue s'embrassant contre une dizaine de Bloody et Loki se roulant des pelles et dansant. Ici se finissait la série.

Regardant au dehors, les lycéens virent que la nuit tombait et qu'il était temps qu'ils dinent et aillent dormir, ce qu'ils firent. Blue, la tête sur le réacteur ARK qui brillait dans la poitrine d'Iron man, murmura :

-Tony ?  
-Ouais ?

-Tu crois qu'on va tombé sur Thanos ce coup si ?

-Euh… il y a peu de chance !

-Dommage… Je t'aurais montrer mon arme préféré sinon !

Posant un baiser sur son front, le jeune homme murmura :

-Je croyais que c'était moi ton arme préférée !

-Tu es mon cyborg préféré, pas mon arme…

-C'est pareille ! Décréta Iron man.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blue alors qu'elle demandait :

-Tu crois qu'après notre BAC on se revéra ?

-J'en sais rien miss Blues, soupira le lycéen, J'en sais rien… Mais si la vie m'a apprit quelque chose, c'est de ne pas partir vaincu !

-Si Bloody ne dormait pas elle te dirait le contraire !

-Oh ! Je sais ! Eh au fait, je pensais baptiser la série de photo « Spaces VS Avengers », qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Blue, un sourire aux lèvres, déclara :

-C'est bien une idée de cyborg !

-Je sais ! Je prend ça pour un « C'est parfait Stark, tu es le mec le plus intelligent, le plus perspicace, le plus sympa et le plus beau que je connaisse ! ».

-Cyborg ! Lui lança lycéenne exprimant par là tout ce qu'elle désirait dire.

-Alien. Au fait, qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ton père ?

-Oh, mon père ?... Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, c'est un con, j'y peux rien. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! C'est ma vie, pas la sienne !

-Excellent état d'esprit miss Blues, fit le jeune homme l'embrassant.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Blue alors que Tony lâchait ses lèvres. Jetant un regard à la Terminale qui dormait, elle songea à l'acceuil qui allait lui être fait et ce qu'elle risquait. Regardant Bloody et Loki dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'en foutait.

Chapitre vingt deux

On réveilla les élèves aux premières lueurs du jour, ce qui ne convint pas à tout le monde. Bloody, saisissant une de ses chaussures, la balança sur Rosenberg sans plus d'explication et ponctua son acte d'une « Salope ! Laisse moi dormir ! ».

-Mais c'est moi la salope ici ! S'exclama Héloïse.

-Toi, la vache te mêle pas de ça ! S'écria la lycéenne aux yeux rouges se retournant contre Loki.

Thor éclata de rire alors que Blue l'imitait et qu'Ava donnait une gifle au dieu du tonnerre, qu'il la ferme, elle était creuvée. Chuck et Jade n'avaient même pas été réveillé par le bruit, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de Blue et Stark, incapable de se rendormir, résolurent de jouer aux cartes. Une heure plus tard, Bloody ouvrit les yeux et, voyant Loki qui la fixait, demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

-Non, tu es belle !

-Oh…. Murmura Jade se réveillant, attendrie.

-Faut que tu arrêtes le LSD d'urgence, fit la lycéenne aux yeux rouges.

Thor, immergeant du sommeil, allait lancer un « Vos gueules qu'on dorme » alors que les portes du car s'ouvraient et que Rosenberg s'exclamait :

-On est arrivé ! Debout tout le monde !

Elle se dirigea vers Antoine qui rêvait de lui et Héloïse nues dans le même lit avant de lui hurler purement et simplement dessus. Ceci eu pour effet de réveiller tout le bus qui, en un « Putain de prof de math de merde elle était mieux en grenouille » entendu se redraissèrent sur leur siège et se préparérent à sortir. Blue, réveillé depuis une heure, n'eu qu'à prendre son sac pour immergé du bus. Au dehors, une cinquantaine de parents attendaient le retour de leur progéniture, et la lycéenne reconnu sans peine la calvitie totale de son père, sa chemise blanche rentré dans son pantalon de costume et la veste allant avec. A côté de lui, une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus sanglotait, semblant murmurer des supplications à son père qui répondait par des « non » cathégorique. Blue connaissait trop bien cette scène pour ne pas la reconnaître, sa sœur Marlène ayant eu la même réaction deux ans plus tôt. A nouveau, elle eu une brusque envie d'étriper son père, mais elle sentit Iron man poser sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la rassura à défaut de la calmé :

-Où est ton père ? Demanda le lycéen.

-Là bas, déclara Blue désignant du menton un coin de la foule.

-Tu vas lui dire maintenant ?

-Non. Pour l'instant je vais juste aller consoler ma sœur, je verrai après pour mon père.

Disant cela elle sauta à bas du bus et posa un baiser sur la joue d'Iron man qui aurait bien aimer l'embrasser ailleurs sur le visage, mais il se retint. Ce n'était ni le lieux ni le moment. Alors que Blue partait vers son père, Bloody remarquait quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule, à côté du père de Blue, qui n'était autre que sa mère. Mais le plus étrange était que derrière sa mère, Logan la fixait. Il lui fit même un grand signe de la main. Prenant Loki par le poignet, elle le tira par là bas alors que Ava et Jade cherchaient leurs parents des yeux.

Blue, un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard bleu et intraitable de son père, se contenta de sourire et de le serrer dans ses bras, déclarant à contre cœur :

-Mon petit Papa !

-Bonjour ma fille ! Fit de même l'homme la serrant, Alors, ce voyage ?

-Super, déclara la lycéenne le lâchant. Et vous, ces deux semaines passées sans moi non pas été trop ennuyeuse ?

A cette question, Roxane, les yeux rougies, éclata en sanglot alors que Blue, s'en voulant d'avoir manquer de délicatesse, la prenait dans ses bras, murmurant :

-Je suis désolé Roxane.

-Blue, je t'en supplie, dis lui de ne pas le faire, dis le lui !

-Tu es courant du déshonneur de ta sœur ? Demanda leur père.

Songeant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans la chambre de Stark après la fête, Blue se fit la remarque qu'elle voulait bien être déshonorer tous les jours avant d'avouer :

-Oui, je le sais. Roxane m'a envoyé un mail et nous avons parlé au téléphone.

-Ne t'avais-je pas interdit d'utiliser toutes ces technologies ? Hurla l'homme sur sa cadette qui pleura deux fois plus.

-Ça va Papa ! L'arreta Blue, Elle avait besoin de soutient, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait t'obéir aveuglément !

-N'est ce que une fille doit à son père ?

- Non, une fille doit à son père l'amour et le respect, pas de se transformer en carpette.

Cela sembla couper court aux réflexions tordues de monsieur Win, ce qui laissa Bloody et Loki arriver. Le dieu de la mort rougissait :

-Bonjour Maman ! S'exclama la lycéenne.

-Bonjour ma belle ! Alors ce voyage ?

-C'était mortel ! Maman, je te présente Loki !

-Ah ? Enchnaté !

-Moi aussi, fit le dieu, Mais Logan qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La mère de Bloody devint pâle comme la mort alors que Wolverine, tout sourire, s'approchait de sa fille et la serait dans ses bras :

-Ah ! Ma fille ! Alors ce voyage ? Tu t'en es bien tiré avec ces cons ?

-Bah, j'ai l'habitude ! Et toi avec le SHIELD ?

-Super ! Fury a même accepté de laisser Loki en liberté si il prometait de ne plus attaquer la Terre !

-Je le jure ! S'exclama le dieu.

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait !

Se retournant, la mère de Bloody fixa un instant Logan avant de murmurer :

-Bon… Bonjour…

-Salut ! Je passais par là alors je me suis dis que ce serait peut être une bonne idée de venir vous voir, histoire de causer.

-Oui… Euh… Enfin… Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ? On a réserver une table dans une brasserie, peut être que…

-… Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… Fit le mutant… Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne, et je ne veux voir avec la tienne que notre fille…

-Oh là là ! S'exclama Bloody, Viens Papa ! Il faut qu'on vous dise un truc avec Loki de toute manière !

-Quoi ? Firent en cœur les deux se retournant.

-Vous verrez ! Attendez nous une seconde, il faut qu'on aille proposer un truc aux autres !

Se tournant vers Blue dans les bras de laquelle Roxane pleurait, Bloody proposa :

-Je fais une pyjama partie ce soir ! Tu peux venir ?

-Euh… Demain plutôt, fit Blue.  
-Sure ? Il y aura Loki, Thor, Ava, Jade, Chuck, Karl et même Stark !

-Dans ce cas c'est jamais, décréta le père, Ma fille ne dormira pas avec des garçons de son âge !

-Demain soir, sans les garçons, fit Blue avec un clin d'œil.

Bloody fit « oui » de la tête avant d'aller proposer ceci aux autres qui trouvèrent tous l'idée excellente. La sœur de Blue demanda, la voix brisée par les larmes, de ne pas aller au couvent, ce à quoi son père répondit qu'il lui fallait assumer les conséquences de ses choix. La famille Win partit vers leur appartement non loin de Montaigne, le père droit comme un i, Roxane en larmes, Blue tentant de la consoler. Les groupes se séparérent alors que Bloody, Loki, Logan et Fred se rendait non loin dans une brasserie où père adoptif de Bloody les attendait. Cette brasserie se composait d'une grande enseigne portant le nom du restaurant, de quelques tables et chaises au dehors et d'une multitudes de serveurs qui allaient et venaient. La femme présenta à Logan son ex mari avant de prendre place et de commander une salade végétarienne. Logan prit une entrecôte avec des frittes, Loki et Bloody un steak tartare et le père adoptif, Olivier de son prénom, des tagliatelles à la viande. Les plats étant préparés, Fred se racla la gorge :

-Alors Logan, qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant dix sept ans ?

-J'ai bossé pour le SHIELD en tant que professeur, avoua l'homme.

-Toi ? Un professeur ? Et ils te gardent ? Mais tu enseignes quoi ? La mort par strangulation ?

-L'art du combat. Et Fury trouve mon travail « exemplaire malgré les divers tours joués aux élèves et un caractère de chien ».

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et comment as tu retrouvé Bloody ?

Haussant les épaules, Wolverine avoua :

-Par hasard ! Fury m'avait demandé d'attraper Loki…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le père adoptif, Il a fait des bêtises ?

-Hum… Fit Logan fusillant Loki du regard… On peut voir ça comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda encore l'homme, Trafique de drogue ?

-Pire.

-D'arme ?

-Pire.

-Meurtre ?

-Oui, mais pire encore.

Olivier écarquilla les yeux alors que Fred glissait à Bloody si bat que seule la lycéenne put l'entendre :

-Je serai tomber amoureuse de lui aussi !

Bloody eu un sourire alors que Loki expliquait, au risque le père adoptif ne le crois pas :

-J'ai tué quatre vingt personne en deux jours. Mais j'ai aussi sauvé la Terre d'un extra terrestre rouge !

-Les extra terrestre n'existent pas, déclara Olivier.

-Si si.

-Mais si vous êtes un meurtrier, pourquoi êtes vous en liberté ? Demanda le père adoptif. Ou mieux : pourquoi ne vous a-t-on pas tué ?

-Euh… Par ce qu'on peut pas ! Je suis le dieu de la mort !

Fred et Olivier éclatèrent de rire alors que Logan, Bloody et Loki échangeaient un regard entendu sur le ras-le-bol générale qu'on ne les crois jamais. Bloody, désireuse de faire taire ce fou rire, déclara :

-Maman, Olivier, Papa, avec Loki on va vivre tout les deux à partir de demain !

Les trois adultes cessèrent de rire et fixèrent les deux adolescents qui s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce fait durant le voyage. Fred regarda Olivier alors que Logan s'exclamait :

-Avec lui ?  
-Papa, on est sous l'emprise de l'Olovoir, lui rappela Bloody.

-Ah oui, soupira il, C'est vrai !

-Mais… Avec quel argent ? S'enquit Olivier.

-Je suis un dieu, leur rappela Loki alors qu'une serveuse un peu trop ronde leur amenait leurs plats, alors l'argent n'est même pas un sujet !

-Mais, et tes parents Loki ? Demanda Fred.

-Je suis orphelin et mes parents adoptifs adorent Bloody ! Elle est même appelé « La déesse de la mort et de la désolation ».

-Et quel appartement vous allez prendre ? Demanda Olivier.

-Je me suis arrangé avec Pédoschtroumf, avoua Bloody, il a un appartement à vendre juste à côté de Montaigne et j'y suis allé une fois : il est super grand et super moderne et comme on est des potes il accepte de nous le faire à moitié prix.

-Et pour le déménagement ? Demanda Fred.

-On demandera à Stark, Karl, Chuck, Jade, Ava, Blue et mon frère de nous donner un coup de main, fit Loki, on est très doué pour ranger les trucs !

Devant ce plan qui semblait sans faille, les parents ne purent que donner leur consentement à ce projet. Le reste du déjeuner fut extrêmement

agréable et Fred déclara même qu'elle était contente « d'avoir Loki comme gendre ».

Le soir même, Blue était assise par terre dans sa chambre à côté de sa valise et rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire. La Lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait la lycéenne d'une lumière presque irréel. Tombant sur l'Arme d'HYDRA, elle la posa sur son lit et trouva avec un sourire son tee-shirt Iron man. Le prenant, elle le regarda un instant et le posa à côté de l'Arme, décidé à les cacher pour que son père ne les trouve jamais. Au fond de sa valise, elle trouva même un paquet qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vue. Celui ci était rectangulaire et marron, embalé grâce à une ficelle. La défesant, Blue trouva un album photo noir sur la couverture duquel était collé la photo du match de volley au dessus due laquelle on pouvait lire « Spaces VS Avengers ». Avec un sourire, elle trouva aussi un mot disant seulement :

Ferme mieux ta fenêtre à l'avenir miss Blues, je m'en voudrai qu'un grand méchant t'attaque. C'est mignon chez toi, je te félicite pour la déco. Voici le fameux « Spaces VS Avengers » et je dois avouer que j'en suis fière. J'en ai donné un exemplaire à tout le monde, mais je cache le tien au cas où ton père vienne dans ta chambre.

T.T.D.E.S.S.C

( Traduire : Ton Très Dévoué Et Super Sexy Cyborg. Non, je rigole.)

Un sourire s'élargie sur les lèvres de Blue alors que la porte de sa chambre était poussée par Roxane, les yeux encore rouges, dont les poignets saignaient à nouveau. Blue se retourna et, trouvant sa sœur dans un pareil état, se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolé Blue, sanglota celle ci, De me montrer aussi faible.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens avec moi.

La lycéenne s 'assit sur son lit à côté de sa sœur en larme et murmura :

-Tu sais, on est pas tous préparé au pire de la même manière. Toi tu n'y étais pas préparé, c'est tout.

-Mais je suis horriblement nul ! S'exclama Roxane fondant en larmes, Affreusement nul ! Non seulement je te saoule avec cette histoire mais en plus je n'arriva pas à arréter de pleurer !

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les larmes ne se commandaient pas, et je le crois.

Réalisant qu'elle tenait cette phrase de Stark, elle sourit légérement avant d'écouter Roxane murmurer :

-Mais je devrai pourtant… Je devrai tout regréter de ce que j'ai fais… Et pourtant je ne regréte rien à par de l'avoir dit à Papa… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait Bue, quand on est amoureuse , il y a un moment où on se sent pousser des ailes…

Bien qu'elle le sache pertinement, Blue préféra rassurer sa sœur :

-Du moment que tu n'as pas de regrets, je ne m'inquiète pas… Et puis même si je désaprouve Papa, tu vas retrouver Marlène ! Et puis je suis sure que les bonnes sœurs font rentrer des garçons en douce !

-Très drôle… Mais et toi ? Et Marie ? Vous allez rester vierge jusqu'à la fin des temps ?  
-Des temps peut être pas, mais au moins jusqu'à nos études… Tu sais, ce n'est peut être pas une maladie…

-Non, tu as raison… Fit Roxane.

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'un bref rire ne l'ébranle :

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit elle songeuse, C'était la plus belle après midi de ma vie ! J'aimerai vraiment que tu vives ça ! Tu aurais d'ailleurs du le vivre avant moi…

Saisissant à la fois l'album et le tee shirt qu'elle portait le soir de la bataille qui lui avait value quelques points de sutures et qui été taché de sang, Blue se redraissa et posa l'album avec son tee shirt Iron man et l'Arme. Avec son tee shirt, elle pressa les poignets de sa sœur qu'ils arrétent de saigner.

-… C'est absolument horrible que Papa ne veuille pas qu'on soit amoureuse, fit Roxane regardant sa sœur faire, crois moi sur parole…

Blue, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda l'album avant de lever les yeux vers sa sœur et de murmurer :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Ah ?

Blue ouvrit l'album à la photo où Stark et elle s'embrassait, seule et unique image qui attestait ses expériences amoureuses. Roxane écarquilla les yeux et demanda, blanche comme un linge :

-Mais… Ce n'était pas le mec que tu as embrassé sur la joue ?

-Si. Il s'appel Antony.

-Oh, je veux tout savoir ! C'est un prince charmant ?

-Non, un super héros.

-Très drôle.

-Je suis sérieuse. Tiens, regarde, tu te souviens du tee shirt Super man que Marie m'avait offert ?

-Oui !

Montrant son tee shirt Iron man, Blue expliqua :

-Il était jaloux.

-Oh… C'est trop mignon !

-Il m'a quand même laissé tomber d'un sapin !

-Ah… Le saligaud ! Mais…

Regardant fixement sa sœur, Roxane demanda, interdite :

-Tu… Vous…

-Si par là tu parles de ton après midi avec Tom, oui.

-Mais… Et Papa ?

-Oh ! Grand bien lui fasse ! Je ne lui dirai pas, ou si je le fais j'aurai un plan d'attaque avant !

-Où est ce qu'il est habimé ? Demanda Roxane.

Blue haussa un sourcil, ne sachant si sa sœur parlait de Stark ou de son père. Voyant sa tête, Roxane précisa :

-Tu as toujours aimé les gens abimés Blue. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi. Peut être par ce que tu l'es toi même ?

-Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Je sais que tu as toujours été très attaché à notre grand père, et quand Papa t'a interdit de le voir tu n'étais pas contente.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Quant à Tony, a par qu'il a un cœur en métal et que c'est un orphelin élevé par un borgne, il n'a rien de spécial !

Roxane eu un sourire avant de s'allonger à côté de sa sœur. Blue posa l'Arme ainsi que son tee shirt et 'album par terre avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras :

-A si quand même, fit la lycéenne revenant de Moutarde-les-Béarnais, c'est Iron man !

-Pff.. Souffla Roxane qui n'avait plus du tout envie de pleurer… Ma sœur a coucher avec Iron man !

Elles partirent d'un grand rire avant de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre, se protégeant ainsi quelque part de leur père.

Le lendemain, Blue fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui cognait à sa porte. Ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa que sa porte sonnait comme du bois et non comme du verre, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers sa fenêtre. Dehors, sur la terrasse, dans son armure rouge et or, Antony était par terre et semblait assez désireux qu'elle vint lui ouvrir. La lycéenne se leva et alla ouvrir la vérrière qui émit un étrange « Glang ! » alors que Roxane se retournait dans son demi sommeil. Blue, bien qu'elle ne porta qu'une chemise de nuit transparente un peu courte pour elle sortit et, n'ayant cure que l'armure la domine d'une tête, s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour quand même ! Je viens te chercher, déclara Stark ouvrant son masque, tu n'as pas eu mon message ?

-J'ai même pas ton numéro, idiot !

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Et moi j'ai le tien ! Allez, habille toi, les autres doivent déjà être prés !

Blue, fronçant les sourcils, jeta un regard au ciel sans nuage avant de demander :

-Les autres ? Quels autres ?

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être conne, avec ou sans K ! Tu n'as pas eu le message de Bloody non plus ?

-Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à recevoir les sms depuis que Thor a fait passer son doigt en travers de mon téléphone !

Stark poussa un soupir :

-Je te l'avais réparé !

-Oui, aussi bien que j'aurai pus le faire, merci monsieur le génie !

-Arrêtes de hurler, va t'habiller !

-Cyborg !

-Alien !

Antony la saisit la taille et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors que Roxane, dans le lit de sa sœur, ouvrait vaguement les yeux. Le lâchant quelques secondes plus tard, Blue regarda un instant son visage souriant avant de murmurer :

-Désolé. Mais avec mon père et Roxane, ce n'est pas facile de ne pas gueuler sur tout le monde !

-C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Bloody et Loki aménagent ensemble aujourd'hui et ils ont besoin d'un coup de main. Je me suis dis que j'allais venir me présenter de façon très conventionnel à te porte mais en sachant que j'étais un mec, ton père m'a raccrocher au nez… Donc j'ai pris l'armure et je suis monté ! On commence à déménager les affaires de Bloody avec Karl, Chuck et Jade alors que Loki, Thor et Ava sont sur Asgard pour celles de Loki, tu veux venir ?

Les yeux de Blue s'éclairairent en un immense sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres, retournant dans sa chambre, elle s'exclama :

-Reste là !

-Ah ? Dommage, vue comment tu m'as crier dessus je comptais partir !

Restant sur le pas de sa fenêtre, Blue se retourna alors que Roxane regardait avec ahurissement Iron man sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, lança Blue.

-Je ne le fais pas.

-Tony, si jamais tu t'en vas je t'assomme! Et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable !

-Il en faudrait un peu plus pour me convaincre…

La lycéenne poussa un soupir avant de retourner vers Stark et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui surprit plus Roxane qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. La veille, elle n'avait qu'à moitié crus sa sœur. Avec un sourire, le génie déclara :

-Eh bien voilà ! Je reste !

-Merci, fit Blue retournant dans sa chambre.

-Tu as trente secondes !

-Ah ah ! Quel humour tordant ! Ironisa la lycéenne.

Elle ouvrit son placard et, quelques secondes plus tard, portait un short en jean bleu et un top gris. Enfilant une paire de tong qui trainait dans sa chambre, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Roxane avant de lui murmurer un « A ce soir », de prendre ses clefs, son portable et de l'argent et de sortir au dehors. Iron man, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, la prit dans ses bras et déclara, fermant son masque :

-Bon, prêtes ?

-C'est à moi que tu le demande ?

Ils s'en furent sur ses mots, laissant Roxane seule face à l'étrange scène dont elle venait d'être spectatrice.

Ils firent peur à quelques oiseaux et traversèrent deux nuages avant de se poser devant un immeuble donnant sur le jardin du Luxembourg, devant lequel Jade, Karl et Chuck déchargeaient un camion immense. Sautant à terre, Blue se précipita sur son amie qui soulevait un carton apparement trop lourd pour elle. Le prenant, elle s'exclama :

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tiens, fit Karl en portant à bout de bras une caisse pleine de vêtements, la belle au bois dormant ! Il a fallut t'embrasser pour que tu te réveils ?

-Non, fit Stark retirant l'armure, Mais je crois que son phone est mort, je verrai ce que je peux y faire !

Prenant un carton alors que Jade et Chuck saisissaient une armoire à bout de bras, la troupe passa une porte en fer forgé décoré de verre avant d'emprunté un escalier en pierre et d'arriver devant un immense assenceur. Prenant celui ci, Karl appuya sur le dernier étage avant que l'assenceur ne commence son assencion. Arrivé au dernier étage, ils sortirent et trouvèrent une seule et unique large porte qu'ils poussèrent.

Ils déboulèrent dans un vaste hall décoré de miroir. S'ouvrant sur une autre pièce, plus grande encore, donnant sur une immense baie vitré. Cette pièce comportait une petite niche creusée dans le mur qui était surmonté par un escalier. Blue posa son carton en remarquant la présence d'une autre pièce un peu moins grande, éclairé par une unique fenêtre, qui pourtant était très acceuillante. Montant l'escalier en verre transparent, Blue se trouva dans une immense pièce surplombé par une verrière, puis sur un salle de bain en carrelage blanc éclairée par une dizaine de spots. Une baignoire balnéo et un gigantesque évier se dressait dans un coin. Jade, montant à son tour, avait les yeux écarquillés :

-C'est magnifique… Murmura elle. Tu as vue la cuisine, en bas ? il y a un frigo et un bar américain avec une machine à pop corn ! Si seulement j'étais tomber amoureuse de Thor ou de Loki …

-Eh, fit Chuck entrant et en la prenant amoureusement dans ses bras, Et moi alors ?

-Toi tu ne comptes pas ! Je ne me marierai pas avec toi !

-Ils ne sont pas marié non plus, Fit Blue revenant dans la chambre et fixant la verrière, Et ils n'ont même pas le BAC !

-A mon avis, fit Karl venant les rejoindre, Ils vont l'avoir ! Je crois qu'on va même tous l'avoir ici !

-Bloody fera une école de dessin, rêva Jade, Loki jouera son rôle de dieu… Ils viendront voir Blue qui sera the chirurgien cardiaque, puis moi qui serait the mannequin et on ira tous soit à la Stark expo soit voir Ava en ballais, soit Chuck en entrainement soit Karl qui sera décoré pour service rendu à la nation… Ava et Thor auront des enfants blond avec des yeux bleus…

Blue eu un sourire avant de redescendre les escaliers :

-Peut être que tu pourrais arréter de rêver et venir avec moi chez Bloody chercher la fin de ses affaires ? Je pense que Ava, Loki et Thor ne vont pas tarder, alors rester là les garçons !

Sur ces mots elle saisit Jade par le poignet et l'entraina au dehors. Bien qu'il se soit écoulé une heure depuis l'arrivé de Blue, il n'était pas plus de dix heure mais le soleil tapait déjà fort sur la capitale, frôlant les trente degrés. Les filles partirent chez Bloody à pied, ce qui ne leur prit que dix minutes, bras dessus bras dessous. Arrivant dans l'immeuble de leur amie, elle la trouvèrent en train de charger des cartons dans le coffre de sa suplissime voiture qu'elle avait ramené de Moutardes-Les-Béarnais la veille au soir, lors d'une escapade nocturne avec Loki. Son bracelet en or brillait à son poignet. Les voyant elle laissa tomber son carton et se précipita vers ses amies :

-Les filles ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir ! Blue, tu as pus venir ! Et ton père ?

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je m'évade et je couche avec Iron man, c'est pas son problème !

Elles se prirent dans les bras les une des autres avant de se lâcher, un sourire aux lèvres. Prenant un carton, Jade demanda :

-Alors Bloody ? Contente de déménager avec Loki ?

-Oh oui ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de notre appartement ?

-Franchement, je te le volerai bien, avoua Blue, Mais je ne peux pas m'installer dans un truc qui vaut aussi cher !

-Pareil, fit Jade, mais je m'en fou du prix, je m'y installerai quand même !

Bloody partit d'un grand rire alors que ses amies rentrait avec elle dans l'appartement de sa mère. Assit par terre, Logan regardait des couteaux que Bloody avait depuis son plus jeune âge :

-Fait attention de ne pas te couper, ironisa elle.

-Très drôle. Où est ce que je te met cette boite ?

-Dans le coffre.

Wolverine s'executa alors que Jade et Blue transportaient une malle pleine à craquer de vêtements en tout genre. Bloody s'approcha d'une autre contenant des dessins et la ferma avant que Logan ne revienne dans la pièce, soupirant :

-Eh bah… Je retrouve ma fille pour qu'elle parte avec un autre homme…

-Loki ? Un homme ? Non. Une chiffe molle flanquée d'un côté dieu de la mort, peut être, un crétin qui fait que des conneries, assurément, mais un homme, non !

Le mutant éclata de rire alors que les deux lycéennes revenaient chercher la malle de dessin. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois filles étaient dans la voiture et partaient vers le nouvel et sublime appartement de Bloody. Jade s'exclama :

-Bloody, tu aurais pus me dire que Pédoschtroumf avait des appartements pareilles, je l'aurai branché avec Héloïse sinon et peut être qu'il m'en aurait donné un !

-Ah, désolé ! Et toi Blue, tu n'en veux pas un comme ça pour tes super longues études de chirurgien ?

La lycéenne poussa un soupir avant de murmurer, avouant tout à ses amies :

-Je ne serai pas chirurgien.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exultèrent les lycéennes.

-Par ce que j'ai couché avec un cyborg.

-C'est pas une raison ! S'exclama Jade.

-Si. Et d'ailleurs tant mieux.

La voiture se gara dans un garage au sous sol alors que les filles sortaient du coffre les malles de Bloody. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles poussaient la porte de l'appartement, trouvant une tête d'un étrange sanglier violet avec six défenses. Haussant un sourcil, la lycéenne remarqua que Loki était en train d'ouvrir un carton :

-Loki, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un héloriq, fit le dieu. Ça se chasse sur Asgard et celui ci est magnifique !

-Peut être, mais tu vas me le dégager de l'appartement, il est hors de question qu'un truc aussi laid soit chez moi !

-Ah ? Ok !

Thor écarquilla les yeux, fixant son frère :

-Et tu ne dis rien d'autre ?

-Ecoute, si jamais je dis autre chose soit je vais me retrouver avec une giffle en pleine gueule soit elle va me priver de sexe pendant une semaine alors je prefere la fermer !

Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un soupir alors que Stark et Karl posaient un canapé en cuir noir dans la première pièce. Blue, ouvrant un carton au hasard, en tira un grand tapis qu'elle posa par terre alors que Jade saisissait un livre et en assénait un grand coup sur la tête de Stark :

-Aïe ! S'exclama celui ci, Ça fait mal !

-C'était fait pour !

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? S'enquit Blue.  
-Pour t'éviter de le faire !

-Euh… Dévelope !

-Tu nous a bien dit un jour que si un mec te peulotait et que tu ne voulais pas tu le frapperait ?

-Euh…. Oui…

-Et bien ce con allait te mettre la main au cul !

-Tu as bien fait, fit la lycéenne.

Se tournant vers Iron man, elle le fusilla du regard, ce que le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre. Désirant rompre ce silence un peu génant, Loki s'exclama :

-Et si on allait aménager l'étage, les mecs ?

-Pour qu'ils voient mes sous vêtements ? S'exulta Bloody saisissant Jade, Ava et Blue par les poignets, Venez les filles, on va aménager ma chambre !

Sans qu'elles aient leur mot à dire, Bloody les emmena au premier où elles rangèrent tout ce qu'elles trouvèrent comme vêtement dans une armoire. Une heure plus tard, Thor monta à l'étage où les filles s'activaient , hurlant :

-J'ai faim !

-Moi aussi, affirma Bloody lâchant un éniéme carton de dessin, Venez, on va tous déjeuner !

-Euh… Fit Loki passant sa tête par l'encoignure de l'escalier, Et de quoi va tu déjeuner ?

-De Subway ! C'est à deux pas, qui m'aime me suive !

A ces paroles, la bande entière arreta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et sortit de la maison, bras dessus bras dessous. Traversant la rue et le jardin du Luxembourg, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où ils prirent la même chose que la première fois qu'ils avaient déjeuner ensemble. Allant s'asseoir sur l'herbe des larges pelouses, Loki s'exclama :

-Je sais pas vous mais j'adore mon appart !

-Moi aussi, confirma Bloody.

-Il est pas mal, concéda Stark, Mais il ne vaut pas ma maison de Malibu !

-Toi la ferme le milliardaire abruti ! S'exclama Jade.

La troupe finit de manger avant de retourner dans l'appartement où ils passèrent l'après midi avant de décider de décaller la fête au mardi soir, n'ayant pas cours de la matinée le mercredi à cause de la prof de musique qui était apparement malade et de la prof de SVT qui n'était pas revenu depuis qu'elle avait su que Stark avait un réacteur à la place du cœur. Chacun rentra chez lui, Loki et Bloody heureux comme jamais de s'établir dans leur nouveau chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, Blue arriva dans la cuisine familial à huit heure, un sourire aux lèvres, portant un short et un top bleu avec un léger décolté. Son père, le nez dans son café, demanda :

-Où tu vas ?

-Au lycée !

-Au lycée !

-Dans cette tenue ?

Se regardant de haut en bas et de bas en haut, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve ? S'enquit elle.

-On croirait une prostitué ! Va te changer tout de suite !

Blue haussa les épaules et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une jupe et un top gris :

-C'est mieux. Bonne journée.

Blue l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre son sac et de quitter l'appartement, réalisant que si son père n'aimait pas sa façon de s'habiller, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire assumer ses choix. Alors que le soleil la chauffait, un klaxon retentit et , se retournant, elle trouva la voiture de Bloody qui fonçait sur elle. Ouvrant la portière arrière, la lycéenne aux yeux rouges, au volant, déclara :

-Monte Blue ! On ne va pas te laisser là comme une âme en peine !

-Ah ? Ok !

Blue monta alors qu'elle voyait Loki saisir son septre et froncer les sourcils, y décelant sans doute une particule de l'avenir et du nombre impressionant de bêtises qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Bloody, démarant, s'exclama :

-C'est carnaval Blue ? Retour au moyen âge ?

-Hein ?

-Ben c'est pas tous les jours que je te vois en jupe !

-Ah ? Ça ? Bah… La flegme de mettre un jean mais t'inquiéte, tu ne la reveras pas de ci tôt !

-Moi… Fit Loki pianotant sur son sceptre comme sur un ordinateur, J'aimerai voir Bloody dans une robe blanche, sans sous vêtements et sous la flotte !

-Toi, ta gueule avec tes fantasmes ! S'exclama la conductrice. A qui tu écris ?

-Euh… Personne !

Se penchant sur le sceptre, Bloody fit dévier la voiture alors que le dieu de la mort tentait de cacher ce qu'il avait écris. Stoppant violement la voiture au milieux de la route, la jeune fille fit jaillir ses griffes et ses crocs et hurla dans l'habitacle, faisant se dresser ses cheveux sur la tête de Blue :

-Personne ? Et cette « Miriam » a qui tu dis « Bonjour ma belle », c'est une crevette peut être ?

-Mais c'est ma cousine !

-Menteur ! Tu n'as pas de cousin ! Qui est cette garce ?

-Mais personne !

-Bloody, fit Blue la coupant dans son élan, Si tu démarrais, on va être à la bourre !

La lycéenne appuya sur champignon et s'en fut vers le lycée. Arrivé là bas, elle se gara et sortit de la voiture, hurlant :

-Qui est cette connasse ?

-Mais c'est ma cousine je te dis !

-Menteur !

Saisissant Bloody par le poignet, Blue ma traina vers le lycée, l'empéchant de se jeter sur Loki pour lui arracher les yeux. Passant le seuil de l'immense porte de bois brun, Bloody se jeta sur le dieu de la mort et hurla, faisant se retourner tout le hall :

-Qui est cette pute de Miriam ?

-Ma cousine je te dis !

-Bien sure, et moi je suis Iron man !

De leur dos, une voix s'exclama :

-Non, c'est moi ! Bonjour les dingues, vous avez l'air grincheux, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Se retournant, ils trouvèrent Stark, Thor, Karl, Ava, Jade et Héloïse qui, sortant d'une longue et difficile conversation à propos du BAC, les fixaient comme d'étranges animaux. Prenant la parole, Karl demanda :

-Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

-Pour rien ! Hurla Bloody se détournant de Loki et mettant son bracelet en or.

Prenant Jade par le poignet elle la tira vers la classe de math où Rosenberg préparait ses cours. Dans la coure bondée, Blue et Jade échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules alors que Chuck prenait sa petite amie dans ses bras et que Loki, pâle comme un mort, murmurait :

-Mais j'ai rien fais…

-Te connaissant, fit Thor, Je pense que si !

Blue, ne comprenant pas que Loki ait une autre fille dans sa vie, demanda, se tournant vers lui :

-C'est sérieux ?

-Ce qui n'est pas sérieux miss Blues c'est cette jupe ! S'exclama Stark. Très mignonne, infiniment sexy et même pouvant être qualifié de noms bien moins politiquement correcte mais…

-La ferme cyborg ! Je n'ai pas mis de jupe depuis le temps des dinosaures alors…

-Ah ? Ça n'empêche que je l'aime bien ta jupe !

Ignorant Iron man et son délire, Blue fixa Loki qui tentait de se faire tout petit entre les regards mauvais de Karl et Ava et celui hilare de son frère. Prenant une grande inspiration, la lycéenne demanda :

-Loki, est ce que c'est sérieux entre cette Miriam et toi ?

-Miriam… Murmura Thor songeur… L'éleveuse d'étoile ?

-Oui, confirma Loki.

-Mais c'est notre cousine ! Déclara le dieu du tonnerre, Et en plus elle a un kiffe sur les licornes et les poneys roses : rien à voir avec mon frère !

-Mais je l 'ai dis à Bloody, mais elle croit que je suis amoureux d'elle ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ava.

-Par ce que je lui ai écris un message qui commence par « ma belle », mais c'est un jeu entre nous depuis qu'on a un milléniare ! Expliqua Loki, Je dois lui faire des compliments et elle elle me charie !

-Tu as déjà essayer de l'appeler Poney Rose ? Ironisa Stark.

-Ta gueule ! L'arreta Karl, L'heure est grave !

-Je sais, confirma le lycéen, et c'est pour ça que Loki va aller voir Bloody et va lui dire qu'il est désolé et confus, qu'il serait près à tout pour elle et patati et patata…

Loki, réléchissant à cett eproposition plus qu'acceptable, déclara :

-Ça pourrait marcher…

-Mais si tu lui saute dessus et que tu l'embrasses, fit Thor, Ça marchera encore mieux !

-L'écoute pas ! S'exclama Karl, Il faut que tu la demande en mariage !

-Bloody ? Fit Blue haussant un sourcil, Ça marcherait avec Jade mais pas avec Bloody !

Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de du dieu de la mort qui ne suportait plus cette pression :

-Stop ! J'en ai marre ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire concrétement ?

-Tu pourrais aller demander à la déesse de l'amour, suggéra Thor, après les cours par exemple !

Trouvant l'idée exellente, Loki s'accorda sur ce point avant que la classe ne parte en cour de math. Bloody, à côté de Jade, semblait sur le point d'exploser ou d'étrangler Rosenberg, c'était à choisir. Le voyant, le professeur s'exclama :

-Bloody ! Arreter avec ce regard !

-I do what I want !

-Puis ce que c'est comme ça, Stark, Win, Bloody, Loki, Thor, Karl, Ava et Jade, vous serez coller une heure avant le déjeuner !

-Hein ? S'écriairent ils en cœur, Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que vous faire punir ensemble vous plairez, avoua la femme se retournant vers son tableau.

La bande poussa un long soupir avant de laisser Rosenberg discourir toute seule d'un sujet qui leur semblait présenter autant d'intérêt que de compter des petits poids. Alors que la cloche libératrice retentissait, la classe se précipita au dehors, une heure de trou obligeant alors que Rosenberg, fronçant les sourcils pour ressembler encore plus à une chouette s'exclamait :

-Suivez moi !

A l'image de leur programme à Moutarde-Les-Béarnais, tous furent enfermer dans une salle. Bloody, regardant Loki de travers, ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il se préparait à repartir sur Asgard, ainsi lorsqu'il le lui annonça elle lui envoya un livre à la figure qui faillit lui crever un œil. Ava et Thor, pour une fois, avaient décidé de s'occuper intelligemment et alors que Blue et Stark faisaient sans scrupule l'amour sur le bureau vide d'un prof, ils révisaient ce qu'il leur sembla être de la physique. Jade écouta parler Karl pendant une heure, dormant à moitié, de ses souvenirs de guerre.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula admirablement et tous crurent que cela pouvait durer. Jusqu'au soir.

Blue, arrivée chez elle une heure plus tôt, relisait un chapitre de math dont elle ne comprenait que le titre lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et qu'elle entendit son père s'exclamer « Marie-Chantal ! Horacio ! Comme je suis content que vous soyez venu ! Entrez, entrez ! ». Haussant un sourcil, la lycéenne sortit de sa chambre et trouva une grande et maigre femme perchée sur des talons trop haut pour elle qui pinçait avec convulsion ses petites lèvres maquillées. A côté d'elle, un homme bedonnant et moustachu portait dans ses bras une bouteille de vin qu'il tenait avec la fermeté d'un écrou. S'avançant vers ces étranges personnages qu'elle connaissait pour être des intimes de ses parents, Blue les salua :

-Bonsoir…

-Oh ! Blue ! S'exclama Marie-Chantal, Comme tu as changé !

-Ah… Pas vous, déclara faussement la lycéenne.

-Oh ! Je suis touché ! Alors ? Comment vont les amours ?

Entendant Roxane éclater en sanglot, Blue grimaça alors que son père, trop droit dans son costume gris, déclarait, tentant par là d'expliquer la réaction de sa fille cadette:

-Roxane va partir au couvent Vendredi…

-Ah, fit Horacio mal à l'aise, Je vois. Ces jeunes qui n'ont que l'amour en tête ! Ils ne pourraient pas se consentrer sur leur avenir plutôt ?

-Euh… Emit Blue pensant à Stark… Un de mes amis est amoureux et pourtant c'est un génie…

-Et bien je pense que tout génie qu'il soit, si jamais il n'était pas amoureux il réussirait mieux ! Il ne sera jamais milliardaire !

-Ah ? Il l'est déjà en fait…

Cela sembla énervé au plus haut point Horacio qui, fronçant les sourcils, finit par déclarer :

-Il sera toujours moins brillant qu'un autre dans ce cas ! Regarde toi et Roxane par exemple, tu réussi bien mieux qu'elle, non ?

-Eh bien… Oui, mais… Nous ne sommes pas très différentes l'une de l'autre !

S'exclafant, Monsieur Win s'exclama :

-A la différence que tu est vierge et pas elle !

-Euh…

Blue baissa les yeux, ne voulant voir les yeux de son père et de ses amis. Une minutes s'écoula avant que le père, voyant que sa fille ne donnait suite à ce « Euh… », baissa les yeux vers elle et, comprenant ce qu'elle lui laissait sous entendre, pâlit. La lycéenne se sentit soudain mieux.

-Blue… Murmura son père interdit… Est ce que…

Ne répondant pas, Blue se douta que les amis de son père la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Elle entendit soudain hurler, d'une voix insoupsonnable sur un homme comme lui :

-Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ! Dés Vendredi, ton BAC passé tu partiras au couvent avec Roxane !

Devant des paroles si engageantes, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la lycéenne. La suivant, elle bouscula Horacio et sa femme, ouvrait la porte d'entrée et dévala les escaliers alors que son père se lançait à ses trousses, hurlant comme un diable. Malheureusement pour lui, sa fille venait de passer deux semaines complete à courir pour échapper sois à Rosenberg, sois aux orages, sois à un extra terrestre et s'était battu avec Iron man, Thanos, et son professeur de math, ainsi n'eut elle aucun mal à le semer. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et courut à en perdre haleine chez les Avengers qui, malgré le fait qu'ils n'habitent pas à côté, allaient lui sauver la vie.

Pendant ce temps, Bloody était assise dans son canapé et, les genoux dans les bras, avait les machoires serrées par la colère. Elle détestait Loki qui était partit quelques minutes plus tôt sur Asgard pour « une affaire de famille ». Bien entendut, c'était pour retrouver Miriam, quelle autre explication pouvait on trouver ? Il l'avait abbandonné, son double par l'Olovoir, son dieu de la mort, son Loki….

Elle laissa une larme lui couler sur la joue alors qu'un incendie se déclarait autour du canapé. Elle ne pouvait supporté l'idée que Loki ait une autre fille dans sa vie. Elle haïssait cette idée. Pourtant, une voix lui soufflait que Loki était un dieu, qu'il avait dus lui mentir, par ce qu'un beau gosse comme lui n'avait pas pus ne pas avoir de petite amie. Alors pourquoi lui avait il mentit, pourquoi ?

Au même instant, la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit et le dieu de la mort, dans son jean et sa chemise, trouva avec de grands yeux sa petite amie en larmes, entourée de flammes. Se couvrant entièrement de glace, le dieu se jeta dans le brasier et, éteignant les flammes, se jeta sur la lycéenne en larmes :

-Bloody, fit il, ça va ?

-Lâche moi ! Cria la jeune fille le repoussant, Va rejoindre ta Miriam et laisse moi !

-Mais…

-Lâche moi ! Répéta la lycéenne hurlant.

La serrant dans ses bras, le dieu de la mort l'empêcha de bouger alors qu'elle hurlait :

-Va retrouver Miriam, pauvre con ! Va la chercher ! Va chercher la femme de ta vie ! Va chercher celle que tu aimes !

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime, espèce d'idiote ! S'écria Loki plus faire qu'elle, Je t'aime !

-Menteur ! Fit Loki se métant à bruler.

Le corps du dieu de couvrant de glace, Loki la serra deux fois plus, criant :

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime !

-Tu mens !

-Bloody, mais je t'aime non d'un chien !

Disant cela, il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Loki la serra contre lui la sentant se détendre.

-C'est ma cousine, fit le dieu, une connasse qui s'habille en rose et aime les licornes et les cœurs !

-Ce… Ce… c'est vrai ?

La lycéenne semblait troubler. Loki, la serrant contre lui, murmura à son oreille :

-Oui, bien sure que c'est vrai. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimerai jamais….

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Avec un sourire, Loki lui rappela, posant un baiser sur son front :

-Je suis un dieu…

Bloody le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser, oubliant cette Miriam d'Asgard qu'elle avait cru lui faire concurance.

Au même moment, Blue toquait à la porte d'un appartement au deuxième étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor ouvrit la porte, haussant un sourcil :

-Blue ? S'étonna il. Attend, je vais te chercher Stark !

-Non ! S'exclama elle, J'ai besoin de Karl !

Le dieu du tonnerre haussa un sourcil, surprit :

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

-Va juste me le chercher.

Le blond se retourna et hurla à plein poumons, faisant trembler l'immeuble entier :

-Karl ! Vient ici !

-J'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le militaire arrivait à la porte, portant un jogging et un tee shirt gris. La jeune fille le saisit par le poignet et le tira au dehors, sous les yeux ahuris du dieu du tonnerre. Blue, arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, demanda :

-Karl, tu sais où est l'école militaire la plus proche ici ?

-Euh… Bien sure ! S'exclama le militaire, Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je vais entrer à l'armée…

Chapitre vingt deux

Blue rentra un soir chez elle chercher ses affaires, puis s'installa chez les Avengers dans la chambre de Loki (bien qu'elle passa plus de temps dans celle de Stark), sans revoir son père. Elle laissa juste un mot à ses sœurs, son départ pour l'Afghanistan étant prévu pour Vendredi soir, ce que Stark n'avait pas apprécier du tout et l'avait hurler haut et fort, y comprit sur Rosenberg qui n'avait pas tout compris de son discours. Bloody et Loki, ne s'étant pas disputer depuis le lundi, étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Ava et Thor aussi, Blue et Stark presque plus que les autres, Karl et Héloïse de même et Jade ne vouait plus quitter Chuck. Lorsque le BAC arriva, le jeudi, chacun et chacune était stressé.

Le vendredi soir, c'est avec un sourire que Blue boucla son sac. Dedans, il n'y avait que son tee shirt Iron man, l'album « Spaces VS Avengers » et l'Arme d'HYDRA. Sortant de l'appartement des Avengers, Blue trouva tous ses amis les un à côté des autres.

Elle les sera tous dans ses bras, embrassa Tony, promis de revenir, et s'en fut. Elle prit un bus, arriva à l'aéroport et décolla à dix neuf heure pour l'Afghanistan dont elle ne reviendrait peut être jamais.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Thor repartit sur Asgard, laissant les hommes à leurs occupations. Ayant rompu avec Ava, il veilla comme il put sur ses amis.

Bloody et Loki, amoureux comme deux fous, passèrent leur vie ensemble, dans leur appartement à Paris. Bloody fit une école de dessin.

Jade rompit avec Chuck et devint dans une très grande maison de haute couture. Elle se maria et eu trois enfants : Violette, Bleu et Mia. Elle avait appelé son fils au souvenir d'une de ses meilleures amies.

Stark prit la tête de Stark industrie et vira Stane sans plus d'Etat d'âme. Son égaux surdimentionné n'alla pas en s'arrangeant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de terminer complétement son réacteur.

Blue, quant à elle, passa cinq ans en Afghanistan avant d'être contacté par le SHIELD et de devenir un agent, comme Fury l'avait prédit. Arrivé l'année des A, son équipe, composé de Faucon, un homme appelé Vincent aussi bête que ses pieds mais gentil comme tout, Fantôme, un homme du même âge qu'elle, bourreau des cœurs, surnommé « Cupidon » par le SHIELD, Veuve noir quand elle était présente, en forme, pas de mauvaise humeur et autre, soit jamais. Un dernier être, un homme aussi, appelé Kev', avait participé à cette décision. La troupe avait longuement hésité entre « Abraracoursix » et « Abracadabra » avant que, durant une mission marine dans laquelle elle avait emmené ses coéquipiers, elle ne les sauve tous en un temps reccort. Malgré que Fury ne soit pas d'accord, l'équipe se mit d'accord de la surnommé « ARK » car elle pouvait « Faire battre leur cœur pendant cinquante vies ou explosé en moins de quinze minutes ».

Aussi ici, je devrai mettre le mot « fin » qui classerait toute cette histoire. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas car les Spaces et les Avengers n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise…

373


End file.
